Avant l'Aurore
by Del Naja
Summary: TRADUCTION de Before the Dawn de SnarkyRoxy. Septième année d'Hermione, une découverte tard dans la nuit fera changer sa vision sur beaucoup de choses, Severus Rogue en est juste l'un d'entre eux. EN SUSPENS. Peut-etre la reprendrais-je un jour...
1. Chapter 1 Prise de Conscience

**Before the Dawn**

**By Snarkyroxy**

**Avant l'Aurore**

**Traduction par Del Naja**

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi. Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, seule la traduction est la mienne.

**Rating **M, pour le langage, un peu de violence et éventuellement un lemon….

**Note de la traductrice : **L'histoire de SnarkyRoxy en VO est déjà bien avancée, puisqu'elle comporte 37 chapitres, tous assez longs. C'est vrai que cela fait un grand décalage entre la traduction française et la VO, mais je ne viens de découvrir cette histoire que récemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, je traduirais . De plus, j'ai beaucoup d'activités dans la vraie vie, donc il se peut que mon rythme de parution soit assez irrégulier, mais pas d'inquiétude, je publierais, c'est juste que je ne peux garantir des mises à jour régulières.

Déjà, lisez ce premier chapitre, dites moi si l'histoire vous plait, afin que j'ai une « prise de température » pour continuer la traduction, car l'histoire est très longue et toujours en cours d'écriture.

Voilà, je termine mon blabla et je vous laisse à votre lecture, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire : read, enjoy and review !

Bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre Un : Prise de Conscience**

Les couloirs de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard demeuraient froids et silencieux lorsque Hermione Granger s'arrêta afin d'examiner un portrait quelle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Après bientôt sept ans passés à l'école et de multiples explorations de ces couloirs, elle ne cessait d'être surprise et de constater que de nombreux endroits lui étaient encore inconnus.

Préfète en chef depuis trois mois, ses patrouilles nocturnes la conduisaient dans des recoins de l'école qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il y avait quelques nuits, elle avait découvert une petite pièce avec une très grande fenêtre de vitraux qui s'étirait du sol au plafond et n'avait rien à envier à celle des plus belles cathédrales moldues. Elle avait contemplé le vitrail pendant plus d'une heure, discernant dans la pénombre les formes et les tracés. La fenêtre représentait la création de l'école et la rupture consécutive de l'amitié entre Salazar Serpentard et les trois autres fondateurs.

Même en pleine nuit les détails compliqués du vitrail étaient étonnants, Hermione se décida à revenir le lendemain afin d'admirer la fenêtre dans toute sa splendeur éclairée par le soleil de l'après-midi. Elle était déterminée à retrouver, quitte à chercher pendant le déjeuner du lendemain, pas seulement la pièce mais aussi le couloir entier qui lui semblait s'être entièrement évaporé. La statue de Marcus le Clément qui précédemment marquait le début du chemin allant à la pièce, était désormais devant un solide mur de pierre et la scrutait d'un regard noir.

Elle soupira, bailla et rebroussa chemin vers le Grand Hall, jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de monter à la tour des Gryffondors. Cette nuit, elle n'avait croisé aucun élève traînant après le couvre-feu –et cela ne la surprenait aucunement. Bien qu'on était à la mi-novembre, l'hiver était venu rapidement et le château se trouvait aussi glacé que les landes balayées par le vent. Elle se frottait les mains quand le carillon de l'immense horloge du Grand Hall se mettait à sonner onze heures.

Tout à coup, la porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle fut frappée par une bourrasque d'un vent glacial. Comme ses cheveux lui recouvraient le visage après ce courant d'air, elle distinguait difficilement une silhouette noire de la tête aux pieds, pénétrant dans le Grand Hall et faisant claquer les portes après son passage.

Le silence inattendu après le hurlement du vent était assourdissant et comme la personne abaissa le capuchon de sa cape, elle le reconnut instantanément.

« Professeur Rogue ! » interpella Hermione.

Il se retourna surpris par sa présence, les yeux brillants de contrariété. Puis il épousseta la neige et le gel de ses robes.

« Miss Granger » siffla t-il. « Que faites-vous à arpenter l'école à cette heure de la nuit ?

« Je suis seulement en train de terminer ma ronde », répondit-elle, refoulant l'envie de lui retourner la question.

« Alors finissez ! » répliqua t-il d'un ton sec en repoussant ses cheveux noirs de son visage.

_Une main tremblante. _Hermione s'en aperçut et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement ses mains mais son corps entier qui tremblait. Détaillant attentivement le visage de son professeur, elle remarqua une traînée de sueur en travers de son front.

« - Monsieur vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle.

Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je pense juste vous avoir dit de continuer votre chemin, dit-il de manière doucereuse.

Hermione l'avait suffisamment en classe pour savoir que derrière le calme de sa voix, se cache la colère, mais cette fois-ci elle ne s'en soucia pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle osa un pas vers lui.

« - Vous tremblez monsieur, dit-elle.

Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, beugla t-il. Et si j'ai à vous redire de vous occuper de vos affaires, ce sera cinquante ».

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots des Serpentards.

Hermione resta muette pendant un moment puis reprit son chemin vers son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit avec Harry et Ron au petit-déjeuner, sans leur parler de quoique ce soit de ce qu'elle avait vu pendant la nuit. Elle jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs et vit le professeur Rogue assis en silence à une extrémité, toisant du regard la Grande Salle. Pendant un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais l'arrivée soudaine d'un flot d'ailes la déconcentra quand le courrier arriva. Un hibou grand-duc lui lança un exemplaire de la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Elle s'écriât lorsqu'elle le déplia.

Une photo animée en noir et blanc montrait la Marque des Ténèbres flottant dans le ciel au dessus des ruines de ce qui devait être un immeuble. Le titre au dessus de la photographie annonçait : DES ENFANTS SORCIERS ISSUS DE PARENTS MOLDUS TUES PAR DES MANGEMORTS.

Comme les élèves abonnés au journal faisaient circuler ces horribles nouvelles à leurs camarades, des clameurs d'horreur montaient à travers la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron assis de chaque côté d'elle se penchèrent pour lire l'article avec Hermione. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué une famille de Kattering avec leurs enfants hier soir, juste après le dîner.

« Bonté divine » s'exclama Ron « Ils n'ont même pas épargné les enfants ».

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle lisait la déclaration officielle du Ministère décrivant les corps excavés des débris du bâtiment. La mort du père et de la mère avait été confirmée et bien que les autres corps n'avaient pas été identifiés, il s'agissait des trois enfants du couple, âgés de quatre, six et neuf ans.

Avec douceur, Harry serra la main d'Hermione qui sentit une unique larme s'échapper de ses yeux et couler le long de sa joue. Elle regarda à travers la pièce l'expression de ses camarades. Hermione savait que les élèves nés de parents moldus étaient effrayés alors que les autres essayaient de garder leur calme mais échouaient lamentablement. Seule une poignée de Serpentards étaient réellement indifférents.

L'atmosphère était presque la même du côté de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et McGonagall discutaient à voix basse, pendant que la plupart des autres enseignants lisaient la _Gazette des Sorciers_ en remuant tristement de la tête.

L'attention d'Hermione se porta à la fin de la table où le professeur Rogue se tenait tranquillement assis. Il semblait n'être ni surpris, ni perturbé par les nouvelles et continuait de surveiller la Grande Salle avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, une soudaine réalisation frappa Hermione.

Elle avait appris pendant l'été qui avait suivi sa quatrième année que Rogue était retourné auprès de Voldemort, passant pour un Mangemort pendant qu'il espionnait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas bien perçu ce que les obligations de Rogue avaient comme enjeux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? » demanda Harry qui s'était tout comme Ron tourné vers elle.

Rogue continuait de soutenir son regard et il ne perdit rien de la soudaine prise de conscience d'Hermione. Quand elle le toisa, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il inclinait la tête. Pour d'autres personnes, le geste était passé inaperçu mais la signification était évidente pour Hermione.

« Hermione ! » le ton impératif de Ron la sortit de sa stupeur et finalement, elle détacha son attention du maître des Potions.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je, je… euh… Rien c'est… pas d'importance » réussit-elle à bégayer. Elle se leva et dit « j'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous rejoins en classe ».

Elle quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle, laissant ses deux amis perplexes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione marchait de long en large dans sa chambre de préfète.

Il lui restait quinze minutes avant le premier cours de la journée qui s'avérait justement être celui de potions. Elle n'était pas sûre de se sentir capable de rentrer en classe et de croiser le regard de son professeur après les conclusions qu'elle avait fait.

Bien sûr, il avait dû aller à un rassemblement de Mangemorts la nuit dernière, mais qu'avait-il du faire ? _La Gazette_ rapportait que seulement cinq ou six Mangemorts ont été vus aux environs du lieu de l'attaque. Etait-il l'un d'eux ?

Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

Peut-être qu'il n'y était pas. Peut-être ne savait-il rien à propos de cela.

_Mais pourtant_ disait une petite voix dans sa tête, _pourquoi était-il si agité la nuit dernière_.

Les mains tremblantes de la part d'une personne qui normalement ne laisse rien le trahir, lui suffisaient à suspecter qu'il avait vu –ou fait- quelque chose de terrible cette nuit.

_Ressaisis-toi Granger_, s'ordonna-t-elle. _Contrôles cette imagination débordante et ne tires pas de conclusions ridicules._

Rassemblant ses pensées, elle prit ses livres et se dirigea vers la salle de classe des cachots, elle croisa Harry en chemin. Ron avait laissé tomber les potions cette année afin de se consacrer au Quidditch, dont il espérait pouvoir devenir joueur professionnel. Il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe ce qui avait renforcé sa confiance, les joueurs de Gryffondor ne pouvant gagner qu'avec leur seule habileté, il devait établir plusieurs stratégies.

Bien que Harry avait trouvé le comportement d'Hermione très étrange pendant le petit-déjeuner, il ne lui dit rien et s'asseyèrent en silence.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec fracas quand Rogue rentra dans la pièce. L'ayant examiné avec intérêt, Hermione ne vit pourtant aucune trace de l'affliction de la nuit dernière, quand il se tourna vers les élèves, une expression de dédain fermement ancrée sur sa figure.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de régénération sanguine » dit-il. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire les dangers associés à la prise de ce philtre ? »

Hermione garda la tête baissée, espérant de tout son cœur qu'au moins un élève dans la classe avait fait plus que de survoler les lignes du manuel.

« Miss Granger » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Elle releva la tête pour finalement le voir planté juste devant sa table de travail.

« Ne me dites pas que notre fameuse mademoiselle je-sais-tout n'a pas fait ses devoirs ? Quel dommage ».

Elle rebaissa les yeux sur son bureau, ne croyant pas ses paroles, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à la question.

« Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor Miss Granger » siffla-t-il en traversant la salle. « Si vous ne pouvez pas concilier vos études avec vos devoirs de préfète en chef, cela va nuire à votre position ».

Sur cette remarque cassante, d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître au tableau les instructions de la potion.

« Vous avez deux heures ».

Rogue s'assit alors à son bureau et y resta pour le reste de la leçon, corrigeant des copies, ne s'embêtant même pas à passer entre les tables et de faire ses habituels commentaires sarcastiques sur la qualité du travail des élèves.

Lorsque Neville fit fondre son chaudron après avoir ajouté de l'extrait d'armoise au lieu de l'hellébore, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et aboya d'un ton glacial : « Nettoyez votre gâchis et excusez-vous de m'imposer votre présence Londubat ».

A la fin du cours, Hermione fulminait toujours de ses insinuations sur la remise en cause de ses compétences de préfète en chef. Elle posa sa fiole sur le bureau de Rogue avec celles des autres élèves et suivit ses amis pour leur prochain cours.

« Miss Granger ».

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle. Après sa remarque cassante au début du cours, elle avait réussi à ne pas recroiser les yeux de son professeur pendant ces deux heures. Elle espérait ne pas discuter avec lui des événements de la nuit précédente. Elle fit signe à Harry de continuer sans elle et retourna dans la classe de potions.

Il était resté assis à son bureau et lui montra une chaise devant lui en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner des justifications aux élèves » dit-il avec dédain, « mais vu les circonstances, je crois que la vérité serait préférable à la spéculation et aux scénario qui sans aucun doute abondent dans votre tête ».

Elle se releva hautainement de sa chaise et fixa sur son visage la meilleure imitation de l'air dédaigneux de son professeur.

« Ne pensez pas que vous me devez une quelconque explication, _monsieur_ » cracha-t-elle. « Vos activités en-dehors de l'école ne me concernent en aucune façon, de même que les miennes ne sont pas de vos préoccupations. Quand aux scénario, je n'imagine rien qui ne puisse être éloigné de la vérité ».

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger » siffla-t-il. « Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi ».

Elle ne s'excusa pas et en plus soutint son regard, attendant qu'il continue. Il se leva et se plaça derrière son bureau, croisa les bras sur son torse, pensant à l'attitude de son élève, il serra les poings.

_Est-il nerveux ?_ pensa Hermione. Ce comportement inhabituel pour le personnage lui fit regretter son ton cassant.

« Je suis désolée monsieur » dit-elle. « Vous ne me devez rien et vous ne devriez pas avoir à me donner des explications ».

Il haussa la tête et la regarda curieusement, l'allusion d'un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Je vois que vous êtes plus raisonnable que votre célèbre ami » siffla-t-il avec dédain. « S'il avait déduit seulement la moitié de ce que vous avez fait, il serait ici en train de demander le récit complet de ma Pensine ».

Hermione ignora l'affront sur Harry, étant parfaitement consciente qu'il n'avait jamais pardonné au Survivant son intrusion dans sa Pensine, deux ans auparavant. Cependant si elle-même avait eu de tels souvenirs, elle doutait qu'elle aurait pu pardonner à quelqu'un de les avoir vus.

« Je n'ai rien dit à personne, monsieur » dit-elle. « Et je ne me fais pas d'idées non plus ».

« Votre discrétion est… appréciée » dit-il avec calme en se relevant. « Si vous êtes capable de garder cela pour vous, je crois qu'une explication supplémentaire n'est pas nécessaire ».

Elle resta assise.

« Juste une chose, monsieur » hésita-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et se rassit à son bureau.

« Je sais un peu de ce que vous avez fait pour l'Ordre, monsieur » commença-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix calme et constante. « Je connais aussi certaines choses horribles que font les Mangemorts, et s'ils font cela délibérément ou pas, ce ne doit pas être facile de gérer cela ».

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée que le regard de son professeur resta fixé sur le bureau. Si elle connaissait la vérité, cette attaque de Mangemorts l'avait bien plus affectée que d'autres, dont elle avait seulement entendu les rumeurs d'après Harry et l'Ordre. C'était la première fois que ce genre d'évènements faisait la Une de l'actualité, ce qui les rendaient d'autant plus réels. Et cette réalité était que cette famille décimée n'était pas différente de la sienne.

« Jusqu'il y a encore dix ans, ma famille était exactement comme celle qui a été tuée cette nuit. J'avais montré très tôt des signes de magie, mais mes parents ne les avaient pas reconnus comme tels. Et massacrer une famille entière parce que les enfants sont « quelque chose » qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre, ni choisis d'être… »

Elle s'arrêta, la voix étouffée dans la gorge.

« Cette attaque me semble proche de moi et de ma famille, cela m'a touché et savoir qu'elle aurait pu être évitée…

Je… juste dites-moi que vous n'étiez pas à Kattering la nuit dernière, monsieur ».

_Ca y est je l'ai dit._ Elle se rasseya et attendit le déclenchement de la tempête.

Mais rien ne se passa.

« J'ai dit que je vous dirais la vérité, Miss Granger », dit-il lentement. « Alors selon ce que vous me demandez, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible ».

Elle le dévisagea ou plutôt, le haut de sa tête. Elle se souvint de l'expression nonchalante qu'il arborait pendant le petit-déjeuner. De ses mains tremblantes de la nuit dernière.

Ce n'était pas seulement son esprit qui se faisait d'horribles histoires depuis des bribes d'informations.

Il avait été là-bas. Il avait tout vu. Il savait ce qui s'était produit e n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« Merlin », murmura t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un rire rude et inquiétant. Elle regarda en l'air et sursauta.

« Des excuses pour des Moldus attendant leur sauveur n'ont pas lieu d'être, Miss Granger », méprisa t-il. « Dans ce monde, il y a des choses bien plus qu' horribles et démoniaques, si atroces que très peu d'êtres vivants ne pourraient en supporter ».

Dans l'horreur de la prise de conscience, elle le dévisagea pendant un moment et il rencontra son regard.

« Oui » dit-il cruellement. « J'étais là-bas. J'ai su ce qui allait se passer une heure avant et je n'ai rien fait pour les sauver. Je n'ai pas jeté de sortilège mortel, mais je suis resté sans rien faire et j'ai regardé les autres les torturer, les massacrer puis les tuer ».

Elle se sentit malade. Sa chaise se renversa et heurta le sol quand elle se releva soudainement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut plus rapide et alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte une fraction de seconde, il plaqua sa main sur le montant en bois, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione, le maintenant fermé.

« Laissez-moi sortir » s'obstina t-elle, toujours fixant la porte.

« Regardez-moi, Miss Granger », commanda t-il.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui. Ses mains étaient toujours au-dessus de ses épaules, gardant la porte fermée.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire » siffla t-il, si près de son visage qu'elle pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux noirs, vides de compassion, « comme à chaque fois que cela se produit. Souvent c'est déplaisant et jamais facile, je fais ce que je peux même si c'est insignifiant, tout compte dans cette guerre ».

Elle acquiesça de la tête et détourna les yeux.

Elle le sentit la dévisager pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa que c'était la seule réponse qu'il recevrait. Soupirant, il enleva sa main de la porte et fit un pas en arrière.

Elle s'enfuya des cachots aussi vite qu'elle le put, ne s'arrêta même pas afin de réprimander deux élèves qui se jetaient des sorts dans le couloir principal.


	2. Chapter 2 Réponses

**AVANT L'AURORE**

**By SnarkyRoxy**

**Traduction par Del Naja**

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même.

**Note de la traductrice** : Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Merci aussi pour vos messages d'encouragement à tous.Je fais les réponses aux reviews avant les chapitres, malgré le nouveau système de de réponse par lien de message privé (que je trouve peu respectueux des lecteurs et n'incite pas les lecteurs non-membres de FF à laisser des messages). J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas recevoir d'avertissement des modérateurs pour cela lol, dans le cas contraire, pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur FF, merci d'indiquer avec votre review, votre e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre. C'est parti pour mes premières RAR, qu'est ce que je suis toute émoustillée ! ;-P

Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère que l'histoire et ma traduction correspondront toujours à vos attentes.

So read, enjoy and review !

**Saizo : **Voici donc le fameux chapitre deux, lol, chuis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pas pu te l'envoyer avant comme promis, tu m'en veux pas j'espère ! En fait comme ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu sur msn et sans nouvelles de toi par mail, de plus me rappelant de notre dernière conversation sur msn et le pétage de plombs de ta douce et délicate mère, je me suis dis que tu devais être privée de net. Bref, j'espère que ce n'étais pas le cas et ta review m' a bien fait rire, il n'y a que toi pour laisser une review avant même d'avoir lu l'histoire en question. D'ailleurs tu étais la première à l'avoir fait et je te dois quelque chose, je n'oublies pas ma promesse. T'as eu du bol, parce qu'à quinze minutes près ça te filat sous le nez ma chérie ! Je suis très touchée que tu trouves ma traduction potable, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire comme toi que je suis particulièrement douée, faut rester modeste quand même , rouge si tu m'entends ! Je te dévores de bisous mon p'ti cul d'amour en chocolat !

**Sevina : **Je suis très contente que tu apprécie ma traduction, surtout que tu lis beaucoup en anglais donc tu dois être bien familiarisée avec la langue et ta critique doit être juste alors ! Ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir. Merci pour ta fidélité, le suspense monte encore un peu dans ce chap, je pense que tu vas l'apprécier. Bises, bonne lecture, à bientôt.

**Septentrion : **Merci pour l'info, mais je le savais déjà, l'auteur et moi correspondons souvent, elle me préviens donc quand elle poste. La fic est très longue c'est vrai, mais aussi et surtout superbe, les personnages sont très bien décrits et très fidèles à l'esprit de JKR. Donc, je traduirais, la longueur ne me fais pas peur mais la seule chose qui risque de me coincer un peu, c'est mon manque de temps libre entre les études, le boulot, les sorties, les potes et mes amours chaotiques lol ! Mais bon, les reviews sont un formidable encouragement. Merci de ton soutien !

**Moggliesmad : **L'histoire est vraiment des plus interressantes et quand on commence à lire cette fic, on en devient accro ! Perso c'est ce qui m'est arrivé lol. Allez je te fais paslanguir plus longtemps voici le chapitre deux, savoures !

**Mandragora Pousicat :** Je suis très contente que tu aies autant aimé ! Par contre, non il ne voulait pas faire comprendre quoi que ce soit à Hermione et encore moins un certain malaise de sa part. Il joue simplement les sadiques à savourer la peur qu'il peut susciter en elle et se délecter de l'expression horrifiée de son visage. Il accentue cet effet en la coinçant sur la porte. Vite vite le deux ! et ben le voila profites-en !

**Boutchoko :** Merci de tes compliments, ca me va droit au cœur vraiment. Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère que l'histoire et ma traduction seraont toujours au niveau de tes attentes. J'ai voulu aller la lire la fic que tu m'a indiqué mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée ! Sniiffff, je retenterais. Read and enjoy !

**Bohemio : **Oui, le chapitre est plein d'émotions, mais ce n'est pas que ce chapitre, c'est tous les autres. La fic entière est un concentré d'émotions ! A quand le deuxième chapitre ? Ben c'est pour tout de suite, lol. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite de la fic. Bonne lecture.

**Lalou : **Merci pour ton message d'encouragement, ca donne vraiment l'envie de faire la suite qui est la d'ailleurs ! Régales-toi !

**Chapitre 2 : Réponses**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione affichait un air se rapprochant de l'hébètement. Sa discussion avec le professeur de potions se rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en aurait pu en devenir folle. Le fait qu'il avait été sincère avec elle, mais en même temps cela revenait à admettre sa participation aux atrocités du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait quelque peu allégé ses angoisses.

La partie logique de son cerveau essayait de trouver une raison à sa présence lors des attaques, cependant à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à se convaincre elle-même, une petite voix dans sa tête pensait tout le contraire.

Il était là-bas uniquement pour maintenir sa couverture. Il n'avait pas eut à blesser des gens. Il travaille pour l'Ordre… mais pour garder sa couverture, il avait du faire tout ce que Voldemort lui avait ordonné. N'importe quoi. Sans aucune hésitation.

Harry et Ron avaient passé la majorité de leur cinquième et sixième année à se demander si Rogue était effectivement de leur côté, ou à juste attendre le moment opportun pour voir qui gagnerait cette guerre. Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps à défendre son professeur, mais maintenant… elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Une pensée enquiquineuse à l'arrière de sa tête lui faisait se rappeler encore une fois, qu'en tant que Mangemort, il avait probablement torturé et tué des sorciers aux origines moldues comme elle. Pas parce qu'il devait le faire mais aussi parce qu'il le voulait.

Comment pouvait-elle, et n'importe qui d'autre ayant été à sa place, être sûre qu'il ne jouait pas seulement son rôle d'espion afin d'assouvir des besoins de meurtre longtemps réprimés ?

Enseignant à la génération présente le jour, tuant la prochaine pendant la nuit. Cette théorie prenait des airs de Docteur Jekill and Mister Hyde.

Le jeudi soir, Hermione se rendit au bureau du Directeur afin de lui faire son rapport de Préfète en chef, déterminée à mettre de côté ses peurs. Elle avait passé les quatre derniers jours à étudier tant bien que mal, mais la plupart de ses tentatives prenaient fin le regard perdu, fixant sans voir ses livres de cours, la plume à la main, le parchemin vierge devant elle, en train de se faire scénario sur scénario dans son esprit.

Elle pensa à demander au professeur McGonagall ce qu'elle savait à propos du travail d'espion de Rogue mais sa directrice de maison voudrait savoir pourquoi elle posait de telles questions. Elle en était encore à se justifier à elle-même, les prétendues actions de Rogue, alors les expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle avait pensé à demander à Harry d'aller parler à Remus Lupin, qui en plus d'être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, était en contact avec Rogue plus que quelqu'un d'autre en raison de la potion Tue-Loup que Rogue lui préparait chaque mois. Cette fois encore, Harry voudrait savoir pourquoi elle posait ces questions.

De plus, elle avait dit à Rogue qu'elle ne dirait à personne ce qu'elle savait. Hermione ne faisait pas de promesses à la légère et souhaita ne plus faire de déclaration banale comme celle de l'autre fois. Peut-être pouvait elle en parler avec le Directeur. Il était déjà informé des activités de Rogue, alors, ce n'était pas comme si elle trahissait une confession.

« Crème Canari » prononça t-elle à la gargouille qui immédiatement se recula sur le côté et s'enroula sur elle-même. Lors de sa première visite dans le bureau circulaire, cette année en tant que Préfete en chef, elle avait grandement été amusée de trouver le Directeur appréciant les créations des jumeaux Weasley. Elle s'était aussi dit de ne jamais accepter de nourriture dans son bureau, même si cela avait un air inoffensif.

« Miss Granger, entrez » dit le Directeur, assis derrière son bureau.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près du feu, il prit l'autre siège pour lui-même et fit apparaître un service à thé en argent sur la table entre eux.

« Thé blanc pour deux ? » demanda t-il.

Elle accepta.

Ils passèrent la plupart de l'heure à discuter des problèmes habituels liés à ses devoirs de Préfete en chef et particulièrement ses responsabilités à contrôler les festivités, si Gryffondor gagnait le prochain match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Arrivés au terme de la conversation, ils restèrent tous les deux assis en silence quelques instants, avant que le directeur, perspicace comme toujours, sentit qu'il y avait autre chose dont elle voulait discuter.

« Voudrais-tu me parler d'autre chose, Hermione ? De tout, de rien ? »

Elle hésita. Bien qu'elle s'était préparée à consulter le Directeur, actuellement, elle ne voyait pas comment lui faire part de ses tracas.

« Je, euh … » balbutia t-elle. Il la regardait précautionneusement, elle prit une longue inspiration et poursuivit. « Je voudrais vous parler du professeur Rogue, monsieur ».

« Ah ! » Le Directeur la regarda d'une manière évaluative et fit claquer ses mains sous son menton. « Nous avions l'impression que vous tenteriez ».

Elle le regarda surprise par le choix de ses mots. « Nous ? »

« Le professeur Rogue et moi » clarifia Dumbledore. « Il est venu pour m'informer de votre rencontre lundi soir et la consécutive discussion après votre classe de potions. Il était… inquiet que vous puissiez peut-être confier vos peurs à la mauvaise personne ».

_Harry et Ron_ pensa t-elle offensée par l'allusion. Elle dit à voix haute « je lui ai dit que je n'en parlerais à personne. J'aurais cependant pensé qu'il me respectait assez pour avoir confiance en ma promesse ».

Dumbledore sourit tristement. « J'ai bien peur que Severus ait du mal à avoir confiance en quelqu'un ces temps-ci ».

Le Directeur se leva et commença à marcher lentement à travers la pièce. Il s'arrêta ici et là pour regarder ou toucher quelque chose, un Scrutoscope dormant posé sur une table, une pile de livres sur lesquels il fit courir son index le long des tranches.

D'une petite étagère derrière son bureau, il sortit une large bassine de pierre et Hermione le regardait quand il prit sa baguette et commença à placer des filaments argentés dans la Pensine. Il parlait doucement tout en rassemblant ses souvenirs, au premier abord Hermione crut qu'il prononçait une formule. Cependant avec plus d'attention, elle entendait un étonnant mélange de mots, de sortilèges et autres langages, elle réalisa alors qu'il divaguait. Marmonnements de pensées et de souvenirs que pouvait contenir l'esprit d'un vieil homme.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait assise en silence, regardant souvenirs et pensées s'écouler dans l'antique bassine en pierre. Elle n'aimait pas déranger le Directeur dans sa nostalgie, mais était-il seulement encore conscient de sa présence dans le bureau ?

Sa question trouva réponse peu après, lorsqu'il se détourna de la Pensine et revint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Sorbet citron ? » offrit-il, tenant un bol rempli de glaces à l'eau jaune.

Elle refusa poliment de la tête le regardant avec impatience quand il en déballa un et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Je m'excuse pour ce moment d'égarement, Miss Granger », dit-il avec gravité. « J'avais besoin de réfléchir sérieusement aux implications et conséquences de ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ».

« Dite moi ce que vous savez à propos du passé du professeur Rogue ». Fronçant légèrement les sourcils elle déballa tout ce qu'elle savait venant de Harry et des membres de l'Ordre. C'était peu. Elle dit à Dumbledore qu'elle savait que Rogue était devenu un Mangemort par choix et qu'il avait changé de côté avant la première chute de Voldemort, enfin, que dorénavant il était encore en lien avec les Mangemort, usant de l'impression d'être un fidèle serviteur afin de gagner des informations pour l'Ordre.

« Que savez vous des raisons de son changement de côté ? » demanda le Directeur, la regardant attentivement et chaleureusement.

Elle lui retourna un regard étonné. Harry lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois que Dumbledore refusait de parler explicitement des raisons de sa confiance à Rogue. Depuis leur quatrième année, Harry avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises d'emmener le Directeur vers une telle conversation, seulement pour se retrouver face à un refus. « Est-ce une question réthorique monsieur ? »

« Je vais vous répondre, Miss Granger » dit le Directeur après un moment. « La question qui intrigue votre ami Harry et beaucoup d'autres et ce depuis longtemps ».

Etonnée, elle contempla le vieil homme, se demandant si en fait il avait perdu sa présence d'esprit. Il est vrai que toute explication du Directeur lui ôterait toutes ses peurs et ses doutes et répondrait à de longues questions mais aussi elle serait troublée si le Directeur lui révélait vraiment des informations si sensibles. D'autant qu'elle le savait, seuls le Professeur Rogue et le Directeur étaient dans la confidence des raisons de son changement de loyauté et selon Harry, cela était immuable. Elle répondit que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« J'ai toute confiance en vous et je sais que vous ne la trahisserez pas Miss Granger », répliqua le Directeur. « Votre réaction mesurée face à une situation si hors de propos montre votre maturité et votre respect envers le Professeur Rogue que les autres élèves n'ont pas, même ceux de sa propre maison. Il est sur le point d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur lequel il puisse s'appuyer avant la fin de la guerre et une telle personne ne mérite qu'une chose : avoir toute la vérité sur son passé ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle pourrait penser que le Directeur était en train d'essayer de forcer elle et Rogue à une sorte d'association. Elle pouvait difficilement croire que le Maître des Potions avait donné à Dumbledore la permission de divulguer ses plus sombres secrets à la Préfète en chef envers laquelle il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son antipathie.

« Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue ne devrait pas être le seul à me dire son passé, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle. Dumbledore souria légèrement. « Sévérus ne serait pas d'accord que je vous le dise Hermione, mais en même temps, il a confiance en moi et en mon jugement. En temps voulu, il se rendra compte que j'ai pris la bonne décision… tout comme vous » ajouta le Directeur.

Finalement, Hermione accepta. A ce moment là, Dumbledore fit venir sa Pensine de derrière son bureau et la plaça sur la table entre eux. Il lui fit signe de venir plus près quand il extrait avec sa baguette des filaments argentés.

« Venez Hermione » dit-il, la prenant par le bras, et elle ferma les yeux quand ils plongèrent la tête la première dans la Pensine.

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient toujours assis dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Dumbledore qui était à côté d'elle et ensuite vit un Dumbledore un peu plus jeune assis derrière son bureau, elle se tourna et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Hagrid entra dans la pièce déposant mollement depuis ses bras sur le sol, une silhouette vêtue de noir évanouie et secouée de convulsions._

**A suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3 Réflexions

**Avant l'Aurore**

**By Del Naja**

**Disclamer : **Toujours le même, les persos et les lieux sont la propriété de la célèbre écrivain multimillionnaire plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre, la bien nommée JKR alias J'ai Karrément Réussi (j'essaye de faire drôle dans le sacro saint et obligé disclamer, vous avez rmarqué ? lol ). L'histoire est celle de SnarkyRoxy et s'intitule Before the Dawn en VO.

**NDT : **Bonjour a tous ! merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant. Merci aussi à vous de trouver ma traduction potable. Avant toute chose, vous m'avez tous dit que le chapitre deux est trop court mais je n'y peux rien lol, je ne suis que la traductrice. C'est l'auteur qui a découpé ses chapitres de cette façon et je n'y peux rien ! Si le chapitre deux était déjà bien court, celui-ci l'est encore plus ! Niark je vous préviens vous allez rester sur votre faim ! En fait, l'auteur, SnarkyRoxy a estimé préférable pour le suspense et le déroulement de son histoire qu'il fallait couper à cet endroit. Je vous rassure, c'est le seul chapitre court de l'histoire parce qu'ensuite les chapitres vont tourner à quinze pages en moyenne, donc j'aurais vraiment besoin de beaucoup de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer et à publier ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**RAR**

**Saizo :** Comme d'hab, t'es la première à reviewer lol ! Je suis vraiment très contente que tu trouves cela génial merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, cher Dupond lol (je dirais même plus…) Dis donc ! C'est qui la cochonne ! Hein ? moi, les formes noires je les préfère plutôt dires que molles ! lol Et pis laisse ma mère en dehors de ca ou sinon j'apelle Guelguel ! You hou ! Mme M ya votre fille qui fait des cochonneries avec boubou mdr ! Et pis aussi, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis ou je vais me facher pour de bon ! Toi et moi c fini ! J'aimes pas trop ta dernière allusion, j'ai p'etre pas d'abdos mais en tt cas, c'est pas moi qui ai de la cellulite aux fesses, j'ai pas trop aimé le cul enrobé aux oranges ! C'est pas moi qui ai de la peau d'orange aux fesses lol ! Bon allez c'est pour rire, mais qd même ! lool, bon allez bonne lecture, profites-en c'est encore plus court que le chapitre précédent. Gros bisous de partout, je l'aime ta peau d'orange moi ! Tu sais bien que les oranges sont mes fruits préfèrés lol !

**Mandragora Pousicat :** Merci, je suis contente que tu préfères lire en français lol ! t'inquiètes voici le chapitre trois, j'espère que tu comprendras plus qu'en anglais. J'espère qu'avec ma version française, tu as compris de quoi il s'agissait avec la forme noire lol ! Quelle fan de Sevy ne l'aurais pas deviné lol ! Pour la scène de la porte c'est vrai lol dans d'autres circonstances mmmmhhhhhh. Je sais, ces deux chapitres sont courts mais je n'y peux rien hélas, cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture, à bientôt.

**Cassandre 8 : **Merci de ta review, je crois que tu fais partie du groupe HRFHRHO, non ? Moi aussi, mais j'ai un problème avec le site et le forum, je ne peux plus me connecter ouuuuiiiinnn ! Mais je recois toujours les mails des membres, c'ets pour ça que j'ai vu que tu étais membre lool. Donc vu que tu fais partie du groupe, je crois que cette histoire va beaucoup te plaire. Tout le monde se pose des questions sur les raisons de Rogue de quitter Voldemort lors de sa première chute, c'est ce qui fait tout son mystère entres-autres. Par contre dans cette histoire, l'auteur n'explique pas ces raisons, qu'elle aurait pu immaginer ceci étant, elle fait seulement référence au contexte mais cela n'arrive que dans le chapitre 31, donc avant cela je crois que tu aura le temps d'apprécier l'histoire et les intrigues inventées par l'auteur lol. Ce chapitre est encore plus court alors profites-en bien !

**Lalou :** Merci de ta review et à toi de continuer à me lire, d'apprécier l'histoire et ma traduction. Bonne lecture et t'as remarqué lol c'est le chapitre trois ! Bisous à toi, à bientôt !

**Vyrses : **Moi ! naaaaaaannnnnn je n'imagine rien ! I'm shoking of your second thoughs about sexual intention with Severus mmmmhhhh ! MMDDRR ! ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit l'histoire lol. C'est plutôt toi qui imagines ! mdr. Allez profites-bien de la lecture.

**Peps42 : **Merci de tes encouragements, au fait le chiffre 42, c'est en rapport avec le département de la Loire ou pas ? J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire, bonne lecture. A bientôt !

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexions**

Hermione ne se souvenait plus de son chemin depuis le bureau du Directeur jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se rappelait avec difficulté la prise ferme du Directeur sur son bras pour l'extraire de la Pensine. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs de la sévère mise en garde de Dumbledore sur le besoin essentiel de sa discrétion, et d'elle le rassurant.

Maintenant, elle était de retour dans sa chambre, blottie dans son lit, caressant de manière absente Pattenrond, si elle pensait que d'avoir parler au Directeur il lui aurait apaisé l'esprit, elle avait eu tort.

Elle était certaine de n'avoir plus de doutes à propos d'où se plaçait la loyauté de Severus Rogue maintenant, mais les choses qui lui avaient été montrées… cela la

hanterait quand elle serait réveillée et lui apporterait des cauchemars à la place des rêves pendant la nuit.

Si elle n'était pas si paralysée, elle pensait qu'elle aurait été hystérique. Son esprit et ses émotions étaient dans un bouleversement absolu. C'était comme si elle criait, pleurait, jetait des objets et recourbée sur elle-même en boule dans un coin… tout en même temps.

En quelques petites heures, sa perception du maître des Potions était complètement retournée à l'envers. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il était si horrible envers tout le monde.

C'était une attitude tellement calculée et bien jouée de si nombreuses fois, qu'elle doutait que quelqu'un aurait déjà pu le regarder attentivement, en étant assez proche de lui pour percer à travers cette façade. Sa haine, sa cruauté et sa froideur étaient parfaitement moulées afin de créer le personnage qu'il voulait que les autres voient et c'était un masque si répugnant que personne n'avait pris la peine de regarder au-delà. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir ce qui le faisait agir comme il le faisait. Les gens le cataloguaient par ce qu'ils voyaient : le Mangemort, le Serpentard, le professeur vindicatif et insensible. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était demandé pourquoi il faisait tant d'efforts pour être haï ?

En dépit de sa nature cruelle et emportée, un étrange malaise survint dans la poitrine d'Hermione à l'idée de penser ce que devait être sa vie, continuellement pris entre deux maîtres, deux loyautés, deux côtés opposés du monde sorcier. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'était une vie épiée en permanence, un œil toujours surveillant par-dessus l'épaule. L'humeur du monde sorcier entier était une appréhension mais s'éveiller chaque matin, sans savoir si aujourd'hui serait le jour où l'on allait être découvert, torturé, puis tué… une épée de Damoclès menaçante en permanence.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore avant qu'il l'amena dans la Pensine_. Il était sur le point d'avoir besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter avant le dénouement de la guerre._ Elle comprenait et était d'accord. La guerre montait à son paroxysme, chaque côté épiant l'autre, attendant de l'ennemi la moindre erreur. Il y avait une tension palpable dans l'air, les tempéraments étaient mis à rude épreuve. Chacun avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se confier ou se reposer. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait en revanche était pourquoi Dumbledore pensait qu'elle pouvait être cette personne pour Rogue.

De quelle façon pouvait elle l'aider ? _Comment pouvait-il la laisser l'aider_, se corrigea t'elle. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à l'inviter dans ses appartements privés pour un tête à tête de confidences une fois par semaine.

Elle rit plutôt à l'idée d'imaginer le professeur Rogue confortablement assis dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de chocolat chaud en train de lui révéler ses plus sombres et intimes secrets … jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'on venait juste de lui montrer ces secrets sans qu'il l'approuve. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer sa réaction quand il se rendrait compte de combien elle en savait. Il ne pourrait pas passer sa colère sur le Directeur, il la blâmerait elle pour son penchant à vouloir toujours tout savoir sur tout. Elle aurait probablement des retenues pour le reste de sa vie.

Néanmoins, dorénavant, elle savait la vérité et n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Pas de sitôt… et même jamais. Hermione Granger ne renonçait jamais à un challenge et peut-être que cette tâche, cette mission à laquelle Dumbledore l'avait assignée était son ultime défi : trouver un passage à travers l'impénétrable façade des apparences de Rogue.

Elle avait juste à trouver comment faire.

Elle regarda l'horloge étonnée de se rendre compte qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin. Pendant plus de deux heures, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

Rapidement, elle se déshabilla et se mit sous les couvertures poussant un Pattenrond réticent en-dehors du lit. Un _Nox_ murmuré plus tard et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seul un rayon de la lumière de la Lune filtrait à travers la fente des rideaux et dessinait sur le sol une bande lumineuse.

Bien qu'elle était épuisée, le sommeil ne venait pas. Son esprit était encore occupé par les pensées et les images de tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir, et même son habitude de réciter dans sa tête l'alphabet des Runes ne lui laissa pas de répit

Finalement, un sommeil sans repos lui vint, mais elle s'éveillait souvent. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait se rendormir, les cris déchirants et suppliants de Severus Rogue envahissaient ses rêves.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4 TueLoup

**Avant l'Aurore**

**Before the Dawn**

**RAR**

**Mandragora Pousicat : **Tu a tout à fait compris l'effet recherché par l'auteur qui est d'insister sur le malaise ressentit par Hermione. Ta réaction à le lecture le prouve, le lecteur se sent mal à l'aise pour Hermione. Cependant, personnellement, je ne dirais pas qu'elle ressent de la compassion et de l'admiration. Pas encore, à ce stade de l'histoire c'est encore trop tôt, pour le moment et ça se précise dans ce chapitre quatre, elle ressent de la compréhension. Merci de ton soutien, surtout que les chapitres vont en s'accroissant. Bonne lecture.

**Moggliesmad : **Ah, c'est sur, l'auteur a un talent fou pour maintenir son effet de suspense et avec ce chapitre quatre, c'est encore plus vrai, lis le et je te laisse juger de la fin. Merci de tes encouragement pour traduire. Profites bien de la lecture, cette fois-ci le chapitre est plus long.

**Cassandre8 : **Bon le chapitre trois n'était pas sur le revirement de Rogue, j'espère que néanmoins, cela t'a plu. Ce chapitre était interressant pour le suspense ménagé et le malaise que ressent Hermione. C'est vrai que moi j'irais bien le réconforter le sévychou, mais reste à savoir de quelle humeur il serait… lol, perso chuis pas maso,si c'est pour me faire endoloriser après non merci ! ;- ) La réaction quand il sait qu'Hermione sait, hé ben c'est maintenant dans ce chap, régales toi bien ! Attention ca va faire dans le cassage de 'Mione !

**Peps42 : **T'inquiètes lol je ne trouves pas les blagues d'informaticiens désolantes, moi j'y connais rien en info, je sais me servir d'un ordi et c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi lol. J'ai horreur de taper à l'ordi, pour moi traduire c'est pas le plus difficile, c'est ce que j'aime, mais la saisie POUAH ! ç a me file de l'urticaire aux doigts lol. Je crois qu'en fait faudrait plus m'encourager à taper qu'à traduire lol. En fait je te posais cette question parce que je me disais ah tiens ! serait-ce quelqu'un qui vient de la Loire ou de Saint-Etienne comme moi ? Ca serait sympa de le ou la rencontrer lol je sais je tire des plans sur la comète. Bref, c'est le chapitre quatre et le suspense est encore au RDV, j'espères que tu vas apprécier.

**Alex : **Coucou ma poulette, je suis d'autant plus ravie que tu apprécies venant de toi ! chuis toute contente :-)))Bref ben voila la suite, pour le coup t' as pas à attendre bien longtemps et au fait, t'as pas fait de boulette du tout. Les reviews c'est fait pour ça, pour laisser des commentaires, des critiques, des suggestions, c'est pas fait uniquement pour laisser des éloges et des mots gentils. Je sais que j'ai quelques fois des petits soucis avec les concordances de temps, c'est ce qu'il ya de plus dur pour moi en anglais. C'est pour ça que je trouve ma traduction pas très bien, mais bon si tu me dis que ça peut aller lol je te fais confiance. Encore une accro de plus ouaich ! Disons que j'aimerais bien pouvoir ne faire que de la trad et arrêter les études, ca serait trop beau lol ! Si on me paye, moi je signe tout de suite ! No problem ! SSSSnnnniiiiifffff pourquoi c'est pas moi la traductrice officielle de JK ! Ah la la le monde est inzuste ! Bon j'arrête mon pétage de câble et je te laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous la puce à très bientôt, faut qu'on se voit, ça fait longtemps !

**Chapitre 4 : Tue-Loup**

Hermione se sentait terriblement fatiguée comme si elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure ; avant le froid, c'était l'aurore grise d'un vendredi qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Durant le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, Harry et Ron étaient trop accaparés par le match de Quidditch du lendemain pour remarquer les cercles sombres sous les yeux de leur meilleure amie. La sœur de Ron, cependant, fut plus perceptive et nota le teint fatigué de la plus âgée.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Hermione ? » demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle était au milieu de son porridge fumant. Hermione encore perdue dans ses pensées ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Quoi ? oh désolée Ginny » dit-elle tardivement. « Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout ».

« Où étais tu la nuit dernière ? » demanda la plus jeune fille avec insistance. « Je suis venue dans ta chambre juste avant le couvre-feu mais tu ne répondais pas ».

« J'étais, heu … » hésita t'elle, « prenais un bain. Je n'ai sûrement pas dû t'entendre frapper ».

La cadette étudia son amie avec curiosité avant d'accepter l'explication et de retourner à son petit-déjeuner. Hermione porta son attention vers la table des Professeurs et fut interpellée de voir un siège vide entre le Directeur et le professeur Sinistra qui enseignait l'astronomie. Elle ne voulait pas faire face au maître des Potions avant que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. La pensée du double cours de Potion de l'après-midi l'ennuyait fortement. Il devait s'étrangler de rage face à la décision de Dumbledore la nuit précédente, et elle savait qu'il ne perdrait pas une telle opportunité de la rabaisser devant ses Serpentards favoris. Elle savait aussi, bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les favoriser, qu'il aimait aussi clairement le faire.

Si ses six ans de Potions lui avaient enseigné une chose par-dessus les autres, c'était de ne pas prendre ses insultes au premier degré. En vérité, le ton incisif qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il se moquait d'un de ses devoirs plus longs que nécessaire, la blessait mais elle était aussi fière parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait rien à critiquer sur le contenu de son travail.

Elle savait que ses Potions étaient toujours parfaites, ses dissertations argumentées intelligemment. Le fait qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, que des moqueries sur son apparente connaissance sans fin, la touchait plus que les compliments venus d'autres Professeurs.

Elle soupira, résignée à ne pas penser à cela plus longtemps … du moins, jusqu'à cet après-midi. Ce matin, elle avait à se préoccuper d'autres cours, comme la Médecine Magique, la nouveauté ajoutée au programme des ASPICs de Poudlard.

Avec la menace de Voldemort se dressant de plus en plus chaque jour, la Médecine Magique était une profession hautement recherchée. Normalement, les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à étudier cette discipline avant la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, cependant l'année dernière, le Directeur avait reconnu l'utilité pour les étudiants à être préparés à cet art.

Dès le début, le nouveau cours avait rencontré un succès retentissant, la plupart des étudiants étaient des filles de sixième et de septième années, les garçons n'étaient qu'une poignée. Harry et Ron avaient fait l'impasse sur ce cours optionnel afin de se concentrer sur le Quidditch mais Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion.

L'année dernière, elle avait tellement apprécié ce cours que maintenant, elle envisageait sérieusement de faire carrière en tant que Médicomage. C'était sans surprise qu'elle était la meilleure élève de la classe, mais Madame Pomfresh avait été étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle assimilait chaque nouveau charme de guérison.

Cette année le niveau était beaucoup plus élevé, Madame Pomfresh abordait la plupart des sortilèges et potions des plus horribles et douloureux du monde sorcier. Il était nécessaire de les reconnaître afin de faire un diagnostic puis un traitement, et à chaque cours, Hermione était à la fois fascinée et déroutée mais aussi déterminée. Tous les signes du monde sorcier lui montraient que tôt ou tard, elle aurait besoin d'utiliser ces qualités.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Hermione se séparèrent de Ron dans le Hall d'entrée et prirent le chemin qui descendait aux cachots pour leur dernier cours de la journée.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils se furent assis, la porte claqua violemment et le maître des Potions entra telle une tornade dans la pièce, se retournant comme un tourbillon afin de faire face à la classe.

« Polynectar », aboya t-il, en faisant apparaître la liste des ingrédients d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire les effets et le but de cette concoction ? »

Hermione garda les yeux baissés sur son bureau, espérant que quelqu'un d'autre s'essaye à répondre. Harry connaissait la réponse, mais sa main levée ne serait pas prise en considération aussi sûrement que la sienne l'avait été à chaque cours précédent. De plus, cela aurait semblé étrange que Harry veuille répondre volontairement en cours de Potion.

« Miss Granger ? »

Elle leva les yeux et vit Rogue qui la regardait avec un sourcil interrogateur ; en attente de la réponse, il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté derrière son habituel mépris. _Quelque chose cloche_, pensa t-elle. _Mais c'est un espion, il doit cacher parfaitement ses émotions, non ?_

« Miss Granger, peut-être devriez-vous prendre la peine de nous rejoindre dans cette classe ? » ironisa t-il et les Serpentards de la pièce ricanèrent lourdement. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque d 'attention. Dois-je répéter ma question ? »

Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Au moins il ne devenait pas fou. Pas encore.

« La potion Polynectar permet à celui qui la boit de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'une autre personne » dit-elle.

Rogue attendit un moment, comme s'il attendait qu'elle approfondisse l'explication comme à son habitude. Quand il réalisa qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il répliqua, « Adéquat Miss Granger quoiqu' incomplet », puis il demanda à la classe de lire les usages et les mises en garde de la potion.

A la fin du cours, chaque élève avait pris beaucoup de notes pour un projet personnel d'une durée d'un mois et chacun s'était vu assigner un partenaire. Pour une fois, Hermione était reconnaissante de ne pas être en binôme avec Neville. Il avait été accepté de justesse dans ce cours grâce à l'insistance du Professeur Chourave car les Potions et la Botanique étaient liées, et alors qu'il réussissait étonnamment bien la théorie, il demeurait un danger public dès qu'il s'approchait à moins de trois mètres d'un chaudron.

Sa partenaire était Susan Bones de Poufsouffle, une fille calme avec une bonne pratique en Potions et un réel intérêt pour le sujet . Elle espérait devenir Médicomage après l'obtention de ses diplômes, et les potions médicinales étaient une connaissance essentielle dans ce champ d'étude. Toutes les Médicomages n'étaient pas aussi chanceuses que Madame Pomfresh d'avoir un maître des Potions à leur disposition.

Harry n'avait pas eu autant de chance qu'Hermione. Rogue avait pris un plaisir particulièrement vicieux à le mettre en partenariat avec Malefoy, bien que pour une fois, le Serpentard Préfet en chef ne se moquait pas de la malchance de Harry. A la fin du cours, les deux garçons se tenaient assis aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible alors qu'ils travaillaient à la même table, et se regardaient avec la même appréhension et la même répugnance.

Hermione attendait Harry au fond de la classe, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les couloirs, si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter une minute de maudire Malefoy…

Elle pouvait deviner sur épaules la tension et la fureur engendrées par le choix de son partenaire par Rogue, et ce soir là, sa nervosité était pire que d'habitude après le cours de Potion du vendredi soir. Hermione et Ron mettaient cela sur le compte du stress des ASPICs (c'est le stress des exams' prends un Bio lol bon allez j'arrete de pourrir votre lecture avec mes blagues miteuses mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, elle était évidente celle-ci ! ) et la menace continuelle d'une autre confrontation avec Voldemeort, Harry n'hésita pas à passer sa frustration sur d'autres personnes, surtout les Serpentards.

Malefoy l'ignora superbement et la dépassa, puis un instant après elle fut rejointe par Harry. Ils venaient juste de faire un pas dans le couloir quand : « Miss Granger, un mot à vous dire ».

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le sol du couloir, à quelques mètres, Harry s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Cette brève interruption dans leur marche avait permis à Malefoy de disparaître vers les sous-sols de la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Je te verrais au dîner », dit-elle à Harry et murmura dans un souffle « si je suis encore vivante ».

Manifestement, Harry avait entendu le commentaire. En effet, il resta planté où il était et la fixait d'un œil inquiet.

D'un geste bref, elle lui intima de s'en aller, se força à sourire et retourna dans la salle de classe, préparée au déchaînement de la colère du maître des Potions. Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, celle-ci se referma en claquant violemment. Rogue n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, mais il avait levé les yeux sur elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes vous familiarisée avec la théorie de la potion Tue-Loup ? »

« Monsieur ? » Après toutes ses inquiétudes, il voulait seulement discuter potions ?

Impatient, il soupira. « Tue-Loup , Miss Granger ? » aboya t-il amèrement. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les raisons qui m'obligent à faire cette potion. Puis-je au moins envisager que vous comprenez les bases théoriques de la préparation du mélange ? »

« Oui, Professeur », répondit-elle. « L'erreur la plus commune dans –… »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me réciter le manuel », siffla-t-il. « Savoir par cœur la théorie et comprendre comment l'appliquer à la pratique sont deux choses complètement différentes. Vous devez analyser les propriétés de chaque ingrédient, savoir comment chacun réagit en association avec d'autres… »

Il fut interrompu par une bourrasque de flammes vertes dans la cheminée, l'instant d'après, la tête du Directeur apparaissait dans les flammes dansantes.

« Ah, Severus » , dit Dumbledore, « je me demandais si je pouvais vous dire un mot ? »

« S'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un », répliqua Rogue. « Je serai à vous dans un moment, quand je serai capable de m'extirper de la présence de Miss Granger ».

Le Directeur regarda Hermione et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance. Le regard dans ses yeux était plein de sous entendus et soudain, tout lui apparu clairement.

_Cela explique pourquoi le professeur Rogue semble si … normal_, pensa-t-elle. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait coupée mais il n'avait pas été aussi ignoble que durant l'après-midi. Manifestement, Dumbledore avait eu la prévoyance d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de son dernier cours de potion de la semaine pour informer Rogue de ses récentes connaissances.

Elle ne le verrait pas avant trois jours et de fait, le plus gros de sa colère envers elle serait presque passé, du moins elle l'espérait.

Lorsque la tête de Dumbledore disparut elle se retourna vers le maître des Potions et elle attendit impatiemment.

« La potion Tue-Loup, Miss Granger ? » Il ne voulait pas en démordre. « Vous sentez vous capable de la préparer ? »

La préparer ? Etait-il en train de lui donner réellement cette chance ? Son cœur s'emballa d'excitation devant une telle opportunité.

« Je, euh, bien sûr, monsieur » bégaya-t-elle. « C'est-à-dire, je connais la théorie, bien que je n'ai manifestement aucune chance de mettre mes connaissances en pratique. J'estime qu'avec – . »

« Oui ou non suffira », coupa-t-il.

« Oui » répondit-elle et ajouta tardivement, « monsieur ».

« Très bien », dit-il, en ignorant son oubli de respect. « La potion Tue-Loup » a besoin d'être préparée ce soir, et comme je serai peut-être appelé à l'extérieur, le Directeur m'a recommandé de faire un appel à un étudiant compétent pour m'assister ».

Toute la fierté qu'Hermione avait pu ressentir en étant considérée comme capable d'accomplir cette tâche s'était ternie en réalisant qu'elle devrait voir le maître des Potions seulement quelques heures après son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Elle rejeta l'impulsion de refuser poliment la proposition, mais son esprit académique ne voulait rien entendre. Il lui offrait une opportunité unique, non seulement de l'observer en train de préparer la potion, mais aussi la possibilité d'y contribuer activement.

« Ne faites pas d'erreur Miss Granger », ironisa-t-il. « Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez maintenue à l'écart et bien loin de mon laboratoire et le Loup-Garou pourrait toujours aller se faire voir pour son tonique. Cependant, considérant que vous êtes au courant, à la fois de la condition de Lupin et … comment disiez-vous cela déjà, ah oui, mes _activités en-dehors de mon curriculum vitae officiel_ … vous étiez le seul choix logique pour cette tâche ».

Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle comprit la signification de ses mots. Elle aurait été là pour observer et apprendre. La seule raison qui faisait qu'elle pourrait préparer la potion toute seule était que Rogue puisse être convoqué par Voldemort.

« Merci monsieur », dit-elle. « Je suis reconnaissante de cette opportunité, même s'il ne s'agit que d'observer le processus ».

Il semblait quelque peu surpris par ses remerciements sincères mais il masqua son étonnement par un sarcasme. « Comme je disais Miss Granger, je n'avais pas le choix… cependant, je pense que vous pourriez faire une… assistante… potable ».

Elle du rassembler tout son sang-froid pour se forcer à faire un grand sourire face à cette allusion qui se rapprochait à un compliment au vu de ce qu'elle était habituée à recevoir comme remarques de sa part. Il fixa son expression et pendant un instant, elle pensa avoir vu briller dans ses yeux autre chose que de la méchanceté ou de la haine. De l'amusement peut-être ? ou de la compréhension ?

Pour le moment, cela n'était pas important, il restait debout et la fit sortir de sa salle de classe. Ce n'était pas utile de faire attendre le Directeur plus longtemps.

« A sept heures précises » dit-il quand elle passa la porte. « Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Lorsque Hermione arriva devant la salle de Potions un peu avant sept heures du soir, il était plus qu'évident que Rogue savait tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

La colère froide qui flamboyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait était bien plus terrifiante que s'il lui avait hurlé dessus. La tension dans l'air devenait palpable quand il lui dit ce simple mot : « Venez ».

Il tourna les talons, ne se souciant pas si Hermione le suivait ou non. Il la conduisit jusqu'au bureau à côté de la salle de classe et sortit sa baguette. Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés, se demandant s'il allait lui lancer une malédiction ou

la tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourna face à un mur de pierres et les tapota de sa baguette dans un ordre précis .

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Si elle n'était pas si terrifiée, elle aurait rit de son absurde présomption.

Le mur de pierres disparut, et une fois encore il dut lui faire signe de le suivre. Le long et sombre couloir qu'ils prenaient conduisait à une volée d'escaliers tout aussi sombre. Elle suivit le maître des Potions de près, assez pour ne pas se faire distancer, mais pas trop près pour ne pas risquer de rentrer en collision avec lui s'il s'arrêtait brusquement.

Après un nombre de marches incalculables et un mot de passe murmuré, elle se retrouva dans une pièce sans fenêtres, semblable à la classe de cours de Potions ; le laboratoire privé de Rogue.

De longs plans de travail en bois divisaient la pièce en plusieurs rangées, lesquels étaient tous recouverts de chaudrons de toutes tailles et matériaux possibles. Face à elle, le mur était occupé par des étagères où s'alignaient des pots de différentes formes, contenant chacun une masse informe et repoussante conservée dans une sorte de liquide visqueux. A sa droite, il y avait un alignement de commodes et de vitrines qui devaient probablement contenir des ingrédients pour potions. A sa gauche le mur était nu, devant, se trouvait un bureau où des piles de livres et de parchemins atteignaient des hauteurs, à côté il y avait une porte en bois pareille à celle qu'ils venaient juste de franchir pour rentrer dans la pièce.

« Assis » dit-il durement, ce qui la fit émerger avec sursaut de son inspection de la pièce. Il pointait un doigt vers un tabouret inconfortable au bout de la dernière table.

Elle obéit et il se dirigea vers les vitrines dont il sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Elle soupira. S'il ne parlait que par gestes et monosyllabes, la soirée s'annonçait longue. Il pourrait certainement mettre de côté sa colère pour quelques heures. Bien que cette potion n'était pas cruciale pour l'effort de guerre, une erreur dans sa préparation rendrait un des membres de l'Ordre malade et donc inutile pendant une semaine, ce qu'en ces temps troubles, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre.

« Maintenant » dit il, en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du plan de travail et en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione, « je n'ai quand même pas à vous expliquer l'importance de préparer cette potion correctement et dans les temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de ne pas flancher à cause de sa proximité.

« Quand vous serez dans ce laboratoire, votre seule occupation sera de préparer des potions. Je ne supporterais aucun dialogue ridicule, ni questions stupides, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et par-dessus tout », il se pencha encore plus près et pour la deuxième fois cette semaine elle se vit se refléter dans ses yeux, « je ne veux entendre aucune allusion à propos de ce qu'a pu vous montrer la nuit dernière ce vieux fou indiscret ».

Elle acquiesca.

Il s'éloigna de la table et elle soupira de soulagement. Il était encore terriblement en colère, cela se sentait à ses mouvements brusques et saccadés et à ses machoires crispées. Elle était soulagée cependant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore blâmée pour la largesse que s'était accordée le Directeur. Pas encore… Quelques instants plus tard, tous les ingrédients étaient alignés sur le plan de travail, et de retour dans son rôle du professeur, il expliquait les propriétés de chaque ingrédient et leurs actions dans la potion.

Elle observait, hypnotisée par ses mains quand il hachait, coupait en morceaux et tranchait les plantes ou des parties d'animaux en portions précises. Le potentiel de la potion, expliquait-il, dépendait aussi bien de la préparation exacte des ingrédients que du mélange en lui-même.

Elle posa un minimum de questions, ses réponses étaient toujours très concises, mais toutefois sans son habituelle voix méprisante qu'il prenait en classe. Ce soir dans son labo, elle réalisait qu'il ne la traitait pas comme n'importe quel étudiant écervelé. Etonnée par la pensée que Severus Rogue puisse la considérer comme son égale, en plus elle, une Gryffondor d'origine moldue, elle pris conscience qu'elle le fixait avec expectation.

« Monsieur ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à une question miss Granger », siffla t-il et rajouta devant son expression blême « étant donné les conséquences si vous échouez dans la préparation, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous d'être attentive quand je parle ».

« Je m'excuse, monsieur » dit-elle résignée. Il grogna et reporta son attention sur le dernier ingrédient qu'il était en train de couper avec ses manières d'expert. _Surestimé de se dire son égale_ pensa Hermione avec ironie. A ce moment là, elle commençait à comprendre les intentions de Dumbledore.

Un soudain sifflement de douleur la sortit de ses pensées, et elle leva les yeux pour voir du sang qui gouttait de la main de Rogue, là où le couteau avait ripé. Il laissa tomber l'instrument sur la table mais au lieu de comprimer la coupure, sa main droite s'agrippait sur son avant-bras gauche.

Hermione compris en une seconde et devait faire face à cette situation impromptue, quelque chose d'urgent l'appelait à l'extérieur.

« Il y a encore de l'herbe noueuse dans cette armoire », dit-il en montrant vaguement par-dessus son épaule et rapidement, il fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette le couteau tâché de sang et les ingrédients abîmés. « Complétez et embouteillez la potion, sauf pour une dose d'un gobelet que vous donnerez tout de suite au professeur Lupin. Je compte sur vous pour nettoyer et laisser la pièce telle que vous l'aurez trouvée ».

Elle approuva de la tête quand il disparut par la porte située derrière le bureau. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture et put supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un salon. Elle réalisa que le labo faisait partie de ses quartiers privés et se demanda ce que Harry et Ron diraient s'ils savaient qu'elle les avait vus.

Elle rigolait en s'imaginant la tête de Ron, mais se reprit l'instant d'après quand Rogue réapparu, lui lançant un regard noir, il portait la même robe de lourd velours noir que plus tôt dans la semaine lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans le Hall d'entrée. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et un halo bleu pâle l'entoura, ce qui signifiait que des sorts de protection avaient été activés.

Il passa derrière elle et se dirigea vers la cheminée, il jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et appela le Directeur. Le visage de Dumbledore apparut quelques secondes plus tard, son expression passa de son habituel sourire à une mine sombre quand il remarqua quelle robe portait Rogue.

« J'ai été convoqué » dit Rogue rapidement. « Je vous ferai mon rapport dès mon retour ».

Avant que le Directeur puisse répondre, Rogue s'était déjà éloigné de la cheminée et sans même jeter un regard dans la direction de la jeune fille, il alla vers la porte qui conduisait à la classe de Potion.

« Faites attention monsieur » dit-elle alors qu'il restait toujours le dos tourné.

Il s'arrêta un moment, la main sur la poignée de la porte mais il ne la tourna pas. Un léger haussement d'épaules fut le seul signe qu'il lui adressa. Puis il était partit.

**A suivre…**

Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ? Dites le moi si vous voulez la suite !


	5. Chapter 5 Anticipation

**Avant l'Aurore**

**Traduction par Del Naja**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est celle de SnarkyRoxy, _Before the Dawn_, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**NDT :** Comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué dans vos boîtes mails, je fais dorénavant les RAR par le lien de réponse fournit par c'est plus rapide et plus facile je trouve finalement et plus personnel. Pour les lecteurs non membres de rassurez-vous j'accepte les reviews "anonymes" si vous voulez une réponse laissez moi juste votre e-mail. Voici le chapitre cinq tant attendu, je sais il est encore court mais le découpage des chapitres est la propriété de l'auteur, promis c'est le dernier chapitre court, les autres vont en s'allongeant lol. Mais pour le moment profitez du temps présent et régalez-vous (enfin je l'espère) avec ce chapitre cinq.

Read, enjoy and review !

**Chapitre cinq : Anticipation**

Hermione s'étira et massa les muscles de son cou, engourdie d'avoir été trop longtemps crispée au dessus des vapeurs qui s'élevaient du chaudron. Cela faisait presque trois heures que le Professeur Rogue avait été convoqué, lui laissant la responsabilité de la potion Tue-Loup, malgré sa concentration elle avait tout de même gardé la notion du temps qui s'écoulait.

Elle voyait pleinement maintenant, les compétences et la pugnacité que Rogue avait dû avoir afin de devenir un Maître des Potions. Des mélanges comme celui qu'elle était en train de compléter était juste une infime partie des capacités d'un maître, cela requerrait la plus grande précision. Il fallait être précis à la fois dans la quantité des ingrédients et le moment exact auquel ils doivent être ajoutés et le feu minutieusement contrôlé.

Comme tous ses devoirs en Potion, le mélange apparaissait exactement comme décrit dans les instructions. Le vrai test, cependant, serait le changement de couleur de la Potion lorsque celle-ci aurait refroidi. Correctement mélangé, le trouble liquide vert- de-gris devait s'éclaircir à une nuance de gris très pâle une fois refroidi. La moindre trace de vert signifiait une erreur dans la préparation et des restes d'éléments toxiques du composant d'hellébore. Une telle concoction serait fatale pour le buveur.

Anxieuse, elle guettait les signes du changement dans la Potion qui se refroidissait. L'évolution était proche, et elle consulta encore une fois le manuel : « _A ce moment précis, la préparation atteint 174 degrés Farenheit et le changement commence à s'opérer_ ».

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Elle connaissait plusieurs charmes de détection de température mais elle hésitait à les utiliser sur une mixture si volatile. _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir juste maintenant un thermomètre moldu_, pensa t-elle anxieusement. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise durant ses années passées dans le monde magique, c'était que les sorciers ne font pas tout meilleur que les Moldus. La plupart du temps mais pas toujours.

Elle sursauta lorsque tout d'un coup, le chaudron émit un énorme _rot_. Ensuite, il y eut un _frémissement _quand la potion prit une teinte grise très pâle sans une seule once de vert.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor, miss Granger », imita puis grogna-t-elle. « Ce serait mon jour. J'ai mélangé une Potion de niveau maîtrise et je parie qu'il n'aurait même pas la grâce de dire « bon travail » ».

Pendant que la Potion finissait de refroidir, elle se dépêchait de nettoyer la plus grande partie du labo. Suivant ses instructions, elle embouteilla la Potion sauf pour une dose d'un gobelet et nettoya le chaudron. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se sentait satisfaite d'avoir laissée le laboratoire privé de Rogue impeccable. Elle vérifia deux fois que tous les plans de travail étaient propres, ensuite elle apporta le gobelet de Potion au Professeur Lupin.

La porte claqua juste derrière elle lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, comme tout à l'heure, le même halo bleu scintilla indiquant que les sorts de protection étaient activés. Elle murmura rapidement un Lumos pour se donner juste assez de lumière afin de traverser l'escalier en colimaçon et le passage étroit, avant de se retrouver de retour dans le bureau de sa salle de classe.

Du passage au bureau, du bureau à la salle de classe et de la salle de classe au couloir principal des cachots, lorsqu'elle fermait les portes, toutes se verrouillaient d'elles-mêmes avec un sort identique. _Et je pensais que Maugrey était paranoïaque_, songea-t-elle. C'était une chose de verrouiller une pièce pleine d'ingrédients et de potions dangereux, mais là c'était ridicule !

Laissant derrière elle les cachots, elle chemina avec précaution les trois volées d'escaliers depuis la salle de classe jusqu'au bureau du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La porte en haut de l'escalier de pierres était entrouverte et elle pouvait entendre des murmures qui en venaient. Elle frappa avec hésitation, et un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le Professeur Lupin et le Directeur assis de chaque côté du bureau, avec une théière en porcelaine et deux tasses devant eux.

« Ah miss Granger ! » dit le Directeur fixant des yeux le gobelet qu'elle tenait précautionneusement entre ses mains. « Je crois que vous avez réussi le mélange ».

Elle acquiesça, « je pense aussi, Professeur ». Elle donna le gobelet à Lupin et le regardait lorsqu'il prit une gorgée de la Potion et retroussa son nez.

« C'est la bonne odeur », dit-il puis il but le reste du gobelet en une seule gorgée.

« Uuuggghhh », il fit une grimace lorsqu'il reposa le verre vide sur la table. « C'est le goût juste. J'aurais espéré que Severus dans toute sa brillance, aurait pu trouver un moyen de donner un meilleur goût après toutes ces années ».

Le Directeur émit un petit rire.

« Merci Hermione », dit Lupin avec sérieux. « Je suis très chanceux d'avoir une personne, maintenant deux, assez compétentes pour me préparer cette potion. Vous êtes vraiment une jeune sorcière très talentueuse ».

« Merci à vous professeur », répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Cependant, le professeur Rogue avait déjà accompli la plupart du mélange. Tout était très précis, cela m'a pris plusieurs heures pour compléter ce que lui avait fait en quelques minutes. Dès qu'il s'agit des potions, il excelle n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta t-elle.

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent de la tête, Dumbledore était quelque peu triste.

« Il est brillant, Hermione » précisa Lupin. « J'étais avec lui en classe pendant sept ans et la seule fois où sa potion était moins que parfaite fût- »

« Ahem »

Lupin s'arrêta avec le bruit que fit le Directeur, une interruption délibérée et Hermione les regardait tour à tour avec interrogation.

« Je crois que le passé de Severus a suffisamment été montré jusqu'à maintenant » dit-il avec douceur.

Dorénavant, ce fût au tour de Lupin de regarder le Directeur curieusement.

« Bien » dit Dumbledore, en feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué la confusion de Lupin. « Nous ferions mieux de vous laisser vous reposer le temps que la potion agisse Remus. Venez Hermione, j'aimerais vous dire un mot sur vos devoirs de préfète en chef ».

Hermione sortit donc du bureau du professeur Lupin et ne parla pas pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gargouille de l'escalier du Directeur, lequel s'ouvrit de lui-même sans le mot de passe en reconnaissant le vieux sorcier qui précédait Hermione.

« Monsieur le Directeur, le professeur Rogue n'était pas revenu quand j'ai quitté le labo, j'ai donc laissé la pièce telle que je l'avais trouvée en arrivant. Je ne savais pas les sortilèges qu'il a choisi pour verrouiller les placards d'ingrédients mais la pièce semblait se refermer d'elle-même lorsque je l'ai quittée ».

« Tout va bien miss Granger » la rassura t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut de l'escalier et rentrèrent dans son bureau. Il lui fit signe de prendre une chaise près de la cheminée. « Je n'oublierais pas de faire part de votre réussite avec la potion au professeur Rogue quand il sera de retour. Je pourrais peut-être le persuader de vous récompenser de quelques points pour votre maison ».

Si Hermione avait été une autre étudiante à ce moment là, elle aurait pu imaginer avec jubilation la tête de Rogue s'il était forcé à donner des points à Gryffondor. Au lieu de cela, elle n'entendit presque pas le commentaire sur les points.

« Il n'est pas revenu ? »

« Pas encore » répondit Dumbledore avec gravité. « Bien que cela arrive souvent qu'il ne soit pas de retour juste avant l'aurore, cela dépend des circonstances de la nuit ».

_Cela dépend du nombre de raids qu'il y a eu lieu_, pensa Hermione, son estomac se retourna à la pensée d'une autre Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, le report d'une autre famille massacrée.

« N'ayez pas peur miss Granger » la rassura Dumbledore. « Severus fait cela depuis si longtemps. J'ai autant confiance en ses capacités d'espion que ses talents en tant que maître des Potions. A chacune de ses convocations nous approchons plus près de la découverte du plan de Voldemort pour la confrontation finale ».

« Cela rapproche aussi le professeur Rogue de la mort, un peu plus à chaque fois » murmura t-elle tristement presque pour elle seule.

Dumbledore la regarda avec compréhension par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.

« Pardonnez-moi miss Granger » dit-il en conjurant d'un geste de la main un service à thé cette fois ci en argent. « J'oublie parfois combien vous êtes perspicace ».

Elle lui répondit par un sourire en acceptant la tasse de thé fumante. C'est vrai, elle était perspicace mais elle avait découvert que ce n'était pas toujours une bonne chose. Ces derniers jours, cela lui avait procuré beaucoup d'inquiétude.

« J'espère que plus tôt dans la soirée, Severus n'a pas passé sa colère directement sur vous », s'enquit Dumbledore.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, monsieur. Il était en colère mais tout ce qu'il a dit était que nous serions dans son labo uniquement pour le travail et qu'il ne voulait entendre aucune allusion qui ne concernait pas les potions ».

« Ah, ça c'est bien Severus », plaisanta t-il. « C'est un homme brillant, entièrement dévoué à son travail mais il a tendance à utiliser cela comme une façade de protection lorsqu'il est bouleversé ».

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'intégrer le commentaire car à ce moment là un cri perçant déchira la pièce et Fumseck le phénix apparaissait dans un feu de couleurs vives. Le superbe oiseau fit deux fois le tour de la pièce avant d'aller se reposer sur son perchoir près du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Le signal du démon, n'est-ce pas ce que disent les Moldus miss Granger ? Je crois que Severus ne va bientôt nous rejoindre ».

« Je vais y aller, monsieur » dit-elle en se relevant rapidement.

« Je pense vraiment vous demander de rester », répliqua le Directeur en lui montrant de reprendre son siège.

Elle resta indécise un moment. D'un côté elle voulait voir le professeur de Potions et se rassurer qu'il soit bien revenu en un seul morceau. Le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir toute la nuit un creux à la place de l'estomac, en sachant qu'il était peut-être en danger, était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas se préoccuper pour le moment.

D'un autre côté, elle était effrayée de comment il pouvait réagir contre elle maintenant que la potion Tue-Loup ne requerrait plus leur plus grande attention. Peut-être que résoudre ce problème avec la présence de Dumbledore était une bonne idée. _Encore_… elle se sentait _mal_.

« Monsieur ma place n'est pas ici », commença t-elle mais le Directeur leva la main.

« Je souhaite que vous restiez » dit-il fermement. « De plus, si Severus n'a pas de rapport à me faire, il est bon pour nous d'avoir un autre point de vue. Comme je le disais, vous êtes très perceptive ».

Elle se rassit, tordant nerveusement les plis de sa robe entre ses mains. Dumbledore lui aussi se rassit après avoir conjuré un autre fauteuil à côté de leurs chaises.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent de lourds pas marteler le sol et la porte en bois s'ouvrit avec fracas.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6 Les volontés de Dumbledore

**Before the Dawn**

By Snarkyroxy

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est celle de SnarkyRoxy, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**NDT** : Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, le chapitre cinq était le dernier chapitre « court » de l'histoire maintenant ils vont en s'allongeant. Donc si vous voulez que je continue à traduire il va me falloir tout plein de reviews !

Allez ! Allez ! Si si ! Bon place à la lecture sans plus tarder lol, ou je crois que si je continue, avec le suspense dans lequel je vous ai laissés au chapitre précédent, vous allez me tuer… ah mais non, non, vous pas tuer moi, parce que sinon, vous pas avoir la suite héhé ! Ca vous agace hein ? Bon allez, j'arrête bonne lecture à tous (enfin je l'espère ;-) )

Read, enjoy and review !

**Chapitre 6 Les souhaits de Dumbledore**

Un regard noir s'imprima sur le visage de Rogue quand il vit Hermione assise avec Dumbledore, cependant il n'en dit mot lorsqu'il passa devant eux et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil vide, ses gestes manquaient de leur grâce naturelle.

« Il y a eut une autre attaque. » dit –il gravement.

Le Directeur acquiesça de la tête, conjura une tasse à thé et la remplit magiquement puis la fit planer jusque devant le maître des Potions. _Quand tout va mal, prends une tasse de thé_, pensa Hermione. C'était une habitude que Dumbledore avait piquée à Mrs. Weasley, ou vice versa.

« C'était prévu. Etiez-vous présent ? »

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête. « Nous ne savions pas notre destination. Nous avons pris un Portauloin à la dernière minute. Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir ».

Hermione était troublée par le dépit qui débordait du maître des Potions. Pas sur son visage, le froid et indifférent masque était en place, comme toujours, mais dans l'amertume de sa voix.

« Qui était visé cette nuit ? » demanda Dumbledore avec douceur, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Rogue le regardait à travers le rideau de ses cheveux ternes, la question resta comme suspendue dans les airs.

« Les Aurors », dit Rogue, puis après une pause, « Shacklebolt ».

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et respirait difficilement, la lueur de ses yeux s'étant brusquement éteinte quand il apprit la nouvelle. « Avez-vous été blessé ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pas plus que les autres » répliqua ironiquement Rogue ?

« _Severus_. »

« Ce n'est rien » dit Rogue fermement en repoussant ses cheveux noirs de son visage.

Ce ne fut que de cette façon que les deux autres occupants de la pièce purent voir la profonde entaille ensanglantée qui partait du bas d'un des côtés de son visage, disparaissait en haut dans la lisière de ses cheveux, près de la tempe. Hermione inspira lourdement, frappée de par le fort contraste entre le sang frais si rouge contre la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs.

« Je vous assure » dit-il sarcastiquement, avec un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, « ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. J'ai sûrement été pris dans un feu croisé de maléfices. Contrairement à l'autre personne de notre côté que j'ai rencontré ce soir, j'ai encore ma tête ».

En entendant cela, Hermione ne put étouffer un cri et le Directeur sursauta brusquement.

« Severus ! »

Hermione retomba assise sous le choc. Quand Rogue avait mentionné l'attaque, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit le fait que l'homme avait été effectivement tué. C'était un _Auror_ après tout. N'étaient-ils pas les sorciers les plus redoutables de leur communauté ? S'ils ne pouvaient faire face à une attaque de Mangemorts, quel espoir pouvait avoir le reste du monde sorcier ?

De plus, Kingsley Shacklebolt n'était pas seulement un Auror mais aussi un membre de l'Ordre. Bien qu'elle n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois à cet homme mystérieux, il avait semblé amical et de bon caractère, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un sorcier puissant avec un travail difficile. Il avait été un des sorciers qui avaient secouru Harry de Privet Drive l'été après le retour de Voldemort, et sa rapidité de réaction l'année dernière avait sauvé la vie de beaucoup de ses camarades lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Elle l'avait regardé se battre en duel et il semblait un formidable allié. Il aurait été sûrement capable de défaire plusieurs Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être…

« Mort ? » murmura t-elle, presque inaudiblement, mais Rogue l'entendit.

« Mort, Miss Granger ? » se moqua Rogue. « Pourquoi voulez-vous penser cela ? Nous sommes juste entrés par force chez lui pour s'asseoir, discuter en toute amitié à propos de politique mondiale. »

« _Severus_ » redit Dumbledore. « Ce n'est pas approprié ».

« Alors ? C'était sa question » répliqua sèchement le maître des Potions. « Que _fait-elle_ ici ? Elle n'a pas le droit d'entendre quoi que ce soit de cela ».

Hermione se leva et répondit à son professeur ne cachant pas l'agacement de sa voix. « Monsieur, j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Quoique vous voulez dire, vous pouvez me le dire en face ».

Rogue se leva aussi, referma en quelques pas l'espace entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il la domine. Elle tenait bon, rencontrant son regard empli de colère.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici » dit-il avec un calme forcé.

« Severus » la voix du Directeur les coupa encore une fois mais tous deux l'ignorèrent. Hermione n'était pas prête de céder. Elle n'avait pas demandé à assister à cette entrevue et elle n'appréciait pas du tout que sa présence soit imposée.

« Vous pensez que je veux être ici ? » dit-elle toujours en face à face avec Rogue. « Vous pensez que je n'ai déjà pas assez à me préoccuper cette année avec les A.S.P.I.C.s et les devoirs de Préfète en chef, sans parler du fait qu'un sorcier très puissant et très dérangé essaye de tuer mon meilleur ami ? »

« Vous êtes tous deux ici par mon invitation » interjecta Dumbledore fermement. « Je comprends vos doutes, Severus- » Rogue grogna et finit la phrase du Directeur : « et les vôtres, Miss Granger. Je vous demande juste _d'essayer_ de travailler ensemble ».

Hermione regardait alternativement Rogue puis Dumbledore et se rassit, concédant pour l'heure sa défaite. Rogue lui aussi retourna à son siège en jetant des regards noirs envers le Directeur.

« Maintenant » dit Dumbledore en buvant calmement une gorgée de son thé. « Il y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir, Severus ? »

Rogue acquiesça, essuyant machinalement une goutte de sang qui était sur le point de tomber sur le col haut de sa redingote. Il avait certainement dû enlever la sur-robe de Mangemort qu'Hermione l'avait vu porter la dernière fois avant d'aller dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus impatient que je complète la potion » dit Rogue. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais feindre un échec ».

« Avez-vous eut des résultats avec un antidote ? demanda le Directeur. « Nous ne pouvons permettre à Tom d'avoir une telle arme sans un contrepoison prêt et efficace ».

Rogue étant en train de secouer la tête avant même que le Directeur ait fini de parler. « Tous mes efforts afin de contrer les effets de la digitale ont échoué. La ciguë pourrait être le choix évident mais combinée avec les autres ingrédients, elle réagit avec la digitale pour intensifier la douleur au lieu de l'annuler ».

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une description détaillée des ingrédients de la potion pour réaliser qu'il s'agisse d'un mélange horrible. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eut à l'utiliser, la digitale était l'ingrédient principal de la _Mort atrocement Douloureuse_ une potion souvent utilisée pour tuer des créatures magiques ayant blessé des sorciers et des sorcières. La pensée que Voldemort avait l'intention d'utiliser une potion similaire sur des humains lui tordit le ventre.

« J'ai seulement si peu de temps pour cet antidote » dit Rogue en frottant de fatigue l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. « J'ai encore à m'occuper de mes cours et les stocks de l'infirmerie ne peuvent pas être délaissés par les temps qui courent. De plus, je dois maintenir une quantité disponible de leurre de potions dans le cas où je suis convoqué, afin de montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres mes progrès apparents ».

« Il y a beaucoup à faire » approuva le Directeur. « Cependant, la création d'un contrepoison doit être votre priorité absolue ».

« J'en ai conscience » dit Rogue « mais il y a juste tellement que je doive faire sans utiliser un de ces stupides Retourneurs de Temps et vous savez bien que ces potions, préparées lors de sauts dans le temps sont sans utilité. Je pourrais à la limite utiliser l'ubiquité afin de gagner quelques heures pendant le temps des corrections des devoirs de classe ».

A la mention des Retourneurs de Temps, le regard du Directeur glissa de Rogue vers Hermione. « Miss Granger, vous avez pris le cours de Médecine Magique cette année, non ? »

Elle approuva et il la regarda pensivement pendant un instant. « Severus » il s'adressa au Maître des Potions « sentez-vous que Miss Granger soit capable de préparer les potions requises par l'infirmerie ? »

Hermione regardait en direction de son professeur de potions, se demandant comment il pourrait répondre à cette question. Il n'était pas connu pour ses compliments, surtout lorsque les Gryffondors étaient concernés mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ses potions étaient toujours réussies.

« Je crois que Miss Granger pourrait faire des philtres corrects » répliqua Rogue avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle osait le questionner sur son évaluation.

« Excellent » s'exclama Dumbledore pour couper court. « Alors, c'est décidé ».

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Hermione et Rogue en même temps.

Dumbledore les regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Ses yeux ayant soudainement retrouvé leur pétillement. « Miss Granger peut préparer les potions pour l'infirmerie » déclara-t-il « cela vous laissera plus de temps pour vous concentrer sur vos autres obligations, Severus ».

Rogue laissa échapper un grognement sourd et s'adossa dans son siège, fixant le plafond lorsqu'il murmura dans un souffle, « Très bien ».

_Très bien ?_ pensa Hermione, incrédule contemplant l'homme. Depuis quand Rogue était d'accord pour partager son labo personnel avec une élève de Gryffondor ? Elle savait que Dumbledore était arrivé à ses fins mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que le maître des Potions ne dise à haute voix ses objections d'être forcé de cette coopération inappropriée. De façon véhémente en plus.

« Il semble Miss Granger » jeta Rogue avec impatience, « que le Directeur, dans toute son immense sagesse et son savoir, veuille nous voir travailler ensemble même si nous ne voulons pas cela ».

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. « Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, Severus. Certes, j'en connais plus que vous ».

Le maître des Potions avait un regard noir et Dumbledore rit encore une fois sous cape.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur » dit Hermione. « Je reconnais l'importance de cette tâche mais quand trouverais-je le temps. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec les cours tout comme avec mes obligations de Préfète-en-chef et… »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le Directeur.

« Je crois que la moitié des cours de Médecine Magique aborde les charmes de guérison et l'autre moitié les potions » expliqua-t-il. « Donc, vous pourriez continuer à assister aux cours de charmes et utiliser le temps des classes de potions de Médecine Magique afin de préparer les potions de l'infirmerie à la place du professeur Rogue ».

« Vous voulez me faire manquer une partie des cours ? » demanda Hermione anxieuse.

« J'imagine que vous recevrez la validation de la partie potion de ce cours » offrit Rogue encore sarcastique. « Si seulement vos potions sont dans la norme attendue par l'infirmerie ».

« Allez, Severus » dit le Directeur avec un large sourire. « Nous savons tous deux que les potions de Miss Granger ne sont pas moins que parfaites. N'était-ce pas juste hier que vous me disiez quel dommage c'était pour vous de ne pas pouvoir récompenser de points de maison votre plus brillante étudiante uniquement parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor ? »

Hermione fixait incrédule son professeur pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Le rose qui lui montait aux joues confirmait l'affirmation de Dumbledore. Elle devait désespérément essayer de retenir le très grand sourire qui barrait son visage. Depuis sa première année, elle avait espéré une félicitation du directeur de Serpentard et bien qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit directement, savoir que ses efforts en Potion n'étaient pas entièrement vains lui procurait une chaude bouffée de bonheur.

« Oui, bien » dit Rogue en se levant et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis sûr que votre assistance sera… utile ».

« Je ferai de mon mieux, professeur » dit-elle en laissant un petit sourire poindre sur son visage.

« Merveilleux », dit Dumbledore en joignant ses mains lorsqu'il se leva de derrière son bureau. « Je crois que cela conclut notre entrevue de ce soir. Miss Granger, merci de votre aide tout à l'heure pour la potion Tue-Loup. Severus, le plus tôt possible j'organiserai une rencontre avec l'Ordre afin de discuter de cette nouvelle, mais pour le moment, il y avait-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler ? »

Le maître des Potions fit non de la tête en repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Hermione remarqua quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées avec le sang séché en bas du côté de son visage.

« Très bien » dit le Directeur qui lui aussi regardait Rogue. « Severus peut-être devriez vous laisser Miss Granger examiner votre blessure avant que vous ne partiez ».

« Merci, monsieur le Directeur » dit Rogue en le regardant durement « mais je suis parfaitement capable de me soigner tout seul ».

« Oh, je sais que vous l'êtes » dit Dumbledore gaiement « cependant, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que Miss Granger est la première de sa classe et même moi, je ne me sens pas à l'aise de pointer ma baguette sur mon propre visage. Miss Granger, pourriez-vous regarder le professeur Rogue avant de partir ? »

« Oui monsieur » obéit-elle en n'omettant pas de noter que le regard de Rogue s'était encore plus durci.

« Bien » dit le Directeur. « Je vous verrai tout les deux demain ». Il sortit de son bureau par une petite porte sur le côté qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Elle resta seule avec le professeur de Potions. _Autant expédier cela tout de suite et ensuite arriver à faire avec,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Rogue mais il attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de venir encore plus près.

« Pas si vite Miss Granger » dit-il. « Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de cela moi-même, en dépit de ce que pense le Directeur. Vous pouvez aller de votre côté ».

« Mais… » commença t-elle.

« Pas de mais, Miss Granger » dit-il en élevant légèrement la voix. « Ne pouvez-vous pas discerner quand vous n'êtes pas indispensable ? »

_Avec vous jamais_, pensa-t-elle. Il l'avait toujours traité avec la même indifférence froide qu'il avait pour les autres élèves. Elle avait été idiote de croire que son attitude envers elle pourrait changer suite aux événements de la semaine dernière, même s'il avait été presque agréable avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient été en train de préparer la potion Tue-Loup. C'était manifestement un moment d'égarement de sa part, et à la consternation d'Hermione, ce n'était pas près de se reproduire. Il se leva et la dépassa, se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à l'ouvrir et à pousser Hermione dehors mais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la poignée un jet d'étincelles rouges en jaillit et il retira son bras brusquement. Il contempla sa main pendant un moment massant la paume puis il sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! » intonna-t-il, puis il se saisit une nouvelle fois de la poignée, uniquement pour recevoir une autre impulsion et une autre gerbe d'étincelles.

Hermione le regardait avec intérêt lorsqu'il essaya une série de sortilèges tous employés pour faire tomber les sorts de fermeture, annuler les charmes de silence ou ouvrir les serrures magiques. Après chacun de ces sortilèges, le résultat était le même et finalement, il abandonna exaspéré.

« Satané vieux fou », dit-il dans un souffle en se massant la paume de la main droite, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée en ignorant complètement Hermione.

« Je suis sûr que vous connaissez le mot de passe de votre salle commune ? » dit-il par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et fit un pas dans l'âtre. N'attendant pas la réponse, il jeta la poussière brillante par terre et sa voix claqua « Classe de Potions ! »

Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la cheminée, brossant ses robes de la poudre de Cheminette qui s'y était accrochée. Hermione essayait de dissimuler son amusement. Pendant que Rogue était en plein milieu de ses tentatives pour ouvrir la porte, elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas juste _demandé_ d'examiner le maître des Potions avant que tous deux puissent sortir de la pièce, il avait _insisté_ là-dessus. _Et ce que souhaite le Directeur, le Directeur l'obtient_, pensa t-elle, puis elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix.

Rogue la regardait qui était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. « Et bien, ne restez pas plantée là, fillette. » ronchonna t-il. « Vous _voulez_ être enfermée ici, avec moi, la nuit entière ? »

« Il semble, professeur », dit-elle avec une très légère trace d'amusement, « qu'aucun de nous ne soit en matière de partir jusqu'à ce que les souhaits de Dumbledore soient accomplis ».

« Et quelles sont ces volontés ? » se moqua t-il, en se tournant face à elle.

Elle montra du doigt son visage.

« Je vous ai dit que je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi sans vous, Miss Granger ».

« Je sais cela » dit-elle avec calme, dans un effort pour refouler son agacement. « Mais il semble que ni mes désirs, ni les vôtres ne comptent ».

Il marcha dans toute la pièce, à la recherche d'un autre moyen de sortir. Puis, avec un soupir de résignation et un grognement qui s'apparentait à _vieux fou indiscret_, il traversa la pièce afin de se ternir juste devant Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« Bien, on va faire avec, » dit-il exaspéré. « Plus vite vous aurez soigné cette satanée entaille, plus vite nous serons libérés de la présence de l'autre ».

« Pourriez-vous vous asseoir, monsieur ? » demanda t-elle sèchement. « Je ne peux pas voir avec exactitude ce que je vais faire si vous continuer à me toiser de cette manière ».

Il leva un sourcil devant le ton de sa voix mais réalisant qu'elle était sa seule façon de sortir du bureau du Directeur, il céda l'avantage de sa taille et se laissa glisser dans le même fauteuil qu'il occupait plus tôt. Se sentant quelque peu intimidée, elle sortit sa baguette et se déplaça vers lui pour examiner la coupure. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas très grave, cela avait juste beaucoup saigné, comme cela arrivait souvent avec les blessures à la tête. Elle prononça un sort de nettoyage afin de pouvoir regarder plus facilement l'entaille fraîche, puis elle était sur le point de formuler le charme de guérison qu'elle avait appris plus tôt cette année.

Il la regardait d'abord avec attention, puis il ferma les yeux quand sa baguette se rapprocha de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils à cause de la concentration qu'elle à la fin de l'incantation, et fut soulagée de voir la coupure disparaître complètement sous le toucher de sa baguette.

« C'est fini », murmura t-elle doucement, abaissant sa baguette et elle tendit son autre main afin de toucher la peau qui n'avait pas été coupée. « Aussi bien que- »

Dès que le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son visage, il recula vivement, complètement étonné de ce geste, comme s'il avait momentanément oublié où il se trouvait. Finalement, son regard d'obsidienne resta suspendu sur elle, qui avait toujours la main levée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je, euh…désolée », balbutia t-elle. « Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas, de euh…pas de cicatrice. Puis-je ? »

Elle désigna sa main tendue et il y eut un silence pesant avant qu'il n'accepte, en tournant légèrement son visage vers elle. Elle tendit de nouveau le bras, timidement le bout de ses doigts touchant juste la peau de la tempe. Voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, ni ne s'écartait brusquement, elle appuya un peu plus son toucher et fit courir sa main lentement le long du côté de son visage en suivant la ligne désormais invisible de l'entaille.

Il referma les yeux et expira longuement. _Ou était-ce un soupir_ ? pensa Hermione, elle avait l'opportunité de l'étudier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son comportement avait entièrement changé durant les quelques dernières minutes, passant du mépris à la résignation… ou était-ce du contentement ? Alors qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts jusqu'en bas de son visage, sentant une légère barbe qui naissait sur la peau près de sa mâchoire, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il frissonnai sous son contact.

Tout à coup, elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient de nouveau ouverts et il la regardait. A contre cœur, elle retira sa main et recula de son espace personnel.

« Voilà », dit-elle encore. « La nouvelle est aussi bien que l'autre peau ».

Ses yeux noirs étaient indéchiffrables pendant qu'il porta sa propre main sur son visage afin d'en tracer les contours, suivant le chemin qu'Hermione avait emprunté. Elle lui rendit son regard, vaguement consciente d'une quelconque sensation étrange qu'elle ne pouvait identifier, le fossé qu'elle éprouvait à la place de l'estomac la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas de la peur…cela pourrait-il être de…l'anticipation ?

_Ne soit pas stupide, Granger_, se gronda t-elle ? Anticipation de quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette question, car à ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement dans un jet d'étincelles vertes.

« J'imagine que c'est le signe que nous pouvons partir, miss Granger », dit-Rogue en se levant.

Hermione était encore une fois consternée de la voir revenir à son comportement habituel. _Juste un autre écart dans sa concentration_, pensa t-elle. _Le retour du maître des Potions_.

A contre cœur, elle le laissa la pousser en dehors du bureau sans rien dire, puis descendre les escaliers en colimaçon, ils passèrent devant la gargouille de pierre et arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall. Elle n'attendait aucun mot de la part du maussade professeur, elle s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Miss Granger ! »

Elle se retourna, elle avait un pied sur la première marche.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

Il regarda rapidement autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des élèves briseurs de règles dehors après le couvre-feu.

« C'était un effort louable pour la potion Tue-Loup, Miss Granger », dit –il. « Votre aide fut… » il cherchait le mot juste, « appréciée ».

« Merci monsieur », répondit-elle, en essayant de maintenir une expression neutre sur son visage. « Je suis heureuse de pouvoir aider ».

Il acquiesça, tourna les talons ce qui fit aussi tourbillonner sa lourde cape de Mangemort, puis descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et il disparu dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque Hermione remonta son escalier, elle arrêta de lutter contre ses émotions et laissa l'énorme sourire qu'elle réprimait illuminer son visage.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7 Conversations et Célébrations

**Before the Dawn**

By Snarkyroxy

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est celle de SnarkyRoxy, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**NDT** : Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, je pense que vous avez été nombreux à aimer le chapitre six, celui-ci s'annonce assez drôle, je crois qu'il vous plaira. Le rating se justifie, pour langage « fleuri » à la fin du chapitre…donc vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde, à très bientôt pour le chapitre huit qui est déjà traduit mais pas tapé, et le chapitre neuf en est à la moitié de la traduction, donc je l'avoue le plus dur pour moi c'est de taper, motivez moi lol ! (énorme cri du cœur)

Read, enjoy and review !

**Chapitre sept : Célébrations et Conversations.**

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione et la plupart de ses camarades d'école étaient dehors, sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au très attendu match Gryffondor / Serdaigle. Cette année, avec « le célèbre Harry Potter » dont c'était sa dernière saison, Gryffondor voulait plus que tout remporter la coupe de Quidditch, l'année dernière ils avaient concédé la défaite face à Serpentard lors d'une finale particulièrement violente. Cette année, sans aucun doute, Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient les deux meilleures équipes de l'école et cette rencontre s'annonçait passionnante en dépit du temps peu clément qui avait changé durant la nuit.

Un vent glacé battait le terrain de Poudlard et pour le moment, le match avait commencé depuis une heure, le vent s'était accompagné d'une neige tantôt gelée, tantôt fondue. Même le charme de chaleur qu'Hermione s'était lancé ne parvenait pas à la protéger du vent mordant, c'était donc en claquant des dents qu'elle encourageait Harry, Ron et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Même avec le sale temps, il était évident que les deux équipes étaient de force égale. Les scores étaient élevés et bien que les Poursuiveurs se battaient contre le vent à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient un tir sur les buts, les Gardiens avaient du mal à voir le Souaffle à temps pour le bloquer. Les spectateurs comme les joueurs savaient que l'issue du match dépendait des Attrapeurs, du Vif d'Or et de celui qui s'en emparerait.

Plissant les yeux à travers la neige battante, Hermione pouvait juste distinguer Harry, qui était en vol stationnaire au dessus du jeu, à la recherche du Vif. Orla Quirke, l'Attrapeuse star de Serdaigle, était en mouvement, elle descendit en flèche de l'extérieur du terrain vers le niveau du jeu.

Hermione mordit nerveusement sa lèvre. Lors des jours de beau temps, la stratégie de Harry, qui consistait à rester au dessus de la mêlée du jeu en scrutant le terrain pour apercevoir un signe de la minuscule balle dorée, était payante, mais avec ce temps, il n'avait aucune chance de se focaliser sur le Vif d'où il était surtout avec le vent lui fouettant le visage. En bas à une extrémité du terrain, Ron pensait la même chose. Il gesticulait frénétiquement pour que Harry redescende mais ses signes étaient rendus vains par une nouvelle bourrasque de neige tourbillonnante.

Scrutant la foule, Hermione pouvait à peine discerner la tribune des professeurs en face d'elle, parmi eux il y avait la silhouette noire de Severus Rogue, assis à la première rangée. Il semblait aussi maussade que le temps, ses habituelles robes étaient accompagnées d'un épais manteau de laine noire et il portait autour du cou une écharpe également noire et épaisse. Même son visage, la seule couleur qu'Hermione voyait de cette forme noire en plein milieu d'une mer de rouges, d'ors et de bleus, était obscurci par ses cheveux noirs lorsque le vent les rabattait.

Etrange, pensa Hermione, qu'il pouvait perdre du temps au Quidditch alors que sa Maison ne jouait pas. Après tout le travail qu'il avait à faire pour l'Ordre et Voldemort en plus de ses obligations de professeur, le Quidditch semblait bien trivial en comparaison de ses autres tâches. Peut-être que Dumbledore y avait insisté, se dit-elle amusée. Après tout, les Directeurs de Maison sont censés donner l'exemple. Malgré le contexte, Dumbledore semblait encore convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas plus important que l'entente entre les Maisons. La tolérance entre maisons, se corrigea t-elle en se souvenant à qui elle était elle était en train de penser.

Son attention se reporta vivement sur le match en entendant un soudain « Oooohhhh ! » de la part des spectateurs du côté opposé des tribunes. La tempête ne neige s'était calmée durant les dernières minutes, et elle pouvait voir l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle se baisser et slalomer près du sol, manifestement sur le point d'atteindre une des ailes de l'insaisissable Vif.

Hermione comme le reste de la foule cherchait dans le ciel l'autre Attrapeur et eut le souffle coupé de lorsqu'une forme en robe de Quidditch rouge et or fonçait vers le sol à une vitesse folle et dans un angle impossible.

« C'est la feinte de Wronski ! » éructa Dean Thomas, qui avait repris les commentaires de Quidditch quand Lee Jordan avait quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans. « Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! Potter revient très vite sur Quirke ! »

Hermione et ses amis de Gryffondor crièrent à en perdre la voix lorsque Harry s'arracha de son plongeon, accroché avec l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Ils traversèrent en trombe le terrain, telle une masse informe mélange des couleurs de leurs Maisons, aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire une pointe de vitesse afin d'attraper le Vif.

Tous les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder les Attrapeurs quand ils s'étaient accrochés l'un avec l'autre en plongeant vers la fin du terrain. Les tribunes juste derrière les buts avaient été désertées et le Vif était sur le point de tourner soit vers la gauche ou bien vers la droite. Celui qui anticiperait le mouvement pourrait capturer la balle dorée et gagner le match.

Harry à la gauche de Quirke, jouait des coudes avec elle, essayant de la pousser hors de la course, mais cela ne marchait pas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des murs des tribunes. La foule était complètement silencieuse, ce qui rendait le vent hurlant encore plus fort. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Même les professeurs, remarqua Hermione, Rogue inclus, s'étaient levés de leurs sièges afin d'avoir une meilleure vue.

Une seconde plus tard, elle avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise quand Harry d'une seule main fit un rouleau et vira sous le balai de Quirke. Au même moment, le Vif s'écarta brusquement sur la droite et quand Harry tourna lui aussi, sa main tendue emprisonna fermement la petite balle.

Un rugissement surgit de la tribune des Gryffondors, et Hermione applaudit jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains malgré ses gants. De retour sur le sol Harry fut étreint par toute l'équipe, puis il réussit à s'extraire pour aller serrer la main de Quirke. Les Serdaigles avaient vraiment fait un beau match et ils étaient dignes dans la défaite. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort et les Gryffondors rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri dans leur Salle Commune pour une fête mémorable.

Très tard dans la nuit, Hermione quitta la Salle Commune et finalement, avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall, heureuse mais exaspérée du vacarme, convainquit Harry, Ron et le reste de l'équipe à aller au lit.

Les célébrations avaient été longues et bruyantes. Hermione pouvait difficilement remercier Fred et George de ne plus être à l'école, la cheminée de la Salle Commune n'arrêtait pas de fonctionner et des objets de toutes sortes arrivaient par poudre de Cheminette dont ceux des pensées d'Hermione. En effet, les bras chargés de sacs de friandises de chez Honeydukes et de boîtes de Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, les jumeaux déclarèrent que le fête avait besoin d'animation, avant d'allumer promptement le premier des nombreux rounds de leurs Feux Fous Fuseboum.

Les élèves étaient assez censés pour se tenir à l'écart des Crèmes Canari, mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, les jumeaux Weasley avaient été très occupés et aucun d'eux n'avait chômé. Toute la nuit, certains s'étaient vus pousser de la fourrure, des plumes ou tout autre appendice, plus pour l'amusement de la foule. Tout le monde éclatait de rire et même Hermione n'avait pu y échapper, en mangeant accidentellement un Cookie Chinois de Mauvaise Fortune. Tout ce qu'elle disait pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent sortait de sa bouche en un chinois incompréhensible pour les autres, pourtant elle pensait qu'en fait Fred et George avaient par inadvertance créée la solution parfaite pour le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Elle referma derrière elle la lourde porte en chêne du Hall d'Entrée, elle se promena jusqu'à la cour, puis s'assit sur le petit mur d'enclos, la vue portait depuis le gazon devant elle, jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. La tempête de tout à l'heure s'était dispersée pendant la nuit qui était quand même encore glaciale mais calme et claire.

BANG !

Pas calme, se corrigea t-elle en regardant autour pour identifier la source du bruit. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un des feux d'artifice de Fred et George, flottant toujours au-dessus du sol après s'être échappé d'une fenêtre de la tour Gryffondor.

Elle le regarda voguer au-dessus du paysage en déclamant _« _Serdaigle est baisé » en lettres bleues lumineuses. Fred et George savaient avec exactitude comment mettre de l'ambiance dans une fête. Le professeur Flitwick, le Directeur de Serdaigle, aurait été impressionné si le feu d'artifice n'insultait pas sa maison. Le message durerait certainement jusqu'au matin et Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il se disperse de lui-même.

Un mouvement près de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite attira son attention, elle plissa les yeux et vit une forme sombre qui bougeait entre les arbres. Elle frissonna, réalisant combien il était tard et combien elle était seule dehors à se promener à l'extérieur du château. Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer.

Elle vit encore un mouvement et cette fois quelqu'un émergea des arbres. Dans la lumière de la demi-lune, elle reconnu la personne qui n'était autre que le professeur Rogue et elle expira en signe de soulagement. Le soulagement qui fut immédiatement remplacé par de la curiosité, et elle se demanda d'où il pouvait venir en plein milieu de la nuit. A t-il encore été convoqué ?

Elle était à mi-chemin de lui en traversant l'herbe recouverte de neige avant de se rendre compte qu'elle bougeait encore. Dans une main, il portait un petit paquet et elle fut presque rassurée de voir l'expression de colère qu'il avait quand il la vit traverser le parc pour venir vers lui.

« Miss Granger », dit-il à travers ses lèvres serrées. « Au nom de Merlin, que faîtes-vous dehors à cette heure de la nuit? »

« Juste me vider la tête », rétorqua t-elle et devant son regard inquisiteur elle clarifia, « j'étais en service dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à ce que, euh... la fête se termine ».

« Ah bien sûr, » se moqua t-il. « Victorieux, une fois de plus ».

Elle l'étudia un moment. Il ne semblait pas être blessé ou tendu comme la dernière fois qu'il revenait de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci encore, il avait été maître en dissimulation. La nuit dernière, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il était blessé si Dumbledore ne s'en était pas enquis.

« Et qu'en est-il de vous monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dehors, dans le froid à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Il grimaça devant ses questions directes et insidieuses mais néanmoins il concéda de répondre : « Non, je n'ai pas été convoqué » dit-il amusé de son expression contrite.

« Si vous persistez à être si curieuse, j'étais dans la Forêt Interdite pour collecter ceci ».

Il déplia un coin du paquet qui était dans ses mains et le lui tendit pour qu'elle l'examine. Elle plissa les yeux devant le contenu qui semblait être une motte de terre. En se rapprochant cependant, l'odeur lui dit autre chose.

« Des déjections animales ? » questionna-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Rogue roula des yeux et se déplaça pour se mettre à côté d'elle plutôt que de lui faire face. « Pas seulement des déjections animales » dit-il. « Cela provient d'un Moonfilly (cf NDT) ».

L'ombre que faisait son corps quand il lui faisait face s'était par conséquent déplacée comme lui et ne cachait plus le paquet dont le contenu était éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Elle s'écria quand les déjections prirent soudainement un chatoiement éthéré, brillant tel de l'argent, comme s'ils reflétaient la lumière de la lune au-dessus d'eux.

Elle savait que les Moonfillies étaient incroyablement rares et très prisés par les Médicomages et les maîtres des Potions pour les propriétés curatives du sang et des crins.

En plus d'être particulièrement difficiles à avoir, leur sang et leurs cheveux n'étaient efficaces que si la créature les offrait de son plein gré et aussi seulement le troisième jour de la lune montante quand elle était le plus haut dans le ciel. Mais les déjections ? _J'espère que cela n'ira pas dans une potion_ pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

« C'est surprenant » dit-elle enfin à haute voix, alors qu'elle ré-enveloppait avec précaution les déjections et replaça le paquet sous le bras de Rogue. « A quoi servent-ils ».

« Allons, Miss Granger » dit-il en fixant avec un regard sarcastique. « Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas tout lu à propos des propriétés magiques soignantes du Moonfilly ? »

« Je l'ai fait, monsieur » dit-elle rapidement. « C'est juste que je ne savais pas que les déjections avaient une quelconque valeur médicale.

« Au contraire, Miss Granger » dit-il en se déplaçant vers le château et l'enjoignant à marcher avec lui.

« Les excréments de Moonfilly, bien que n'étant pas les plus puissantes contributions de cette créature à la Médecine Magique, sont les seuls qui peuvent être pris sans le consentement de la créature. C'est simplement une question d'être en mesure de les collecter au bon moment ».

« Il y a des Moonfillies dans la Forêt Interdite alors ? » conclut-elle.

« Moonfilly » corrigea-t-il. " Juste un ».

« C'est triste » murmura-t-elle. « Ils ne vivent pas en troupeaux ? »

Rogue remua la tête négativement. « Le Moonfilly est une créature solitaire, recherchant la compagnie de ses semblables seulement pour procréer, une seule fois dans sa vie. J'ai de la … compréhension, si vous voulez, pour notre résident d'honneur. Un adéquat fournissage d'excréments quand j'en ai besoin et en échange de la solitude et une promesse de ne jamais demander les autres cadeaux qu'un Moonfilly peut offrir ».

« C'est du sang ou des crins ».

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Etrange pensa Hermione avec amusement que Rogue puisse communiquer avec une créature craintive et gentille de la Forêt et était arrivé à une compréhension avec. Peut-être l'image était trop étrange car elle n'était pas capable de l'imaginer communiquant avec une quelconque personne en tant que son égal. Il était un personnage d'intimidation et de domination, une personne que la plupart des animaux fuient.

Il y avait deux nuits pourtant, lorsqu'ils préparaient la potion Tue-Loup et encore cette fois-ci durant les quelques dernières minutes, réfléchit-elle à l'instant, il lui avait parlé comme son égale. Peut-être était-ce ce côté de lui que l'animal voyait et qui lui était montré pensa-t-elle lui aussi était une créature solitaire. Peut être y avait-il une sorte de compréhension qui s'était installée entre ces deux esprits du même genre.

Ils marchèrent en silence depuis la cour dehors, jusqu'au Hall d'Entrée, jusqu'à ce que Hermione pense à demander, « Pourquoi avez-vous de ces excréments ? »

Afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, Rogue regarda autour avant de répondre. « Je crois que cela pourra être la clef pour un antidote pour la Potion ».

Il n'avait pas besoin de développer pour Hermione qui savait de quelle potion il s'agissait. La potion. La seule qu'il faisait pour Voldemort.

« Vous avez créer un contre poison ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est l'ingrédient final » répliqua-t-il. « En théorie cela marche mais il faut que cela soit testé. J'ai encore à découvrir le bon dosage ».

« Vous devrez la boire ! » dit-elle avec stupeur.

Il la regarda moqueusement. « C'est juste un peu d'excrément, Miss Granger ».

« Ugh », dit-elle avec un tressaillement. « Je crois que je préférerai laisser les effets de la potion originale se dissiper naturellement ».

Il ne répondit pas et après un moment, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Son visage était indéchiffrable, comme toujours, mais il y avait une tension dans ses mâchoires qui trahissaient la soudaine tension entre eux. Manifestement, la potion que Voldemort lui avait demandé de préparer était une horrible mixture avec des effets désastreux de douleur. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était idiot de faire de telles généralités sans connaître les effets de la potion d'origine.

« Que fait la potion originelle ? » demanda t-elle calmement.

« Ah, je me demandais combien de temps cela vous prendrait pour me poser cette question » dit-il sèchement « cependant, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu pour discuter de tels sujets. Peut-être avez-vous une heure à perdre demain et nous pourrons discuter des arrangements pour vos nouvelles obligations ».

Elle soupira. Le masque froid semblait s'être glissé de nouveau à sa place, comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de connaître le sombre professeur un peu mieux, pensa t-elle.

« Oui, monsieur », dit-elle. « Directement après le déjeuner, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est acceptable », répondit-il. « D'ici là, miss je vous suggère-»

_BANG !_

Hermione et Rogue sursautèrent, tous deux surpris par le traître feu d'artifice qui flottait au dessus de la cour, en proclamant toujours en grandes lettres bleues lumineuses « Serdaigle est baisé ». Rogue haussa un sourcil envers Hermione qui prit une attitude des plus innocentes pour lui rendre son regard.

« Un produit des messieurs Weasley, je m'en occupe », marmonna Rogue en sortant sa baguette de sa manche.

Hermione regarda avec intérêt le maître des Potions lancer un « _Evanesco_ » sur l'écriture mouvante.

_BANG !_

Elle devait lutter énormément pour garder son sérieux quand le feu d'artifice passa du bleu au vert et écrivit : « _Serpentard est niqué_ »

Irrité Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta un autre sortilège plus compliqué de disparition.

_BANG !_

Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsque le feu d'artifice rajouta « Serpentard est vraiment niqué ».

« Je ne m'amuse pas, Miss Granger », dit-il avec un voix remplie de colère, « cependant, si vous trouver cela intéressant, peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de nous débarrasser de la présence de cette chose, vous-même ».

Hermione savait que ça ne marcherait pas plus que cela l'avait été pour lui, mais elle sortit tout de même sa baguette et lança un « _Evanesco _» sur les lettres vertes scintillantes.

_BANG !_

« S'il y a une quelconque consolation, monsieur », dit Hermione en surmontant difficilement son rire, « la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, ils avait disparu le matin ».

Le regard de Rogue allait du feu d'artifice à Hermione. A un moment, elle eut la forte impression qu'il était sur le point de rire. Au lieu de cela, il rentra tel une tornade dans le château par la porte la plus proche, enjoignant Hermione de le suivre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il dit, « jusqu'à demain alors », puis il disparu en direction des cachots.

Hermione prit doucement le chemin de sa propre chambre, plus confuse et plus curieuse encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant à propos du maître des Potions. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre de Préfète, elle n'oublia pas de bien fermer les rideaux afin de bloquer les rayons verts du feu d'artifice, qui maintenant flottait plus haut sur le château, en déclarant toujours « _Serpentard encore et toujours niqué_ ».

**A suivre...**

**Note de la traductrice** : Le moonfilly est une créature inventée par l'auteur qui s'est inspirée des licornes, j'ai préféré garder le nom en anglais. En effet, la traduction littérale pour le Moonfilly est pouliche de Lune, j'ai essayé une contraction des deux mais cela donne « Poulune » que je trouve vraiment hasardeux et pas harmonieux du tout. Je trouve que cela enlève la légèreté et la grâce associé au nom de la créature, donc pour ces raisons j'ai conservé le mot anglais et forcement les règles de grammaire anglaise, à savoir qu'au singulier c'est Moonfilly et au pluriel Moonfillies.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, personnellement j'ai trouvé ce chapitre très drôle, il est aussi assez important pour la suite du déroulement de l'histoire mais vous verrez en temps et en heure lol… Sinon vous pouvez d'ors et déjà me dire ce que vous en pensez… Bisous à tous, a bientôt Del !


	8. Chapter 8 Altercations

**Avant l'Aurore**

**Traduction par Del Naja**

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, personnages et lieux à la multi-millionnaire JKR, l'histoire est celle de Sanrkyroxy, sous le titre Before the Dawn en VO.

**Rating M :** justifié pour cause d'agression physique, donc âmes sensibles passez votre chemin...

**Le petit mot de moi :** Merci aux juste cinq personnes qui ont laissé un review et oui, juste cinq personnes... No comment, j'ai été très surprise, alors soit c'est que vous vous êtes dit que comme j'avais un chapitre traduit d'avance, "oh ben c'est bon, c'est déjà traduit pas la peine de laisser de review..." soit c'est que vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre, mais auquel cas, les reviews sont faites aussi pour ca, dites votre avis ! Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez que l'on pense à votre place... Bref, vous avez de la chance que je publie ce chapitre et plus rapidement qu'habituellement en plus, car j'ai failli ne pas le taper... Dernière petite précision, j'accepte toutes les reviews, membres, non-membres, anonymes, signées, non-signées, gentilles, pas gentilles... C'est l'indifférence qui me dérange...

Allez sans rancune et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre huit : Altercations**

Après les bruyantes célébrations de la nuit dernière, tous les Gryffondors firent la grasse matinée le dimanche matin. Hermione ne faisait exception et elle descendit avec Ron et Harry dans la Grande Salle à onze heures et demies. Ron et elle firent une partie d'échecs peu cordiale pendant que Harry les regardait. Hermione n'avait jamais été une stratège et en moins de vingt minutes, elle était tellement submergée que les pièces avaient arrêté de suivre ses directives.

Quelques instants plus tard, les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la Grande Salle, puis ce furent au tour de la plupart des professeurs. Rogue jeta un bref regard à Hermione lorsqu'il passa devant la table de Gryffondor, en signe qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur entrevue après le déjeuner. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeu d'échecs juste quand son roi conceda finalement la défaite en laissant tomber son épée dans un fort _clang_.

« La prochaine fois, laissez-_nous _faire nos propres déplacements depuis le début, Mam'zelle ! » grommela un des fous noir qui était couché sur le coté près du plateau.

« Oh, toi la ferme ! » claqua t-elle, en ignorant ses cris d'indignation quand elle le rangea dans la boîte avec les autres pièces.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi ? » demanda Ron peu après. « La journée est belle et il reste encore du temps, plein de temps pour des méfaits ».

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas pour toi » dit Hermione en mettant un généreuse mesure de crème anglaise sur son pudding, « mais je dois voir le professeur Rogue après le déjeuner, donc aujourd'hui, tu feras tes méfaits sans moi ».

« Mais 'Mione, c'est dimanche ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Et ? » dit-elle interrogativement.

« Et bien honnêtement », râla t-il, « dernièrement, tu passes plus de temps avec cette chauve-souris graisseuse qu'avec _nous_, _tes amis_, tu te souviens ? » Il la pointa du doigt accusativement comme pour donner plus d'impact à ses mots.

Harry, assis de l'autre bord de la table à côté de Ron, était en train de regarder son assiette, renonçant visiblement à ridiculiser le maître des Potions et Hermione lui en fût reconnaissante. Harry haïssait toujours Rogue avec ferveur, elle le savait, mais cette année il avait finalement cessé son déluge d'insultes contre lui, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur ses études et sur la confrontation proche avec sa vraie Némésis, Voldemort.

Hermione jeta un regard de tueuse à son ami rouquin en face de la table, et siffla : « si tu l'appelles encore comme cela, prends garde à ce que je dis Ronald Weasley, tu sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ».

« Tu n'os-»

« Oui je le ferais » le coupa t-elle, « jusqu'à ce que tu ailles de la décence et du respect pour ceux qui font de leur mieux afin nous assurer un monde en sûreté où nous pourrons tous vivre, ou bien n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il y avait un monde au-delà du terrain de Quidditch ? »

Les oreilles de Ron étaient en train de rougir fortement quand les autres la Grande Salle se tournèrent pour écouter avec intérêt la conversation animée.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient » marmonna t-il. « Je pense juste que comme nous allons tous mourir bientôt, quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait passer ses quelques derniers jours enfermée dans un cachot avec Rogue ? » ( NDT, euh… comment dire Ron moi…ainsi que beaucoup de mes lectrices ici présentes MDR ! promis c'est la seule note que je m'autorise,je vais quand même pas vous pourrir l'histoire)

SHLAK !

Harry qui s'était levé brusquement sur les paroles de Ron ne fut plus longtemps à côté du roux qui lui était affalé sur le sol, surpris par la force avec laquelle Hermione l'avait poussé.

Se relevant du sol et se recomposant avec difficulté, Ron se retrouva face à Harry, une colère froide brûlait dans ses yeux.

« Je vois que tu ne mets pas beaucoup de foi dans tes amis », dit Harry doucereusement, puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui était restée de l'autre côté de la table, toujours debout, la main levée, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Tu sais ce que je pense de Rogue et quelle est ma position envers lui », lui dit-il, « mais je ne peux nier qu'il est de notre côté et que nous avons besoin de lui, donc tout ce que tu peux faire dans les cachots, ça ne me pose pas de problème ».

Elle lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance et il lui en rendit un léger avant de se tourner et de quitter la Grande Salle. Hermione le regarda tristement s'en aller. En vérité, bien que les mots de Ron lui avaient été directement adressés, ils avaient tout autant blessé Harry, si ce n'est plus. La pression sur son ami aux yeux verts était immense, une fois il avait déjà été le sauveur du monde sorcier, et maintenant ce monde le lui demandait, non _imposait_ encore une fois.

Hermione avait passé l'été et le début de l'année scolaire à essayer de lui changer les idées, mais il s'était une fois de plus renfermé sur lui-même. Les quelques derniers mois, les parties de Quidditch étaient les seules fois où elle le voyait vraiment heureux, pourtant malgré sa spectaculaire victoire qui datait seulement d'hier, la lueur dans ses yeux avait déjà diminué, son esprit s'étant de nouveau focalisé sur la sinistre réalité.

Et maintenant, le fait d'avoir vu son meilleur ami montrer si peu de foi en lui, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu Ron, cela avait du le blesser énormément.

Ron, pour sa part, était resté étonné de l'autre côté de la table, une main sur sa joue cuisante, il regarda Hermione au cas où elle ferait encore un mouvement vers lui. Elle ne le fit pas mais le venin de ses paroles le fit tout autant.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » murmura-t-elle en refoulant furieusement ses larmes qui n'étaient pas pour elle mais pour Harry. Elle tourna les talons et marcha le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour sortir de la grande salle sans pour autant courir. Elle était en retard pour son entrevue avec Rogue, déchirée entre l'envie de retrouver Harry et de le réconforter et la confrontation avec un maître des Potions irrité de la voir venir si en retard.

Ron avait dû se rendre compte que s'il ne faisait rien, tout de suite, il ne se réconcilierait avec aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis, un moment plus tard, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

« Je suis désolé Hermione » dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas dire -»

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser » coupa-t-elle brusquement. Elle n'allait pas passer l'éponge si facilement. Ron avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de prétendre que tout allait bien alors que c'était le contraire et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

« Si Harry consent à te reparler peut-être que je reconsidérerais la question, aussi ».

Sur ce, elle dégagea son bras de la prise de Ron et poussa la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée. Il n'était pas si stupide pour risquer de la suivre. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier des cachots jusqu'à la salle de Potions. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer si cela venait de la colère ou bien du fait d'avoir été blessée ou des deux. Elle savait que Ron pouvait être une andouille royale quelquefois mais il n'avait jamais dit une chose aussi dure et imbécile.

Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Rogue n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait pleuré. _Pas qu'il s'en préoccupe_ pensa-t-elle. Il serait plutôt enclin à se moquer des dissensions dans les rangs du trio.

Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu la silhouette sombre et massive de Gregory Goyle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rentre dedans.

« Désolée » commença-t-elle en ne remarquant pas avec qui elle était entrée en collision.

« Fais attention, Sang-de-bourbe » cracha-t-il et il brossa ses robes comme si Hermione les avait souillées.

« Surveille ton langage Goyle » rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant. Six ans d'insultes l'avaient endurcie. « Tu pourrais te retrouver à éviscérer des crapauds gluants pendant des semaines ».

En tant que Préfète en chef, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'enlever des points ou de donner des retenues elle-même mais il lui suffisait d'en glisser un mot à un professeur. Habituellement, la menace était suffisante pour faire déguerpir les lâches Serpentards mais pas cette fois. Hermione réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de le menacer dans un couloir désert sur son territoire.

Elle eut juste le temps de pousser un cri étouffé de surprise quand il l'attrapa et la poussa durement, le visage en premier contre le mur. Ses joues s'écorchèrent contre les pierres rugueuses du mur des cachots alors qu'une main de Goyle lui fermait la bouche et que l'autre main lui agrippa les poignets et les tordit douloureusement dans son dos.

« Maintenant » dit-il doucereusement, « si j'enlève ma main, tu me promets de ne pas crier ? » Puis il ironisa « personne ne t'entendrait crier en plus ».

Elle accepta paniquée et il la força à laisser ses bras le long de son corps ce qui lui fit ressentir une vive douleur à travers ses épaules. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage, elle cherchait désespérément un signe de la présence d'autres étudiants dans le couloir mais en vain, il n'y avait personne.

« Maintenant, voyons voir » murmura-t-il le souffle chaud contre son oreille « Qu'est-ce qu'une sale petite Gryffondor peut bien faire ici seule dans les cachots par une si belle journée ? »

Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais sans savoir comment, il avait réussi à bloquer les jambes d'Hermione avec une des siennes. Elle était prise au piège.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? » siffla-t-il en tournant sa tête face à la sienne. « Je pense que tu es descendue ici pour allumer _Rogue_.

Elle le fixa, confuse mais il se moqua encore une fois.

« Je t'ai vue venir ici » continua-t-il en enfonçant son pouce dans sa joue alors que sa paume continuait de fermer durement sa bouche. « Tu ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour rester la première de la classe n'est-ce pas ? Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Préfète _en chef_ » murmura-t-il. « Rogue est un Sang pur d'une haute lignée. Il ne voudrait même pas poser un doigt sur une sale Sang-de-bourbe telle que toi ».

Goyle la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui puis il se pressa contre elle, la coinçant entre son corps et le mur.

« Moi par contre » souffla-t-il je ne suis pas aussi pointilleux que ce vieux Rogue. Je me fiche de qui me donne ce que je veux, du moment que je peux l'avoir ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'honneur en réalisant ce que ces mots impliquaient, au même moment, elle sentit quelque chose de dur qui pressait son ventre.

Ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières fermées et elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa magie.

Quand elle était enfant, avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'étaient vraiment ses « étranges pouvoirs » elle avait été capable de mettre devant elle un bouclier de magie à chaque fois qu'elle avait été terriblement en colère ou effrayée. Cette fois-ci cependant, après avoir appris à contrôler sa magie et la canaliser avec sa baguette, sa magie ne pouvait pas venir. Elle n'avait aucun espoir d'atteindre sa baguette elle était donc seule sans aide à parer ses atteintes.

_Oh mon Dieu, _pensa-t-elle. _S'il vous plait quelqu'un_, n'importe qui, _trouvez-nou_s.

Elle réfléchissait désespérément pour n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'arrêter. Sa main était toujours fermement plaquée sur sa bouche et avec une soudaine inspiration elle bougea la tête, se tordit le cou pour le prendre par surprise et le mordit.

« Oooowwwww ! » cria-t-il en retirant sa main, comme elle le poussa mais il était toujours contre elle, tous deux s'éloignèrent du mur et tombèrent dans le couloir. « Espèce de salope ! »

Terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant qu'il était en colère, elle se retourna pour courir mais percuta aveuglément une autre forme noire.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » hurla-t-elle puis elle trébucha en voulant s'enfuir. Une main se referma sur son bras, l'empêchant de tomber complètement à la renverse puis elle leva les yeux sur la silhouette.

« Professeur Rogue ! » Le maître des Potions relâcha Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé l'équilibre il contemplait la scène avec un regard calculateur. Goyle avait cessé d'avancer sur Hermione et il tenait sa main là où Hermione l'avait mordu, manifestement douloureusement.

« M. Goyle » dit Rogue froidement. « Expliquez-vous ».

« La satané Sang-de-bourbe m'a mordu, monsieur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione était sur le point de protester mais Rogue la fit taire d'un regard mauvais. « Et pourquoi notre Préfète en chef aurait montré un tel comportement _rustre_ ? demanda-t-il dangereusement.

« Elle m'est rentrée dedans » continua Goyle en regardant Hermione avec mépris comme s'il la défiait de dire le contraire. « Elle est tombée et quand je suis allé l'aider à se relever, elle a simplement agrippé ma main avec ses dents ».

« Vraiment » dit Rogue en vrillant les yeux du Serpentard. « Bien, voyons voir, alors … Miss Granger, vingt points de moins à Gryffondor pour s'être battue comme une vulgaire « Moldue ».

Hermione regardait désespérément Rogue, elle n'osait pas le croire mais il semblait rester insensible à son incrédulité. Ne pouvait-il pas voir les traces des doigts sur son visage ? Goyle souriait sournoisement devant elle.

« M. Goyle, vingt points en moins à Serpentard », continua Rogue et le sourire mauvais s'évapora du visage de l'élève. « Je vous avait prévenu de ne pas employer ce mot en dehors de votre salle commune, où vous allez retourner sur le champ ».

« Oui, monsieur », murmura Goyle puis il passa devant Rogue qui se retourna pour regarder le Serpentard disparaître par une porte cachée plus loin dans le couloir.

Rogue reporta son attention sur Hermione. « Suivez-moi » dit-il dans un sifflement empli de froideur.

Misérable, elle le suivit dans la direction opposée du couloir, ils descendirent, elle reniflait et tenait son bras droit douloureusement tordu. Il passa rapidement devant elle, n'étant pas au courant des griefs qui préoccupaient Hermione et ne se souciant pas de ce que Goyle avait été sur le point de lui faire.

_Qu'attendais tu de lui qu'il fasse, Granger_ ? pensa t-elle amèrement. _Surgir et te défendre d'un sale fils de Mangemort._

Non, elle savait que cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle savait que c'était impossible et qu'il valait mieux que cela n'arrive pas, en effet, aurait été tué à la prochaine convocation de Voldemort. Néanmoins, il aurait pu concéder la gravité de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Il _devait _avoir vu ce que Goyle avait essayé de lui faire.

« Monsieur » commença t-elle à dire mais il se retourna vers elle, très en colère.

« Silence miss Granger », la coupa t-il sèchement. « Quoique vous ayez à dire est sans rapport avec le dilemme dans lequel vous vous trouvez, je vous suggère donc d'éviter de vous impliquer encore plus dans une situation délicate et de garder votre bouche fermée.

Il l'agrippa durement par le coude et la conduisit le long du couloir, sans ménagement devant lui.

Il n'était sûrement pas à ce point aveugle pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui avait été sur le point de reproduire ? Bien sûr, il fermait les yeux quand les Serpentard étaient en cause. Il l'avait toujours fait et maintenant bien qu'elle connaisse les raisons derrière ce favoritisme, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela aille jusqu'il puisse ignorer sciemment une agression sur un autre élève.

Ils atteignirent le bureau de Rogue et il la poussa sans ménagement devant lui et fit claquer la porte une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Dehors, dans le couloir, deux autres formes se matérialisèrent en sortant des sombres alcôves où elles étaient cachées entre les pierres du mur.

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9 Derrières les portes closes

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette update qui s'est faite attendre, désolée d'avoir été si longue, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais néanmoins ce sont des circonstances atténuantes, j'ai passé mes partiels donc la et bien j'attends les résultats et il n'y a rien de pire que cette attente angoissante et insoutenable grrr… de plus je dois déménager pour cet été donc la je suis en pleine recherche d'apparts et c'est vraiment la galère… enfin bref, je vais pas m'étendre sur mes malheurs ça ne sert à rien et vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre ça.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour m'avoir témoigné votre soutien, je sais que j'ai certes été un peu loin en me plaignant dans le dernier chapitre pour le manque de reviews mais cette annonce était motivée. En effet, voyant le peu de reviews laissées pour le chapitre je me demandais si vraiment l'histoire continuait de plaire, voyant le peu de réactions que ce soit dans l'appréciation comme dans le fait que ça aurait pu déplaire, je me demandais donc ce qu'il ce passait. Ce qui m'importe c'est d'avoir vos réactions sur l'histoire, que ce soit parce que vous avez aimé ou bien que tel ou tel passage vous ait déçu ou déplu, et non pas de faire mon éloge (lol en passant une certaine Ombrage se reconnaîtra, que j'adore bien sûr !).

Mais ça ne signifie pas que vous pouvez vous reposer sur vos lauriers lol, ce qui m'importe c'est votre avis, mais en tout cas maintenant je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette histoire, ça me touche énormément. Merci à vous !

J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews des personnes non inscrites sur ce site, c'est la moindre des choses.

**Alexyan** : Merci pour tes reviews, tu verras l'évolution de Rogue est intéressante et comme toi, je trouve aussi que l'auteur respecte beaucoup la personnalité du perso. Ca me fait très plaisir que toi aussi tu aimes le passage avec les feux d'artifice, moi aussi ça m'a fait mourir de rire. Bonne lecture.

**Awinor** : Merci pour ta review, je te rassure cette anonce n'était pas du tout une menace ou un risque que j'allais arrêter ma fic, c'était juste un petit coup de fouet pour faire réagir certains lecteurs endormis lol, je sais je suis sadique ! Niark niark, mais au moins comme ca je sais que je peux te compter parmi mes lecteurs ça me permet de vous connaître et que vous sortiez de votre « anonymat ».

**Chris **: Je suis très touchée par ton compliment, excuse moi du délai d'attente, toi qui étais si impatient (e) de lire la suite… Bouhou, tu m'en veux pas trop ? » Mais régales toi bien, voici le chapitre neuf hé hé !

**Alex** : Merci pour tes reviews, tu m'a encore fait bien rigolé avec tes reviews. Un grand merci de ton soutien et t'inquiètes j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains (ou plutôt mon clavier lol) puisque voici le chapitre neuf tant attendu ! Bisous à très bientôt, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre neuf : Derrière les portes closes.**

Dès que la porte du bureau de Rogue se referma derrière eux, il abandonna tout faux semblant et la guida gentiment en la prenant par son épaule qui n'était pas blessée afin de la faire s'asseoir devant son bureau.

« Etes-vous blessée ? » demanda-t-il. Le changement de son comportement surpris Hermione, alors qu'elle avait espéré longuement cela et elle ne trouva pas ses mots.

« Oui…non, je…il n'a pas » échoua-t-elle et elle baissa la tête quand par inadvertance ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle pouvait à peine le distinguer qui s'éloignait d'elle, puis l'entendre derrière elle qui se mouvait à travers la pièce. Il y eut un tintement de verres et un instant plus tard elle sentit une fiole être pressée contre sa main.

« Un philtre d'Apaisement » énonça-t-il simplement puis d'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître une deuxième chaise et il s'assit en face d'elle, leurs genoux se touchant presque.

Elle avala le liquide pâle d'une gorgée et presque instantanément elle sentit son corps se relaxer alors que son esprit se repassait le film des événements.

« Je vais bien » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux, elle sentit alors sous ses doigts les égratignures de ses joues quand elle était maintenue contre le mur. Il prit son menton dans une de ses mains et amena son visage vers la lumière pour qu'il puisse examiner les dommages puis il murmura un _accio_ afin de faire venir un pot d'onguent de cicatrisation depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Puis-je ? A moins que vous préféreriez le faire vous-même » demanda-t-il alors qu'il était sur le point de tremper ses doigts dans le pot. De la tête elle lui fit signe de continuer et il étala précautionneusement une large dose de baume sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa propre respiration. Elle sentait aussi la légère rugosité de ses doigts qui contrastait avec la douceur et la fraîcheur du baume.

Une minute plus tard, les écorchures avaient disparu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda remettre le couvercle sur le pot et le renvoyer magiquement à sa place sur l'étagère.

« Maintenant, voyons voir pour ce bras » dit-il en lui faisant signe de lever son membre blessé. Elle le fit avec difficulté, grimaçant lorsqu'il lui leva le bras à hauteur des épaules.

« Je crois que ça sera pire si vous me laisser encore longtemps dans cette position », commenta-t-elle.

« Il semble que ce ne soit qu'une entorse de l'épaule» dit-il en guise de diagnostic en lui rendant un regard noir pour son commentaire « mais je peux appeler madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle regarde cela ? » demanda-t-il mais elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. Impliquer quelqu'un d'autre voudrait dire raconter ce qui s'est passé, et Rogue serait obligé de punir plus sévèrement Goyle, en retour pour lui une grave punition de la main de Voldemort lui-même. C'était un raisonnement désintéressé et typiquement Gryffondor mais elle avait rapidement appris la valeur de la discrétion.

« Ca va se résorber tout seul bien sûr, cependant il existe un charme qui pourrait remettre cela en place tout de suite. L'avez-vous appris en classe de Médecine Magique ? »

Elle inclina la tête en signe de négation.

« Bien, dans ce cas vous devriez voir l'infirmière plus tard dans la journée. Rester dans l'inconfort et la douleur est dénué de sens ».

Elle désapprouvait n'étant pas rassurée. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer à madame Pomfresh comment elle avait reçu cette blessure. Bien sûr, elle pouvait inventer un mensonge convaincant, le Quidditch était évidemment hors de question. C'était une chose entendue et connue par tous les professeurs qu'Hermione Granger et un balai était une association aussi hasardeuse que Gilderoy Lockhart et une pièce plein de lutins. Peut-être pourrait-elle dire à la Médicomage qu'elle s'était luxée le bras en portant trop de livres dans sa besace. Non, ce n'était pas un mensonge plausible. Encore une fois, il serait préférable qu'elle n'ait pas à mentir.

« Connaissez-vous le sortilège, monsieur ? Pouvez-vous me l'apprendre ? »

« Oui, je le connais » répliqua t-il, « et non, je ne vous l'enseignerais pas ».

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de lui demander pourquoi, mais il avait anticipé sa question.

« Cela ne serait pas approprié », dit-il durement et il s'éclaircit la gorge. « De plus, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous l'appreniez par un instructeur qualifié. Les sortilèges de guérison ne doivent pas être pris à la légère et l'expérience personnelle ne peut remplacer l'enseignement d'un Médicomage ».

Elle approuva encore et il retourna s'asseoir pour la regarder avec une expression de contemplation, avant de continuer « je m'excuse si mes actions vous ont encore plus blessée, mais j'ai agit de la sorte pour le bienfait des deux autres Serpentard présents dans le couloir à ce moment-là ».

Elle le regarda étonnée. « Il y en avait plus ? Mais je n'ai rien vu… »

« S'il vous plaît miss Granger, » dit-il « réfléchissez-y, accordez leur un peu d'intelligence. M. Goyle n'a peut-être pas votre cerveau ou la subtilité rusée de M. Malfoy, cependant il ne serait pas aussi idiot d'attaquer seul la Préfète en chef, même sur son propre territoire ».

« Donc vous _ne_ croyez _pas_ à sa version des évènements ? »

« Difficilement » dit Rogue avec dérision. « Etant donné votre blessure et votre état émotionnel, je ne l'aurais pas cru même si je n'avais pas assisté moi-même à la scène ».

« Jusqu'à quel point avez-vous entendu ? » demanda t-elle. Ses joues prirent furieusement une teinte rose à la pensée de l'allusion graveleuse de Goyle à propos d'elle et du maître des Potions.

« J'ai dit que j'avais vu, pas entendu », corrigea t-il. « Comme vous étiez loin de ma portée, le temps que j'arrive, vous aviez réussi à vous libérer de son emprise ».

« Oh », répondit-elle, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise avec soulagement.

« Et alors ? »

Elle devait avoir une expression confuse car il roulait les yeux d'exaspération, il alla droit au but. « Allez vous enfin m'éclairer sur ce qu'il vous a dit qui puisse vous bouleverser autant ? »

Ses joues rougirent encore plus et elle regardait ailleurs. « Oh, hem », échoua t-elle. « Ce n'est rien. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Cela est important », insista t-il en s'étirant et en agrippant les accoudoirs de la chaise d'Hermione, ne lui laissant d'autre possibilité que celle de le regarder.

« Miss Granger, s'il vous a menacé nous avons besoin de le savoir. C'est une chose pour moi de fermer les yeux sur ses actes rudes, mais je ne peux justifier le fait d'ignorer des menaces faites à une élève nées de parents moldus par le fils d'un Mangemort. Si quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, Dumbledore aurait ma tête avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse me sermonner lui-même ».

Elle soupira, essayant d'éviter son regard. « Ce n'était pas une menace, pas vraiment », admit-elle. « C'était l'insinuation qu'il a faite qui m'a le plus bouleversée ».

« Quelle insinuation ? »

« Cela n'a aucun crédit puisque c'est un tissu de mensonges », dit-elle rapidement, et voyant son expression, elle rajouta « de plus, ce n'est pas Goyle qui m'a bouleversée le premier. J'étais déjà énervée et déroutée avant de lui rentrer dedans ». Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que Rogue sache les détails de la dispute avec ses amis, mais peut-être qu'il laisserait tomber le sujet s'il pensait que l'altercation n'était pas la seule cause de son angoisse.

« Quelle insinuation ? » répéta t-il, manifestement pas prêt d'en démordre. « Vous savez que je peux l'arracher si j'ai décidé de le faire, miss Granger. Ne me faites pas en venir à ce cruel moyen ».

_La Légilimancie_ pensa t-elle. Elle avait mis ce mauvais moment dans un coin au fond de sa tête alors qu'au moins, si elle l'expliquait maintenant, elle supposa qu'elle pourrait un peu éluder. Tout était préférable que lui, fouillant dans son esprit pour les détails.

Elle soupira et céda. « Il a dit qu'ils m'avaient vue descendre ici un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps et que je devais être désespérée pour rester première de la classe ».

Elle resta les yeux fixés sur ses mains lorsque Rogue se poussa loin d'elle et demeurait debout. Quand elle leva son regard, il fixait l'étagère de livres. De son profil, elle pouvait voir les rides qui barraient son front. Il semblait furieux.

« C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? » la voix était empreinte de colère.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Et donc ? » questionna t-il encore et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette d'une poche invisible.

« Attendez. » paniqua t-elle. « Je vais vous le dire. Je, juste… c'était assez humiliant d'avoir à entendre cela une fois, sans être forcée de le revivre à nouveau ».

Après un moment de délibération, il sembla se relâcher et posa sa baguette sur son bureau puis traversa la pièce jusqu'à un petit placard à côté de l'étagère de livres. Elle le regardait avec appréhension quand il sortit une Pensine, légèrement plus petite que celle du Directeur et faite de pierre noire.

« Peut-être que de cette façon ça sera plus facile », dit-il en posant l'objet devant elle sur le bureau. « Si une autre personne a besoin de voir quelque chose, vous ne serez donc pas obligée de le revivre encore une fois ».

Elle acquiesça avec gratitude, mais hésita. « Monsieur, comment je fais… je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant ».

Il ressortit sa baguette et l'enjoignit de se lever et de se placer vers lui à côté du bureau.

« Autorisez-moi » dit-il en plaçant le bout de se baguette de bois noir contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle avait imaginé la petite étincelle de magie lors de la première entrée en contact avec sa peau.

« Pensez au souvenir que vous souhaitez me voir extraire », conseilla t-il.

Fermant les yeux, elle repensa au déjeuner et aux raisons pour lesquelles elle avait couru, en retard pour leur rendez-vous. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les mots échangés avec Ron et Harry, elle pensa précipitamment au couloir sombre des cachots et l'échange subséquent avec le Serpentard. Elle se demanda brièvement si Rogue, alors qu'il visionnerait son souvenir serait capable de ressentir le soulagement qu'elle avait eut en le voyant apparaître, ou encore la secousse déconcertante de son estomac pendant qu'il lui avait soigné la joue…

_Attends une minute !_ pensa t-elle frénétiquement, _il n'a pas besoin de voir cela ! Le souvenir peut se terminer quand il apparaît dans le couloir !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se dégager, mais il semblait désormais que la baguette de Rogue était fixée à sa tempe. Voyant son mouvement, il murmura une incantation inaudible et elle le regarda lever sa baguette qui emportait avec elle depuis sa tempe, un long filament argenté de souvenirs.

La sensation était incroyablement étrange, comme une aiguille qui piquait insidieusement sa tête de l'intérieur mais aussi de l'extérieur. Cela s'arrêta un moment plus tard lorsque le filament se détacha et que Rogue le plaça dans la bassine de pierre.

Hermione s'assit rapidement en sentant une vague de malaise la frapper. « C'est horrible comme sensation », murmura t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« C'est une sensation bizarre et peu agréable », approuva t-il. « Avec la pratique, ça devient plus facile, comme aussi le fait de séparer les pensées qui sont uniquement nécessaires, du reste de vos autres souvenirs. Le malaise est souvent un effet secondaire de la première extraction. Ca devrait passer dans un moment ».

Elle poussa un soupir d'inconfort puis elle releva la tête doucement. Ce n'était pas complètement disparu mais elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

« Je reviens dans un moment », dit Rogue et sans attendre de réponse, il plongea sa tête dans les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Hermione le regarda pendant quelques minutes. C'était un sentiment étrange, l'attendre alors qu'il était là, penché, sans émotions, sa tête dans une bassine de pierre. Cela aurait certainement fait un drôle de tableau pensa t-elle, si quelqu'un d'autre était rentré dans la pièce à ce moment là.

Elle prit l'opportunité afin d'étudier l'homme en face d'elle, du moins pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Reposant calmement sur le bureau de chaque côté de la Pensine, ses mains étaient fines mais semblaient fortes en même temps. Aussi pâles que le reste de sa peau exposée, Hermione pouvait voir les veines qui couraient sous la surface. Elle n'avait considéré qu'une partie du corps en particulier pouvait être belle, cependant il y avait quelque chose dans ses mains qui la captivait. Elle avait pu le regarder préparer des potions pendant des heures, la précision et la coordination de ses mains alors qu'il coupait, éminçait, hachait,

En plongeant la tête dans la Pensine, les cheveux noirs de Rogue s'étaient dispersés autour de sa tête et quelques mèches pendaient au hasard par-dessus les bords de la bassine. Ils étaient gras, pas autant que ça pourtant, pensa t-elle. Certainement pas aussi gras pour avoir mérité ce cruel surnom que les élèves utilisent dans son dos.

Ses cheveux se partageaient de chaque côté de son crâne, et Hermione restait fixée sur son cou exposé, s'échappant de sa chemise et de sa redingote à col montant. Elle eut l'impulsion soudaine de tendre la main et de toucher la peau pâle. Elle se demandait rêveusement si on pouvait sentir le toucher sur le corps physique alors que l'esprit était dans une Pensine.

Se secouant la tête, elle se demanda ce qui lui passait par la caboche. Le philtre d'Apaisement ne pouvait certainement pas l'avoir relaxée à ce point. Peut-être que ses émotions exacerbées et malmenées lui jouaient des tours dans son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser combien il avait été plaisant avec elle cette après-midi. Il n'avait fait aucun sarcasme, ni ne l'avait ridiculisée une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans son bureau. Il avait compris sa détresse et l'avait calmée, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire d'une potion. Le plus surprenant était, elle venait de s'en rendre compte soudainement, qu'aucun de ses actes n'avait été maladroit ou ne les avait mis dans l'embarras l'un envers l'autre. Il s'était assis avec elle pour parler au lieu de la prendre de haut et de se moquer comme à sa vieille habitude de mépris. Il avait soigné son visage et n'avait été rien d'autre que sincère dans sa préoccupation pour elle.

Si c'était ce professeur Rogue que les Serpentard voyaient, il ne faisait aucun doute pourquoi ils avaient un tel respect pour leur Directeur de Maison.

Hermione se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec le maître des Potions. Elle avait été en train de voir une facette différente de lui, et même lors de la nuit où il lui avait appris à fabriquer la potion Tue-Loup. Encore, après le match de Quidditch la nuit dernière, elle avait eut la distincte impression qu'il s'était retenu de rire devant les feux d'artifice, même si ces derniers l'avaient insulté.

Et aujourd'hui ? Elle se sentait comme si elle voyait le vrai Severus Rogue pour la première fois, entier, ouvert et sans arrières pensées. Il n'y avait aucune façade d'indifférence cachant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu deviner que les sombres et froids yeux pouvaient montrer tellement de sentiments bienveillants dans leurs profondeurs. Avant, dans ces yeux elle avait vu de la colère mais jamais quelque chose comme de la compassion. Elle savait qu'il allait toujours la menacer de la même façon en classe. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle se trouva à espérer avec ferveur qu'il était résolu à lui faire confiance et à oublier son apparence normale lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand le maître des Potions s'extrait brusquement de la Pensine. S'il avait été en colère auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression de fureur de son visage dorénavant.

« Ce petit… _merde_ », grogna t-il finalement à travers ses dents serrées. « Comment ose t-il suggérer que je pourrais… »

Rogue se leva et commença à faire les cent pas derrière le bureau. « J'hésite entre ce qui me répugne le plus », dit-il tout bas. « L'insinuation que je puisse faire une telle chose avec n'importe quelle élève, ou bien l'idée que la pureté du sang motive mon choix ».

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda t-elle. «Avec une femme, je veux dire pas une étudiante » ajouta t-elle rapidement.

« Non » répondit-il, et elle sursauta vivement devant le ton catégorique de sa voix. Il vint depuis le bord du bureau et s'assit en face d'elle. Il y avait une expression résignée, pensive sur son visage alors qu'il commençait de parler.

« J'ai été élevé dans la croyance de la sanctification du sang-pur. J'ai eut cela distillé en moi dès mon plus jeune âge, que le fait de polluer la pureté de la lignée de mon nom de famille avec du sang moldu n'était pas seulement un crime mais était puni par la mort ».

Il approuva de la tête devant l'expression horrifiée d'Hermione.

« Mon arrivée à Poudlard a été une sorte de révélation pour moi. D'un côté, mes camarades de Serpentard renforçaient ce qui m'avait toujours été prêché pendant toute mon enfance, et d'un autre côté, les enfants nés de Moldus leur prouvaient qu'ils avaient tort en nous battant toujours en matière de résultats aux devoirs ».

« Vous savez déjà que je n'ai pas rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je croyais en ce qu'il essayait de créer ». Elle acquiesça gravement en se remémorant les scènes dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, puis Rogue continua. « Je l'ai joint par envie de pouvoir et de revanche, et j'ai vite admis que c'étaient de mauvaises raisons pour prendre une décision si radicale qu'elle allait altérer toute ma vie. J'étais jeune, naïf et aveuglé par de fausses promesses de vengeance contre tous ceux qui m'avaient spolié, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que la soi-disant pureté du sang plaçait une sorcière ou un sorcier au dessus d'un autre ».

Hermione fixait son professeur, étonnée, elle restait silencieuse devant la sincérité de ses mots. En y réfléchissant, elle réalisa qu'il parlait vraiment sincèrement. Depuis tout le temps qu'il l'avait insultée, il ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque sur ses origines. Il se moquait des élèves parce qu'ils étaient des Gryffondors ou des crétins abyssaux, et non parce qu'ils étaient ou n'étaient pas des sangs-purs.

Elle prit conscience de lui la regardant, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle lui donna un petit sourire hésitant.

« Je crois que c'est ce que les Moldus disent dans ce cas » dit –elle doucement. « On peut choisir ses amis mais on ne choisit pas sa famille. » perdant son sourire, elle poursuivit sérieusement. « C'est bon de savoir que vous n'avez pas une dent contre moi pour quelque chose dont je ne peux rien y faire, même si d'autres le font ».

« Et ce sont de ces autres dont vous devez être prudente », recommanda t-il. Les Serpentard n'aiment pas se sentir menacés ».

« Menacés ? » ses sourcils se soulevèrent de confusion et Rogue roula des yeux.

« Vous ne voyez rien Hermione ? » l'implora t-il. « Vous, la plus brillante sorcière de votre génération êtes née de Moldus. Il n'y a aucune trace de magie dans votre famille, pas un iota. Vous êtes la preuve de tout le contraire de ce que pense le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et être l'amie de Potter ne fait de vous qu'une cible encore plus valable ».

« Oh » était tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire. Elle était secouée par la prise de conscience de combien elle était vulnérable. Depuis sa première année, elle avait reconnu qu'être l'amie de Harry pouvait la mettre en danger. Elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'elle-même, qui elle était, pouvait être aussi une menace. Goyle avait prouvé aujourd'hui qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité même à l'intérieur des murs protecteurs de Poudlard. Elle soupira et leva les yeux sur Rogue.

« Je n'ai jamais réalisé que c'était sérieux » admit-elle « mais je ne vais pas non plus me cacher loin jusqu'à ce que la menace ait cessé ».

« Personne n'attend cela de vous » répliqua-t-il avec un rictus qui n'était pas hostile. Elle pouvait entendre caché derrière ses mots « vous êtes une Gryffondor » mais pour la première fois il ne l'ennuya pas avec ça.

« Vous avez juste besoin d'être sur vos gardes » la prévint-il. « Ne descendez pas ici sans être accompagnée même si cela doit signifier que Potter ou Weasley vous escorte. Je vous assure que M. Goyle n'essayera plus une telle chose mais cela ne signifie pas que d'autres n'essayeront pas et réussiront là où il a échoué ».

Hermione frissonna.

« Je pense que ça suffit pour une seule après-midi » déclara Rogue en se levant. « Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour votre bras dès que possible ».

« Et concernant l'arrangement de mes devoirs ? » demanda-t-elle en se souvenant de la raison originelle de leur entrevue.

« Je crois qu'étant donné les circonstances nous pourrions discuter de cela lors de notre prochaine rencontre », répondit-il. « Venez, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au Hall d'Entrée ».

Elle le suivit qui traversait la pièce. Il n'y aurait plus aucune parole échangée une fois qu'il serait à l'extérieur de son bureau, Rogue allait atteindre la porte quant elle parla.

« Monsieur ? »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Je voulais juste vous dire merci », dit-elle. « Pour avoir été là dans le couloir, et m'avoir aidé… et… euh… juste… pour tout, merci ».

Il la considéra du regard pendant un instant avant simplement de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux pendant qu'il la menait dans les escaliers. Elle devait marcher rapidement afin de suivre ses longues enjambées, l'irritation dans son comportement aurait pu signifier à quiconque les verrait qu'elle n'était pas dans les faveurs de son professeur.

Une poignée d'élèves était groupée près du Hall d'Entrée mais à la vue du maître des Potions, la plupart prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Hermione pensait à le remercier une fois de plus mais il la fit se taire par un regard mauvais.

« Retenue Miss Granger », dit-il doucereusement.

« Mardi, après le dîner, et ne me laissez pas vous faire attraper dans les cachots dans une pareille situation ».

« Oui professeur » murmura-t-elle en essayant de paraître contrite à cause des quelques élèves qui restaient à regarder avec intérêt leur échange. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la Préfète en chef recevait une retenue.

Un tourbillon de robes noires plus tard et le maître des Potions était parti. Hermione se retrouvait devant les escaliers, se demandant entre trouver Harry ou aller à l'infirmerie. Son bras la faisait encore plus souffrir depuis qu'elle avait dû le lever devant Rogue, elle décida donc d'aller faire un rapide détour par l'infirmerie en premier. Avec bon espoir, Madame Pomfresh pourrait guérir sa blessure, la sermonnant pour avoir « porté trop de livres » et la laisserait repartir.

**A suivre…**


	10. Chapter 10 Résolutions

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos si gentilles reviews, vos encouragements m'ont été très nécessaires, je déménage et la je cherche des apparts donc c'est pas facile, plus le boulot à côté c'est pas trop la joie… De plus je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews car j'ai eut des pépins avec foufounepasnette, rien de bien grave c'est juste que quand je cliquais sur les liens pour faire mes RARs mon serveur internet se déconnectait… Ma foi je cherche plus à comprendre, maintenant c'est revenu à la normale.

Enfin ça s'était "à la normale" pour mercredi eh oui parce que bien sûr quand j'ai voulu updater ce chapitre jeudi après-midi, je n'ai pas pu, foufoune avait des gros bugs, que ça soit de chez moi, de la fac, ou bien du boulot, rien ne marchait ça me mettait une "fucking" d'erreur avec mon doc, impossible de télécharger le chapitre... GGGRRR! Mais le principal c'est que oh miracle j'ai eut une petite lucarne pour me faufiler et réussir à charger ce chapitre, donc au lieu de jeudi ben c'est pour samedi, désolée éè...

Voici le chapitre tant attendu, il est plus long que les autres donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le onze est d'ors et déjà traduit mais pas tapé, il n'attends plus que mes petits doigts de fée !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre dix : Résolutions**

L'infirmerie était déserte quand Hermione passa doucement la double porte. En inspectant de plus près, elle trouva Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau faisant l'inventaire du placard des potions médicales, un parchemin et une plume flottaient dans les airs à côté d'elle, enregistrant les indications qu'elle murmurait.

Hermione frappa légèrement sur le montant en bois de la porte et la Médicomage, sans voir la Préfète-en-chef, lui signala en silence d'attendre un moment. Elle finit de cataloguer les dernières bouteilles du placard, avec sa baguette elle tapota sur le parchemin mouvant en murmurant « _finite tabula_ ». La plume et le parchemin tombèrent inanimés sur son bureau, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Oui, miss Granger » dit-elle brusquement. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Il me semble que je me suis blessée à l'épaule, » dit Hermione en grimaçant. « Je crois que j'ai du porter trop de livres dans mon sac ».

La Médicomage signifia sa désapprobation, puis poussa Hermione hors de son bureau, la dirigea vers le lit le plus proche et enfin, tira le rideau pour les isoler de la porte. Prenant le bras d'Hermione avec douceur dans sa main, elle le fit bouger de la même manière que Rogue l'avait fait plus tôt et arriva à la même conclusion.

« C'est juste une entorse, ma chère » dit-elle. « Ca guérira facilement ».

Hermione ne bougeait pas.

« Et bien, allez miss Granger ! » s'exclamât-elle avec impatience. « Enlevez ça. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous soigner avec toutes ces couches de vêtements ? »

Hermione rougit, réalisant pourquoi Rogue semblait vaguement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de faire la démonstration du sortilège sur elle. Elle quitta sa cape, son gilet de laine et avec l'aide de la Médicomage réussit à extraire son bras douloureux de la manche de sa chemise.

Avec intérêt, Hermione regarda la Médicomage sortir sa baguette, mais au lieu de la poser directement sur son épaule, Madame Pomfresh plaça le bout de sa baguette sur sa propre main, posée sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et prononça l'incantation « curare tenderè » enfin elle intervertit ses mains et répéta le sort.

« Tournez-vous » indiqua la Médicomage, un instant plus tard, Hermione sentit des mains osseuses qui massaient avec soin l'articulation de son épaule. Elle était surprise de sentir la douleur de ses muscles disparaître à chaque passage des mains froides de l'infirmière.

« C'est un sortilège peu ordinaire » commenta t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort où la magie est pointée aussi bien sur celui qui lance le sort que le receveur ».

« C'est souvent le cas avec le moindre sortilège de Guérison » lui dit Madame Pomfresh, en tendant son bras et en le tordant dans diverses directions. Satisfaite qu'il n'y ait plus de douleur, elle aida Hermione à remettre sa chemise, pendant qu'elle continuait son explication. « C'est bien plus agréable pour le patient d'être soigné par une main plutôt que par une dure baguette. Cette année, vous apprendrez plusieurs sortilèges de ce type, bien que cela demande beaucoup de la part du guérisseur. Le charme que j'ai lancé fait appel directement à la magie du jeteur de sort, à travers ses mains un très grand niveau de concentration est demandé afin de canaliser le flux magique ailleurs que dans une baguette ».

Hermione était fascinée. « J'approfondirais beaucoup afin de le tester », dit-elle. « Je suis désolée de manquer le reste de votre classe sur les Potions Médicales, qui doit sûrement aussi être très intéressante. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé du nouvel arrangement ? »

« Il l'a fait », répondit la Médicomage en retournant à toute vitesse dans son bureau. « J'aurais du dire que c'est une honte pour vous de perdre la moitié de mon cours, cependant je ne doute pas de vos capacités à accomplir vos autres assignations. Le professeur Rogue m'a toujours fourni des potions exemplaires et j'ai toute confiance en vous pour en faire de même ».

Hermione la suivit à travers l'autre pièce encombrée, et Madame Pomfresh lui tendit le rouleau qu'elle avait ensorcelé tout à l'heure afin de cataloguer le placard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un inventaire des besoins en potions médicales courantes », répliqua Madame Pomfresh. « Le stock actuel est inscrit d'un côté et de l'autre ce sont les estimations des besoins sur les six mois à venir, calculées selon les dates et les usages des six mois précédents pour lesquels j'ai eu besoin d'un renouvellement des potions périssables ».

Hermione déroula et porta son regard sur la liste. Elle était _énorme_.

« Waow », murmura t-elle, « je ne m'étais jamais doutée que l'école avait besoin de tout cela. Est-ce le professeur Rogue qui les prépare toutes ? »

« Oui, en effet », affirma Madame Pomfresh. « C'est un coup de chance que Dumbledore a engagé un maître des Potions qui veuille bien toujours faire les tâches contraignantes plutôt que de les déléguer à des apprentis. Commander tout cela par hiboux postaux avait été un cauchemar absolu ».

« Le professeur précédent ne les faisait pas ? » demanda Hermione avec intérêt. Il lui semblait absurde d'avoir à commander des potions en dehors d'une école qui enseignait l'art de la préparation des potions.

« Non », répondit-elle. « Ce vieux tout pompeux était catégorique sur le fait que tout son temps libre en dehors des cours devait être consacré uniquement à ses recherches, ce qui je peux vous dire, n'en valait pas tous ces ennuis. Alors que sans abandonner ses aboutissements dans son domaine, le jeune professeur Rogue avait réussit à réapprovisionner le stock de mon infirmerie et cela dure depuis vingt ans ».

Hermione n'avait jamais réfléchit aux recherches de ses professeurs et à leurs aboutissements, alors que dorénavant elle pensait qu'il était naïf de croire que leurs contributions dans leurs domaines spécifiques s'arrêtaient à la salle de classe. Elle savait pour avoir discuté avec sa Directrice de Maison que le professeur de Métamorphose avait eut un rôle significatif dans l'introduction des nouvelles lois sur les Animagi ainsi que dans l'élaboration de sortilèges de détection afin de se prémunir contre la présence de sorciers ou sorcières déguisés ou dissimulés. Cela tombait sous le sens que Rogue, seul pleinement qualifié dans les potions en tant que maître parmi tous les professeurs, avait fait sa contribution dans son domaine de recherche. Elle se fit une note mentale afin de le lui demander, si mardi il était d'humeur à discuter, et s'il ne l'était pas, elle ferait ses propres recherches à la bibliothèque.

La Médicomage parlait encore. « Bien que je sois forcée à le reconnaître, je suis ravie qu'il se soit enfin décidé à prendre une apprentie. Je ne pense pas qu'un autre élève aurait pu mieux convenir au poste que vous ».

« Oh, euh…je ne suis pas une apprentie » corrigea Hermione précipitamment. « Plus une assistante je suppose ».

« Appelez cela comme vous voulez, miss Granger », dit la sorcière plus âgée dans un sourire entendu. « Je parie que vous en apprendrez plus avec Severus en une semaine que lors de tous vos cours de Potions. Il n'a pas la patience d'enseigner à ceux qui ne veulent et n'aiment pas apprendre ».

_A qui le dites vous !_ Hermione sentait le besoin de dire cela à voix haute. Il était frustrant d'enseigner à des élèves qui sont uniquement en classe parce qu'ils y sont obligés. Si les Potions étaient une matière sélective, le professeur prendrait plaisir et fierté à cultiver le talent des étudiants qui ont un désir authentique d'être dans ce cours. _Là encore, sa réputation le précède_, pensa t-elle. _Si les Potions étaient un enseignement à choisir, il n'y aurait probablement pas de classe._Elle ne dit rien de tout cela à la Médicomage. A la place, elle la remercia pour avoir soigné son épaule et fourra la liste dans une des poches de sa robe. Elle informa la Médicomage qu'elle verrait le maître des Potions mardi après-midi et qu'elle voulait commencer le travail pour fournir le stock de l'infirmerie dès que possible.

_Maintenant passons au prochain problème_, pensa t-elle en quittant l'aile de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être Harry, ou bien alors qu'elle était dans le bureau de Rogue, peut-être que Ron et lui s'étaient déjà parlé et avaient résolu la situation.

Elle chercha tout d'abord dans la tour de Gryffondor. Aucun des deux n'y était, mais Neville et Seamus, qui étaient en plein milieu d'une partie d'échecs, étaient là plus tôt lorsque Harry monta tel une tornade dans le dortoir des garçons et en ressortit toujours aussi brusquement, le balai à la main.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch désert, plissant les yeux sur une silhouette solitaire qui volait au dessus du sol en faisait des cercles. Elle monta sur la rangée la plus élevée des tribunes, s'assit et regarda pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry la remarque et redescende vers elle, désenfourchant avec facilité son Eclair de Feu alors que la queue effleurait les sièges.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et tous deux se regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Il ne voulait pas dire ça, tu sais ».

« Oh, j'y suis » dit Harry sarcastiquement. « Tu lui as déjà parlé et maintenant il t'envoie ici pour faire la paix à sa place ».

« Non » dit Hermione fermement. « Je n'ai _pas_ parlé à Ron. Après que tu aies quitté la Grande Salle, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à me parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit excusé auprès de toi avant ».

« Quoi ! Tu penses que tout ira mieux avec des excuses ? » cracha t-il amèrement. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit quelque chose comme ça et tu peux être sûre que ça ne sera pas la dernière ».

Les gens de l'extérieur qui ne connaissent pas Harry, le voient en tant que le Garçon–qui-a-survecu, un jeune homme ayant confiance en lui, étant un talentueux joueur de Quidditch, cependant Hermione savait à quel point il avait si peu confiance en lui, surtout ces derniers temps. Depuis la mort de Sirius dix huit mois plus tôt, Harry avait été hésitant à faire confiance à ses propres intuitions ou à s'appuyer sur ses capacités et compétences en tant que sorcier. Sa trop grande confiance en lui avait coûté la vie à son parrain et il ne voulait pas échouer encore et perdre un de ses amis.

Le commentaire de Ron l'aurait blessé à n'importe quelle période, mais maintenant, alors que Harry avait déjà si peu confiance en lui, c'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos de la part d'une des deux personnes qui avaient toujours cru en lui et l'avaient toujours soutenu et été près de lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Hermione soupira, cherchant les mots appropriés. « Ron juste… il a dit cela dans la colère du moment. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche… et je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse », ajouta t-elle rapidement en voyant que Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. « C'est seulement qu'il ne se rend pas compte de combien ses paroles peuvent affecter les autres. Il a été direct avec moi, il n'a pas voulu t'insulter ».

« Je sais cela », dit Harry avec calme. « Je… euh… J'ai le sentiment que parfois il est jaloux que je sois celui accapare toute l'attention, que je sois celui qui doit défaire Voldemort ou bien celui qui deviendra un martyr mort… »

« Ne dis pas ça ».

« Je suis celui qui est supposé sauver tout ce putain de monde, » dit-il presque hystérique. « Il ne se rend pas compte que je déteste tout ça. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention, je porte toutes ces attentes sur mes épaules. Quelques fois je me sens comme si je voulais laisser tout tomber, disparaître au milieu de la nuit et ne jamais revenir…mais je ne peux pas, parce que la prophétie dit que c'est moi qui doit jeter le sortilège final ».

Harry craqua et ses mains courrèrent à travers ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Et que se passerait-il s'il a raison, Hermione ? » dit-il, ses yeux verts l'imploraient de répondre. « Que se passerait-il si je ne _peux pas_ le vaincre ? Que se passerait-il si Voldemort gagne ? »

« Il ne gagnera pas », dit-elle fermement. « Ron était juste un idiot quand il a dit ça ».

« Mais il n'est pas le seul à le dire », répondit Harry. « J'ai vu comment les gens me dévisagent quand ils pensent que je ne les vois pas. J'ai entendu les membres de l'Ordre parler de moi durant tout l'été, à propos de si je pouvais le vaincre ou non. Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont dit, ce que _Dumbledore _a dit ? »

Hermione baissa la tête en signe de négation.

« "_Il doit le faire". _Pas _"il le fera"_ou "_il peut"_. Si Dumbledore ne pense pas que je puisse le faire, comment pourrais-je y croire moi-même ?»

Le cœur d'Hermione alla directement envers son ami, et elle chercha dans les moindres recoins de son esprit les mots pour le réconforter et le rassurer. Elle aussi avait les mêmes doutes après les deux dernières confrontations que Harry avait eues avec Voldemort. Cependant, elle avait réussit à dépasser cette peur et cette incertitude et cet instant n'était pas le bon pour lui confier ses inquiétudes. Maintenant était le temps pour elle de lui démontrer sa foi, si aveugle qu'elle puisse être.

« Harry » dit-elle se tournant vers lui et en prenant dans sa main celle de son ami couverte par un gant de Quidditch. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un manque de foi en toi et en tes capacités. Je crois qu'après la première chute de Voldemort et ensuite avec son retour, les gens ont peur d'espérer, ils se préparent pour le pire. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne croient pas en toi, c'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas oser penser que tu réussira ».

Harry acquiesça de la tête, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu.

« As-tu parlé de cela à quelqu'un ? » demanda t-elle gentiment. « Dumbledore ? Je suis sûre qu'il serait très bouleversé de voir combien tu as mal interprété ses paroles ».

Harry se moqua avec ironie. « Comment peut-on _ne pas_ mal interpréter ce qu'il a dit ? Il ne parle qu'avec des devinettes et des demies vérités ».

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que Harry n'avait jamais entièrement pardonné à Dumbledore pour toutes les informations qu'il avait cachées au jeune homme jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année, brisant seulement son silence lorsque cela avait coûté une vie. Ensuite cependant, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Harry avait souvent été vu en train de rentrer dans bureau du Directeur pour des leçons particulières ou lors des heures libres entre les cours. Elle pensa que cela avait arrangé la situation entre les deux hommes, elle fit part de son avis à son ami.

« Difficilement », dédaigna Harry. « Comment puis-je avoir confiance en tout ce qu'il m'enseigne alors que même maintenant, il ne m'a jamais dit toute la vérité. Je me sens simplement comme étant manipulé pour faire exactement ce qu'il veut se moquant de ce que moi je ressens ».

« Tu n'es pas le seul », murmura Hermione, en pensant à elle et à Rogue. Ils ont certainement été manipulés, bien qu'elle pensait que c'était pour le meilleur.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, ces trucs que je dois faire avec le professeur Rogue », expliqua t-elle. « C'est l'idée de Dumbledore de nous faire travailler ensemble… ou _ses ordres_, devrais-je dire ».

« T'as t-il dit pourquoi vous devez travailler ensemble ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. C'est comme si nous n'étions que des pions sur son échiquier et que lui seul connaît le prochain mouvement. Ce n'est pas _juste_. Il attend seulement de moi de combattre au moment voulu, sans savoir comment ou bien pourquoi je dois le faire ».

« Je pense vraiment que tu devrais discuter de cela avec lui, Harry », dit Hermione avec gravité. « Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes dans cette guerre et vous ne pouvez pas œuvrer ensemble sans avoir pleinement confiance l'un dans l'autre. Dis lui simplement comment tu te sens. Il comprendra ».

« Je ne compte pas trop là-dessus. » murmura Harry sombrement.

« Juste, _essaye_ », insista t-elle, « et si ça ne marche pas… peut-être pourrais-tu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Qui ? »

« Le professeur Rogue », suggéra t-elle calmement.

« Désolé Hermione », dit-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que pour toi ça se passe mieux avec Rogue que cela signifie que j'ai soudainement décidé de l'apprécier. En ce qui me concerne, il reste un sale type ».

« Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier » assure t-elle à son ami. « Je, seulement… vous avez plus en commun que ce que tu penses. Il sait comment ça fait d'être manipulé par Dumbledore. Tu peux lui faire confiance ».

« Je peux ? » dit Harry sarcastique. « C'est encore un point que Dumbledore ne veut pas me dire ; pourquoi il sait sans aucun doute et de façon absolue que Rogue est de notre côté. Si je connaissais tous les faits, peut-être que je pourrais avoir moi-même confiance en ce connard ».

Hermione n'était pas prête de divulguer pourquoi elle savait où se situait la loyauté de Rogue, ou bien pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit de garder encore un temps cette information secrète envers son ami.

« Harry, as-tu confiance en _moi_ ? »

Il la regarda étonnée. « Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Alors crois moi quand je dis que Rogue est sincèrement de notre côté », implora t-elle.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ou comment je le sais. _Fais le_ simplement. Si Dumbledore ne veut pas t'écouter, alors parle au professeur Rogue. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprécier, je sais qu'il ne t'aime pas ». dit-elle avec un léger sourire que Harry lui rendit, « mais tu peux avoir confiance en lui, ok ? »

« Mouais » dit Harry. « J'y penserai. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je crois que j'avais surtout besoin de quelqu'un pour m'écouter pendant que j'évacuais la pression ».

« Quand tu veux », dit-elle en pressant ses mains encore un fois.

Tous deux restèrent assis en silence, regardant à l'horizon le dernier fragile rayon de soleil de l'hiver être capturé par un banc de nuages. Elle frissonna, souhaitant elle aussi pouvoir porter des gants.

« Viens », dit-elle en se levant. « Rentrons et allons parler à Ron ».

Harry se renfrogna et dit « laisse le venir me parler. C'est lui qui a commencé ».

Hermione éclata presque de rire devant le ton de Harry. Il sonnait comme un enfant irascible. « Ne sois pas si mesquin », le sermonna t-elle. « Il doit probablement avoir peur de venir vers toi au cas où tu lui jetterais un mauvais sort ».

Devant le visage quelque peu décomposé de Harry, elle rajouta, « je plaisantais ».

«De toute façon, pas besoin d'aller à l'intérieur », soupira Harry en montrant du doigt le terrain en dessous d'eux. Elle distingua difficilement à travers un épais nuage de poussière la figure solitaire de Ron qui levait avec hésitation son regard sur leurs places dans les tribunes.

« Descendons » dit-elle en tirant derrière elle un Harry rechignant.

Ils rencontrèrent Ron à mi-chemin dans l'obscurité des tribunes, il trépignait d'hésitation comme s'il essayait de jauger les réactions de ses amis. Harry s'appuya brutalement sur un des poteaux en bois à coté de l'entrée des vestiaires et Hermione et Ron le suivirent.

« Regarde ce que- »

« Harry je- »

Allons- »

Tous les trois craquèrent et rirent nerveusement.

« Laissez-moi parler en premier » dit Ron, Harry s'assit en feignant le désintérêt.

« Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai dit au déjeuner, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai été odieux avec toi, Hermione en faisant cela, ça t'as blessée indirectement mais autant que Harry ».

« Oui, tu l'as fait », dit Harry rudement. Ron était abattu.

« Je devine que c'est à cause du fait que je me sente inutile », continuait-il, « et être vexant est mon seul moyen de faire avec ».

« C'est un peu facile », murmura Hermione.

« Je sais », Ron avait répliqué immédiatement. « C'est juste… tout le monde semble faire quelque chose dans cette guerre. Tout le monde sauf moi. Maman et Papa et mes frères font tous partie de l'Ordre, Harry est la pierre angulaire de la stratégie entière et Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec Rogue, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que cela n'a aucun rapport avec la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione approuva de la tête.

« De plus, personne ne peut me dire ce qu'il est en train de faire », dit-il avec amertume. « Je me sens comme si on me gardait dans le noir et à cause de ça je ne peux rien faire pour aider ».

« Donc tu préférerais avoir un rôle plus important dans la guerre ? » demanda Harry doucement. « Tu préférerais être celui qui doit faire exploser Voldemort ou se faire tuer ? »

« Non ! » dit Ron horrifié. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Harry et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas envieux de ce que tu as à accomplir. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être dans tes baskets. Je veux juste être capable de t'aider le moment venu et en ce moment même je ne m'en sens pas capable justement parce qu'on me laisse dans l'ignorance».

« Tu veux aider mais tu ne sembles pas exactement être intéressé par quoi que ce soit de sérieux », dit Harry exaspéré. « C'est toujours Quidditch par-ci, Quidditch par-là. J'aime ce sport aussi mais ces jours-ci, il y a autre chose de plus important ».

« J e ne parle pas de la guerre avec toi, parce que je présume que tu en as marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses de la part de tout le monde », répondit Ron. « Je pensais que tu aurais voulu discuter de sujets de la vie normale, oublier la guerre, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes le temps d'une discussion sur qui gagnera la Coupe de Quidditch cette année ».

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Hermione pouvait entendre la sincérité des paroles de Ron et elle savait qu'il n'essayait pas de se faire pardonner de cette manière ses précédentes actions. Il se préoccupait de Harry avec authenticité.

Ron se tourna vers elle. «Et 'Mione, je suis réellement navré pour ce que j'ai dit avant, vraiment. J'arrive à peine à vous voir ces jours-ci, les amis, aucun de vous deux », dit-il en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione, « et j'aimerai profiter des rares instants le plus possible, vous savez ? »

Il les regardait avec bon espoir.

« Je suis désolé moi aussi », dit enfin Harry. « J'ai _du_ te laisser dans l'ignorance, Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne révéler à personne ce qui se passe pendant nos entrevues mais ce n'est pas juste cette année que cela se produit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione et Ron approuvèrent tous deux de la tête, amusés.

« J'imagine que j'aurais dû savoir depuis le temps que laisser les autres dans l'ignorance, ne fait que mettre des vies en danger, et je serais bien stupide de risquer la vie de mes amis en répétant les mêmes erreurs que Dumbledore a commises avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas tout te dire », dit-il en regardant Ron. « Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Mais je te dirai tout ce que je peux… après que tu aies reconnu que les Bombardiers de Brighton sont meilleurs que les Cannons cette saison », finit-il en plaisantant.

Ron ria longuement, secoué de rires par le fait de relâcher enfin toute la tension nerveuse accumulée, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son ami lui avait pardonné. Hermione se mit à rire aussi et tous trois furent entraînés dans un fou rire communicatif.

Ils durent prendre plusieurs minutes afin de s'arrêter de rire, puis Harry se demanda pourquoi ils avaient ri, ce qui les fit repartir de plus belle parce qu'aucun membre du trio ne pouvait se souvenir de la raison.

« Donc, nous sommes toujours amis ? » demanda Hermione, en regardant entre les deux garçons.

« J'espère bien », répondit Ron. « Je promets de ne plus jamais agir comme un sale imbécile ».

Hermione et Harry se moquèrent en riant, ce qui provoqua chez le rouquin une expression contrite emplie d'interrogations.

« Et bien, peut-être pas _plus jamais_ », se corrigea t-il. « Au moins plus jamais envers chacun de vous deux ».

« C'est mieux », dit Harry. « Et je promets de ne plus laisser mes amis dans l'ignorance ».

« Je promets… » commença Hermione. « Hé attendez, je n'ai rien à promettre ! »

« Tu peux promettre de ne jamais plus tricoter un seul chapeau », déclara Harry.

« Oui ! » ria Ron. « Ou de ne plus jamais nous acheter un planning de devoirs ».

« Ou de ne jamais plus lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ une énième fois ! »

« Ou de ne jamais plus écrire pour un devoir plus que la longueur demandée ! »

« Ou de ne jamais plus sortir de la bibliothèque plus de quatre livres en même temps ! »

Cette litanie d'un ton bon enfant continua lors du trajet que faisait le trio à travers l'obscurité pour rentrer dans le château, la lune était obstruée par de lourds nuages annonciateurs de neige.

Hermione se sentait soulagée, comme si un lourd poids venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules. Elle détestait se disputer avec ses amis, et lors des mois à venir Harry aurait besoin de tout le soutien que ses amis pourraient lui donner.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le chemin de graviers qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée principale du château, les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent et un brusque jet de lumière éclaira les environs immédiats.

La grande et sombre silhouette qui avait fait un pas à l'extérieur et avait refermé les portes derrière lui, était instantanément reconnaissable par chacun des trois.

« Chut », dit doucement Hermione en poussant Harry et Ron hors du chemin, les dissimulant derrière un large tronc d'arbre tout proche. « On n'est pas supposés être dehors pendant la nuit ».

Ils restèrent en silence, écoutant les pas du maître des Potions lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'eux puis les dépassa. Hermione risqua un rapide coup d'œil en se penchant de derrière le large tronc et elle vit qu'il portait encore ces lourdes robes de velours.

Ils le regardèrent prendre la branche droite du chemin qui menait à l'entrée principale du portail puis vers Pré-au-Lard.

«Viens 'Mione », murmura Ron en la tirant vers la direction du château.

« Je me demande où est-ce qu'il peut bien sortir ? » se moqua Harry à voix haute.

« Pré-au-Lard, certainement » devina Ron. « Les Trois Balais pour un ou deux derniers verres après le travail ? »

Harry ironisa « Je crois qu'un maître des Potions peut se faire lui-même ses propres derniers verres ».

« C'est vrai », concéda Ron, puis il se moqua méchamment. « Peut-être qu'il a un rencard. Qu'est-ce t'en penses 'Mione ? »

« Il me semble me rappeler que tu avais promis de ne plus être médisant », répliqua Hermione sèchement.

« Oh, allez », dit-il affablement. « C'était juste pour plaisanter ».

Elle lui envoya un regard afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela amusant, puis ils continuèrent leur montée vers le château, évitant les spéculations à propos de leur professeur.

L'idée que Rogue puisse _avoir un rencard_ était absurde, bien qu'Hermione pensait qu'elle aurait nettement préféré cette pensée à l'endroit qu'elle savait où il devait se rendre se soir.

**A suivre…**

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je m'excuse pour le manque évident de Rogue dans ce chapitre, mais cela était nécessaire pour le développement de l'intrigue. Je promets de ne jamais plus négliger le maître des Potions durant un chapitre entier, je plaide votre indulgence !_

_Aussi, veuillez rester indulgents pour mon Latin de Barbare :_

Finite Tabula_ : fin de prise de note_

Curare tendere_ : guérir par les mains._

**Note de la Traductrice : **_quant à moi, et bien je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et d'apprécier toujours autant cette histoire envers laquelle je prends beaucoup de plaisir à vous la traduire. Merci de votre patience, de m'avoir lue et de votre fidélité. Félicitations pour tous ceux qui on eut leurs examens et bon courage pour ceux qui sont encore en attente des résultats ou qui passent les rattrapages ! Merci de votre soutien et de l'affection parfois que vous me témoignez à travers vos reviews, je vous adore !_

_A ce propos en parlant de reviews, on s'approche du cap fatidique des 100 reviews, donc pour le ou la centième il y aura un petit bonus classé M lol ;-) ..._

_A bientôt_

_Del Naja_


	11. Chapter 11 En Progrès

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Je voudrais dire un très très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir encore répondu mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez avoir ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu lol. Comme j'ai passé le cap des cent reviews (je salue ma chérie future avocate des causes désespérées, euh la mienne peut être lol, et qui adore mes oranges et qui d'ailleurs en consomme tous les jours au petit déjeuner, enfin elle se reconnaîtra, c'est elle ma centième), enfin donc bref je disais que vous avez été formidables de me suivre dans cette longue aventure de Before the Dawn, et pour vous remercier de votre patience et votre fidélité, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre avant de répondre à vos reviews mais promis je vous répondrais. Un chapitre en deux jours, c'est pas merveilleux ? lol

Un ch'ti clin d'oeil pour Alex, alors comme tu peux le constater, ils ont ti pas bien marché mes petits doigts de fée ? lol je te fais un gros merci et plein de bisous, c'était bien Nice? Chanceuse va ! Allez à la prochaine.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédents et je vous vois déjà venir (ils sont jamais content ces lecteurs lol c'est pas vrai !)… mais si le titre est progrès, ce n'est pas par zazar, enfin je vous laisse vous faire votre petit idée.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore merci de votre fidélité et vos encouragements !

**Chapitre onze : En progrès.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était soulagée de voir le professeur Rogue au petit-déjeuner, il paraissait aussi revêche qu'à l'accoutumée mais apparemment il était indemne. Potions était son premier cours de la journée et avec Harry elle prit le chemin qui descendait aux cachots, puis elle se sépara de lui quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, chacun allant s'asseoir avec son partenaire respectif.

Hermione était assise deux rangées derrière son ami et elle pouvait le voir qui échangeait des regards meurtriers avec Malfoy. Malgré leur antipathie l'un pour l'autre, ils semblaient « s'entendre » un peu mieux depuis qu'ils avaient été obligés de travailler ensemble. Harry avait besoin d'une bonne note en Potions pour pouvoir entrer à l'académie des Aurors et Malfoy avait un don inné pour cet art. Elle se demandait ce que pourrait bien penser le Serpentard de ses récentes rencontres avec Rogue ?

Le maître des Potions entra dans la salle de classe depuis son bureau, portant une pile de parchemins qui s'avérait être leurs derniers devoirs.

« Acceptable », commenta t-il alors qu'il les leur rendait. « Cependant, Acceptable n'est pas suffisant dans ma classe. Je n'attends rien d'autre qu'Optimal de la part de mes élèves et si je n'obtiens pas bientôt ce résultat de votre part, c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire dans le domaine des Potions ».

Hermione essayait d'accrocher le regard de son professeur alors qu'il lui rendait sa copie mais il l'ignora sciemment. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'agirait pas différemment de son habitude quand ils seraient en public, elle en fut légèrement contrariée et baissa les yeux vers son devoir. Elle le feuilleta et arriva à la dernière page où elle fut heureuse de voir un 96 griffonné dans le coin en bas mais aussi surprise de constater que quelques lignes était écrites au-dessus de la note dans cette distinctive encre rouge qu'il appréciait.

Sur tous ses devoirs de Potions, elle avait rarement eut des commentaires. Il semblait dans le cas de Rogue que le vieil adage se vérifiait, que s'il n'a rien à dire de rabaissant sur la qualité du devoir, il ne dit rien.

Elle leva les yeux avec curiosité sur le maître des Potions, qui avait traversé la salle de classe, avant de rebaisser son regard afin de lire le gribouillis qui tenait lieu de commentaire.

_Nous discuterons de notre arrangement ce soir. Après le dîner, allez dans le couloir Est du premier étage. Il y a une porte à côté du portrait d'Ignatia Wildsmith. Il s'ouvrira à six heures cinq précisément. Ne soyez pas en retard._

Pendant un instant, elle fit un grand sourire devant l'ironie de Rogue faisant passer des mots en classe, puis elle roula le parchemin, le mit dans son sac et commença à travailler sur la potion du jour.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Après le dîner, elle trouva le portrait, puis en la cherchant des yeux, à côté la porte en bois qui passait presque inaperçue. Le couloir était vide, il menait seulement à la salle de classe de Sortilèges et les élèves n'avaient plus de cours pour cette journée, elle feint donc un quelconque intérêt pour le petit sorcier du portrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger « clic » et la porte s'ouvrit.

Tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de la porte était plongé dans le noir, elle entra donc dans le passage avec précaution, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Un _lumos _fut murmuré d'un endroit très proche d'elle, et elle se retrouva à plisser les yeux, aveuglée devant Rogue qui tendait sa baguette entre eux.

« Miss Granger », dit-il en guise de salutation. « Personne ne vous a vu entrer ? »

« Non monsieur », elle secoua la tête. « Il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Quel est cet endroit ? »

« C'est une entrée plus pratique pour ma salle de recherches, que vous utiliserez dorénavant. Après les évènements d'hier, j'ai pensé qu'il serait prudent pour vous de ne plus être vue dans les cachots en dehors des heures de cours quand ce n'est pas nécessaire ».

Elle acquiesça de la tête. « Merci monsieur… mais comment pourrais-je l'ouvrir de l'extérieur ? Il y a-t-il un mot de passe ? »

« Non » répondit-il. « La porte est verrouillée par baguette au lieu d'un mot de passe, donc vous toucherez la poignée avec votre baguette… » Il s'avança devant la porte.

Elle sortit sa baguette et le suivit. Il murmura une incantation qui fit briller pendant un instant la porte et la baguette d'Hermione.

« Vous serez capable de l'ouvrir depuis l'autre côté », commença t-il. « Si quelqu'un vous voyait entrer ou sortir et vous demande, dites simplement que c'est un raccourci utilisé uniquement par les professeurs et les Préfets en chef ».

« Venez ». Il ouvrit le chemin à travers le couloir, éclairé seulement par la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette. Hermione réalisa pendant qu'ils marchaient, qu'ils avaient alors été obligés de descendre au niveau inférieur au premier étage où elle était entrée dans le couloir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, quand elle avait déjà précédemment visité le laboratoire privé de Rogue, ils avaient pris une _montée _d'escaliers depuis le niveau de la salle de classe de Potions.

Elle commenta cela alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.

« Une remarque astucieuse », dit-il. « La salle de classe de Potions est située dans les cachots à cause de la nature volatile et dangereuse de certains ingrédients s'ils sont exposés aux rayons directs du soleil. Le Directeur de Serpentard, cependant, n'est pas toujours le professeur de Potions, et il n'est pas non plus agréable de toujours vivre dans le noir. La rumeur disait que Salazar Serpentard, en dépit de sa ruse, était terriblement claustrophobe ».

Hermione éclata de rire et les murs nus en pierre renvoyèrent en écho son rire. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux » répliqua t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la fin du couloir et une autre porte en bois. « Soit c'est ça, soit c'est qu'il aimait juste avoir de grandes et nombreuses fenêtres afin d'espionner les Maisons rivales ».

Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer dans la pièce qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Elle avait pu en avoir un aperçu pendant qu'elle travaillait dans le labo sur la potion Tue-Loup, et chaque particule de la pièce était aussi agréable que cela lui avait semblé au premier coup d'œil.

Un mur entier du plancher au plafond était occupé par des étagères de livres, qui croulaient sous des centaines d'ouvrages, certains anciens d'autres récents. Deux confortables fauteuils et un canapé assorti étaient placés en forme de demi-cercle en face de la cheminée, la tapisserie bleue foncée contrastait avec l'ocre chaud du tapis devant le foyer.

Sur sa gauche, il y avait trois portes, elle reconnu la troisième porte comme celle qui menait au labo. En face d'elle se trouvait un bureau, encore plus grand et plus luxueux que celui qui est dans le bureau de Rogue, mais toujours encombré par de hautes piles de livres et de parchemins. Et derrière le bureau se trouvait…

« Oh, _woaou_, » dit-elle, en marchant à travers la pièce pour se trouver debout devant une énorme baie vitrée. Elle pouvait voir le Lac et la Forêt Interdite, ainsi qu'au loin, les lumières scintillantes du village de Pré-au-Lard. « Il n'y a pas besoin de se demander si vous aimez être le Directeur de Serpentard si ces pièces vont avec le travail. La vue doit être stupéfiante en plein jour ».

Il s'avança à côté d'elle, les bras croisés « Elle l'est », admit-il. « Bien que dans la journée, je ne me trouve pas souvent ici pour pouvoir en profiter. » Il fit une pause. « Maintenant, au travail ».

Il l'enjoignit de le suivre vers la porte qui menait à son labo. « Comme vous l'avez deviné », dit-il « ce sont mes quartiers privés. Je vous fais confiance pour que vous respectiez ma vie privée et n'entrerez ici uniquement afin d'accéder à la salle de travail ».

Il ne passa pas dans le labo, mais à la place il lui demanda encore une fois de sortir sa baguette, et encore une fois il récita la même incantation que tout à l'heure afin que le verrou de la porte puisse s'ouvrir pour elle. Après s'être assuré que cela fonctionnait, il lui offrit de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près du feu, il prit le deuxième pour lui-même, conjura une théière et lui offrit une tasse de thé, avant de passer à la discussion concernant l'arrangement imposé par le Directeur.

En plus des heures qui auraient dues être occupées par le cours de Potions Médicales, elle était tenue de consacrer au projet quelques heures de son temps de ses devoirs personnels. Elle hésita au début, ennuyée de sacrifier ce qu'elle percevait comme un temps précieux pour faire ses devoirs, jusqu'à ce que Rogue dans un sarcasme lui fasse remarquer qu'elle aurait pu avoir ses ASPICs deux ans plus tôt à la place de ses BUSEs, et même avec les notes les plus élevées.

A ce rythme, elle allait commencer à devoir garder en mémoire le compte des compliments dissimulés qu'il semblait lui faire à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

Elle savait qu'il avait confiance en elle pour qu'elle travaille seule, mais néanmoins il lui dit qu'il préférerait être dans le labo quand elle préparerait des potions à chaque fois que cela lui serait possible. Finalement, en prenant en compte ses obligations de Préfète en chef et ses patrouilles à lui dans les couloirs, ils réussirent à trouver un emploi du temps qu'elle pensait être capable de faire concorder avec ses études.

Le mercredi après-midi était déjà occupé par son cours de Potions Médicales et bien que Rogue avait une classe à ce créneau horaire, elle pourrait utiliser ce temps à préparer les ingrédients non-périssables. Avant et après le dîner de ce même jour, elle pourrait mélanger des potions en sa présence et encore au même horaire le vendredi soir. Il lui céda aussi l'autorisation de travailler dans le labo les samedi après-midi, à cause de la grande quantité de potions que Madame Pomfresh avait réclamé. La liste semblait avoir augmenté significativement depuis l'année dernière, commenta t-il, et Hermione et Rogue le pensèrent tous deux, mais aucun ne le dit tout haut, que si le pire allait se produire, il y aurait certainement besoin de beaucoup plus de potions de guérison.

Ils venaient juste de terminer de diviser la liste de Madame Pomfresh entre les potions périssables et celle pouvant se conserver quand une sonnerie retentit à travers la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

« Il faut que je m'occupe d'une potion », dit Rogue en se levant. « Je ne devrais pas être long ».

Il pénétra dans le labo et Hermione le regarda s'éloigner en pensant combien leur relation avait changé au cours de la semaine écoulée. Elle utilisait le mot _relation_, librement sans se poser de question, mais ils avaient définitivement progressé au-delà de la simple interaction élève-professeur.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pu penser que l'homme solitaire était actuellement en train de faire un effort pour paraître plaisant envers elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas encore présumer de la nature cyclothymique de l'humeur du maître des Potions, son attitude envers elle pouvait tourner aussi vite que le temps de novembre. La moindre petite chose suffisait à le faire changer. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait changé, faisait inconsciemment des efforts pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Qui que ce soit qui était responsable, elle se trouva à imaginer au loin le temps qu'elle aurait à passer avec lui au cours des mois à venir.

Elle était sur le point de remplir à nouveau sa tasse de thé quand elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des étagères débordantes de livres, et à la place, elle décida de parcourir la vaste collection alors qu'elle attendait que son professeur revienne. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et chemina le long du mur d'étagères en commençant par la fin. Il y avait des livres sur chaque sujet imaginable, quelques uns étaient prévisibles et d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Les livres sur les Potions occupaient un bon quart des étagères et étaient accompagnés, ce qui était plus surprenant, par une poignée de livres sur la chimie moldue.

Il y avait une section de livres sur la Magie Noire, à la fois de pratique et de défense, et l'extrémité de l'étagère du bas contenait des livres avec des titres tels que _Moldu ou Sang-de-Bourbe ? L'invasion silencieuse_ ; _La Magie du Sang : le Pouvoir de la Pureté_ ; et _Noble_sse _de l'Ascendance : généalogie sorcière_.

Hermione passa devant ces livres avec un plissement de sourcils, elle continua son parcours et découvrit une étagère remplie de livres d'auteurs à la fois sorciers et Moldus. Il semblait que Rogue avait un goût pour la fiction historique et l'histoire ancienne, et Hermione se résolut à lui demander un autre jour si elle pouvait lui en emprunter quelques titres.

La Botanique qui était un domaine complémentaire des Potions figurait aussi en bonne place, mélangée avec une collection dispersée de livres sur différentes espèces de créatures magiques. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que Rogue était toujours occupé avec sa potion, et elle prit dans l'étagère un texte simplement intitulé _Moonfillies_. Fascinée par ce que Rogue lui avait dit à propos de la créature deux nuits auparavant, elle feuilleta les pages jusqu'à atteindre le chapitre sur l'interaction avec les êtres humains, et elle se mit à lire :

_Les moonfillies sont bien connus pour leur timidité envers les humains et ils évitent même à tout prix la plupart des autres espèces. Les créatures sont cependant, exceptionnellement perceptives des émotions humaines, et elles peuvent ressentir la culpabilité, la peine et la honte. Il y a eut plusieurs faits documentés de moonfillies s'étant attachés à des humains avec une forte aura d'émotions. Si le moonfilly croit à la sincérité de la rédemption de l'humain, il pourra lui apporter une aide pour surmonter sa peine en lui offrant son amitié et son bien unique et le plus précieux en matière de guérison._

Sa conversation avec Rogue de la nuit de samedi prenait sens maintenant. Par la suite, elle avait durement et longuement réfléchi à propos de comment une personne aussi dure que le maître des Potions pouvait être reconnue en tant qu'ami et non danger par une si craintive créature. _J'ai une sorte de …compréhension, si vous voulez_, c'était ce que Rogue avait dit à propos de son association avec le moonfilly. Manifestement, la créature avait ressenti son passé obscur, et comme seuls Dumbledore et elle-même, pensait de lui qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance.

Elle continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un mouvement juste derrière elle, et un instant plus tard, la voix de Rogue retentit, « Je me demandais combien de temps vous seriez capable de résister à la tentation des livres ».

Elle ferma le livre et se tourna vers lui qui avait un léger sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, mais quand son regard tomba sur le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains, son visage s'assombrit.

« Choix intéressant », commenta t-il.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur eux », dit-elle, « après notre conversation de l'autre nuit ».

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » demanda t-il froidement, en lui prenant le livre des mains et en le replaçant sur l'étagère.

De confusion, elle fronça les sourcils devant l'hostilité soudaine. « Je n'ai eut ni le temps ni la chance d'en lire plus », murmura t-elle et ne voulant pas aggraver plus la situation avec lui, elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Puis-je vous demander sur quelle potion vous travaillez ? »

Il accepta et retourna à son fauteuil devant le feu, révoqua le contenu froid de sa tasse de thé et le remplissant de nouveau alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait de l'autre côté en face de lui.

« Comme vous le savez probablement, » commença t-il, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a trouvé utile aussi bien à cause de mon talent avec les potions que pour ma proximité avec Dumbledore. La dernière tache à laquelle il m'a assigné, est de fabriquer une potion qui reproduise les effets d'un maléfice que le Lord Noir affectionne tout particulièrement ».

« Endoloris ? » Hermione sentit tout son corps se crisper de froid lorsque Rogue approuva.

« Exactement ».

« Vous aviez parlé d'un contre-poison avec le Directeur », mentionna t-elle. « Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez créé la potion que Vol- _qu'il_ voulait ? »

« En théorie », confirma t-il. « Le mélange a l'air bon, cependant je ne le saurai pas avec certitude jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le tester, quelque chose que je détesterai faire si je n'ai pas un antidote dans les mains ».

Hermione était partagée entre son admiration pour le maître des Potions pour sa capacité à tourner un très vieux maléfice en une potion, et la réalité de ce que cette potion allait faire sur ses victimes. Un des seuls effets qui compensait le maléfice de Doloris était les dégâts qu'il engendrait sur la personne qui jetait ce sort. Seuls les sorciers ou sorcières les plus puissants pouvaient maintenir le maléfice pendant une longue durée.

Une potion donnerait les mêmes effets que le sort mais sans un tel inconvénient. La douleur pourrait être délivrée avec une force continue et ce jusqu'à la mort, et cela terrifiait Hermione de penser qu'une telle arme pourrait se retrouver dans les mains de Voldemort.

Sa peur avait du transparaître sur son visage, en effet Rogue dit « J'ai l'intention de retarder la remise au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour aussi longtemps que ce sera possible, mais plus je prendrais du temps, plus je risquerais d'éveiller ses soupçons sur ma véritable motivation. Il a trop de foi en mes capacités et il ne prendra pas un échec avec le sourire, mais jusqu'à ce que j'ai confiance en un antidote fiable, je continuerai de lui donner de fausses variantes de la réelle potion afin de lui montrer quand même quelques progrès ».

« Sur qui allez vous la tester ? » demanda t-elle soudainement.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fournit certains sujets pour mes expériences, dit-il doucement, la voix pleine de regrets, et face à son expression horrifiée, il ajouta « Je n'aime pas ça, Hermione, mais je dois jouer mon rôle. La plupart des philtres que je lui ai rendu tuaient instantanément, donc les victimes n'ont pas eut le temps de souffrir ».

Maussade, elle hocha la tête. Cela avait été horrible pour elle de voir les rapports des attaques des Mangemorts étalés sur la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers, mais ces meurtres secrets de victimes sans visage la dérangeaient probablement encore plus. Elle se demandait combien de personnes avaient finalement été tuées de cette manière dans le règne de terreur de Voldemort ; des Moldus non identifiés, laissés sur le bas-côté d'une route sale, ou dans une sombre forêt isolée, des personnes qui ne seraient jamais retrouvées. La gravité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet dans toute son atrocité et soudainement, sans plus d'autre explication, elle se retrouva en larmes.

Rogue, de son côté, ne lui avait pas offert de mots de réconfort qui sonneraient faux, au lieu de cela, il choisit simplement de rester tranquillement assis jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne.

« Je suis désolée », commença t-elle, mais il l'arrêta.

« Non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser », dit-il. « Je n'aurais pas du vous heurter et vous perturber avec de telles révélations ».

« Je vous ai demandé », dit-elle avec ironie. « Je suppose que ça m'apprendra d'être toujours si curieuse ».

Il ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'un petit éclat d'amusement alors qu'il déclarait que leur rencontre était terminée.

« Je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir », dit-il. « Je vous verrai mercredi pour le début de vos préparations ».

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui la ramènerait au premier étage. Tournant la poignée de la porte, elle dit « Merci, monsieur ».

Il semblait confus l'espace d'une seconde, et elle clarifia ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Merci d'avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire cela ».

Elle s'en alla avant qu'il ait eut le temps de formuler sa réponse.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Durant les trois premières semaines, Hermione s'était laissée glisser avec aisance dans une routine construite autour du temps qu'elle passait à préparer des potions. Elle avait pris plus de temps à passer dans le labo de Rogue que la durée initiale sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord, et en dépit des premières protestations de son professeur, elle suspectait sournoisement que le maître des Potions était content de son aide et son assistance. Même avec son aide, il passait encore de longues heures à travailler. Il était toujours en plein travail quand elle arrivait au labo, et apparemment il allait se coucher longtemps après qu'elle fût partie. Elle n'aimait pas penser à ces heures où il continuait sans son aide.

Deux fois il avait été convoqué par Voldemort, chaque fois il avait du prendre une fiole des leurres de la potion qu'il gardait en réserve afin de démontrer ses apparents progrès au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A chaque fois il était revenu bien amoché mais avec la détermination si forte dans ses yeux pour terminer l'antidote le plus tôt possible.

Ils travaillaient si souvent ensemble qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise avec la présence de l'autre, et ils avaient développé une familiarité prudente et réservée mais qui parfois se teintait d'amitié. Souvent il était encore sarcastique et moqueur envers elle, mais il le faisait dans la bonne humeur, et après avoir été déroutée de découvrir sa noirceur, son sens sarcastique de l'humour lui apparaissait dorénavant amusant, et elle réussissait aussi bien à accepter au second degré ses remarques qu'à lui rendre la pareille.

Ses efforts pour terminer l'antidote avaient été entravés. Il était convaincu que les excréments de moonfilly étaient l'ingrédient clé mais il réagissait mal avec un autre ingrédient, et il avait du mal à déterminer d'où venait la mauvaise interaction. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il avait décidé de tester individuellement chaque ingrédient avec l'excrément de moonfilly, il en résultats beaucoup de chaudrons fondus et une spectaculaire explosion. Heureusement, le souffle n'avait pas eut d'effets blessants sur les occupants de la pièce, le maître des Potions avait seulement été éjecté à l'autre bout, étendu loin du chaudron, le visage entièrement noirci et dont Hermione osa lancer une boutade car il était bien assorti avec le reste de son apparence.

« Un zéro pour Gryffondor » retourna t-il dans un rictus méchant, ce qui ne laissait pas de doute qu'elle devait regretter sa moquerie.

Il eut sa revanche le jour suivant quand, après avoir passé de longues heures à mélanger une potion, elle prit une pause et mangea un petit gâteau de la corbeille à thé posée sur le bureau, une suggestion de Dumbledore après que le Directeur eut réalisé combien de repas où tous deux avaient été absents.

Plusieurs minutes après, elle se mit à enlever de sa cape une grande quantité de plumes jaunes, cependant le rire du maître des Potions résonnait dans sa tête tout l'après-midi et elle se résigna à faire des pitreries pour essayer d'entendre plus souvent le son merveilleux de son rire.

**A suivre…**

**Note de l'auteure : **_Noblesse de l'ascendance : Généalogie sorcière_ est un des livres que la famille de Sirius conserve au Square Grimmauld, tous les autres titres sont de ma création.

Les Moonfillies sont aussi de ma création, vaguement inspirés par les licornes et le veau lunaire (_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_) et une série australienne de livres pour enfants, _The Silver Brumby_ par Elynne Mitchell.

Ignatia Wildsmith a inventé la Poudre de Cheminette selon HP Lexicon et le site officiel de JK. Rowling.


	12. Chapter 12 Deux faces

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Je voudrais dire un très très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, il y reste encore quelques personnes à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu pour le chapitre onze et je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment, la preuve l'update de ce chapitre que j'ai mis presque deux mois à traduire tellement je suis débordée, alors qu'en général je mets deux à trois semaines pour faire un chapitre… Very sorry !

Je suis très touchée de votre soutien, du fait que vous aimez l'histoire et ma traduction, que d'éloges vous me faites rougir lol. D'autant plus que cet update s'est faite longue mais je n'ai presque pas eu de temps pour traduire étant donné que je déménage et que j'ai un boulot de dingue… OUIN ! JE VEUX DES VACANCES !

Je sais que l'on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews « anonymes » sur le site (anonyme, c'est horrible non comme nom ? Ils ont pas pu trouver mieux ! Si on n'est pas membre du site on est anonyme alors… c'est vraiment manquer de respect aux personnes qui lisent et apprécient les histoires…), mais ne pas répondre aux « non membres » c'est quand même faire preuve de mesquinerie et je trouve que cela confine les fics dans un cercle « d'initiés » ce système de membres ou pas membres…

Enfin bref, je tiens dire un énorme merci et plein de bisous aux personnes suivantes qui m'ont toutes si gentiment encouragé à travers leurs reviews : **mOa hermy**, **Diablaka, Alex, LaLaLa, Bohemio, Léa, Polgarra, La Psykedelike, Chris, Alexyan, Awinor, Erin, Lou-la-Vénusienne, Sassenache** et **Xavéria.**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs. Dix huit reviews pour le chapitre onze, j'ai halluciné mais ne vous arrêtez pas, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir ! ;-)

**Chapitre douze : Deux faces.**

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, le Directeur convoqua Hermione, Harry et Ron dans son bureau. Il expliqua que, contrairement aux deux années précédentes, ils ne pourraient pas passer les fêtes de fin d'année au Square Grimmaurd à cause des actuelles circonstances dramatiques, des membres de l'Ordre manquaient même à l'appel.

Hermione avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose, et que cela était passé sous silence. Durant les dernières semaines, la _Gazette des Sorciers_ était soudainement laxiste à relater les attaques de Mangemorts, alors qu'ils avaient fait les choux gras des évènements tragiques s'étant déroulés plus tôt dans l'année. Une nuit dans la chambre d'Hermione lors d'une conversation maussade, Harry était formel sur le fait que les raids de Mangemorts se poursuivaient.

Bien que ses leçons d'Occlumancie avec Dumbledore avaient été un succès l'année dernière, Harry pouvait toujours ressentir les explosions de colère particulièrement fortes de Voldemort. Hermione avait déduit que ces explosions coïncidaient souvent avec les fois où Rogue avait été convoqué au cours des semaines passées, elle savait qu'il faisait démonstration de ses progrès avec la potion pour son ancien maître, cependant selon le peu qu'il lui en avait dit, il semblait que les autres Mangemorts présents ces nuits là avaient été quelque peu plus… actifs.

Il n'y avait pas le pétillement caractéristique dans les yeux de Dumbledore quand il résuma la situation aux trois étudiants. Au lieu de ses habituelles attaques au hasard, Voldemort avait établit une nouvelle stratégie en ciblant les membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été le premier, et le seul à avoir eut un reportage de la part de la _Gazette_. Dès lors, Dumbledore avait réussit à persuader le journal de ne pas rendre publique les attaques et Hermione avait été étonnée d'apprendre que depuis, trois autres membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles avaient été tués. Deux sur les trois étaient chez eux au moment du début de l'attaque et leurs familles étaient aussi devenues des victimes des serviteurs de Voldemort.

La chose la plus inquiétante était que Voldemort savait qui atteindre. Etre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix était hautement secret et peu de personnes en dehors de l'organisation ne savent pas même jusqu'à son existence, sans parler du détail des noms de ses membres.

« Un autre espion », dit Harry, ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables alors qu'il repensait aux conséquences de l'échec à démasquer le dernier espion qui avait infiltré l'Ordre, Peter Pettigrew.

« C'est possible », Dumbledore soupira lourdement. « Je ne vois pas comment par une autre façon cette information aurait pu nous échapper. J'ai une confiance totale en chacun des membres de l'Ordre et en ces temps sombres, nous ne pouvons permettre que cette confiance soit ébranlée ».

«En guise de précaution », continua t-il, « et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tous les membre de l'Ordre vivront au square Grimmaurd, à l'exception bien sûr de ceux qui résident ici, à l'école ».

« Et concernant leurs familles ? » demanda Ron, qui sans doute pensait à ses propres parents au sein de l'Ordre et à ses frères éparpillés dans tout le pays. « Est-ce que les Mangemorts ne les atteindraient pas plutôt ? »

« Nous avons pris toutes les précautions indispensables afin de protéger les proches de tous les membres de l'Ordre », assura le Directeur. « Tout ce qui reste à voir, c'est où vous trois irez passer Noël. Vous êtes bien sûr vivement encouragés à rester ici, cependant j'imagine que vous avez des projets différents ».

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent avec ferveur, et même Hermione devait reconnaître que l'atmosphère dans le château était devenue bien oppressante. Avec l'annulation des sorties à Pré-au-Lard depuis l'attaque de l'année dernière, les élèves avaient rarement l'occasion de s'aventurer hors de l'enceinte du château et par conséquent aucun n'avait signé pour rester à l'école durant les vacances.

« Est-ce que vous savez où sont mes parents, professeur ? » demanda Ron. « Je sais qu'Hermione et Harry auraient aimé venir à la maison si- »

Dumbledore disait déjà non de la tête. « Vos parents pensent que ce serait plus sûr si vous ne rentrez pas chez vous cette année, M. Weasley », dit le Directeur avec gravité. « C'est un fait connu de tous qu'Arthur est un des plus fervents partisans affiché au Ministère des bonnes relations entre les Sorciers et les Moldus, et sa crainte que cela peut attirer sans le vouloir une attention néfaste est réelle ».

Ron devint subitement pâle.

« Soyez assuré, M. Weasley », continua le Directeur avec douceur, « que vos parents sont très bien protégés au square Grimmaurd avec le reste de l'ordre. Rien ne pourra les atteindre là-bas ».

« Nous pourrions rester avec Fred et George », dit Ron, apaisé le temps d'une minute. « Ils seraient contents d'avoir de l'aide au magasin avec Noël qui approche… et peut-être même qu'ils nous paieraient ». Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à l'idée de dépenser cet argent.

« Ca à l'air pas mal », dit Harry puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Est-ce que vous acceptez monsieur ? »

Le Directeur approuva, ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau. « J'espère bien voir de nouvelles farces et attrapes à votre retour des vacances ».

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Noël avec les Weasley avait toujours sonné comme amusant, mais elle se sentait coupable de négliger ses propres parents. Elle n'avait plus passé les fêtes de Noël avec eux depuis des années, et une fois qu'elle serait diplômée et qu'elle irait vivre indépendamment dans le monde sorcier, elle craignait que le fossé qui les séparait déjà ne s'agrandisse davantage.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si c'est d'accord pour vous, monsieur le Directeur, je crois que je préférerais passer Noël avec mes parents cette année ».

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec beaucoup de compréhension et elle se tourna vers ses amis. « J'aimerais aussi passer Noël avec vous deux », avoua t-elle avec honnêteté, « mais j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison cette année ».

Ron semblait quelque peu déçu, mais lui et Harry acceptèrent sa décision sans poser de questions. Ce problème réglé, la conversation s'orienta de nouveau sur l'Ordre. Dumbledore était confiant sur le fait que l'espion serait assez rapidement démasqué et qu'en même temps, le meilleur serait fait pour protéger et maintenir tout le monde en sûreté au square Grimmaurd.

Contre toute attente, c'était Ron et non Harry qui n'était pas d'accord avec le Directeur, bien qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit directement en sa présence dans le bureau. Les trois Gryffondor reparlèrent de cela plus tard dans la nuit, confortablement blottis dans les fauteuils regroupés dans un coin de la pièce d'Hermione, quand Ron exposa son point de vue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a derrière la tête en rassemblant l'Ordre en entier en un seul endroit ».

Hermione leva interrogativement un sourcil. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Réfléchis-y », dit Ron abruptement. « Qui que ce soit qui donne cette information à Tu-Sais-Qui est manifestement au courant de tout ce qui se passe avec l'Ordre. Si un de ceux qui est au square Grimmaurd est l'espion, Dumbledore aura juste été bon à lui fournir la liste complète de chaque membre ».

Hermione eut froid soudainement.

« Et merde », murmura Harry, puis l'instant d'après il ajouta, « mais Dumbledore dit qu'il a confiance en tous ceux de l'Ordre. Ce doit sûrement être quelqu'un de l'extérieur ».

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron sceptique. « Il y eut une fois où Dumbledore avait fait confiance à Peter Pettigrew ».

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il ne dit rien.

« Il avait confiance en Quirell alors que Tu-Sais-Qui était accroché à l'arrière de sa tête… » Ron continua. « Il avait confiance en Maugrey alors qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'un Mangemort déguisé… et il a confiance en Rogue bien qu'il soit un Mangemort ».

_Pas encore_, pensa Hermione. Elle dit tout haut « Alors c'est encore de ça qu'il s'agit ».

« Non je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, Hermione », protesta Ron. « Juste attends, écoute-moi ».

« Non », le coupa t-elle avec colère. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient réglé la question de faire confiance à Rogue la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, mais apparemment non. « C'est à _ton tour_ de _m_'écouter. J'en ai assez et je suis fatiguée de toi qui essayes d'accabler le professeur Rogue pour tout ce qui ne va pas. Depuis notre première année, tu es catégorique qu'il essaye de tuer Harry, alors même que nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai. Oui, il n'aime pas Harry. Et alors ? Le professeur McGonagall déteste Draco Malfoy, cela signifie t-il pour autant qu'elle veuille le tuer ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione », dit Ron. « Rogue est un Mangem- »

« Ce n'est pas un Mangemort ! » cria Hermione.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, remerciant le sort de silence qu'elle plaçait par habitude.

« Ronald Weasley », dit-elle avec calme. « Si tu connaissais ne serait-ce que la moitié des choses que le professeur Rogue a expérimenté dans sa vie, la pensée qu'il puisse ne pas être loyal à l'Ordre ne te traverserait même pas l'esprit ».

Ron soupira. « Ecoute » dit-il. « Manifestement, je ne m'engagerai pas sur cette mauvaise voie avec toi. Je n'essaye pas de provoquer une dispute, je ne suis pas en train de faire le _goujat_ comme la dernière fois, et je n'ai jamais dit non plus que Rogue est la taupe ».

Hermione grogna en signe de protestation, il ne l'avait pas crue.

« J'espère juste que nous arriverons bientôt à attraper l'espion, parce que jusqu'à ce moment… » il fit une pause et jeta un regard vers Harry. « Ton père avait confiance en Pettigrew, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry serra la mâchoire et acquiesça, puis Hermione finalement vit ce que voulait dire le point de vue de Ron.

En réalité, il avait juste pris Rogue à titre d'exemple, et bien qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il avait réussi à donner une argumentation claire et construite et à la mettre en colère tout en lui donnant tort. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance, parce qu'en effet, la dernière et unique fois où quelqu'un avait trahi l'Ordre, ce fut la dernière personne inimaginable. Et peut être que le véritable traître utilisait cela à son avantage, générer la peur et le doute parmi les membres loyaux, entravant leurs efforts afin de travailler ensemble et unis pour gagner cette guerre.

« Dumbledore croit en la seconde chance des gens », dit Harry, en allant dans le sens de Ron, « et c'est aussi ce qui le rend vulnérable face à ceux qui réussissent à le convaincre de leur repentance ».

« Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, Hermione ? » l'implora Ron. « Pas que Dumbledore aie pris une mauvaise décision en faisant confiance à Rogue, mais que si précédemment il a renvoyé vers son maître, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, un Mangemort resté fidèle, il se peut aussi qu'il ait donné une seconde chance de se racheter à quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait pas du.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir tiré trop rapidement de mauvaises conclusions », dit-elle contrite. « Mais au passage, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore aurait besoin d'une raison vraiment convaincante avant d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Il ne s'est pas contenté des paroles du professeur Rogue quand celui-ci est venu dans son bureau en voulant changer de camp ».

Ses deux amis la regardèrent tous deux avec curiosité et elle secoua la tête négativement. « Non », dit-elle fermement. « Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je sais, mais je crois que je peux sûrement vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas un vieux fou dupé par la première histoire larmoyante venue ».

Ils restèrent tous les trois assis en silence et en toute quiétude devant le feu pendant quelques minutes avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« La dernière fois que quelqu'un a trahi l'Ordre, il était loyal envers Dumbledore en premier, puis il a changé de camp, est-il possible que cela se reproduise ? »

« C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser », murmura Hermione. « Que ce pouvait aussi être une personne qui n'ait pas à gagner la confiance de Dumbledore pour infiltrer l'Ordre, mais quelqu'un qui s'y trouve déjà ».

« Le seul problème est », Ron bougea dans son fauteuil, « que ça peut être n'importe qui, Comment peut-on savoir à qui faire confiance ? »

« Je pense que Dumbledore a raison », soupira Hermione. « On ne peut qu'être le plus prudent possible et garder un œil attentif sur tout ce qui paraît étrange et inhabituel ».

« Vigilance constante », dit Harry avec un léger rire.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Le jour suivant était un vendredi et après son dernier cours comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione emprunta le passage caché menant au labo privé de Rogue afin de continuer à préparer les potions de l'infirmerie. En dépit de l'immense liste que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné, elle avait travaillé durant tout le mois dernier afin de fabriquer la majorité des potions non périssables, ce qui lui laissait dorénavant du temps pour aider le maître des Potions dans son travail.

Son initiale mise en garde de rester loin de son travail quand elle avait commencé à utiliser son labo, avait été oubliée depuis bien longtemps par tous les deux, et entre son obstination à elle et sa découverte à lui de l'intérêt authentique d'Hermione pour les potions, elle se retrouvait de plus en plus impliquée dans son travail.

Elle avait été surprise et ravie quand il avait consenti à lui montrer les recherches qu'il faisait, la qualité et l'approfondissement de son travail ne faisaient qu'augmenter le respect qu'elle avait de lui en tant que maître dans son domaine.

Une semaine auparavant, Rogue avait finalement découvert l'ingrédient problématique dans l'antidote de la potion Doloris, et la substance avait heureusement un substitut facilement remplaçable. Dorénavant, il avait juste à attendre un autre « approvisionnement » en déjections de moonfilly afin de compléter la mixture finale.

Hermione vaquait à la préparation de ses propres potions dans le laboratoire jusqu'à ce que Rogue entre en trombe peu après sept heures et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

« Philtre calmant », remarqua t-il. « Ca devrait suffire. Jetez un sortilège de stase, miss Granger. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire cette nuit ».

Elle jeta le sortilège, nettoya son plan de travail puis passa dans le salon. Il réapparut par une autre porte, il avait abandonné son habituelle cape noire pour une autre, toujours noire mais plus épaisse et bordée de fine fourrure. Elle le regarda pleine d'interrogations alors qu'il lui tendait un vêtement similaire.

« Il fait en dessous de zéro dehors », commença t-il, « et les charmes de réchauffement ne sont pas très efficaces ».

« Où allons nous, monsieur ? » demanda t-elle, en lui prenant la cape et en l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Elle sentait vaguement le bois de santal et une odeur qu'elle ne pouvait replacer. La cape était vraiment lourde, mais la sensation luxueuse de la fourrure compensait largement le poids.

« Ce soir est la troisième nuit de la Lune montante », dit-il, « et notre seule opportunité pour le mois à venir d'obtenir un échantillon de l'ingrédient clé de l'antidote. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura bientôt la potion définitive en entier, avant que le mois prochain soit passé, je ne peux pas perdre de temps».

« Alors vous allez vraiment lui donner bientôt la véritable potion ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle le suivait sortant de ses appartements par la porte principale. Il la mena à travers un court couloir puis devant une autre porte, qui était ouverte et révélait les cours d'herbe recouvertes de neige menant aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'ils furent bien engagés sur les cours, assez loin du château, qu'il se remit à parler.

« Dumbledore a décidé que de feindre plus longtemps l'échec pourrait mettre ma position au sein des Mangemorts en danger », expliqua t-il. « De plus, la prochaine fois que je serai convoqué, je devrai donner la potion complète ».

« Quand pensez vous être appelé ? » demanda t-elle avec prudence alors qu'ils atteignaient la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et s'engagèrent sur un tortueux chemin entre les arbres.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il sèchement, puis il soupira et ajouta, « bien que je m'attende à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne passe pas Noël sans une sorte de … célébration ».

Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas l'image de Mangemorts chantant des chorales à Pré-au-Lard durant le réveillon que ses mots suscitèrent dans son esprit.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, Hermione ayant seulement brisé le calme un court instant quand elle attrapa sa baguette pour murmurer un _lumos_. L'obscurité sous la canopée des branches des arbres immenses était totale et Rogue, devant elle, tendait sa propre baguette illuminée afin de distinguer le chemin, ce qui la laissait dans le noir.

Ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure et demie et s'étaient enfoncés loin dans la forêt quand Rogue s'arrêta brusquement à la lisière d'une clairière, légèrement éclairée par un rayon lunaire argenté qui filtrait à travers les arbres.

« Là », dit-il doucement, en montrant le tronc d'un arbre. Hermione pouvait voir ce pourquoi ils étaient venus, un large tas d'excréments qui scintillait faiblement.

« Elle ne doit pas être loin », murmura t-il, puis il appela à haute voix dans une langue qu'Hermione reconnu être du Latin, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas les mots.

« Il parle Latin ? » demanda t-elle avec étonnement. A la différence de la plupart des créatures magiques qui ressemblaient aux humains – Centaures, Gobelins, Géants – et parlaient le langage humain, Hermione n'avait pas considéré que le moonfilly le pouvait, rapprochant la créature de la licorne dont le langage n'était compréhensible que par ses semblables.

« Elle », dit le maître des Potions avec un regard plein de reproches envers Hermione, « comprend l'ancienne langue. Elle ne peut pas parler mais elle écoute et maintenant, j'arrive à comprendre assez bien ses mimiques ».

Tout de suite après, un mouvement depuis le côté opposé de la clairière attira l'attention d'Hermione et une des plus magnifiques créatures sortit avec précaution de derrière les arbres.

Aucune des illustrations des livres sur les créatures magiques n'aurait pu rendre justice à l'animal. Il était beaucoup plus petit qu'une licorne, peut-être mesurait-il à peine un mètre de hauteur, mais en avait la même forme du corps et la même grâce. Son pelage était d'un brun foncé lisse et brillant et où tombait la lumière de la Lune, la robe scintillait d'une étrange luminosité. Quand la créature se mouvait, la lumière se fractionnait et rebondissait sur toute sa robe en une danse hypnotique. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient aussi foncées, comme le pelage, mais les longues mèches semblaient absorber encore plus de rayons lunaires jusqu'à en être complètement imprégnées et les renvoyer tel un miroir.

Cela rappelait à Hermione un documentaire télévisé qu'elle avait vu pendant ses vacances d'été chez elle, le fait que la Lune qui était pourtant un endroit désertique et désolé, apparaissait depuis la Terre, la nuit, comme quelque chose d'une grande beauté.

La créature piaffait et frappa nerveusement le sol de ses sabots.

« Elle n'est pas habituée aux autres gens », murmura doucement Rogue. « Attendez ici ».

Rogue s'avança de quelques pas, en même temps, le créature se rapprocha à son tour puis poussa un hennissement devant Rogue, Hermione regardait ce spectacle captivée. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, Rogue tendit le bras et tapota sa crinière, elle se pencha sous sa caresse et releva la tête afin de renifler gentiment son côté entre les plis de ses robes.

Un très léger rire s'échappa du maître des Potions, il chercha sous ses robes et tendit une poignée de ce qui semblait être de la nourriture. Le moonfilly mangea la nourriture offerte dans sa main quand il se mit à parler d'une voix douce.

Hermione ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais devinait assez bien lorsque le regard de l'animal se posa derrière Rogue, la fixant elle avec de la trépidation dans ses grand yeux.

Rogue lui fit signe de s'avancer, et prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit quelques pas pour sortir de la lisière de la forêt et les rejoindre dans la clairière.

Quand elle arriva près d'eux, elle hésita et ses pas devinrent mal assurés. Rogue la regardait, il dit quelque chose au moonfilly, et la créature vint au devant, les naseaux tendus afin de sentir sa main. Le nez était doux et chaud, puis l'animal tourna autour d'elle, la reniflant gentiment.

Hermione restait sans bouger, ne sachant que faire, elle fut surprise lorsque la créature grogna fortement, s'éloigna d'elle et gambada à travers la clairière.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda t-elle à Rogue qui semblait vaguement amusé puis il secoua la tête.

« Non elle est plutôt déçue que vous n'ayez aucune friandise à lui offrir, comme je l'ai fait ».

« Oh ».

« Maintenant », dit brusquement Rogue. « Allons nous occuper de ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ».

Le moonfilly revint aux côtés de Rogue, et il caressa gentiment sa crinière d'une main pendant que de l'autre, il extirpa d'une poche intérieure de ses robes une boule de tissus. Hermione reconnu le tissu comme étant du même type que celui dont il avait enveloppé les excréments qu'il lui avait montré un mois plus tôt.

Manifestement le moonfilly aussi avait reconnu ses intentions, car en voyant le tissu, la créature trotta jusqu'à un tas de déjections et attendit avec expectation qu'ils la suivent.

Tous deux s'agenouillèrent à côté du tas et Rogue montra à Hermione comment collecter la substance valable sans la souiller par de la saleté ou le toucher humain. Le moonfilly resta debout, regardant quand Hermione enveloppa avec précaution les excréments dans de nombreuses couches de tissu.

Rogue parla à la créature qui lui donna encore une fois sur le côté, des coups de boutoirs avec sa tête.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda Hermione, à la fois amusée et étonnée par la camaraderie que deux êtres apparemment opposés partageait.

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas paraître si contente d'elle », dit-il avec un sourire un coin. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait choisi qu'on l'en débarrasse mais ça l'arrange bien ».

Cette fois-ci, comme elle essayait de camoufler son rire, Hermione fut la seule à pousser un petit grognement. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à entendre le maître des Potions s'exprimer si directement, et ayant découvert son sens de l'humour pince-sans-rire, il lui était quelque peu difficile de rester impassible en cours de Potions. Elle devait constamment se rappeler de ne pas rire quand il adressait une insulte soigneusement dissimulée mais entièrement justifiée envers un de ses camarades de classe.

Son élan d'enthousiasme avait cependant fait sursauter le moonfilly qui effrayée, alla se réfugier derrière Rogue, cherchant sa protection.

« Je suis désolée- » avait commencé à dire doucement Hermione, mais Rogue avait levé la main, parlant de nouveau à la créature. Hermione écoutait attentivement la voix basse et vibrante de son professeur mais elle ne pouvait comprendre ces mots étranges. Après quelques minutes, le moonfilly semblait un peu apaisé, si cela était possible, elle sortit du dos de Rogue et renifla sa main puis refit les mêmes gestes avec Hermione avant de se retourner et de remuer sa queue en faisait des cercles, enfin elle disparut dans les ténèbres des arbres au-delà de la clairière.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'était simplement sa façon de dire au revoir », répondit Rogue, puis après une pause il ajouta, « c'est une créature étrange, mais très utile en tant qu'alliée qu'il faut avoir, surtout maintenant ». Il prit le paquet d'excréments soigneusement enveloppés.

« Que lui avez-vous dit après que je l'eusse effrayée ? » demanda Hermione quelques minutes plus tard pendant qu'ils rentraient vers le château. « Vous en avez longtemps discuté ».

« Je lui ai simplement dit que vous étiez mon amie et que vous ne lui feriez aucun mal ».

« Votre amie ? » Hermione regarda derrière son professeur, espérant que la semi obscurité l'empêcherait de voir l'expression pleine d'espoir de son visage.

« Traduction approximative », dit-il regardant le sol, la pénombre rendait sa propre expression indéchiffrable. « Elle ne comprend pas la langue latine en entier ni ses subtilités. En lui disant que vous étiez mon amie, elle a comprit que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ». Il s'arrêta. « Je lui ai aussi demandé à ce que vous puissiez venir prendre ses offrandes sans ma présence, elle a accepté de les fournir pour vous ».

« Oh… euh, d'accord ».

Ils marchèrent sans parler pendant un moment, seuls leurs pas et le souffle de quelque créature invisible brisaient le silence.

« Vous savez, monsieur », dit-elle pour faire la conversation alors que les arbres commençaient à s'éclaircir, signe que la lisière de la forêt était proche, « vous auriez pu enseigner les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Vous avez été vraiment formidable avec elle ».

« On essaye de faire renvoyer le professeur Hagrid ? » commenta t-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione hésita. Rogue savait qu'elle n'avait pas pris le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques comme option de ses A.S.P.I.C.s, et bien qu'elle était une grande amie du professeur demi géant dont le savoir et l'amour des créatures magiques était très étendu, elle devait reconnaître que… parfois ses cours étaient peut-être un peu trop…sauvages.

« Non » dit-elle, « mais si vous vouliez changer de l'enseignement des Potions, je suis sûre- »

« Je doute d'avoir plus de succès », la coupa t-il abruptement, marchant dorénavant à côté d'elle en tendant le bras gauche sous ses yeux. « La plupart des créatures magiques fuient la magie noire aussi sûrement que les moonfillies en sont attirés. Plus de la moitié des créatures du programme d'A.S.P.I.C.s ne voudraient même pas m'approcher ».

Il accéléra son allure afin de marcher plusieurs mètres devant, elle savait à la fatalité du ton de sa voix que la conversation était terminée. Elle était agacée que leurs agréables discussions semblaient toujours prendre une mauvaise direction et se finissaient sur une note amère. C'était comme s'il se refusait d'être heureux trop longtemps.

Le masque avait encore une fois retrouvé sa place, quel malheur si quelqu'un d'autre voyait le vrai Severus Rogue. Avec le temps, Hermione en avait vu de plus en plus de lui et elle était tout de même un peu effrayée de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à apprécier la face cachée de son professeur.

De retour dans le château, l'humeur de Rogue paraissait se dégrader de minute en minute. Il lui apprit à mélanger l'antidote, cependant, ils ne pourraient pas savoir avec certitude s'il fonctionnait avant de l'avoir fait frémir pendant trente-six heures et avoir eut l'occasion de le tester. Mais il refusa catégoriquement de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur les ingrédients ou le processus de préparation de la potion Doloris, bien que cette nuit là, il commença la phase préparatoire d'une nouvelle dose de la potion. Elle essaya de raisonner avec lui que le fait de connaître les ingrédients de la potion de base pourrait mieux l'aider à trouver son antidote.

Il se tourna vers elle, claquant sa baguette magique contre le plan de travail entre eux.

« Ne remettez pas en cause mon jugement », siffla t-il avec colère. « Vous êtes sous mon autorité et je ne vous apprendrai _uniquement_ ce que je juge convenable pour vous de savoir ».

Puis il retourna à son chaudron derrière lui, résolu à l'ignorer.

C'était le professeur Rogue dans tout son absolu, pas l'autre personne dont elle voulait en savoir plus… Severus, peut-être était-il imprudent pour elle de penser à lui de cette façon.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu causer sa soudaine explosion de colère. Elle s'était disputée avec lui avant, il y avait quelques semaines, lorsqu'il avait refusé de lui faire la démonstration d'une potion pour détecter la magie noire dans le sang, à la base ce mélange était considéré lui aussi en tant que magie noire. Mais en définitive, sa persistance avait triomphé et lui il la lui avait montrée, en rechignant bien sûr, grommelant à moitié convaincu « _satané entêtement des Gryffondors_ ».

Elle se demandait pourquoi cette fois-ci sa réaction fut si différente ?

Après sept années passées dans ses cours, elle savait que la meilleure façon d'apaiser un professeur Rogue en colère, était de garder la tête baissée et de continuer son travail. Elle se rendit de l'autre côté de la pièce, enleva le sortilège de pause sur son philtre calmant et en termina la préparation. Il n'avait plus jeté un seul regard dans sa direction, puis après avoir nettoyé son plan de travail, elle s'échappa calmement du labo, incertaine de ses émotions, si elle était soit en colère ou bien bouleversée devant cet homme si compliqué.

**A suivre…**

Comme on dit, un pas en avant et deux en arrière… n'est-ce pas ?

Une p'tite review pour avoir votre avis ?


	13. Chapter 13 Endoloris

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Tout d'abord, on commence par les remerciements, à tout le monde en général et plus particulièrement aux personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Un très grand merci pour leurs encouragements et leurs gentils petits mots toujours autant appréciés à : Maria, Alex, MOa Hermy, LaLaLa et Lie !

Bon ensuite, les moins bonnes nouvelles hélas… Je viens de déménager et par conséquent, j'ai dû résilier mon fournisseur d'accès à internent à ma précédente adresse et je viens de reprendre un autre fournisseur mais mon nouveau chez moi ne sera raccordé au net que dans un mois au minimum voire un mois et demi… Si ça prend trop de temps, j'essayerais néanmoins de poster un chapitre par le biais du net à la fac, mais je ne garantit pas que ça marche, j'essayerais aussi le plus possible de répondre à vos reviews.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un gros bisou à tous ceux qui me laissent une review ! lol. Bonne lecture, je pense que ce chapitre sera apprécié…

**Chapitre treize : Endoloris.**

Le jour suivant était un samedi, et le premier qu'Hermione ne passa pas dans le laboratoire privé de Rogue depuis qu'elle avait convenu avec lui l'arrangement pour honorer ses responsabilités sur son temps libre.

En dépit de leur arrangement initial, elle s'était retrouvée à fréquenter sa salle de travail bien plus souvent que la durée sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord, elle était restée de nombreuses fois après le couvre-feu, utilisant le silence et la tranquillité de son labo ainsi que les ressources de son exhaustive bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs de classe aussi bien que pour assister Rogue avec son travail sur la potion Endoloris et son antidote.

Au grand ravissement d'Hermione, le maître des Potions semblait ne pas s'irriter de ses apparitions multiples et inattendues, le plus souvent il levait un sourcil et retournait à son propre travail, une seule fois il avait commenté sournoisement que si elle ne pouvait pas passer un jour sans sa compagnie, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent du labo. Elle roula des yeux envers lui avant de se détourner, feignant d'être intéressée par les ingrédients de la troisième tablette du placard afin de cacher le rougissement qui lui montait aux joues.

Cependant après son étrange et déroutante réaction de la nuit de vendredi, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer dans son domaine privé avant que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Autant qu'elle voulait prendre part à son travail, dans son obstination de Gryffondor, elle ne voulait pas non plus donner à Rogue la satisfaction de savoir que sa soif de connaissances la ferait revenir, peu importe la manière dont il l'avait traitée.

Elle était plus frustrée qu'autre chose. Ils s'étaient tellement bien entendus durant le mois écoulé, elle avait vraiment apprécié le temps passé avec lui, même lorsque tous deux étaient absorbés par leur travaux respectifs, mélangeant en silence. C'était une échappatoire à la bruyante salle commune de Gryffondor et Hermione avait la distincte impression que Rogue lui aussi, appréciait sa compagnie silencieuse à son habituelle solitude.

Après le déjeuner de samedi, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du Directeur, laissant libre cours à sa frustration envers le vieux sorcier, qui sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'invita à prendre une tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteaux, qu'Hermione ne toucha pas.

« Il est juste tellement énervant », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Nous nous entendions si bien et maintenant, il est simplement… redevenu méchant. Je ne comprends pas. Un instant il échange des piques avec moi, mais dans la bonne humeur je dois ajouter, et la minute suivante, il m'ignore, si ce n'est pire ».

L'expression du Directeur s'assombrit. « Vous devez garder à l'esprit miss Granger qu'il est soumis à une grande pression en ce moment, peut-être bien plus qu'auparavant ».

« J'en suis consciente », répondit-elle. « C'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qui peut le rendre soudainement si brusque. J'essaye de l'aider, même si ce n'est pas dans son optique ».

« Comme vous le disiez, tous les deux vous semblez vous entendre mieux », commenta Dumbledore. « Est-il arrivé quelque chose qui aurait pu faire changer cela ? Quelle était la dernière chose dont ayez discuté ? »

Hermione prit un moment pour y réfléchir et rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle décrivit au Directeur leur brève conversation à propos des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et comment Rogue tout en reconnaissant sa compétence avec le moonfilly, ne pensait pas que ce succès pourrait s'appliquer aux autres créatures.

« Oh ! Euh… En fait » dit-elle tout à coup, son expression devint blême lorsqu'elle se rendit compte. « Il a dit aussi que les autres créatures ne voudraient pas travailler avec lui parce qu'elles fuient les forces du Mal ».

Elle n'avait pas perçu tout le poids de sa remarque la nuit dernière, et ce fut seulement maintenant qu'elle se souvint de l'amertume du ton de sa voix quand il avait fait référence à la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

« Il me semble », dit le Directeur pensivement, « que la direction de votre conversation lui a fait se souvenir ce qu'il était, et peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que vous deveniez trop proches ».

« Trop proches ? » Hermione était confuse. « Je qualifierais difficilement nos relations de proche. Aimable, peut-être et encore, mais rien de plus ».

« Aimable est déjà bien plus que ce que n'est habitué Severus, miss Granger », lui rappela le Directeur. « Vous devez voir la situation de son point de vue. Il a autorisé, certes en rechignant au début, une étudiante à avoir accès non seulement à son laboratoire personnel mais aussi à ses appartements. De ce fait, il vous a autorisée à devenir impliquée dans ses recherches, dans son propre travail et à passer du temps en plus dans le labo en dehors des heures convenues. Il vous a emmené voir une créature dont je n'ai même pas obtenu de lui qu'il m'en parle et encore moins me montrer où il vit. Et après tout cela, il s'est soudainement renfermé et redevenu froid».

« Peut-être que », continua le Directeur, « dans le plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui apprécie le savoir autant que lui, il s'est autorisé à oublier pourquoi il reste loin des autres ».

Hermione repensa aux images qu'elle avait vues dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il lui sembla que cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'elle y avait vu Voldemort commander au jeune Rogue de faire d'horribles atrocités afin de démontrer une fois pour toutes et à jamais sa loyauté, sacrifiant pour cela, ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui.

« Il m'a repoussée parce qu'il pense que je pourrais être blessée », murmura t-elle.

Le Directeur acquiesça tristement.

« En dépit de ses apparences extérieures, miss Granger » Dumbledore poursuivit, « je crois que Severus pense bien plus à vous que ce qu'il ne veut bien laisser voir. La réalité de la situation, et aussi durement que cela sonne, est qu'il s'agit de la guerre. La vie est précieuse, mais sacrifier une vie pour la pérennité de notre cause avait été nécessaire par le passé et cela se reproduira de nouveau. Je crois que si Severus s'éloigne des autres avec autant de soin, c'est parce qu'il ne veut plus se retrouver dans cette situation ».

Etant donné son étrange attitude, cela prenait tout son sens, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit avant.

« C'est fou, vraiment », commenta t-elle. « Mon association avec lui ne m'a pas plus mise en danger que je ne le suis déjà. Je suis une des meilleurs amis de Harry et d'origine moldue aussi. Je ne pourrais encore plus être une cible de premier ordre, vraiment ».

« J'ai bien peur de devoir être d'accord avec cette affirmation, miss Granger, pour la plupart », dit avec pesanteur le sorcier plus âgé. « Cependant, il est évident que Severus n'est pas de cet avis, surtout depuis un certain incident, il y a plusieurs semaines, impliquant vous-même et un jeune Serpentard ».

« Il vous _a parlé_ de ça ? » s'écria t-elle.

Le Directeur approuva de la tête. « Il était préoccupé que cela puisse se reproduire. C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré qu'il vous montre un autre accès à son laboratoire ».

« Oh », fit-elle surprise.

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux pétillaient suspicieusement. « Ne soyez pas troublée par les manières de Severus, miss Granger. « Soyez assurée que quoi qu'il fasse il a vos meilleurs intérêts à cœur, même si quelques fois cela peut être dur à accepter ».

Hermione quitta le bureau du Directeur rassurée et même plus heureuse de la situation que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle ne voulait toujours pas aller au laboratoire aujourd'hui mais elle n'aurait aucune appréhension à y retourner demain comme prévu pour sa potion.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione était au dîner, appréciant un somptueux rôti de boeuf et un pudding du Yorkshire, quand Harry, assis à côté d'elle, laissa tout à coup échapper sa fourchette et se prit la tête entre ses deux mains.

Le claquement à peine perceptible de la fourchette n'attira l'attention de personne exceptés elle et Ron heureusement, et Hermione posa rapidement ses propres couverts et se tourna vers son ami.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il secoua la tête, grimaçant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice. « Il est vraiment très furieux de quelque chose », dit-il dans un souffle en suffoquant.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ron en face de la table.

« Nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici », dit le rouquin. Hermione approuva et se leva, essayant de passer inaperçue pendant qu'elle attrapait le bras de Harry pour le faire lever de table avec elle.

Le Trio se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle, Hermione se retourna et regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore les regardait partir, fronçant les sourcils, un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table, et elle constata que le maître des Potions n'était pas au dîner.

Elle se détourna, mis cette information dans un coin de son esprit, elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard et escorta son ami en dehors de la Salle.

« A l'Infirmerie » dit Hermione, Ron approuva et attrapa plus fermement le bras de Harry, et il les conduisit tous trois vers les escaliers.

Remerciant qu'il n'y aie personne dans les couloirs à cette heure à cause du repas, alors qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage, à mi-chemin de l'Infirmerie, Harry hurla et s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il se serait entièrement écroulé sans le soutien de ses amis.

« Ron va prévenir Madame Pomfresh », urgea Hermione, s'agenouillant auprès de Harry, incertaine de savoir comment l'aider.

Harry suffoquait, il cherchait de l'air, d'une main il grattait sa cicatrice avec tellement de force qu'Hermione pu voir les marques de ses ongles dans son front. Avec douceur, elle prit sa main et l'éloigna, lui permettant ainsi d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa propre paume.

« Harry tu dois fermer ton esprit », l'implora t-elle. « Essaye de le bloquer ».

« Je ne peux pas », s'étrangla t-il, « ça ne marche pas ».

Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur sembla s'atténuer et Hermione aida Harry à s'asseoir, le dos calé contre le mur de pierre du couloir.

« Il est furieux », dit Harry essoufflé. « Quelqu'un a échoué à faire comme il l'avait ordonné et il devient impatient que cela se fasse ».

Hermione frissonna. Elle détestait la manière dont Harry parlait après chaque fois où il retrouvait submergé par les émotions de Voldemort. La puissance du lien entre les deux ennemis était effrayante.

« Allez ! », dit-elle ensuite. « Penses tu que tu puisses te relever ? Madame Pomfresh sera là dans un moment et tu ne veux pas qu'elle te voie comme ça, écroulé sur le sol, sinon tu resterais à l'Infirmerie pour une semaine ».

Avec précaution, elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et ils continuèrent le long du couloir, rencontrant au coin, Ron et la Médicomage.

« Alors, M. Potter », gronda t-elle. « Que vous êtes-vous encore fait cette fois-ci ? »

« C'est ma cicatrice », dit-il en grimaçant de douleur encore une fois et en levant la main afin de se gratter l'irritante marque rouge.

La Médicomage le contempla pendant un moment.

« Miss Granger », dit-elle enfin. « Vous serez aimable d'aller chercher le Directeur. M. Weasley, si vous voulez bien m'aider afin de porter M. Potter jusqu'à l'Infirmerie ? »

Hermione rechigna à laisser ses amis, elle se pressa donc pour monter les escaliers et atteindre la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Elle était sur le point de donner le mot de passe quand elle pensa, _quelle imbécile Granger, il est sûrement encore au dîner_.

Elle se tourna pour dévaler les escaliers mais vit le Directeur qui venait dans sa direction.

« Miss Granger », l'accueillit-il. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est Harry, monsieur. Sa cicatrice. Il est à l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous trouver ».

Dumbledore lui fit signe de le suivre, ils tournèrent, dévalèrent l'escalier à grands pas jusqu'à l'Infirmerie.

« Monsieur » demanda Hermione, quelque peu essoufflée. Le vieux sorcier pouvait encore marcher vite en cas de besoin urgent. « Je pensais que Harry avait réussit à maîtriser l'Occlumancie et à empêcher Voldemort de rentrer dans son esprit mais ce soir, il savait ce qu'il ressentait ».

« Harry a incroyablement progressé dans l'art de l'Occlumancie », répondit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de l'Infirmerie. « Cependant, son lien avec Voldemort est à la fois unique et puissant, et même en tant qu'Occlumens accompli, il reste vulnérable et sujet à percevoir les explosions de colère particulièrement fortes de Tom Jedusor ».

Le Directeur poussa les portes et le dernier son qu'Hermione s'attendait à entendre lui déchira les oreilles.

Un rire.

Un rire hystérique.

Et il venait de Harry.

Hermione suivit le Directeur rapidement à travers la pièce, son regard passa de l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de Ron à son ami étendu sur le lit. A cause du rire, des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Harry mais ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son visage inspirait la terreur. Manifestement, les émotions qu'il montrait n'étaient pas les siennes.

Le Directeur se plaça rapidement à côté de lui, attrapa les deux mains de Harry dans les siennes et dit : « Ca va passer, Harry. Plus longtemps, maintenant ça va passer ».

Ca se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes agonisantes et Harry était finalement assez détendu pour que Madame Pomfresh approche de ses lèvres une fiole de Philtre Calmant. L'effet fut immédiat et Harry tomba à la renverse dans les coussins, épuisé.

« Il est satisfait maintenant », murmura le jeune homme brun à moitié endormi. « Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce passe comme prévu ». Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil agité.

« Allez ! Tout le monde dehors », ordonna la Médicomage. « M. Potter a besoin de repos ».

Hermione, Ron et même le Directeur se laissèrent faire expulser des bords du lit de Harry et Madame Pomfresh tira les rideaux autour du lit.

« C'était foutument effrayant », chuchota Ron pendant qu'ils quittaient l'Infirmerie. « Que considérez-vous qu'il soit si important d'obtenir pour rendre Vous-Savez-Qui autant excité ? »

Hermione rencontra les yeux du Directeur mais ne dit mot. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise car elle savait exactement ce qui rendait Voldemort si content, et qui le lui avait donné.

« Je ne sais pas, M. Weasley », dit Dumbledore en adressant à Hermione un regard qui en disait long, « cependant, nous utiliserons toutes nos ressources pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pendant ce temps, Harry est entre de bonnes mains. Je vous suggère à tous les deux d'essayer de ne pas vous inquiéter et de vous reposer ».

Le Directeur tourna à gauche en direction de son bureau, Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers montants à la Tour Gryffondor.

« Tu viens, 'Mione ? » dit-il mais elle ne le suivit pas immédiatement. « Tu as entendu Dumbledore, Harry ira bien ».

« Je sais » répondit-elle absentement, puis elle ajouta « non, vas devant, je crois que je vais juste aller faire un petit tour pour me changer les idées ».

Elle attendit que Ron aie disparu des escaliers, puis, ignorant sa décision précédente d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain, elle fonça au couloir Est du premier étage.

**o0o0o0o0o**

« Professeur ? » appela t-elle en émergeant du passage allant au salon de Rogue. La pièce était silencieuse et froide, comme le laboratoire quand elle le vérifia. Regardant attentivement le placard qui contenait ses échantillons de potions, elle remarqua que deux fioles de la fausse potion Endoloris avaient disparu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

Devait-elle rester ici et attendre son retour ? Aurait-il les réponses à pourquoi la cicatrice de Harry lui avait fait si mal, pourquoi avait-il ressenti si fort une telle rage, suivit par une telle exaltation ? Est-ce que toute la colère de Voldemort avait été dirigée sur Rogue ?

Elle décida de rester, son inquiétude pour Harry et le maître des Potions triomphant de sa raison et de son besoin de dormir. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle pouvait au moins se débarrasser de quelque travail, elle prépara donc plusieurs potions pour l'Infirmerie. Des philtres calmants, comme celui que la Médicomage avait donné à Harry quelques instants plus tôt, des potions de sommeil et des baumes cicatrisants. Tous étaient des mélanges plutôt simples mais qui requérraient sa concentration et cela lui servait à ne pas penser à de tragiques issues.

Elle eut l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans le salon, par la voie de la poudre de Cheminette, heurta ses oreilles, elle jeta un œil à travers la porte entrouverte juste à temps pour apercevoir le maître des Potions disparaître derrière une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, celle qu'Hermione en avait déduit qu'elle menait à sa chambre. La porte se referma en claquant brutalement après lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, remua le contenu de son chaudron perdue dans ses pensées. Quelque chose semblait légèrement déplacé dans sa fugace apparition mais elle ne pouvait discerner de quoi il s'agissait.

Habituellement, quand il revenait d'une réunion avec Voldemort, il allait directement dans le labo, pâle et silencieux, et commençait à préparer n'importe quoi qui lui avait été demandé durant la nuit.

Après plusieurs minutes et aucun autre son ne venant de l'autre pièce, son inquiétude augmenta et, jetant un sortilège de stase sur son chaudron, elle traversa le salon.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les lourdes robes en velours de Mangemort qui avaient été laissées tombées n'importe comment sur le sol près de la cheminée. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua, ce n'était pas dans le comportement de Rogue de laisser traîner les choses là où elles ne doivent pas être. Elle les ramassa, sursauta légèrement quand un masque d'argent s'en échappa parmi les plis.

Avec précaution, elle plia les robes en deux et les posa sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils, cependant elle était incapable de déplacer le masque de là où il était posé sur le sol.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un objet, et que c'était absurde d'en être effrayée, mais il renvoyait tellement de connotations terribles, spécialement pour quelqu'un comme elle, née de Moldus. C'était la dernière chose que beaucoup de personnes comme elle voyaient avant que leur vie se finisse soudainement et brutalement.

Ses pensées morbides furent interrompues par un bruit étouffé venant de la direction de la chambre. Traversant la pièce, elle resta debout en silence devant la porte fermée, écoutant. Maintenant plus fort, elle reconnu le bruit comme étant de la toux, une horrible toux sèche, sifflante et crépitante.

Elle demeura les yeux grands ouverts à fixer la porte fermée. Que pourrait faire Rogue si elle s'aventurait dans sa chambre sans être invitée ? D'après les sons qui en venaient, il était loin d'être en état de la rabrouer et son inquiétude l'emportant sur sa crainte, elle se saisit donc de la poignée et poussa la porte.

« Monsieur ? » appela t-elle.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre, éclairée faiblement par le scintillement solitaire d'une seule bougie sur la commode. La lumière était suffisante pour voir que la pièce était vide, et son attention se tourna vers la seule autre porte menant ailleurs alors qu'une autre quinte de toux en provenait.

Avant qu'elle aie pu perdre son sang-froid, elle traversa la chambre, poussa grande ouverte la porte de la salle de bains et s'écria face à la vue devant elle.

Rogue était à genoux, désemparé, vomissant dans la cuvette des toilettes face à lui.

En le voyant à cet instant, elle réalisa ce qu'avait du être l'horreur quand elle l'entrapercevait à chaque fois qu'il était revenu. Il avait certainement renoncé à ses habituels leurres cachés sous sa robe de Mangemort, maintenant il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche en lin, tellement mouillée de sueur qu'Hermione pouvait voir la pâleur de sa peau à travers le fin tissu.

Lorsque la porte grinça dans ses gonds, il se tourna vers la source du bruit, tenant toujours si fortement la cuvette des toilettes que les articulations de ses mains en étaient blanches.

Son visage était un masque de douleur, plus pâle que jamais et brillant de transpiration.

« Qu'est-ce que- », réussit-il à dire avant de se détourner d'elle alors qu'une autre quinte de toux rauque secoua son corps. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant lui, occultant ses expressions torturées du regard de la jeune fille, pendant qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

D'abord restée plantée en silence, Hermione se secoua et agit. Elle n'avait pas pris ce cours de Médecine Magique pour rien. D'un rapide coup de baguette, elle conjura une serviette de bain froid et humide, puis elle s'approcha du maître des Potions.

De blafardes mèches de cheveux imprégnées de sueur collaient à ses joues, et elle hésita juste un instant avant de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller derrière lui, et elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage, les tenant avec douceur à l'arrière de son cou afin de les empêcher de tomber à nouveau.

Elle se rendit compte quand sa main effleura sa nuque que son corps entier était en train de trembler.

_Endoloris ?_ pensa t-elle. Que pouvait-il avoir fait qui ait rendu si furieux Voldemort pour le laisser dans un tel état ?

A moins que cela était le traitement habituel…

Il n'était pas revenu comme cela les dernières fois où il avait été convoqué… mais Voldemort avait été plutôt satisfait de ses progrès pour créer la potion. Etait-ce comme cela que Rogue revenait à chaque fois qu'il avait déplu à son maître ? Son cœur se serra encore dans sa poitrine à la pensée du maître des Potions devant se remettre de cela, tout seul, encore et encore.

La toux s'arrêta et Rogue bascula sur le côté, assis sur sa hanche, haletant, cherchant de l'air, les yeux mouillés par l'effort d'avoir trop longtemps régurgité.

Hermione relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux et pressa la serviette dans la paume de sa main libre. L'autre était toujours fermement agrippée à la cuvette des toilettes afin de le soutenir. Il prit la serviette sans faire de commentaire et enveloppa sa figure dans le tissu frais pendant qu'Hermione invoquait un verre d'eau.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voix maladroite, elle échangea donc en silence la serviette dans sa main pour le verre d'eau, regrettant cette action l'instant suivant quand le verre échappa à ses doigts tremblants.

Il rebondit, et elle fut contente d'avoir conjuré instinctivement un verre incassable. Elle en invoqua un autre, puis dit doucement, «laissez-moi vous aider ».

Il rencontra son regard assuré et acquiesça légèrement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux d'Hermione quand elle approcha le verre de sa bouche, l'inclinant doucement afin de permettre à l'eau fraîche de passer ses lèvres. Il avala plusieurs gorgées avec quelques difficultés avant de la repousser.

Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, nettoya l'eau du premier verre sur le sol et elle se détourna afin de poser les deux verres sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo. Elle resta le dos tourné aussi longtemps que possible, feignant un grand intérêt pour le mur de pierres nues de la pièce, afin de laisser à son professeur l'occasion de se recomposer quelque peu.

Cela était certainement pour lui une humiliation que d'avoir été vu par quelqu'un d'autre dans un tel état, même une personne en qui il avait bien plus confiance qu'il ne voulait le montrer… à cause de l'intervention de Dumbledore néanmoins.

Au moins il ne lui avait pas encore dit de s'en aller, cependant soit c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'elle reste, ou bien parce qu'il n'était pas en condition d'argumenter, ce qui était un autre sujet.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un mouvement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda se remettre debout avec difficulté et traverser l'espace qui les séparait. Il était toujours plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et elle avait du grandement résister à la terrible envie de tendre les bras pour le soutenir.

« Merci », arriva t-il à dire râpeusement, la voix sèche et rocailleuse, complètement dépourvue de ses habituelles tonalités veloutées. Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur, qu'elle comprit toute la gravité de ce mot, et quelque part, au-delà de sa peur et de son inquiétude, elle sentit un étrange souffle d'exaltation la parcourir. Ses mains voulaient se tendre vers lui, pour l'aider, le réconforter et apaiser sa souffrance, cependant sa tête chantonnait comme un leitmotiv, _Il est en train de me laisser l'aider, il ne me repousse pas !_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le contemplait toujours droit dans les yeux, alors elle détourna le regard au loin, embarrassée par leur proximité dans cette petite pièce. Il bougea et passa derrière elle afin d'atteindre le lavabo et il actionna le robinet d'eau froide par un mot murmuré, il prit de l'eau entre ses mains en coupe pour s'en asperger le visage.

Elle sortit discrètement de la salle de bains afin de lui laisser son intimité, mais elle hésita à quitter complètement ses appartements, sa curiosité pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et sa réelle préoccupation envers Rogue la firent s'arrêter.

Elle s'assit avec précaution sur le bord d'une chaise en velours bleu foncé et prit un moment afin d'étudier l'environnement autour d'elle, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait dans cette faible lumière.

La pièce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, bien qu'en réalité elle n'ait pas passé beaucoup de temps à se faire des idées sur la décoration de la chambre du maître des Potions.

Si jamais elle avait pu dire comment était la pièce à Ron et à Harry sans qu'ils ne viennent se précipiter dans les cachots pour tuer Rogue, elle aurait prit un grand plaisir à leur annoncer qu'il n'y avait ni cercueil, ni crochet auquel la « graisseuse chauve-souris géante » pour dormir suspendue au plafond.

En vérité la pièce était assez agréable, pensa t-elle. Sombre, absolument, mais ce n'était pas non plus la pièce froide et insensible à laquelle elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle remarqua avec une trace d'amusement, que les seules couleurs en vue de Serpentard étaient celles d'une écharpe rayée qui pendait à un crochet derrière la porte.

La pièce était embellie par les mêmes énormes baies vitrées que celles du salon, bien que celles-ci étaient à cet instant masquées par de lourd drapés de rideaux, qui semblaient être coordonnés au tissu du fauteuil sur lequel elle était présentement assise. Il y avait une large armoire le long d'un mur, similaire à celle dont le professeur Lupin s'était servit pour capturer l'Epouvantard durant les cours de sa troisième année. Il y avait aussi une grande commode et deux petites tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit.

Le lit en lui-même apparaissait comme somptueusement confortable. Hermione ne pouvait penser à un meilleur qualificatif pour le décrire, c'était vraiment le type de lit dans lequel on avait hâte de s'effondrer après une dure et longue journée. Le linge de lit était dans les riches tons de l'ocre, ce qui contrastait merveilleusement avec le bleu des drapés et des chaises et donnait de chaleur et un aspect confortable à la pièce.

Les grincements aigus des gonds de la porte de la salle de bains l'alertèrent sur la présence de Rogue dans la pièce, elle se leva alors rapidement, son mouvement alerta Rogue sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas partie.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là », dit-il épuisé, arrivant difficilement à traverser la pièce avant de trembler et de tomber lourdement sur le bord du lit. Le matelas baissa légèrement sous son poids et il ferma les yeux, levant une main toujours tremblante vers son visage pour pincer entre ses doigts l'arrête de son nez.

« Je ne songerais même pas à vous laisser dans cet état, monsieur », répliqua t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il inspira une large bouffée d'air. « J'ai donné la potion finale d'Endoloris au Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

« Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle lentement. « Comment… si vous lui avez donné ce qu'il voulait… »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » se désigna t-il lui-même, puis il soupira. « Comme vous le savez, je lui avais apporté différents mélanges de la potion durant les quelques dernières semaines afin de lui démontrer mes progrès. Bien que je lui ai délivré la véritable potion ce soir, j'avais encore pris d'autres échantillons « ratés » avec moi, au cas où il se serait demandé pourquoi j'étais si confiant que celui-ci fonctionnerait ».

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, tendant l'oreille pour entendre sa voix, qui n'était rien de plus qu'un doux éraillement.

« J'ai réservé la vraie potion en dernier recours, et j'ai testé les deux autres sur », un instant sa voix hésita et il baissa les yeux sur le sol, « … sur quelques Moldus que des Mangemorts avaient capturés ».

Hermione déglutit difficilement, elle se sentait nauséeuse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est rentré dans une colère noire lorsque les échantillons ont tué ces victimes instantanément, sans douleur. Il m'a alors ordonné de tester moi-même le contenu de la dernière fiole », termina Rogue calmement.

« Quoi ? » elle se leva brutalement, se déplaçant pour venir se mettre devant lui. Il leva la tête et elle remarqua que la sueur gouttait toujours en travers de son front.

« Ca a fonctionné alors ? » murmura t-elle, une sensation de terreur sourde l'envahit alors que le maître des Potions était secoué d'un petit rire amer, puis il toussa encore.

« Je dois bien le reconnaître » chuchota t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge au prix d'un douloureux effort. « Bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'envisager, si vous me passez l'expression ».

Elle haussa la tête en signe d'accord. « Bien plus » semblait certainement en dessous de la réalité. Rogue était silencieux depuis un moment et Hermione le regarda, même dans la faible lumière, les tremblement parcouraient encore tout son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » murmura t-elle.

« C'était… » il fit une pause, cherchant les mots justes, « … je ne saurais pas comment le décrire. La puissance du maléfice d'Endoloris, comme vous le savez probablement, est dépendante du sorcier qui le jette. Il ne peut pas être maintenu longtemps et bien qu'il peut être jeté de nouveau, il y a toujours un instant pour récupérer un peu, pour reprendre son souffle. Là, c'est différent, il n'y a aucun répit. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, je ne pouvais pas penser… Je savais que j'étais en train de crier, jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise… et après un moment, j'ai dû m'évanouir longtemps car quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais seul ».

Sa voix se cassa, et quelque part au cours de son récit, Hermione se retrouva à tomber sur ses genoux, sur le sol près du lit, capturant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne s'était pas retiré, il fixait plutôt du regard quelque chose au dessus et derrière elle, attendant qu'elle bouge la première.

Pour sa part, Hermione restait sans voix. Elle était horrifiée, à la fois envers ce qu'il avait dû traverser, et le détachement avec lequel il en parlait. Son manque de réaction envers la familiarité d'elle lui prenant la main l'avait troublée et elle se demandait s'il était dans une sorte d'état de choc.

Elle n'osa pas suggérer la moindre potion, de peur de la réaction avec celle de la nuit qui était indubitablement encore dans son organisme.

_Les potions_, pensa t-elle. _Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?_

« L'antidote », s'exclama t-elle tout fort en se levant mais elle hésita quand il secoua négativement la tête.

« Il ne sera pas près avant demain », dit-il en grimaçant. « Il a besoin de frémir durant trente-six heures après l'ajout des excréments ».

« Vous devriez vous reposer alors », proposa t-elle.

« Non », dit-il en se levant lui aussi. « Il y a tellement de choses qui doivent être faites. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut un lot entier de fioles de potion pour samedi prochain ».

Le maître des Potions traversa la pièce à grands pas en direction de la porte du salon. Il était à mi parcours avant de trébucher et de se rattraper en agrippant le dos du fauteuil pour se soutenir. IL s'y adossa un instant, respirant bruyamment, Hermione s'approcha à côté de lui.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît », implora t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire comme ça. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion aient disparu ».

« Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela pourrait prendre », protesta t-il sans aucune trace de sa persuasion habituelle. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps ».

« Vous ne serez utile à personne si vous faîtes exploser votre chaudron à cause de la fatigue, et vous n'êtes pas non plus en mesure de pouvoir préparer correctement les ingrédients en tremblant encore de cette manière ».

Elle saisit son épaule, assez fermement pour sentir les tremblements involontaires qui couraient toujours à travers lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que sa chemise était encore froide et trempée de sueur.

« Vous allez attraper un rhume aussi », dit-elle avec calme, en tirant gentiment sur la manche de sa chemise et le guidant à revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Vous devriez vous changer pour quelque chose de sec ».

Engourdi, il ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête, des doigts, il cherchait le premier bouton en haut de se chemise. C'était une preuve de combien il était exténué et étranger à lui-même pour qu'il puisse faire cela devant elle, mais cela n'importait pas puisque ses doigts tremblaient si fortement qu'il ne pouvait se déshabiller. Il soupira et laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? » demanda t-elle prudente.

Il inspira profondément, le rouge montait très légèrement dans ses joues pâles.

« Veux ? Non », dit-il. « Besoin ? Il apparaît que oui ».

Elle fit encore un pas en avant, respirant calmement par le nez, essayant d'empêcher ses propres doigts de trembler alors qu'elle atteignit le premier bouton sous son menton.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière, lui permettant un meilleur accès, puis il ferma les yeux, restant ainsi pendant qu'elle défaisait chaque bouton, son chemin s'imprimait dans son esprit. Quand elle atteignit l'endroit où la chemise disparaissait sous le pantalon, elle hésita et releva les yeux pour le trouver contemplatif en train de la dévorer des yeux. Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses propres joues, puis elle se recula, espérant que la faible lumière de la pièce masquerait son inconfort.

« Je vais, juste euh… sortir un moment, je vais par là », murmura t-elle, en indiquant le salon.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire », dit-il, et elle leva les yeux, surprise. Voulait-il dire que…

« Vous devriez retourner dans vos propres quartiers, miss Granger », continua t-il.

Oh.

« Est-ce que vous irez bien, monsieur ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je suis sûr d'aller bien », répliqua t-il avec une pointe d'un sourire sarcastique, quoique à moitié venant de bon cœur, qui se formait sur son visage. « Cependant, vous devriez apprécier revenir durant la matinée lorsque l'antidote sera complet, vous pourriez alors observer la dernière phase du processus de préparation ».

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête, se mordant la lèvre puis après un instant, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Miss Granger », l'appela t-il doucement juste derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Il s'était levé du bord du lit une fois de plus alors qu'il s'était encore rattrapé sur le coin du baldaquin du lit.

« Je-» commença t-il, puis il fit une pause un instant avant de dire en toute simplicité, « Votre assistance est appréciée ».

Il paraissait tellement à l'opposé du craint et détesté maître des Potions, là, debout, dans la lueur dansante de la bougie, une bande de son torse pâle visible entre les deux pans de sa chemise ouverte, les cheveux mouillés, désordonnés et rabattus sur son visage.

Elle acquiesça, se permettant un léger sourire, puis elle quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Il n'était en vérité qu'un homme, réalisa t-elle après tout ce qui s'était dit et passé. Sans les robes, sans les sarcasmes, sans le rictus cynique, hormis les gens qui le jugent de par la marque sur son bras, il était juste un soldat combattant dans une guerre, quelqu'un qui a tellement contribué et qui reçoit si peu en retour.

Elle comprit, après l'avoir vu ce soir, pourquoi Dumbledore les avait mis tous deux à travailler ensemble. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'elle se tiendrait dans la chambre à coucher du maître des Potions avec lui à moitié habillé, elle lui aurait tendu de la poudre de Cheminette et lui aurait dit de prendre immédiatement la direction de Sainte - Mangouste. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle était contente que le Directeur les ait forcés à s'associer, contente de pouvoir être là pour assister Rogue à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, et qu'il la laissait l'aider.

Elle savait que lorsqu'il serait revenu à son état normal, il voudrait probablement essayer de la repousser, de la blesser par ses mots durs ou son silence, mais cela ne la dissuaderait pas. Elle était dorénavant là pour que ça dure. C'est vrai qu'il reste aussi sarcastique, stoïque et entêté que toujours mais il n'était plus cruel. Toutes ses prétentions mises de côté, le maître des Potions était simplement un être humain, capable d'être blessant comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle resta debout devant la porte close de la chambre. Elle savait qu'il lui avait dit de partir mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à regagner sa propre pièce. Les effets de la potion semblaient s'être dissipés, cependant ils avaient vraiment affaire à l'inconnu. Il n'y avait aucun signe pour savoir si les symptômes pourraient se raviver pendant la nuit, et elle était déterminée à être là, juste au cas où le pire se produirait.

Puis, elle pouvait se l'admettre à elle-même, même si elle ne le dirait jamais à une autre personne, que si elle voulait rester, c'était parce qu'elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour l'homme dans la pièce à côté, en tant qu'un professeur, un mentor et en quelque sorte, un ami.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le linteau. On était quelques minutes après minuit. L'antidote serait prêt dans onze heures…

Elle enleva sa robe et fronça les sourcils dans un moment de concentration, elle transforma le vêtement en une douce couverture. Puis elle se blottit dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, enroulant très serré la couverture autour d'elle.

Plusieurs fois durant la nuit, elle se leva pour aller coller son oreille à la porte de la chambre, écoutant des sons de douleur qui en venait. Plus d'un fois, elle avait du se restreindre fortement de ne pas ouvrir la porte.

A chaque fois, elle retournait à son siège et contemplait les braises mourantes du feu, des flashes des évènements de la nuit se jouaient dans son esprit. Le sommeil fut long à venir.


	14. Chapter 14 Concessions

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Ouf ! Enfin !!! Je suis sure que c'est le mot que vous vous dîtes tous ! lol Mais c'est aussi celui que j'ai dit en poussant un soupir de soulagement en ayant finit de déménager et d'emménager, puis de monter mes meubles, ranger mes affaires et enfin (et oui, c'est le mot du jour il est à toutes les sauces !) de reprendre les cours, les recherches pour le nouveau sujet de mémoire. J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude à livre ce nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse mais je crois qu'un déménagement ça se comprend non ? En plus, je n'ai toujours pas d'internet, là je poste ce chapitre depuis la fac. Je me suis efforcé de répondre le plus possible à vos reviews, par contre pour les personnes non inscrites sur le site, comme je n'ai pas leurs pseudos sous les yeux et que je ne me rappelle pas de leurs noms (oui je sais c'est pas bien… mea culpa), ça sera un remerciement collectif ! Gros gros merci et tout plein de bisous à vous lecteurs et revieweurs, merci de me suivre…

**Chapitre quatorze : Concessions.**

Hermione se réveilla avec la sensation picotante d'être regardée, elle leva alors la tête et vit le maître des Potions penché au-dessus d'elle, là où elle avait dormi dans un de ses fauteuils.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de partir », dit-il d'une voix sourde. L'image de lui se tenant au-dessus d'elle était un peu moins intimidante que celle qu'il renvoyait d'habitude alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise –noire cette fois-ci- et d'un pantalon froissé comme s'il avait dormi avec. Inspectant les détails, Hermione pensa qu'il _avait vraiment_ dormi avec, la saleté sur les genoux indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la paire qu'il portait la nuit dernière.

« Je… est-ce que ça va, monsieur ? »

« N'essayez pas de changer de sujet miss Granger », cracha t-il. « Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? »

« Je pensais que quelqu'un devait être à côté de vous au cas où vous auriez eut une quelconque résurgence des effets de la potion ». C'était la vérité mais manifestement pas celle que Rogue voulait entendre.

« Vous pensiez », se moqua t-il. « Etant donné qu'ici ce sont _mes quartiers_, je suppose que ce que _je _pense ou ce que _je_ veux ne compte pas ».

Il se détourna, s'éloigna, traversa la pièce en direction des fenêtres, il regarda au loin le paysage blanc et endormi. Hermione se leva de son siège difficilement, ses muscles protestaient d'avoir été engourdis toute la nuit. Elle remarqua que le masque ne traînait plus par terre. Il devait l'avoir ramassé et mis ailleurs avant qu'elle se réveille.

« Ce que vous voulez est important », dit-elle en marchant pour venir près de lui. Il grogna. « Mais vous n'étiez pas… dans votre état normal la nuit dernière ».

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me prendre soin de moi tout seul », répliqua t-il d'un ton claquant. « Votre intrusion était inappropriée et importune, et si j'avais eut mes _esprits normaux_, vous auriez été dehors plus vite qu'un Eclair de Feu ».

Stupéfaite, Hermione fit un pas en arrière mais ensuite elle se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore et vit que Rogue était en train de faire exactement ce que le Directeur avait prévu : il la poussait au loin.

Elle regarda le portrait qu'il renvoyait, saisissant les cernes sous les yeux, la façon dont sa mâchoire était étroitement serrée comme si les évènements de la veille se rejouaient dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-elle arriver à communiquer avec lui quand il restait ainsi crispé. Essayer de parler avec lui n'aiderait pas et la compassion serait prise à tort pour de la pitié, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait accepter. Elle soupira. Peut-être se donnait-elle trop de mal à tenter quelque chose… ou peut-être n'essayait-elle pas assez ? Peut-être avait –elle encore à le convaincre de sa sincérité.

Ne disant rien, elle posa doucement une main sur son avant-bras qui était croisé en travers de son torse et put sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers le fin et doux tissu de sa chemise.

Soudainement, il se retira, comme si son toucher le brûlait pendant qu'il siffla : « Ne vous permettez pas une telle familiarité avec moi, miss Granger. Vous outrepassez les limites ».

« Oh mon cul oui ! » s'écria t-elle avec mépris. « Quelles limites ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est la guerre. Les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas ».

« Il n'y a pas de guerre à l'intérieur de ces murs », siffla t-il avec colère, « de plus, je suis toujours votre professeur et vous mon élève. Vous feriez bien de vous souvenir que ce geste aussi incongru et éloigné que possible entre nous ».

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », lui renvoya t-elle, se demandant avec gravité combien de points la maison de Gryffondor pouvait se permettre de perdre. « Si on ne tient pas compte de qui ou de quoi à l'origine nous ayant mis dans cette situation, nous y sommes ensemble dorénavant et je ne suis pas prête de m'y soustraire ».

« Il n'y a rien à se soustraire miss Granger », répliqua t-il, sa voix devint plus forte. « Rien de tout cela ne vous concerne, pas le moins du monde. Vous n'avez aucun droit à être impliquée ».

« Je me contrefouts de vos droits, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense », cria t-elle.

« Dumbledore l'a déjà fait en vous racontant le récit détaillé de ma vie ! » hurla t-il à son tour, son visage se tordait de rage puis il se tempéra de nouveau, dissimulant toute émotion.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas seulement envoyer une claque de bon sens en plein dans la figure de l'homme en face d'elle. « Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me le montre », dit-elle sèchement et hargneusement. « J'ai même essayé de l'en dissuader, mais vous savez comment est le Directeur une fois qu'il a mis son entrain à faire quelque chose ».

« Oui, je sais comment il aime jouer avec la vie des gens comme s'ils étaient plutôt des pions dans quelque jeu tordu et malsain », dit rudement le maître des Potions en appuyant les doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, puis il traversa la pièce pour aller s'effondrer dans un des fauteuils. Il ne semblait pas avoir totalement récupéré de la nuit dernière, nota t-elle alors qu'elle retournait vers l'autre siège en espérant qu'ils pourraient être capables d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire entendre raison ? L'honnêteté était la clé, décida t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas manipuler le Directeur de Serpentard pour lui faire adhérer à ce qu'elle disait, la seule option était de le lui dire tel que cela était et elle espérait qu'il reconnaisse sa sincérité.

« Dumbledore a eu tort de me montrer ces souvenirs », commença t-elle, et il grogna de désaccord. « Ecoutez moi au moins jusqu'au bout, monsieur, s'il vous plaît ».

« Très bien », soupira t-il résigné, « continuez ».

« Il n'aurait jamais du me montrer, mais il l'a fait. Je ne peux changer cela et l'expédier avec un _Oubliettes_, vous ne pouvez attendre de moi que j'oublie simplement ce que j'ai vu et continuer à faire comme si tout était comme avant ».

« Tout _est_ comme avant, miss Granger », contra Rogue. « La seule différence est que vous en êtes maintenant informée et consciente ».

Il n'était pas en train de lui faciliter les choses.

« Oui j'en suis consciente », dit-elle avec fermeté, « et si j'avais été mise au courant avant, aucun doute que j'aurais aussi voulu aider ensuite. Quoique vous puissiez vous dire, je ne suis pas là parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de- » Rogue ouvrit la bouche afin de protester mais elle le prit de vitesse, « -oui, peut-être étais-je là à cause de lui au début mais plus maintenant. Je suis ici parce que _je veux_ être ici, parce que _j'ai choisi_ de l'être. Pensez vous vraiment que j'aurais passé autant de temps ici si j'avais pensé que c'était une telle corvée ? Je sais que quiconque en dehors de ces pièces pourrait penser de moi que je suis dérangée d'admettre cela mais j'ai sincèrement apprécié la majorité du temps que j'ai passé ici ».

Elle s'arrêta. Il regardait fixement le feu de la cheminée, contemplant les flammes dansantes, le visage gravé d'une expression indéchiffrable. _Au moins, il semble être attentif_, pensa t-elle, et elle décida d'en tirer avantage.

« J'ai tellement appris de vous », continua t-elle. « Vous m'avez enseigné bien plus que ce dont vous étiez obligé de faire, me donnant l'opportunité d'apprendre des choses qu'autrement je n'aurais jamais connues et je voudrais être capable de vous donner quelque chose en retour ».

« Donc vous vous sentez redevable envers moi, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là ? » se moqua t-il sarcastique.

« Non ! Je- » Elle soupira exaspérée et finalement dit doucement, « Est-ce si difficile de croire que quelqu'un peut sincèrement se préoccuper pour vous ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Vous voyez », dit-elle enfin, « si vous êtes en train de me repousser parce que vous pensez que vous me mettez en danger, c'est une perte de temps. Je suis déjà en danger pour ce que je suis et pour ce que sont mes amis. Je pense que vraiment vous aimez bien m'avoir auprès de vous, mais vous êtes effrayé que je puisse être blessée si je deviens trop proche de vous ».

Il cligna des yeux, et elle pu voir un muscle se contracter nerveusement dans sa mâchoire étroitement contractée quand il se tourna vers elle, sa voix était basse et emplie de colère mais ayant aussi une pointe d'autre chose… était-ce de la peur ?

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs pendant un instant. Parmi toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait vu de sa vie dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, la perte des seules deux personnes qui avaient semblé se préoccuper du jeune Severus Rogue était ce qui avait le plus affecté Hermione. Elle pensa que dans un sens, c'était ce qui l'avait amené à devenir une personne si solitaire, se coupant du reste du monde tellement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être proche d'une personne afin de ne pas être blessé par sa mort.

Elle croisa ses yeux encore une fois, l'implorant de voir la sincérité et la compassion derrière ses mots. « Je sais que vous repoussez les gens pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous atteindre et être blessés », dit-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle se leva et referma ainsi l'espace entre leurs deux sièges. Elle posa de nouveau une main sur son bras, et cette fois-ci, il ne la repoussa pas. «Mais je veux me risquer à prendre cette chance ».

« Vous ne savez pas quelle sorte de chance vous prenez », protesta t-il, puis il ajouta gravement, « ce n'est pas comme un quelconque jeu stupide, miss Granger ».

« Je sais cela », répliqua t-elle. « C'est la guerre, même dans ces pièces, et j'ai besoin de me sentir utile, comme si je faisais quelque chose pour l'Ordre, même s'il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi médiocre que de préparer une potion toute fraîche contre le mal de tête pour leur espion ».

Elle sourit vainement et elle fut touchée quand il lui rendit l'expression, même si c'était plus une grimace crispée qu'un sourire.

« J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous avez fait ici », dit-il après un moment de contemplation. « A la fois au labo, et… je ne suis juste pas… Je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer ma gratitude ».

« Vous n'arriverez pas à en exprimer plus, monsieur. Vous êtes un livre fermé, pour la plupart des gens », dit-elle avec un petit rire, puis, plus sérieusement, elle poursuivit, « De toute façon, je ne veux pas de remerciements ».

« Une Gryffondor qui ne veut pas de reconnaissance et de louanges ? » plaisanta t-il. « Etes-vous sûre d'avoir été placée dans la bonne maison ? »

Elle retira la main de son bras et lui retourna son sourire moqueur. « Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, vous savez », commenta t-elle idiotement.

Il renifla. « Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer ? »

Ils avaient glissé de nouveau dans une de leurs faciles conversations si rapidement qu'Hermione avait difficilement remarqué le changement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouva en train de lui lancer un sourire moqueur, de l'amusement dansant au fond de ses yeux fatigués.

« Donc, nous avons trouvé un accord, alors ? » demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

« Il semblerait bien », soupira t-il, en lançant presque un regard noir. « Une fois encore, il apparaît que cette commère de vieux fou aura eut ce qu'il voulait ».

Elle approuva de la tête et s'en alla, traversant la pièce pour regarder encore une fois à la fenêtre le paysage presque aveuglant de lumière quand le soleil s'échappa du piège des nuages. Elle était soulagée qu'il l'ait acceptée, alors que s'il ne l'avait fait que pour garder le soutien de Dumbledore, il y aurait toujours eut une sorte de ressentiment latent.

Ressentant peut-être son inquiétude, elle l'entendit marcher et venir derrière elle, sentant ses yeux sur elle. Elle ne se retourna pas.

« Hermione ».

« Je vous écoute », dit-elle calmement.

« Non », dit-il, « regardez-moi ».

Elle se retourna. Il se tenait si proche qu'elle dût vraiment lever la tête afin de rencontrer ses yeux, cependant elle ne fit pas un pas en arrière et lui non plus.

« La vérité est », dit-il, ses yeux noirs étaient verrouillés avec ceux d'Hermione, « que vous avoir en tant qu'assistante a été appréciable. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas enseigné à quelqu'un qui prend réellement au sérieux ce que j'enseigne, permettant à quelqu'un de sincèrement et suffisamment intéressé par le sujet pour vouloir passer de temps en plus pour apprendre, tester et faire de la recherche. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais découvert votre intérêt s'il n'y avait pas eut Dumbledore et je doute que même malgré votre enthousiasme, vous ne m'auriez fait part de votre envie de vous porter volontaire pour m'aider étant donné les circonstances normales en classe ».

« Comme vous le dîtes, je n'ai jamais permis à personne d'être assez proche de moi pour la considérer en tant qu'ami sincère et durable et… », il s'éclaircit la gorge, «… je ne nierai pas que je ressens une sorte d'affinité avec vous, peut-être parce que votre soif de connaissances est comme l'était la mienne à votre âge. Je ne jouais plus sur les mots quand j'ai dit au Moonfilly que vous étiez mon amie…donc, si vous sentez que j'en vaux la peine, je serai ravi que vous me considériez comme tel ».

Etonnée, elle restait là à le fixer du regard pendant un moment, touchée par la sincérité de sa confession, puis elle sourit.

« Je serai honorée si vous me considéreriez comme une amie, monsieur », dit-elle pleine de sincérité.

Il acquiesça de la tête et parut pousser un soupir. « Vous êtes plus courageuse que ce que vous pensez, miss Granger, je dois bien le reconnaître », admit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui tapota le bras. Il lui rendit à la fois l'expression et le geste, ce qui la fit rire.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur. « Maintenant, je crois que nous avons une potion qui nous attend, non ? »

Elle approuva et le suivit dans le labo, s'efforçant de ne pas afficher un grand sourire. Rogue avait enfin cédé, non seulement l'autorisation qu'elle puisse l'aider, sans cela ils se seraient à chaque fois disputés sur le sujet, mais il avait aussi reconnu qu'en fait, il appréciait sa compagnie et la considérait comme une amie.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était pour tous deux un grand progrès.

De retour dans son attitude de professeur, Rogue lui donna des instructions pour aligner comme il le voulait une douzaine de larges flasques afin de stocker l'antidote, puis il resta debout au-dessus du chaudron jusqu'au moment précis où le sable du sablier arrêta sa course. Il souleva le chaudron du foyer et le déplaça jusqu'à la table de refroidissement, puis éteignit le feu d'un mot murmuré mais sans aucun signe de sa baguette.

Hermione se pencha avec précaution par dessus du plan de travail pour se retrouver la tête au-dessus du chaudron. Le mélange était fluide et de couleur vert pâle.

« Est-ce que c'est supposé avoir cette apparence ? » demanda t-elle en fronçant le nez devant la désagréable odeur qui émanait de la préparation.

« Hmmmm » dit Rogue sans autre forme de commentaire en prenant la première des fioles et en la remplissant d'un peu du mélange. « Son apparence est correcte, selon mes calculs théoriques, cependant la seule façon d'être sûrs est de la tester ».

Supposant que Rogue voulait dire qu'il testait lui-même un échantillon de la potion, Hermione prit une petite fiole depuis l'étagère et la lui tendit mais il ne la prit pas.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Je, euh, je croyais que vous alliez tester la potion ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, nous ne saurions pas si cela réussit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit testé sur quelqu'un souffrant pleinement de tous les effets de la potion d'origine ».

Elle fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Mais vous êtes encore en train de souffrir de _certains _symptômes de la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il l'observa d'un air judicieux. « Oui » répondit-il. « Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant pour prouver et conclure au succès de l'antidote ».

« De toute façon, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer », murmura t-elle.

S'il l'entendit, il l'ignora et continua à embouteiller la potion jusqu'à ce que toutes les flasques soient pleines. Ensuite, cependant, il prit la petite fiole qu'elle avait laissée sur le plan de travail et la remplit à moitié depuis la dernière flasque.

Elle le regarda interdite.

« Bien, miss Granger », lâcha t-il d'un ton mordant. « Allez vous plutôt rester assise là et regarder ou bien, vous rendre utile et noter les résultats de ce petit test ? »

Elle l'entendit grogner alors qu'elle cherchait un parchemin et une plume, puis elle parut confuse de le trouver en train de la contempler interrogativement.

« Monsieur ? »

« C'était votre idée miss Granger », dit-il sournoisement. « Je suis simplement le sujet d'étude. J'attends vos instructions ».

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur le parchemin vierge. « Bien » dit-elle hésitante. « Je suppose que nous devrions commencer par établir une liste des symptômes que vous ressentez encore à présent, alors nous pourrions faire une comparaison avec ceux qui vous resteront après avoir pris l'antidote ».

Il approuva d'un signe de tête puis elle griffonna une question sur le parchemin avant de le regarder répondre.

« Maux de tête », dit-il avec une légère grimace. « Nausées, vertiges, fatigue, tremblements… »

« Vous ressentez tous ces symptômes maintenant ? » demanda t-elle et il haussa un sourcil. Comment avait-il réussi à se lever ainsi, sans parler de se concentrer ?

« Bien » murmura t-elle. « Rien d'autre ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Ok, euh… je devine que vous devriez, euh, tester l'antidote alors », balbutia t-elle, se sentant très mal à l'aise de donner des instructions au maître des Potions alors que lui semblait apprécier ce jeu.

Sans un mot, il descendit le contenu de la fiole. Hermione retenait son souffle, espérant que Rogue n'avait pas fait d'erreurs et que la potion ne soit pas en réalité un poison mortel.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques minutes et Hermione mit fin au silence en demandant impatiemment, « alors, sentez-vous une différence ? »

« Je pensais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais », ironisa t-il quelque peu. « Il apparaît que nous avons un antidote qui fonctionne ».

« Les symptômes ont disparu ? » Elle posa le parchemin et sauta de son tabouret, contourna le plan de travail pour inspecter plus attentivement le professeur.

« Tous partis », confirma t-il, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Cependant », prévint-il, « nous avons toujours besoin de le tester de manière plus approfondie afin d'être sûrs ».

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina encore d'un large sourire. Oui, il devait encore être testé, mais elle ne doutait pas que les tests seraient concluants. Elle se sentit immensément fière d'avoir pris part à une création si capitale, même si elle avait seulement contribué à la préparation du mélange et non à l'élaboration en elle-même. Elle fit part de ses impressions au maître des Potions.

« Votre aide a été bien plus importante que ce que vous pensez », commenta t-il pendant qu'il bouchait les flasques, puis elle l'aida à les transporter en lieu sûr de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un cabinet qui se ferme à clé. « Sans vous qui avez du prendre en charge les préparations pour Pompom, j'aurais eut bien moins de temps pour travailler sur l'antidote. J'aurais été bien loin d'avoir pu le terminer maintenant ».

Elle rougit au compliment, n'étant pas encore habituée à en recevoir de la part de ce professeur. « Alors, que faisons nous ensuite ? »

Il débarrassa le plan de travail d'un mouvement de baguette et l'enjoignit de le suivre pour retourner dans le salon. « Ensuite, _j'ai _besoin de parler au Directeur, et _vous _», dit-il en jetant encore une fois un œil à l'horloge, « vous allez devoir courir pour attraper le train, je pense ».

Hermione à son tour lança un coup d'œil à la pendule, réalisant qu'il était bientôt midi. Le déjeuner allait être servi sous peu dans la Grande Salle et le Poudlard Express qui ramenait les élèves chez eux pour Noël partait à deux heures.

« Je présume que je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors », dit-elle embarrassée, ne sachant pas comment faire face à l'étrange, mais néanmoins bienvenu, changement de comportement de Rogue.

« Quittez-vous le château pour Noël, monsieur ? » questionna t-elle, plus par besoin de dire de quelque chose plutôt qu'une vraie curiosité.

« Non » répondit-il sèchement. « Je vais avoir beaucoup à faire, surtout sans l'aide de mon assistante ».

« Oh », murmura t-elle. Etait-il fâché qu'elle parte pour les vacances ? C'était juste une semaine, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que pourrait devenir ses obligations quand elle avait dit à Dumbledore qu'elle voulait rentrer chez ses parents pour Noël. Rogue s'était-il attendu à ce qu'elle reste ?

« Miss Granger » reprocha t-il. « Je pensais que vous reconnaîtriez une plaisanterie, même venant de quelqu'un d'aussi d'éloigné que moi pour en faire ».

« Oh ! » s'exclama t-elle, se réprimandant de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt le scintillement d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Bien que », concéda t-il, « votre assistance sera sans doute doublement appréciée quand vous reviendrez ».

Elle sourit toute penaude. « Merci monsieur. Passez un bon Noël ».

« Vous aussi, miss Granger », répondit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte conduisant au couloir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et c'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta, se retournant pour faire face à Rogue. « Monsieur, pensez-vous que depuis que nous sommes… amis, vous pourriez peut-être envisager de m'appeler Hermione ? J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire disputer à chaque fois que vous m'appelez miss Granger ».

Il la contempla pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Je crois que pourrais y arriver, _Hermione_ », dit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais ensuite, il la mit en grade, « seulement dans ces pièces et _jamais _avec les oreilles traînantes d'une autre personne ».

Sa concession était raisonnable, elle sourit et lui souhaita encore une fois un joyeux Noël avant de fermer la porte entre eux deux. Il ne lui avait pas offert l'usage de son propre prénom, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Bien que l'homme dont elle venait juste de quitter la compagnie était définitivement Severus, tellement à l'opposé du professeur Rogue, elle ne se serait pas adressée à lui de cette façon sans son accord.

Pendant qu'elle descendait à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec ses amis, Hermione sentait qu'en dépit de l'approche des ASPICs et de l'imminence de la guerre, que ce Noël se passerait bien. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant le 25 décembre et elle venait juste de se découvrir une nouvelle personne à ajouter à la liste des cadeaux à faire à ses amis.

**A suivre… **


	15. Chapter 15 Noël

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Alleluia ! Enfin ! J'ai récupéré ma connexion Internet, donc plus d'excuse je n'ai, je livre désormais dans mes temps habituels !

Un bisous à mes revieweurs non logués : LaLaLa et mOa Hermy.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre avant aux reviews de Pinkly et Zazaone, bon ben je vais le faire maitenant, et pis tiens, même pour les non loggués, pour une fois au diable le règlement non ? Et puis les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour qu'on les brise ?

**Pinkly **: Pas de panique lol, bien sur que je continue !

**Zazaone** : Mdr ta review, remarque ça aurait pu mais il est encore trop pour ce genre de « familiarités » entre eux ! non, ils vont rester sages. Severus n'est pas un rustre tout de même, il la considère comme son amie donc en théorie… cadeau, pas cadeau… à mon avis, je dirais : Recettes des meilleurs philtres d'amours et autres puissantes potions aphrodisiaques lol… Bon allez tu verras bien dans ce chapitre !

**MOa Hermy** : Oui ca y est l'amitié est ouverte entre eux, merci à toi de trouver la fic géniale, voici la suite, par contre je sens que tu vas me supplier de mettre très vite le chapitre 16 en lisant la fin de celui-ci !!!

Mention spéciale à **Lufynette** qui m'a reviewé tous les chapitres un par un, juste un mot à chaque fois mais tellement révélateur de ses émotions ressenties à la lecture ! J'espère quand même que les prochains chapitres susciteront en toi un débit verbal plus élevé lol ! ;-)

Merci et un gros bisous à tous mes revieweurs en général !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre quinze : Noël**

Le voyage en train entre Pré-au-Lard et la gare de King's Cross se passa sans encombres. Hermione alternait entre patrouiller dans les voitures, s'asseoir pensivement près de la fenêtre, regarder Harry et Ron jouer à la Bataille Explosive, et se demander quelle sorte d'accueil recevrait-elle de la part de ses parents.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait été blessée au Département des Mystères durant sa cinquième année, ses parents étaient devenus réticents à l'idée de la laisser vivre dans le monde magique. L'été après sa cinquième année, ils avaient eu une terrible dispute lors de laquelle des choses qui n'auraient pas du être dites l'avaient été et les sentiments avaient été blessés.

Bien avant cela, elle s'était fait un point d'honneur qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rentrerait chez ses parents pour les vacances, à leur dire le plus possible ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, depuis les plus stupides mondanités aux horreurs atroces. Elle voulait leur faire se sentir autant que possible comme étant à part entière dans son monde, dans sa vie. Après avoir su que la folle errance de Harry l'avait conduite elle et d'autres membres de l'AD dans le Département des Mystères, son père cependant, avait essayé de la convaincre de couper tout lien avec son ami aux yeux verts, de peur qu'il ne la remette en danger.

Hermione avait explosé, disant qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait. Sous la colère, elle aussi avait fait l'erreur de dire que cela pourrait bien arriver si la confrontation finale avec Voldemort devait s'accomplir comme le disait la prophétie.

Ses parents avaient été stupéfiés par ce qu'ils avaient vu comme étant une folle et présomptueuse attitude de jeunesse envers une situation des plus sérieuses et ils avaient essayé de lui interdire de retourner à Poudlard. Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis, choisissant de passer ses vacances soit au Terrier, soit au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Après cela, il eut un silence glacial entre les deux parties pendant au moins six mois, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione découvre qu'après l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard de l'année dernière, ses parents recevaient toujours la Gazette du Sorcier. Une des nombreuses photos de l'attaque, étalée sur deux pages du journal, montrait Hermione au second plan, une entaille sanguinolente causée par un maléfice perdu lui barrait le front, en train d'aider un autre élève. Le lendemain, elle reçut trois hiboux hystériques de la part de ses parents dont le dernier oiseau avait pour ordre de lui donner des coups de bec incessamment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un stylo pour répondre.

Leur correspondance avait repris avec hésitation après cela, pourtant, bien qu'ils semblaient être à nouveau en bons termes via le courrier, Hermione faisait attention à ne jamais mentionner quelque chose en lien avec Voldemort ou l'Ordre. Plus tard, la Gazette s'était calmée, après avoir rapporté uniquement la première attaque d'une longue série, et Hermione comptait sur le fait que ses parents n'avaient que cette source d'information pour les nouvelles du monde magique.

Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, elle enlaça ses meilleurs amis pour leur dire au revoir, et répondit aux vœux de bonnes fêtes de ses autres camarades par un signe de la main, puis elle hissa Pattenrond sous son bras, attrapant la poignée de son panier et fit un pas à travers la barrière pour rejoindre ses parents.

« Bonjour chérie », salua Helen Granger, en étreignant sa fille. « C'est si bon de te revoir ».

« Toi aussi, maman », dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers son père. « Salut papa ».

Adam Granger baissa les yeux sur sa fille avec gravité pendant un instant et Hermione eut la distincte impression qu'elle était sur le point de se faire disputer, avant qu'une lueur joyeuse passe dans ses yeux et qu'il prenne à son tour son unique fille dans ses bras avec tellement de force qu'elle décolla du sol.

« C'est merveilleux de te voir, Hermione », dit-il en la reposant par terre. « Regarde toi ! Tu as tellement grandi, tu n'est définitivement plus ma petite fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Papa », dit-elle exaspérée en donnant un coup de poing enjoué dans son bras.

« Viens », dit-il. « La voiture est au coin de la rue. Rentrons à la maison. Tu as fait tes achats de Noël ? »

Elle dit non de la tête. « Je pensais que maman et moi pourrions revenir en ville demain », proposa t-elle en regardant sa père qui souriait.

« Ca me va tout à fait, chérie ».

Après avoir été coupée du monde moldu pendant presque un an et demi, le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison parut bizarre à Hermione mais une fois qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville et de son trafic encombré, son père fut capable de parler et de conduire en même temps, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de discuter durant tout le trajet.

Hermione les remplit à propos de toutes ces nombreuses choses qu'elle faisait, cependant, elle faisait attention à ne pas mentionner quoi que ce soit qui puisse les inquiéter ou causer une nouvelle dispute. Tous deux furent ravis d'écouter le récit du travail qu'elle faisait avec Rogue, les potions étaient proches de la chimie à leurs yeux, c'était un sujet qu'ils pouvaient en quelque sorte comprendre.

Cette nuit en allant au lit, elle resta pendant un temps allongée éveillée, écoutant les bruits étrangers du monde moldu autour d'elle, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir vivre ici pour rien au monde. En dépit du fait qu'elle était d'origine moldue et que parfois elle devait encore lutter pour s'imposer et trouver sa place dans le monde magique, elle appartenait plus aux sorciers qu'au monde où vivaient ses parents. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle sentit que ses parents avaient finalement accepté qui et ce que leur fille était vraiment.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Hermione passa une journée fatigante avec sa mère, luttant contre la foule en ville pour acheter les présents de Noël pour sa famille et ses amis. Après le déjeuner, et déjà chargée de bien trop de paquets, Hermione fit un petit tour aux toilettes, elle revint au grand désarroi de sa mère en ne portant rien.

« Tu as oublié les paquets ! » s'écria sa mère affolée, envisageant manifestement que quelqu'un aurait un très joyeux Noël grâce à la centaine de Livres de cadeaux obtenus gratuitement.

« T out va bien, maman », lui retourna Hermione dans un rire, cherchant dans sa poche et extirpant les minuscules miniatures de leurs achats. « C'est bien plus facile de des porter comme ça ».

Sa mère se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Tu as une formule magique pour tout, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? »

Peu après, elle se séparèrent pour faire leurs achats chacune de leur côté durant quelques heures. Hermione, se dérobant dans une alcôve inaperçue, se concentra fortement et transplana au chemin de Traverse pour acheter les cadeaux de ses amis.

Pour la plupart de ses amis, ce serait facile de leur trouver quelque chose, de nouveau gants de Quidditch pour Ron, un livre sur l'ancienne Magie du Sang pour Harry, qui avait développé une véritable fascination pour ce sujet après avoir appris que la protection donnée par le sang de sa propre mère l'avait sauvé de Voldemort, et une paire de boucles d'oreilles pour Ginny.

La surprise spéciale pour ses parents avait été aussi organisée, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant sa liste. La dernière personne à qui elle devait offrir un cadeau était Rogue. De tout ce qui existe sur Terre, que pourrait-elle lui donner ? Ca ne devait pas être trop cher car elle ne devait pas l'embarrasser ou lui laisser croire qu'elle l'obligeait à lui faire en retour un cadeau de la même valeur, et ça ne devait pas non plus être trop personnel, autrement il se ferait de fausses idées.

Ca devait être judicieux et utile, décida t-elle enfin. Un livre était manifestement un bon choix mais après avoir vu sa collection, elle douta de pouvoir trouver un titre qui puisse l'intéresser qu'il ne possède déjà. Elle avait seulement survolé les étagères des romans, elle n'avait donc aucune idée du genre de romans qu'il aimait lire pour se détendre.

Elle flâna pendant quelques instants chez Fleury et Bott, espérant que l'inspiration la frapperait, quand elle arriva vers la section écriture et papeterie du magasin. C'est une idée, pensa t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être que ses réserves d'encre rouge ont besoin d'être renflouées après tous les commentaires acerbes qu'il s'est fait une joie de nous dispenser cette année.

Elle envisagea de lui acheter une plume, cependant, quelque chose dans la section des parchemins attira son attention. C'était un carnet en parchemin qui pouvait passer pour un livre. La couverture était épaisse et noire, gravée à l'eau forte, les motifs vert et argent formaient des entrelacs celtiques. Très Serpentard, pensa t-elle.

En retournant l'objet, elle lu l'étiquette du fabricant collée au dos de couverture noir et découvrit que ce n'était pas seulement du parchemin ordinaire mais un parchemin qui faisait automatiquement un index. Les charmes appliqués durant sa fabrication ordonneraient automatiquement les mots en index et mots-clés, et l'index classerait le contenu du livre par ordre alphabétique, incluant les renvois aux numéros de pages _(NDT : Le truc dont je rêverais moi aussi pour mon mémoire lol, faire les renvois de pages, les index et les notes de bas de page automatiquement, le rêve…)_.

Quand ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, Hermione avait vu les recherches et les notes de Rogue à propos de la potion Endoloris et de son antidote, c'était un fatras désorganisé d'ingrédients, d'incantations, de charmes et de formules, indéchiffrable pour quiconque excepté son auteur. Et encore, même Rogue en de multiples occasions avait perdu du temps à remuer de nombreuses piles de parchemins à la recherche d'une phrase en particulier ou d'une recette.

C'est parfait pour lui, songea t-elle avec un sourire, en faisant un pas dehors et en rayant le nom de Rogue de sa liste de cadeaux. Ses achats terminés, elle se dirigea vers Eeylops, la maison du Hibou afin d'organiser la livraison à ses amis.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle était en train de dévaler les marches d' escalier, les yeux ensommeillés, le matin de Noël.

Son père était dans la cuisine, préparant les gaufres qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre au petit déjeuner, il fredonnait d'une voix chaleureuse sur la musique de Noël qui passait dans le salon.

« Joyeux Noël, Papa », dit Hermione en s'étirant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joie.

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie », répondit-il en lui rendant aussi le bisou. « Je crois qu'il y a un hibou qui attend pour toi dans le salon ».

Hermione sourit. « Je crois qu'en fait, c'est toi qu'il attend », répliqua t-elle, « et Maman aussi, où qu'elle soit ».

« Juste là, Hermione » appela Helen Granger qui descendait les escaliers. « Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? »

« Les cadeaux », dit Hermione en embrassant sa mère, puis se resservant des gaufres cuisinées par son père, elle montra le salon. « Allez-y, il y a un cadeaux pour vous deux que vous devriez, euh… ouvrir maintenant ».

Ils fixèrent leur fille d'un regard intrigué, mais ils passèrent sans le séjour. Hermione gloussa de rire en entendant l'exclamation de sa mère, « Oh ! »

Un des cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté au chemin de Traverse, plus tôt dans la semaine, était pour ses parents. Ils avaient utilisé les hiboux de l'école pour communiquer durant l'année écoulée, mais une fois qu'Hermione quitterait l'école, ou bien si ses parents avaient besoin de la contacter d'urgence, ils n'auraient eut aucun moyen pour acheminer leurs lettres.

Pou cette raison, elle avait été à Eeylops, la Maison du Hibou, choisir une superbe chouette hulotte mâla et s'arranger pour qu'il arrive à leur maison le matin de Noël. Il n'y avait aucune loi interdisant aux Moldus d'avoir un hibou pour animal de compagnie et Hermione pensait que le fait de pouvoir contacter leur fille en cas de besoin, apaiserait l'esprit de ses parents.

« Il est formidable, Hermione », s'exclama son père en revenant dans la cuisine, l'oiseau fermement perché sur son bras. « Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? »

« C'est comme vous voulez », dit-elle puis elle poussa un petit rire. « Cependant, vous devriez être prudents. Une fois que vous lui avez donné un nom, il ne répondra à aucun autre ».

Ils discutèrent des noms durant tout le petit-déjeuner, pendant ce temps, la chouette toujours sans nom les regardait avec curiosité, perché sur le dossier de la chaise vide. A la fin du repas, les parents d'Hermione s'étaient décidés pour Mercure, le nom du dieu ailé des messagers et des voyageurs chez les Romains. L'oiseau battit joyeusement des ailes et prit son envol par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

Un moment plus tard, il y eut un autre battement d'ailes, mais à la place du retour de Mercure, Hermione se retourna pour voir Hedwige, Coq, une grosse chouette effraie et un majestueux hibou grand duc noir, tous chargés de paquets de formes et de tailles diverses.

« Regarde, on dirait que tes cadeaux sont arrivés », s'écria sa mère toute joyeuse. « Apporte-les dans le salon puis nous commencerons ».

Hermione extrait un paquet en forme de boîte depuis Hedwige et deux paquets plus petits portés par Coq et la grosse effraie. N'attendant pas le quatrième hibou, les autres prirent le chemin de la sortie par la fenêtre et disparurent dans le ciel.

Le grand duc noir comme l'aigle regardait Hermione avec expectative.

« Et toi, de qui viens tu ? » murmura t-elle doucement, caressant ses plumes douces comme de la soie. Le hibou sautilla d'impatience et tendit une de ses pattes à laquelle était attachée une petite enveloppe. Dès que l'oiseau fut libéré de sa tâche, il prit à son tour le chemin des airs, se fondant dans la lumière du soleil.

Tremblante, Hermione retourna l'enveloppe et sa respiration se coupa.

C'était simplement écrit Hermione mais elle pourrait reconnaître de n'importe quelle manière les élégantes courbes de l'écriture masculine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge électronique du four. Il était huit heures juste passées de quelques minutes. Elle avait donné pour instruction au hibou postal de ne pas délivrer son cadeau à Rogue jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner à Poudlard, donc il était impossible qu'il s'agisse déjà d'un mot de remerciement. Avait-il vraiment pensé lui aussi à elle sans savoir qu'elle lui avait acheté un cadeau ? C'était seulement une enveloppe mais après une inspection plus détaillée, l'épaisseur des coins du paquet indiquait la présence de quelque chose de plus volumineux qu'un parchemin à l'intérieur.

« Hermione ! Est-ce que tu viens ? » apostropha sa mère, un tantinet impatiente.

Secouant la tête, elle coinça l'enveloppe sous son bras et porta les autres paquets dans la salle de séjour. Elle les posa à côté de la petite pile de cadeaux pour ses parents, dissimulant subrepticement l'enveloppe derrière les autres présents. Comme toutes les autres années, elle regarda ses parents ouvrir leurs cadeaux en premier.

En plus de Mercure, elle leur avait aussi acheté plusieurs autres petits cadeaux, la plupart provenant du monde magique. Son père (et sa mère par conséquent) était ravi des chemises sans repassage de Madame Guipure, ce produit avait été détourné par les sorciers travaillant au bureau de liaison avec les Moldus au Ministère, Hermione avait pensé que ce serait parfait pour son père.

Pour sa mère, elle avait choisi une jolie bague en argent sertie d'une pierre de feu. A l'intérieur de la pierre se trouvait une minuscule flamme, visible uniquement par celui qui la porte et qui changeait de couleur selon son humeur, reflétant la couleur sur la pierre transparente pour que les autres personnes puissent voir de quelle humeur il s'agit. Lorsque sa mère la passa, Hermione fut ravie de voir qu'elle se changea en un bleu profond, signe de la joie.

« Merci, ma chérie », murmura Helen Granger. « C'est merveilleux ».

Hermione eut un large sourire et attrapa sa propre pile de cadeaux. Ron et Ginny lui avaient offert un assortiment de confiseries et de farces et attrapes du magasin de leurs frères, Mrs. Weasley lui avait envoyé son traditionnel gilet tricoté et une boîte de tartes fines, que le père d'Hermione regardait avec envie. Le présent de Harry était une superbe plume noire, dont la pointe qui servait à écrire était en métal doré, et qui plus en détail apparaissait venir de la même espèce que le hibou de Rogue. Elle eut un petit rire, espérant qu'elle _ne venait pas de_ l'oiseau de Rogue.

Enfin, ignorant délibérément l'enveloppe, elle s'empara de la petite boîte qui était le cadeau de ses parents.

« Je sais que ça peut sembler petit », dit son père, « mais cela a une grande signification ».

Elle regarda son père étrangement, en temps normal, il ne faisait pas de tels sentiments, puis elle ouvrit la boîte avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique pendentif d'argent en forme du symbole de _Pir_.

« Oh, Maman, Papa », murmura Hermione surprise et interrogative, ses yeux passèrent du bijou à ses parents. « C'est très beau, mais comment saviez-vous que… ? »

« Tu as laissé quelques uns de tes livres d'école à la maison cette année », expliqua sa mère. « J'y ai cherché dedans dans l'espoir de trouver une idée pour te donner quelque chose qui aurait une signification dans ton monde et je suis tombée sur cet alphabet de runes ».

Hermione prit du bout des doigts le pendentif, le sortit de sa boîte et le tendit en l'air, les fins cristaux sertis le long de l'entrelacs de la rune brillaient à la lumière. Sa mère avait toujours eut le don pour trouver le parfait cadeau pour chaque occasion, mais même Helen Granger ne se rendait probablement pas compte à quel point la justesse de ce cadeau correspondait. L'ancienne rune de _Pir _était le symbole de la protection, et bien que la forme en elle-même de la rune n'avait pas de véritable pouvoir, cela avait le sens du bien-être, et pourrait apporter à celui qui le porte un peu de sécurité et de protection dans son labeur quotidien.

Ce n'était pas seulement la signification de la rune en elle-même qui amena Hermione au bord des larmes mais les mots que sa mère avait employé. _Quelque chose qui a une signification dans ton monde_. Les Granger avaient finalement accepté l'idée que leur fille faisait partie d'un monde différent, un monde qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais totalement, ni ne pouvaient en faire partie. Au lieu de ressentir du ressentiment, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait auparavant, ils s'étaient finalement rendus compte que cela ne pourrait que creuser encore plus le fossé entre eux, déjà assez grand de part leurs vies dans deux mondes si différents.

Hermione prit le cadeau comme le signe que sa mère et son père avaient enfin accepté le fait qu'elle ne tournerait jamais le dos au monde de la magie, le monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle se sentit enthousiaste à l'idée de se sentir capable d'affronter le monde extérieur en dehors de Poudlard en sachant qu'elle aurait toujours le soutien et l'amour de ses parents.

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie », dit sa mère en l'aidant à attacher la chaîne autour de son cou, puis elle l'enlaça en une forte étreinte. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent, Hermione vit les larmes scintiller dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Maman, qu' y a-t-il ? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien chérie », dit la plus âgée des deux femmes, elle sourit tristement à sa fille. « C'est juste tout simplement merveilleux de te revoir après tout ce temps ».

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolée », dit-elle doucement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas revenir à la maison… _Je le voulais_…seulement, après la dernière fois… Je ne savais pas si vous alliez essayez encore une fois de m'empêcher de rentrer dans le monde magique et je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. C'est _mon_ monde voyez-vous ? J'y appartiens ».

« Bien sûr que nous le savons, mon cœur », dit son père en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Nous étions inquiets et effrayés, et il y avait – il y a – beaucoup de choses que nous ne comprenons pas à propos de la magie ce qui ne fait que rendre plus difficile pour nous le fait de te laisser partir ».

« Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas important chérie », continua sa mère. « Aussi longtemps que tu seras heureuse, nous le serons aussi. Et nous sommes si fiers de toi, peu importe le chemin que tu as choisi pour ta vie ».

« Merci Maman », dit Hermione, une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux pendant qu'elle étreignait dans ses bras sa mère, puis son père.

« Hermione regarde, tu as oublié un cadeau », dit son père en ramassant l'enveloppe de Rogue, il la lui tendit.

« Oh ». Elle la prit avec hésitation.

« Bien, allez, ouvre la », la pressa sa mère. « De qui est-ce ? Voyons voir de quoi il s'agit ! »

L'estomac contracté, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le parchemin. La grosseur qu'elle avait sentit tout à l'heure lui tomba dans les mains et elle se retrouva à tenir un minuscule livre, manifestement réduit pour le transport. Elle se demanda rapidement pourquoi elle-même n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser ce charme, le transport de tous ses cadeaux pour Harry et les Weasley lui avait coûté une fortune.

« Oh ma baguette est en haut », dit-elle soudainement, se reprochant intérieurement de l'avoir laissé hors de portée. Quelques jours dans le monde moldu et elle oubliait déjà le plus simple du sens commun des sorciers. « Je monte juste à l'étage».

Dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prononça le sortilège pour grossir le livre, elle poussa un cri de surprise en reconnaissant le titre.

_Les Moonfillies_.

C'était le livre qu'elle avait lu dans le salon de Rogue, celui qu'il lui avait arraché des mains, craignant qu'elle n'en lise trop à propos de la raison pour laquelle il s'entendait si bien avec la créature. Ce n'était pas son exemplaire cependant, c'en était un neuf, la couverture était bleue nuit et non pas noire.

Ses yeux passèrent du livre au parchemin qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main. Le message du livre en lui-même lui était bien plus encourageant qu'un quelconque vœu de Noël cependant, elle posa le livre à côté d'elle et défit le sceau de cire du mot.

_Hermione,_

_Je me suis rendu compte, en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'approprié pour votre cadeau de Noël, que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que vous aimiez ou n'aimiez pas._

_C'est inexcusable de ma part d'en savoir si peu à propos d'une amie et j'espère sincèrement que vous m'aiderez à rectifier la situation lors de nos prochaines rencontres._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_SS_

Hermione surprise resta à fixer le parchemin des yeux pendant quelques minutes, relisant ces mots encore et encore. En tant que tel, ce n'était qu'une simple note mais la signification derrière les mots l'emplit d'un bonheur qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Un bonheur, pensa t-elle avec une pointe de remords, bien plus fort que celui ressenti lorsque ses parents l'acceptèrent en tant que sorcière et lui avaient donné leur cadeau.

Chez ses parents, loin de Poudlard, le temps qu'elle avait passé avec le professeur Rogue lui semblait presque aussi lointain qu'un rêve à moitié oublié, elle se liant d'amitié avec lui comme quelque chose qu'elle avait seulement imaginé. Pourtant, là en était la preuve, la preuve absolument définitive qu'il n'avait pas seulement accepté pour de vrai son amitié mais qu'il lui avait aussi offert la sienne en retour.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que sa mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, en train de l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Hermione laissa tomber le parchemin, surprise, puis elle se baissa pour le ramasser, tenant à la fois fermement le livre et la lettre quand elle regarda sa mère. « Quoi ? »

Helen Granger sourit, traversa la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille.

« Oh, allez, Hermione, je ne suis pas si vieille », ironisa sa mère. « Je connais ce regard quand je l'ai vu. Vas-tu m'en dire plus sur ce jeune homme ? »

Hermione rougit d'embarras. « Non Maman, en réalité », dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… »

Sa mère lui renvoya un regard d'exaspération qui en disait long et elle se mit à rire. « Bien, il doit être un séduisant jeune homme, alors. Il sait que pour atteindre le cœur de ma fille il faut un livre ».

Hermione rougit encore plus, ce qui ne fit que renforcer les mauvaises idées que se faisait sa mère. Frustrée, elle dit enfin, « Ca vient seulement d'un de mes professeurs ».

« Oh » dit sa mère, « bien alors, voyons voir ça ».

En soupirant, elle tendit le livre à sa mère mais pas le parchemin.

« C'est un joli livre », commenta la plus âgée des deux femmes après l'avoir rapidement feuilleté. « Je n'étais pourtant pas au courant que les professeurs donnaient des cadeaux de Noël à leurs élèves ».

« C'est de la part du professeur Rogue », expliqua Hermione. « Tu te souviens de ce sur quoi je t'avais dit que je travaillais avec lui ? »

« Oui », répondit sa mère lentement.

« Et bien, le livre concerne un des sujets sur lesquels nous sommes actuellement en train de travailler ».

« Oh je vois », dit sa mère en rendant le livre à Hermione. « Hé bien, tu ferais bien d'écrire pour le remercier alors. C'était une gentille attention ».

Hermione avait la distincte impression qu'il y avait quelque chose que sa mère ne lui disait pas et elle eut raison en définitive.

La nuit, elles étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle après un merveilleux dîner de Noël quand Helen Granger remit le sujet sur le tapis.

« J'avais craqué sur un de mes professeur à l'université ».

Hermione regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds qui lui rendit encore une fois ce même regard entendu.

« Oh voyons, allez chérie », la titilla sa mère, « il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que tu as le béguin pour un professeur. Nous sommes toutes passées par là ».

« Maman ! » s'exclama Hermione dont le teint vira tellement au pourpre qu'il s'assortissait avec l'idiot chapeau de Noël qu'elle portait.

« Le nier te mènera nulle part », dit-elle d'une enfantine voix chantonnante.

Hermione écarquilla à nouveau les yeux envers sa mère, pas parce qu'elle avait été chercher loin cette idée, mais parce que cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque deux ans, avait justement mis le doigt sur cette épineuse question et avait définit des sentiments qu'elle-même avait du mal à admettre, sans parler d'avoir à les admettre envers quelqu'un d'autre.

« Maman, tu es en train de parler du professeur Rogue », plaida Hermione. « Ne t'ai-je pas dit pendant toutes ces années, combien il est méchant avec les gens ? Tu te souviens à quel point il a été ignoble envers moi à propos de mes dents ? »

« Mais maintenant, c'était il y a quelques années », lui rappela sa mère. « Je dirais que depuis lors, chacun dans ton monde a un peu évolué. De plus, l'autre jour durant tout le trajet vers la maison, tu n'as pas arrêté de nous parler de lui, combien il est brillant, combien tu aimerais que Harry et Ron soient plus respectueux de lui ».

« Suis-je aussi transparente ? » laissa t-elle échapper, tout à coup mortifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être capable de lire ses sentiments… spécialement une personne toute particulière ayant une habileté manifeste pour lire dans les esprits.

Mrs Granger eut un petit sourire en coin et secoua la tête. « J'appellerais ça l'intuition maternelle », dit-elle. « J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça de la tête. « C'est idiot en fait », murmura t-elle, essayant de convaincre autant elle-même que sa mère. « Je juste…il est si différent quand il n'est pas en cours et il est réellement brillant ».

Sa mère rit. « Donc tu le reconnaît ».

Hermione rougit encore plus.

« Juste, soit prudente », la prévint sa mère redevenue sérieuse.

« Oh, m'man », répliqua t-elle, « ce n'est qu'un béguin imbécile d'étudiante, je vais grandir et dépasser cela. De plus, il n'abuserait jamais de son autorité en tant que professeur, même s'il ressentait quelque chose en retour ».

La mère d'Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Hermione s'était presque convaincue elle-même que ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité…presque.

Le lendemain soir, après une plaisante visite de sa famille, Hermione était assise dans le salon avec ses parents. Ils regardaient la télévision, cependant Hermione était absorbée par le livre que Rogue lui avait offert. Il était fascinant et elle avait du mal à le laisser de côté, elle le gardait même tout le temps avec elle, réduit dans sa poche au cas où elle aurait cinq minutes à remplir.

Il se faisait tard et ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer d'avoir lu trop longtemps. Elle réduisit encore une fois le livre, s'étira avec raideur, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents et traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle avait à moitié traversé le séjour quand elle entendit, _Crack _!

Elle se retourna vivement au bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un transplanant dans le salon, et elle se retrouva face à face avec une grande silhouette masquée, vêtue d'une épaisse robe noire.

Elle recula de terreur, ses parents derrière l'individu, s'étaient levés de leurs sièges, mais Hermione savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle réalisa que stupidement cette fois encore elle avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre à l'étage.

La seconde suivante, la silhouette repoussa sa capuche et retira son masque et elle faillit presque s'évanouir de soulagement en reconnaissant le maître des Potions.

« Professeur ! Que- »

« Pas le temps », s'écria t-il. « Ils viennent pour vous. Nous devons partir, _maintenant_ ! »

Le père d'Hermione s'arrachant de son silence étonné, fit quelques pas en avant. « Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? » demanda t-il.

Rogue se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce. « Mr Granger, Mrs Granger », dit-il précipitamment. « Je m'excuse mais il n'y a pas de temps pour les explications. Les Mangemorts vont être là d'un moment à l'autre. Nous devons quitter cet endroit ».

« Je ne laisserais pas ma maison à ces bâtards », cracha le père d'Hermione avec colère.

«Maman, Papa, vous devez l'écouter », implora Hermione en venant se placer à côté de Rogue.

« S'ils vous trouvent ici, ils vous tueront », ajouta le maître des Potions.

Réalisant tout à coup la gravité de la situation, les Granger emplis de peur, acceptèrent d'un signe de tête, et Rogue sortit depuis la poche de sa robe, une montre à gousset. « C'est un Portoloin », expliqua t-il. « Ceci vous emmènera dans un lieu sûr. Il ne peut supporter le transport que de deux personnes. Je vous suis dans un instant avec votre fille ».

« Je ne m'en irais pas sans Her- », commença à dire Mrs Granger mais Rogue la coupa.

« Il n'y a plus de temps », dit-il, sa voix se faisait plus forte à chaque mot. « Ils vont arriver d'ici quelques secondes. Vous devez y aller, _maintenant_ ».

« Partez », les pressa Hermione en prenant la montre des mains de Rogue pour aller la placer dans la paume ouverte de sa mère puis elle plaça la main de son père au dessus pour qu'il puisse toucher l'objet. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas être prise par le tourbillon de l'enchantement, elle forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres, les mots « je vous aime » pour ses parents, avant que le Portoloin ne s'active et qu'ils disparurent.

« Venez », dit Rogue, tendant la main pour attraper le bras d'Hermione.

« Attendez », cria t-elle. « Ma baguette ! Elle est en haut ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à aller la chercher mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

« Pas le temps pour ça », siffla t-il. Elle essaya de protester mais il leva sa propre baguette et appela « Accio baguette d'Hermione ! »

L'instant d'après, la baguette atterrit dans un claquement dans la main d'Hermione mais au même moment, il y eut un autre _Crack !_ et ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à l'imposante figure de Lucius Malfoy.

« Merde », murmura Rogue dans un souffle.

« Tiens, tiens, Severus » ironisa t-il de sa voix traînante. « Tu n'as certainement pas perdu de temps en venant ici. Tu essayes de te choisir la meilleure part du butin ? »

Rogue bougea subtilement vers un côté, se mettant entre Hermione et Malfoy lorsque le blond avança vers eux à travers la pièce. Pour sa part, Hermione tenait fermement sa baguette, la gardant caché derrière son dos, elle recula à travers la pièce, dans la direction opposée de Malfoy, en gardant toujours Severus entre elle et le Mangemort.

« Quel dommage de devoir la tuer si rapidement », poursuivit Malfoy, caressant négligemment du bout des doigts le pommeau de sa canne, dont Hermione savait qu'elle dissimulait sa baguette. « Que dirais-tu si nous…jouions à un petit _jeu_ en attendant de voir si un miracle se produise que ses amis viennent l'aider sous ses appels désespérés ».

Hermione releva la tête en signe de défi. « Vous auriez longtemps à attendre alors. Ils ne savent même pas que vous êtes là et ils ne seraient pas si stupides pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ».

Lucius aboya de rire et quand trois autres Mangemorts apparurent dans la pièce, Hermione se fit encore plus petite dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

« Allez, pousse toi maintenant Severus », ordonna Lucius de sa voix traînante. « On ne peut pas te laisser tout le plaisir. Soit fair-play, maintiens la devant nous que nous puissions tous tirer notre coup ».

Quand Hermione laissa échapper un hoquêtement d'horreur, cela permit à Rogue de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où elle était. Elle réalisa combien sa position à lui était précaire, position dans laquelle elle l'avait placé en retardant leur départ en voulant récupérer sa baguette. Elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait refuser la requête de Malfoy sans faire exploser sa couverture.

« Pas cette fois, Lucius », dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Celle-ci n'est pas pour toi ».

Les yeux de Malfoy s'assombrirent et sa prise se fit plus ferme sur sa canne.

« Je te demande pardon ? » sussura t-il d'un ton malveillant.

Pour sa part, Rogue resta sur ses positions.

« Tu sais combien ma situation auprès de Dumbledore est précaire. Je _ne peux pas_ clamer d'avoir été ignorant d'un plan d'attaque sur la Préfète en chef, qui plus est se trouve être la meilleure amie de Potter. Si elle meurt, Dumbeldore ne tolérera pas ma présence plus longtemps et le Seigneur des Ténèbres _n'appréciera pas_ de perdre son seul espion et préparateur de potions. Es-tu prêt à assumer les représailles pour cela, Lucius ? »

Les yeux du blond se contractèrent encore plus. « Ne présume pas me menacer, _mon ami_ », avertit-il en mettant une intonation malsaine sur le dernier mot. « Tu n'es pas aussi irremplaçable que te le laisse croire notre Maître ».

«Ne présume pas _tout_ connaître des plans du Seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius », cracha Rogue en retour. « La fille est bien plus utile que ce tu es habituellement disposé à accorder comme crédit aux Sangs de bourbe, et tu ferais bien de me la laisser ».

Le regard de Rogue alla sur les Mangemorts derrière Malfoy qui avaient levé leurs baguettes, puis il reporta son attention sur la canne que tenait Lucius.

Pendant un moment Malfoy ne dit rien et Rogue fit deux pas en arrière vers Hermione, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les silhouettes en robes noires devant lui.

« Arrête ». Hermione retint son souffle lorsque Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette de sa canne.

Rogue s'arrêta de bouger mais il dit d'une voix basse, « Hermione, venez vers moi, mais _restez derrière moi_ ».

Hésitant un court instant, Hermione fit un brusque mouvement qui surprit Malfoy et l'obligea à diriger sa baguette sur elle. Au même moment, Rogue sortit rapidement sa propre baguette des plis de ses robes et ouvrit le feu d'une volée de sortilèges sur les trois Mangemorts derrière Malfoy.

Deux perdirent leurs baguettes pendant qu'un autre s'écroula à terre sous un jet de lumière rouge. Rogue tourna sa baguette en direction de Malfoy mais le blond avait déjà jeté son sortilège sur son vieil ami.

La baguette de Rogue vola loin de ses doigts et comme il fut projeté contre le mur par la force du sortilège, Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione, une lueur féroce brillait dans ses yeux quand il jeta dans sa direction un maléfice pour l'enchaîner.

Elle plongea sur le côté à la dernière minute, le sort passa juste derrière son bras alors qu'elle s'écartait. L'adrénaline courant à travers ses veines, elle retrouva son assurance et cria, « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La terreur avait amplifié la force de sa magie et Malfoy fit un vol plané à travers la pièce, alla s'écraser contre l'étagère de livres et atterrit entassé sur les deux autres Mangemorts qui avaient été projetés vers la porte de la cuisine et qui avaient essayé de se relever.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue qui s'était remis sur pieds.

« Attrapez-les ! » hurla Malfoy livide de rage. « Tuez-les, tous les deux ! »

Le temps semblait s'écouler anormalement lentement alors que Rogue se précipitait vers elle. Les Mangemorts avait retrouvé leurs baguettes et n'hésitèrent pas à suivre les ordres de Lucius. Rogue vacilla encore quand un autre _Expelliarmus _le toucha mais comme il avait déjà perdu sa baguette, cela ne fit aucune différence.

Atteignant Hermione, il l'agrippa et la plaqua contre son corps, l'enveloppa dans son épaisse robe et se plaça entre elle et les furieux serviteurs de Voldemort. Elle sentit des tremblements parcourir tout le corps de son professeur alors qu'un maléfice le heurta dans le dos.

« _Il ne peut pas nous faire Transplaner sans sa baguette_ », pensa t-elle frénétiquement. _Il_ _nous désartibulera tous les deux_. Un sortilège s'explosa à côté d'eux sur le mur alors que la main de Rogue trouva sa baguette à elle, ses doigts se refermèrent et enlacèrent les siens sur la poignée, elle sentit sa magie s'élever pour rencontrer la sienne à lui, se combinant au cœur de sa baguette afin de magnifier leurs pouvoirs.

Juste avant que la brusque embardée du Transplanage n'emporte son corps en dehors de la pièce, elle entendit les Mangemorts balancer une volée de sorts en tous sens.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

« _Stupefix_ ! »

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Puis tout devint noir.

**A suivre…**

_**NDT** : Et oui ! L'auteur a décidé de jouer avec vos nerfs par ce satané de cliffhanger. Bon moi j'y suis pour rien, alors pas taper hein !!! Allez promis je vous laisse pas comme ça, je m'atèle de suite à la tâche…_

_**NDA : **Pir est la rune de la protection contre la folie, le vent et le feu selon le livre d'Ursula Le Guin. Pure coïncidence, en faisant quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que dans l'alphabet nordique, la rune symbolisant Pir est Eihwaz. Cette rune est mentionnée par Hermione dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Durant son examen de Runes Anciennes de troisième année, elle fait une erreur de transcription avec Ehwaz (qui signifie association), confondant avec Eihwaz, qui selon JK Rowling signifie défense._


	16. Chapter 16 Chanceuse fuite

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Bonjour a tous ! Voici le tant attendu chapitre seize après le suspense incroyable du chapitre quinze. Je sais que certains ont du s'arracher les cheveux après un tel chapitre et surtout à cause du temps que j'ai mis à traduire ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai mes raisons, je m'en excuse (voir la note à la fin du chapitre). Vos reviews ont été très appréciées, certaines m'ont fait beaucoup rire, surtout les messages de « menaces » lol, certains se reconnaitront ! ;-) Par contre s'il y a quelqu'un à tuer pour le découpage des chapitres, c'est l'auteur lol et non pas moi, la seule chose dont vous pouvez vous plaindre, c'est du temps que j'ai mis à traduire cette suite et je m'en excuse mais comme je le répète j'ai des « circonstances atténuantes ».

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à toutes les personnes non inscrites sur le site : Svarog, Vendetta, mOa Hermy, Tite Crote, Maryryder, Julie et Sycca qui m'a re reviewé en signe de son impatience lol, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ça m'a fait sourire… Alors Sycca, on est drogué de cette fic ? Une dose par mois ca ne te suffit pas ? Je vois qu'il t'en faut plus MDR !!!

Allez bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre seize : Chanceuse fuite.**

Quand Hermione revient à elle, elle fut immédiatement consciente de trois choses : de la dureté de la surface sur laquelle elle était allongée, d'un poids lourd en travers de ses jambes et de la voix frénétique et hystérique de sa mère quelque part dans les environs.

En geignant, elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose à travers la faible lumière qui se diffusait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait.

Soudainement, la voix de sa mère se fit plus claire et elle se retrouva à être durement secouée par les épaules.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » marmonna t-elle la voix rocailleuse, en essayant de repousser ces mains.

« Chérie ? Hermione ? Peux tu m'entendre ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle plissa les yeux puis fut finalement capable de faire la mise au point sur les visages terrifiés de son père et de sa mère qui tous deux poussèrent visiblement un soupir de soulagement pendant qu'elle se secouait la tête afin de tout rendre clair.

« Ca va », dit-elle alors que tout lui revenait précipitamment à l'esprit. « Je vais bien. Où est le professeur Rogue ? »

Elle eut du mal à s'asseoir, luttant contre une vague de migraine, le lourd poids compressait toujours sa jambe droite sur le sol dur en bois. Elle fit un mouvement pour le repousser et se glaça, son estomac se retourna. Le poids lourd _était_ le professeur Rogue. Il était aplati, écarté n'importe comment en travers du sol, complètement sans réaction.

« Professeur ! » appela t-elle instamment, son ventre se tordait de peur alors qu'elle se souvenait du barrage de sortilèges qui avait été érigé contre eux pendant qu'ils transplanaient. Elle envoya une prière silencieuse à quiconque pourrait l'entendre, pour que le dernier sortilège n'eut pas atteint son but. Réussissant à extraire sa jambe de dessous la sienne, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, sur son côté. Ses parents regardaient emplis de peur, pendant qu'elle le retournait doucement mais avec quelque difficulté sur le dos, elle remarqua le trou déchiré dans le dos de ses robes, là où un sortilège était passé au travers.

Son visage n'était pas marqué, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle hésita un instant avant d'écarter le col montant de sa chemise afin de trouver le point de pulsion sur son cou. Elle trouva son pouls, il était rapide et fort.

« Je crois qu'il a juste été stupéfixié », dit-elle avec soulagement. Elle chercha sur le sol autour d'eux sa baguette qui finalement se trouvait encore fermement agrippée par la main de Rogue. Elle l'extrait de ses doigts et prenant un grand souffle, prononça, « _Enervatum _».

Il se passa un moment angoissant durant lequel rien ne se passait, puis Rogue ouvrit les yeux et toussa affreusement.

« Professeur ? » dit-elle avec douceur.

« Son regard se tourna vers elle, il battit des paupières, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision.

« Miss Granger », dit-il alors qu'il se remettait difficilement debout, un peu déséquilibré, il enleva son épaisse cape de Mangemort et la laissa choir sur le sol. « Vous allez bien ? »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers ses parents qui étaient restés dans l'incertitude, debout au milieu de la pièce, et paraissaient désorientés par leur voyage en Portoloin. Regardant autour d'elle pour la première fois, Hermione réalisa que la pièce n'était pas seulement vide, mais aussi sans fenêtres, éclairée par quelque invisible magique source de lumière.

« Mr et Mrs Granger », dit-il. « Je m'excuse de ma brusquerie mais il était absolument impératif de vous emmener loin de votre maison le plus tôt possible. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point votre fille vous a parlé de- »

« Nous savons ce qui aurait pu se passer », l'interrompu brusquement la mère d'Hermione, elle était vraiment ébranlée et elle agrippa la main de son mari. « Nous avons lu la Gazette du Sorcier durant ces trois dernières années ».

Rogue sembla pousser un soupir à l'idée de ne pas devoir expliquer ses actes à des parents en colère. Hermione, cependant, se mordit la lèvre nerveusement à la vue de son père se dirigeant vers son professeur.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas », dit Adam Granger d'une voix dure, « c'est pourquoi vous saviez qu'ils allaient venir et pourquoi vous êtes habillé comme l'un d'entre eux ».

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione comme pour lui poser une question, et elle, comprenant sa question silencieuse, répondit sans un mot par une négation de la tête ; elle n'avait jamais rien de plus dit à ses parents que ce qui était mentionné dans la Gazette à propos de l'Ordre ou de la guerre.

« Papa », soupira Hermione. « Peut-être devrais-je expliquer- »

« Non, permettez-moi de m'expliquer, miss Granger », la coupa Rogue, « mais avant, peut-être vous donneriez vous la peine de passer dans une pièce un peu plus confortable ».

Hermione et ses parents restèrent à fixer dans le vide les murs nus de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, se demandant comment ce serait possible.

« Si vous me suivez », dit Rogue en marchant vers un des murs, dans lequel une porte s'était matérialisée à son approche. Il les conduisit à travers un court couloir en pente, puis une montée d'escaliers menant à un petit salon. Les murs étaient peints d'un délavé blanc, sans aucun tableau, la monotonie était seulement rompue par une petite cheminée et un porte manteau en bois.

Ensuite, il y eut un Crack perçant et pendant une seconde, Hermione eut peur que les autres Mangemorts les aient suivis, mais elle se retourna pour voir un Elfe de maison se tenant debout devant Rogue, il portait une serviette vraiment très sale et se tordait nerveusement ses petites mains.

« Maître Rogue ! », couina la créature. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous veniez et avec des invités en plus ! Kimby n'a pas préparé la maison pour des invités ! »

Hermione regarda Rogue pleine de surprise. Elle avait cru qu'il les avait emmenés dans une maison de planque utilisée par l'Ordre. Elle n'avait cependant pas deviné qu'il pouvait s'agir de sa propre maison. Elle écouta avec intérêt ce que Rogue était en train de dire à l'Elfe, surprise encore une fois, du ton poli par lequel il s'adressait à la créature.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Kimby », dit-il. « Nous ne devrions pas rester longtemps. Pourrais-tu nous apporter du thé ? »

L'Elfe approuva vigoureusement et disparut dans un plop.

Un feu surgit de l'âtre et Rogue montra le canapé et les fauteuils disposés sommairement en demi-cercle en face de la cheminée. Un moment plus tard, un service à thé en argent apparut sur la table basse en face du canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Rogue s'expliqua, aussi brièvement que possible, sur comment il en était venu à apprendre les évènements prévus pour la nuit.

Les Granger furent silencieux durant la majeure partie de son explication jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Hermione commente à la fin, « Pourquoi Hermione ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour subir cela ? »

« Maman », dit-elle, « N'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue ? Ce n'est pas une revanche. Ils ont juste une soif incommensurable de pouvoir et de domination et ils suppriment quiconque menaçant leur dogme ou qui ose se mettre en travers de leur but. Ca n'a rien à voir à propos de ce que _j'ai fait_, c'est par rapport à ce que _je suis_ ».

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact miss Granger ».

Elle le fixa étonnée. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous êtes pourtant celui qui m'a dit que- »

Il leva la main. « C'est une partie de leur raisonnement », admit-il. « Cependant, vous êtes aussi une amie de Potter, ce qui fait de vous une cible, uniquement afin de le blesser et pour une raison que je ne connais pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été mis au courant qu'aussi vous travaillez avec moi ».

Hermione pâlit et sa mère eut l'esprit confus mais son père assis dans un fauteuil se raidit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire », énonça t-il d'une voix sourde, « que, _vous_ -un professeur chargé de protéger ma fille- avez provoqué le danger sur nous ce soir ? »

« Mr Granger » dit-il d'une voix égale bien qu'Hermione pouvait voir la veine de sa tempe pulser de colère devant l'allégation de son père. « Je ne nierai pas que cette situation est en partie due au fait que votre fille travaille avec moi. Cependant, en aucune façon je n'avais l'intention délibérée de la mettre en danger. Il y a des circonstances atténuantes que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler et qui ont amené à l'altercation de ce soir. Il y a quelque chose en dehors de l'Ordre du Phénix qui transmet des informations vers l'autre côté et c'est à cause de cela que les Mangemorts ont su que votre fille travaille avec moi et qu'ils l'ont prise pour cible de leur attaque ».

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son père se rasseoir quelque peu calmé.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit sa mère. « S'ils pensent qu'Hermione vous avait aidé, pourquoi voulaient-ils la tuer ? »

Rogue se massa l'arrête du nez avant de parler. « Ils n'avaient aucune intention de tuer votre fille ce soir, Mrs Granger ».

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione. « Mais Malfoy était- »

« Malfoy sert plus ses propres intérêts que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres », dit Rogue avec dérision. « Heureusement, en quelque sorte, ça m'a rendu la tache plus facile afin d'expliquer mes actions de ce soir. Comme je le disais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît votre amitié pour Potter. Il sait aussi, je ne vois pas comment il l'a appris, que vous avez plus de respect pour moi que n'en ont vos autres camarades et il veut que j'utilise cela. Il croit que si vous veniez à me faire suffisamment confiance, je serais capable d'obtenir des informations de vous concernant Potter et de les lui transmettre ».

« Oh ». Hermione repensait à ce que Rogue lui avait dit et cela prenait sens cependant, ce qui s'était passé ce soir devait-il en faire partie ?

Anticipant sa question, Rogue inclina le tête et lui dit « Il croit que votre confiance –ou plutôt votre gratitude serait le mot qui convient- serait chose acquise si j'arrivais à temps pour vous sauver. _Vous seulement_ ».

« Oh mon dieu », murmura la mère d'Hermione, réalisant juste à ce moment là, à quel point ils furent proches de la mort.

Voldemort avait prévu de tuer ses parents, croyant que son désespoir la rapprocherait de Rogue. Sa gratitude pour lui, son sauveur et ses remords à lui pour avoir échoué à sauver ses parents, auraient donné à Hermione des raisons pour se réfugier vers lui. Elle aurait recherché de l'affection et un guide auprès de la seule personne qui comprenait de quoi il était question, et lui cherchant son pardon l'aurait écoutée et guidée, obtenant par ce procédé, des informations sur Harry qu'il aurait transmises à Voldemort.

Hermione regarda ses parents, le visage blême, tous deux assis sur le canapé. L'expression de son père passa de choquée à résignée. Il se leva, traversa la pièce et se plaça en face de Rogue.

Rogue, lui aussi se leva de sa chaise, incertain de ce que serait la réaction de l'homme plus âgé que lui.

« Il semble », dit Mr Granger en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « que je vous dois des excuses pour mon ressentiment de tout à l'heure et aussi, de vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie ». Il offrit sa main à un Rogue surpris qui écarquilla les yeux durant une seconde sur l'homme en face de lui, avant de lui rendre la pareille en lui serrant la main.

La mère d'Hermione, se leva elle aussi de son siège et prit les mains de Rogue dans les siennes, lui murmurant avec douceur ses propres remerciements.

Rogue se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise par toutes ces attentions et marmonna quelque chose à propos de ses agissements. « -impensable de ne rien faire en sachant cela ».

Cependant, ce n'était pas vrai, réalisa soudainement Hermione. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a des semaines de cela avant qu'ils commencent à travailler ensemble « _J'étais là-bas. J'ai su ce qui allait se passer une heure avant et je n'ai rien fait pour les sauver. Je n'ai pas jeté de sortilège mortel, mais je suis resté sans rien faire et j'ai regardé les autres les torturer, les massacrer puis les tuer »._

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté debout à regarder ce soir, attendant la dernière minute pour la sauver comme l'avait planifié Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tout risquer, sa position dans les rangs de Voldemort et sa propre vie afin de sauver la vie des parents moldus d'une élève ?

Impossible de dire qu'elle n'était pas reconnaissante, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait jamais être en mesure de rendre au maître des Potions la pareille pour son acte désintéressé, mais que lui avait déjà dit Dumbledore à propos de la guerre ? _La vie est précieuse mais sacrifier une vie pour la poursuite de notre cause a déjà été nécessaire par le passé et cela se reproduira_.

Si la position de Rogue parmi les Mangemorts était mise sur la sellette à cause de sa décision, le Directeur pensera t-il que son action en valait la peine ? Si ça avait été n'importe qui en dehors des parents d'Hermione, aurait-elle pensé que le fait de sauver la vie de deux Moldus valait bien plus la peine que de faire exploser sa couverture d'espion ? Aussi dérangeant que cela pouvait l'être, sa réponse eut été non.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un certain temps alors que Rogue était toujours en train de parler à ses parents.

« -reste encore beaucoup à discuter », disait-il, « cependant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que le Directeur arrive. Sans aucun doute, il est au courant de la situation et il sera là dès que tout danger sera écarté ».

« Quand pourrons-nous rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Mr Granger. Rogue hésita et Hermione vit dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait vu les photos dans les journaux, les Mangemorts ne se contentaient pas de tuer, ils _détruisaient_.

« Ne faites pas de prévisions trop hâtives », prévint Rogue. « Il serait plus sûr pour vous de rester ici jusqu'à l'arrivée du Directeur. Il y a une chambre où vous pouvez vous reposer si vous le souhaitez ».

Le maître des Potions claqua des doigts et Kimby réapparut.

« Oui, maître ? » dit-elle.

« Emmène les invités à l'étage », ordonna Rogue. « Montre leur la chambre d'amis et donne leur tout ce dont ils ont besoin ».

Il se tourna vers Hermione et ses parents. « Je sais que le sommeil sera dur à venir étant donné les circonstances », dit-il « cependant, ce fût une soirée éprouvante, je vous conseille donc d'essayer de vous reposer ».

Les parents d'Hermione renouvelèrent leurs remerciements et se tournèrent pour suivre l'Elfe de maison à l'étage. Hermione hésita, elle voulait elle aussi remercier Rogue mais elle se trouva à court de mots. Sa gorge se serra brutalement et tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut un sourire rempli de reconnaissance, auquel Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis elle se tourna pour suivre sa famille.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A l'étage, Kimby amena les Granger dans une pièce simple avec deux lits jumeaux, un petit bureau et deux fauteuils. Le feu était allumé et la chambre semblait assez confortable.

« C'est vote pièce, monsieur et madame », couina l'Elfe avec politesse. « Vous faites savoir à Kimby si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Thé, biscuits, plus de couvertures ». Elle se tourna pour s'adresser à Hermione. « Vous miss, c'est la porte d'à côté. Vous aussi, vous faites savoir à Kimby si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ».

« Merci, Kimby » dit Hermione avec gentillesse. Les énormes yeux de l'Elfe s'agrandirent devant l'expression de gratitude et elle disparût dans un _pop_.

Hermione se tourna vers ses parents, attendit seulement une seconde avant de les prendre dans ses bras en une chaleureuse et étroite étreinte.

« Je suis tellement désolée », murmura t-elle la tête dans le gilet de sa mère. « Tout est de ma faute. Je- »

« Non » dit sa mère avec fermeté. « Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est ce que tu es. Tu ne peux pas changer ça ».

« Mais si je n'étais pas… » elle se tût. Si elle n'était pas une sorcière, si elle n'était pas l'amie de Harry, si elle n'était pas une Gryffondor bornée et tenace, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

« Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas changer, Hermione », dit son père gravement. « Et d'autre que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Les seules personnes responsables de ce qui est arrivé ce soir, sont ce sorcier démoniaque et ses partisans – personne d'autre, et sûrement pas toi ».

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son père, voyant la sincérité dans son regard. Il n'était pas juste en train de lui dire des paroles vides uniquement pour la réconforter et cela permis à son esprit de se sentir un peu apaisé.

« Mais notre maison », murmura t-elle. « C'est… que va-t-on faire s'ils ont… »

« Les maisons peuvent être remplacées, Hermione », rassura sa mère. « Tout ce qui constitue un foyer est dans cette pièce ».

« Je ne voulais pas paraître ingrate », murmura Hermione. « Par le passé, d'autres n'ont pas été aussi chanceux que nous. Le professeur Rogue a risqué beaucoup pour nous sauver ce soir ».

« Il semble être un homme compliqué », dit Mrs Granger. Hermione regarda sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Oh rien vraiment, ma chérie », répondit-elle. « Nous lui sommes très reconnaissants et il semblait assez serviable ce soir, mais après l'avoir vu habillé comme l'un d'entre _eux_…enfin, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, non ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à sa mère, incertaine de ce qu'elle essayait exactement de lui signifier quand elle croisèrent leurs regards. Voyait-elle quelque ultérieure motivation égoïste derrière l'intervention de Rogue, ou bien voulait-elle plutôt dire, comme Hermione l'avait elle-même découvert, qu'il était bien plus qu'un professeur pour elle ?

« Il est juste… ne le juge pas sur ce qu'il a à faire, maman », dit-elle enfin. « Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être ».

Elle laissa ses parents se reposer s'ils le pouvaient, referma la porte et pendant un moment elle s'adossa contre le froid montant en bois. Sa tête lui tournait encore, probablement à cause de la combinaison du Transplanage mouvementé et du stress des évènements de la nuit. Un mouvement, en bas, dans l'entrée, attira son attention et elle vit Rogue émerger d'une autre pièce, mettant une baguette dans sa manche alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Elle se demandait s'il avait pu entendre a conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ses parents, cependant, si ce fut le cas, il n'en fit aucune mention.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il, puis il soupira en fermant les yeux. « Bien sûr que vous n'allez pas bien. Pardonnez moi, c'était une question déplacée ».

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et marcha vers lui.

« Je vais mieux que ce que j'aurais du l'être », dit-elle avec calme « si vous n'étiez pas intervenu ce soir. Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ? »

« Des remerciements ne sont pas requis », dit-il de cette façon sifflante et brusque dont elle était habituée et savait que cela voulait dire qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Non », dit-elle avec douceur. « Mais ils sont mérités, néanmoins ».

Il la dévisageait de façon hautaine, son expression était indéchiffrable. « Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos », dit-il enfin en la dépassant par derrière dans l'étroit vestibule afin de monter les escaliers. Elle attrapa sa main lorsqu'il passa derrière elle et la frôlât, ce qui commença à l'irriter.

Il se tourna encore une fois pour lui faire face, et avant qu'il ait pu protester, _(et la ca y est le moment que vous attendez tous depuis des lustres, le baiser ! le baiser !)_, elle relâcha sa main pour l'entourer en passant ses bras autour de son dos, le serrant vivement de son étreinte. _(Bah non pas de bisous, l'auteur est sadique hein ? Oui je sais MDR, j'aurais trop aimé voir vos têtes à ce moment la !)_

« Merci », chuchota t-elle dans la laine râpeuse de sa redingote.

Face à son étreinte, il se raidit d'abord puis elle le sentit pousser un soupir et se relaxer. Ses bras virent l'entourer elle avec hésitation, une main reposant légèrement sur sa chute de reins, l'autre contre la masse de boucles au niveau de sa nuque. Juste pendant un instant, elle crut le sentir poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, avant qu'il ne s'écarte, ses bras glissant de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules.

Elle leva les yeux, quelque peu embarrassée de son intrépide démonstration d'affection, mais aucun regret n'apparut dans son regard quand elle rencontra ses yeux. Il n'y avait ni malaise, ni trace de dérision ou de tentative pour la repousser cette fois-ci. Ils étaient seulement remplis de chaleur, de compassion et de sincérité.

« Je n'ai toujours pas eut l'opportunité de vous remercier d'ailleurs », dit-il, et devant son regard étonné et désappointé, il s'expliqua, « pour votre cadeau de Noël ».

« Oh », elle sourit timidement. « L'avez-vous apprécié ? »

« Enormément », répondit-il. « C'était à la fois inattendu et bien pensé ».

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle répliqua, « Tout comme l'était le votre. Merci, monsieur ».

Il semblait qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, car il avait ouvert la bouche mais ensuite, il la referma et laissa ses mains tomber de là où elles étaient posées sur ses épaules.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer », lui proposa t-il de nouveau.

Elle refusa de la tête, la réalité de la situation se jouait encore dans son esprit. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse dormir », murmura t-elle. « Il y a trop de choses qui embarrassent ma tête à cet instant. Quand Dumbledore sera-t-il là ? »

« Tôt demain matin, j'espère », répondit-il, puis après un moment, « Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un peu de thé peut-être ? Ca devrait vous aider à dormir ».

Elle approuva de la tête avec gratitude et le suivit descendre les escaliers vers la cuisine qui ressemblait vaguement à celle du 12, square Grimmaurd, avec sa longue table en bois au centre de la pièce.

« C'est votre maison alors ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il sortait la baguette qu'elle venait de le voir mettre dans sa manche un peu plus tôt, afin de conjurer une théière fumante.

« C'est ma maison », dit-il en sortant deux tasses d'un placard et en l'enjoignant de le suivre dans le lounge. « Mais ça serait absurde de l'appeler mon chez moi. J'ai du y passer, trois semaines peut-être durant les vingt dernières années, mais c'est Incartable et elle s'est avérée être une maison utile et sûre ».

Il lui offrit une tasse de thé, en prit une pour lui-même et s'assit à une des extrémités du canapé. Hermione qui frissonnait soit à cause du froid ou de ses nerfs –elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer – s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, faisant face au maître des Potions, ses jambes repliées sous elle..

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, buvant leur thé et regardant fixement les flammes de la cheminée.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, monsieur ? » dit-elle en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

Au lieu de son habituel sarcasme "même si je dis non, vous demanderez", il se racla encore une fois la gorge et posa lui aussi sa tasse vide sur la table.

« Je crois », dit-il lentement, « que vous pourriez m'appeler Severus, si vous le souhaitez ».

Elle se tourna pour le regarder qui restait à fixer pensivement la cheminée du regard.

« C'est seulement si vous voulez », continua t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. « J'ai pensé que… notre amitié… devrait être sur des termes équitables, étant donné que vous m'aviez demandé de vous appeler par votre prénom… » dit-il d'une traite avant de s'interrompre.

Hermione se tourna pour s'asseoir normalement sur le canapé, toujours en regardant le feu. Elle pouvait sentir l'immobilité silencieuse de Rogue à côté d'elle, presque comme s'il retenait son souffle, attendant qu'elle réponde.

« Merci », dit-elle puis elle ajouta avec hésitation, « S-Severus ».

Elle vit Rogue se détendre, très imperceptiblement, et elle le redit encore une fois, doucement, testant la sonorité qui sortait de sa bouche, s'habituant à la façon dont le prénom roulait sur sa langue.

« Je l'aime bien », dit-elle finalement en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Rogue se tourna pour la réprimander d'un sourcil levé. « Vous croyez que ça vous permet une telle impudence ? » questionna t-il en montrant ses pieds. « Je dois vous faire savoir que cette table a plus de deux cents ans ».

« Oups ». Elle gloussa nerveusement, retira ses pieds et remis ses jambes sous elle sur le canapé.

Quelque part dans le mouvement, elle se retrouva plus proche de Rogue – Severus ? non ça prendrait encore du temps avant qu'elle ne s'habitue à l'appeler ainsi - qu'avant, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et encore une fois, le silence tomba sur la pièce.

« Qu'arrivera t-il à mes parents ? » demanda t-elle tranquillement après plusieurs minutes. « Ils ne pourront pas retourner chez eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le sentit, plutôt qu'elle ne le vit, secouer négativement la tête, et elle se renfonça dans le canapé, baissa la tête si bien que ses cheveux tombèrent devant elle, cachant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait su depuis l'instant où Rogue était apparut dans le salon des Granger que la vie ne serait jamais plus la même pour ses parents, cependant, avoir la confirmation de Rogue l'amènerait à admettre la brutale réalité de ses pensées à propos de sa maison. En dépit de ce qu'avaient dit ses parents, comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en blâmer, du moins en partie ?

« Non » dit Rogue la voix emplie de regrets. « J'ai peur que cela soit hors de question ». Sa voix semblait plus proche, et elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était tourné pour la regarder où elle était assise, les bras croisés, la tête baissée. Elle frissonna.

Rogue allongea le bras pour sortir sa baguette, et fit apparaître magiquement une autre bûche dans le feu, se trompant en pensant qu'elle frissonnait uniquement à cause du froid et non un mélange de peur et de froid. Hermione prit l'opportunité pour se rapprocher de son côté, recherchant à la fois du confort et de la chaleur. Il ne la repoussa pas et elle s'allongea le long de son côté, ferma les yeux et inhala le parfum de terre qui émanait de lui, comme la forêt après la pluie.

Elle frissonna encore une fois et le bras de Rogue qui reposait légèrement sur ses épaules, l'amena encore plus près de lui. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur provenant de son corps à travers la laine de sa redingote et elle sentait que ses paupières s'alourdissaient, comme une étrange sensation de bien être, pour peu qu'elle pouvait appeler ça de cette façon, qui l'envahissait.

« est conftabl », murmura t-elle ensommeillée, et elle sentit plutôt qu'elle n'entendit la vibration ronronnante de sa voix quand il lui répondit, son souffle était chaud sur le sommet de sa tête. Quelque furent ses mots, elle ne put les comprendre et l'instant d'après, elle était endormie.

**A suivre…**

_**Une dernière petite note de ma part : j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail entre la fac et la recherche d'un job pour payer le loyer (ben oui hélas lol si je pouvais vivre de mes trads… ah c'est beau de rêver, la vie est dure…) enfin bref, et donc si je trouve un boulot en plus des cours de la fac et du mémoire à travailler, il est certain que je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir mes délais habituels de deux à trois semaines entre chaque post. Je pense pouvoir traduire un chapitre par mois environ. Si je peux, j'essaierais d'en faire plus mais je ne garantis rien, donc quelques fois vous aurez peut-être une bonne surprise, sait-on jamais ? ;-P**_

_**Merci de me lire et de continuer à me reviewer !!! Les commentaires (de toutes sortes) sont toujours appréciés !**_


	17. Chapter 17 Points de vue

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Encore plus longue que prévue désolée vraiment ! Comme j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews de personnes non inscrites sur FF, je n'allais quand même pas les laisser sans réponse ! Tant pis si je me fais taper sur les doigts… Ah et aussi ça fait un an et deux jours que j'ai commencé à traduire cette fic ! C'est le premier anniversaire de la version française de Before the Dawn lol ca se fête ! Et aussi je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2007 chers lecteurs et revieweurs surtout ! Tout plein de bonheur, d'amour, de réussite (aux exams entre autres !), et de sous sous, ben quoi ? ca peut toujours servir lol !

**Julie** : Merci pour ta gentille review tout plein, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que quelqu'un aime la traduction que l'on fait et que sans ça, la personne serait passée à côté de l'histoire. Sinon ca va pas la tête dire que Sevy à drogué Hermione non mais ca va pas lol ! Non non tout est naturel, c'est ca la magie de l'histoire lol !

**Sycca** : Voila la suite mais toutes mes excuses, encore une fois j'ai été longue… No comment.

**Babou** : Salut toi ! Alors ces petits jours de « vacances » bien ? Comme tu peux le voir puis le lire, j'ai mis à profit les miens lol !

**SUPERFAN** : Roh tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo toi !!! Merci de tes encouragements, j'apprécie beaucoup ! Plein bisous à mon plus grand fan lol !

**Vendetta **: tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur un Sevy timide et adorable !

**mOa Hermy** : Hé oui je sais pour mes délais d'update vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas faire plus, hélas… L'action va y en avoir lol !

**Shaolan **: J'adore quand les mots ne viennent pas chez toi lol ! Surtout pour me faire une telle effusion ! on peut dire que tu l'aime la fic lol ! ne changes rien, j'adore ta review j'ai bien rigolé le bisou ! le bisou ! Et au fait, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas pendue car tu aurais du mal à lire ce nouveau chapitre ;-)

**Maryryder **: Et une nouvelle accro, une ! Tant mieux, honorons notre couple SS/ HG préféré lol !

**Tite crotte** : tu sais qu'il est vraiment bizarre ton pseudo lol ?! A chaque fois ca me fait bizarre à moi XD ! M'enfin merci pour ta review, vraiment ! Et j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

**Coudboul** : ouh la voila la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu, j'ai peur de me prendre un coup de boule lol, j'espère que toi pas etre trop pas content ? lol

**Chapitre 17 : Points de vue**

Severus Rogue baissa son regard sur la tête broussailleuse qui avait d'une certaine manière trouvé sa place contre son côté à lui. Sa propriétaire était entièrement allongée contre lui et émettait de petits ronflements, la fatigue l'avait finalement emporté sur les tragiques évènements de la nuit.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait possédé pour rester ainsi quand elle s'était rapprochée pour la première fois de lui sur le canapé, ni ne savait quelle partie de son cerveau avait donné l'ordre à son bras de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et de l'amener encore plus près de lui.

Il lui sembla que peut-être ce n'était pas son cerveau qui donnait les ordres après tout. Rapidement il repoussa cette pensée, se maudissant lui-même pour laisser son esprit divaguer ainsi. A quoi était-il en train de penser ? Ses parents étaient à l'étage et le Directeur pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, probablement par la cheminée du lounge au lieu la pièce d'arrivée de Transplanage à l'étage.

Précautionneusement afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune endormie, il s'extirpa de sa position, très gentiment l'allongea complètement sur le canapé. Elle murmura quelque chose d'absolument incompréhensible mais ne se réveilla pas. Il fronça les sourcils, fit apparaître magiquement un coussin sous sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille avec la nuque coincée, elle changea de position, ses bras se serrèrent sur sa poitrine.

Il _faisait_ froid, remarqua t-il, même avec le feu qui brûlait encore. Il balayait la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui se prêtait à la métamorphose en couverture, cependant ses recherches furent bien courtes. Il n'était pas surprenant que la pièce était si dépourvue, étant donné le temps qu'il avait ou plutôt n'avait pas passé ici.

Soupirant, il retira sa redingote et la transforma, enveloppa la silhouette d'Hermione de la couverture ainsi faite. Elle continuait de respirer profondément, une mèche de ses cheveux s'était égarée sur son visage et se soulevait et retombait à chaque respiration. Il tendit le bras afin de la dégager mais retira brusquement sa main avant de la toucher.

_Que suis-je en train de faire ?_ pensa t-il, se détournant de la jeune femme et s'en alla à grands pas dans la cuisine. Il farfouilla à travers les placards vides et désaffectés jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une très ancienne bouteille à moitié vide de whiskey Pur-Feu Vieil Ogden. La recherche d'un verre approprié ne donnant rien, il se servit donc une dose de l'alcool dans une tasse à café et l'avala cul-sec.

C'était probablement de la folie de commencer à boire à cette heure-ci. Une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était imminente et il se sentait encore légèrement nauséeux à cause du Transplanage et des résidus du sortilège qui lui avait traversé le corps quand ils quittaient la maison des Granger. S'ils avaient hésité une fraction de seconde de plus, l'Impardonnable l'aurait touché. En fait, le sort passa à travers l'espace qu'il avait occupé et les rayonnements résiduels qui s'étaient accrochés aux dernières particules de son corps quittant la maison lui avaient laissé des effets atténués du plein sortilège. Il se demandait pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas elle aussi montré des signes d'inconfort. Peut-être avait-il réussi à la protéger en encaissant le plus fort du sortilège. Cependant, à cause de la confusion des émotions dans laquelle elle se trouvait sans aucun doute après les évènements de la nuit, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que physiquement elle était malade. Il jeta un œil à travers la porte entrouverte et put juste discerner sa tête broussailleuse par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle était toujours endormie.

Le fait de se rendre compte de comment, à la fois de façon sûre mais tout en subtilité, la fille Granger avait fait son chemin dans sa vie, était surprenant… et déstabilisant. Ayant grandi dans une petite famille, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été une personne qui voulait être entourée de plein de gens. Les couloirs pleins d'agitation et la bruyante salle commune de Serpentard à Poudlard avaient été un choc pour un jeune garçon habitué au silence et à la solitude et il avait pris la bibliothèque pour refuge dès son premier jour à l'école.

Maintenant en tant qu'homme, il recherchait la solitude pour différentes raisons. Il avait fait l'erreur dans l'emportement de sa jeunesse de faire en public une démonstration de ses sentiments, et il avait durement payé pour cela, tout comme la personne qui avait reçu cette déclaration. Il s'était fait le serment de ne plus jamais permettre à quiconque de devenir si proche, de crainte qu'ils ne souffrent de la même fatalité. Il avait assez de sang d'innocents anonymes sur les mains pour ne pas ajouter à la liste celui des personnes qu'il connaissait.

Et dorénavant, cette fille – ou plutôt jeune femme, bien qu'il n'eut jamais osé l'admettre si ses pensées ne s'étaient égarées – avait fait son chemin dans sa vie d'une façon si inattendue qu'il avait tout risqué cette nuit… et pas seulement pour la sauver elle mais aussi les personnes qui comptaient pour elle mais qui ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

S'inquiétait-il d'elle à ce point pour qu'il agisse ainsi afin de la préserver de l'angoisse émotionnelle due à la perte de ses parents ? Pour autant que cela le perturbait, c'était vrai. En sauvant sa vie, il aurait pu se dire qu'il avait accompli son propre besoin égoïste… mais justement, ce besoin égoïste ne requérrait pas de lui qu'il sauve ses parents… des Moldus.

Il avait hait Dumbledore pour les avoir forcés à travailler ensemble puis elle aussi pour son acceptation facile de la situation. Il ne voulait pas d'une assistante et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une infirmière ou d'une nounou. Donc, comme à son habitude, il l'avait submergée de sarcasmes, méprisée, insultée à chaque fois, n'attendant que le moment où elle jetterait sa baguette et sortirait en furie de son laboratoire, jurant au Directeur qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler avec un si cruel et déplaisant bâtard.

Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas fait et s'était pris chaque insulte en face. Comme la déterminée Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle avait fait voler en éclats l'apparence du personnage qu'il s'était soigneusement construit, ses dernières résistances vaincues par une main guérisseuse et une douce caresse, tard une nuit dans le bureau du Directeur. Il avait été troublé par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait fait s'effondrer ses barrières. Etait-il si privé de toucher humain qu'une simple main tendue en assistance était tout ce qui avait suffit à la faire céder ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le toucher de n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas affecté autant. Seulement, il y avait juste quelque chose chez cette jeune Gryffondor, quelque chose d'inexplicable qui l'avait fait la regarder autrement, réussissant à ce qu'il la perçoive au-delà de l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout dont il l'avait depuis toujours affublée.

Quand il l'observait, il voyait quelqu'un comme lui, d'une certaine manière, mais aussi complètement différente. Sa soif de connaissance s'apparentait à la sienne et il avait été agréablement surpris de se rendre compte que son intelligence allait bien au-delà du simple fait de réciter ses livres de cours.

Il s'en serait rendu compte bien plus tôt, évidemment, si elle n'avait pas été une Gryffondor. Il reconnaissait maintenant que son « sur-enthousiasme » avait été une conséquence d'un besoin de rentrer dans le moule, de se prouver elle-même qu'elle faisait pleinement partie de ce monde qui lui dit encore qu'elle n'y appartient pas.

Contrairement à lui, elle a un petit groupe d'amis proches. Au lieu de l'avoir fait faite écarter, son attitude studieuse l'avait rapprochée d'eux et leurs loyautés entre eux n'atteignaient aucune limite. Combien aurait pu être différente sa vie s'il avait eut des amis comme cela… comme elle ?

_Elle te considère comme son ami_, se rappela t-il, se demandant comment cela s'était produit. C'était de son plein gré, vraiment. Une fois qu'il avait mis de côté son initiale frustration devant son refus à elle d'être déconcertée par lui, il avait vraiment pris sur lui-même pour lui enseigner en privé. Potions est une matière obligatoire et la plupart des cornichons ne veulent ni ne méritent d'être en classe. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas prendre plaisir à enseigner à une des rares élèves qui voulaient sincèrement et sérieusement apprendre ?

L'incident avec Goyle l'avait effrayé, lui autant qu'elle, et encore cette fois-ci, il avait essayé de la blâmer de cette altercation à cause de leur association. Le Directeur n'avait pas voulu qu'ils se séparent cependant inquiet pour sa sécurité, il avait été d'accord pour qu'elle utilise le passage secret vers le labo via ses appartements. Ce fut sa perte. Cela lui avait donné un moyen d'entrer non seulement dans son travail mais surtout dans sa vie et elle avait prit ça comme un signe de lui qui l'acceptait.

Etrangement, elle comprenait son sarcastique sens de l'humour et elle le lui retournait autant qu'elle en recevait. L'explosion de chaudron et en retour pour elle l'incident de la Crème Canari au début du mois de décembre avait été la première fois qu'il avait ri, un rire vrai et authentique, depuis un bon moment et il était déroutant pour lui de se rendre compte à quel point il appréciait sa compagnie.

Ensuite, ce fut alors qu'il la repoussa encore, seulement cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne la voulait pas près de lui, mais justement _parce qu'il la voulait_. Elle fréquentait le labo de plus en plus souvent, même en dehors des jours convenus dans leurs emplois du temps. Le comble pour lui fut quand il se trouva à regarder la pendule en attendant d'entendre le léger clic de la porte ; signe qu'elle était dans le salon, le bruissement de sa cape qu'elle accrochait au portemanteau, puis son placide salut quand elle entrait dans le labo.

Il l'avait emmenée voir le Moonfilly cette nuit-là. Elle s'était montrée à la fois prudente et responsable. Elle aurait besoin de savoir comment collecter ces ingrédients s'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même.

Une mention de sa Marque des Ténèbres fut tout ce qu'il le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il l'avait laissée devenir trop proche, l'amenant dans une expédition afin de rencontrer une créature à qui il avait promis la solitude, lui montrant une part de lui dont il n'avait jamais voulu que les autres voient. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une assistante, d'une camarade, d'une amie, et ce qu'il voulait était sans importance. Elle était trop intelligente et utile pour risquer à se rapprocher encore de lui, décida t-il en réprimant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle devait beaucoup compter s'il se souciait autant d'elle pour éviter de la mettre en danger.

Il s'en était verbalement pris à elle violemment et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps ses mots l'avaient atteinte en plein cœur. Il avait cassé tout un lot de fioles en cristal quand elle était partie, démolit une étagère sur laquelle se trouvaient des gobelets quand le lendemain il s'était retrouvé à guetter les habituels bruits de son arrivée. Elle n'était pas venue et il pensa qu'il avait finalement réussi à la faire fuir. La sensation de perte était évidente.

Cette nuit-là après que le Lord Noir lui avait mis de force sa propre potion dans la gorge, fut la première fois où Severus Rogue eut jamais applaudit la loyauté et le courage d'une Gryffondor. Elle s'était aventurée dans sa chambre après les si durs mots de séparation de l'avant-hier, purement par préoccupation pour sa santé. Ses faibles tentatives pour la repousser cette nuit là ne durèrent pas longtemps malgré son inquiétude à lui pour sa sécurité à elle, il s'était résigné au fait qu'elle était là pour rester. Ses mains rafraîchissantes et sa douce voix lui avaient fait écarter ses réserves, cédant avec des protestations seulement hésitantes à l'aide qu'elle lui apportait dans son état de faiblesse. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas montré concerné par ses blessures, sans parler de vouloir les soigner. Peut-être que dans cette petite Gryffondor, qui était assez brave pour revenir s'aventurer dans son antre après son odieux comportement, il avait trouvé une amie sincère et loyale.

Le matin suivant avait été embarrassant, à la lumière du jour il s'était réprimandé pour sa faiblesse physique et mentale de la veille. Leur dispute après qu'il l'eut trouvée endormie dans son salon avait été animée, même si elle savait la vérité, il s'était disputé avec elle plus par embarras que par un vrai désir de continuer à l'écarter. Il détestait quiconque le voyait dans un tel état de faiblesse et d'impuissance comme il l'était la nuit d'avant, cependant elle avait eut la situation en main avec grâce et compassion et elle avait su quand reculer pour lui laisser de l'espace tout en restant à côté.

Il avait finalement cédé et admis de vive voix ce qu'il avait essayé de refuser d'admettre depuis des semaines, elle était vraiment le genre de personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme une amie… il la _considérait déjà_ comme une amie. Le sourire qui éclata sur son visage lorsqu'il le reconnu, lui donna une dérangeante douleur quelque part au milieu de sa poitrine, dans un endroit qu'il pensait avoir plongé dans une permanente torpeur d'émotions.

Il avait été étonné de recevoir un cadeau de Noël de sa part, sans parler d'un si pratique et bien pensé. Ce n'était pas un geste de courtoisie après la réception de son cadeau mais plutôt un cadeau authentique d'une amie à un autre.

Et puis il y a eut les rassemblements. Inopportuns mais pas inattendus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait un plaisir particulier à interrompre les vacances, détruire les familles lors du peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble durant l'année.

Son sang s'était glacé quand Lucius avait dévoilé le plan, gagner la confiance de la fille en tuant ses parents et la secourir elle uniquement, à la dernière minute. Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé debout au sein d'un cercle de Mangemorts, écoutant de tels plans et ne faisant rien ? Combien de fois était-il resté sans bouger pendant que les hommes masqués jetaient le sortilège de Mort sur d'innocents sorciers nés de Moldus et leurs familles ? En quoi cette nuit fut-elle différente ?

En ce qui concernait son travail pour l'Ordre, non. Une autre attaque, une autre famille malchanceuse perdue par la cause du seigneur noir. C'était malheureux mais nécessaire, leur seul espion ne pouvait pas risquer de s'exposer pour avoir envoyé une alerte.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui l'avait conduit à agir si irrationnellement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment expliquer ses agissements à Dumbledore, sans parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule pensée qui remplissait son esprit fut qu'elle aurait pu être atteinte – émotionnellement, si ce n'est physiquement.

Il aurait pu laisser les choses se faire si c'eut été quelqu'un d'autre ; il pouvait faire face à ses démons intérieurs, aux regards pleins de mépris, aux froids haussements d'épaules et la méfiance continuelle de ses collègues. Alors que la pensée de la voir accablée de chagrin et du sentiment de culpabilité était quelque chose que Severus Rogue pensait ne pas pouvoir supporter. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'elle _était_ vraiment son amie. Il risquait sa vie tous les jours mais pour qui, alors que pour une amie il aurait sciemment ne pas tenu compte des ordres explicites de ses _deux_ maîtres, se mettant lui et sa _vraie_ cause en danger afin de la mettre à l'abri des blessures ?

Ca avait été un acte stupide et insensé, réalisa t-il en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Dumbledore pourrait comprendre ses motivations pour avoir agit ainsi… espérait-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une autre affaire. Alors qu'au même, sa Marque des Ténèbres l'élançait insidieusement, comme le signal indiquant que son maître était au courant de ses actions et aurait été en attente d'une explication dans un futur proche.

Il soupira, se versa un autre doigt de whiskey Pur-Feu dans la tasse de café et l'avala d'un trait quand il entendit l'explosion de la Cheminette dans la pièce d'à côté, signalant l'arrivée du Directeur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se réveilla, désorientée pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser qu'elle était blottie sur le canapé dans le salon de la maison de Rogue. Il faisait toujours nuit dehors, la seule lumière et source de chaleur de la pièce provenait de la cheminée, où une bûche solitaire était en train de craquer tranquillement, luisant d'un orange profond, créant de sinistres ombres à travers la pièce.

Se redressant en position assise, elle se trouva enveloppée dans une douce couverture marron. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'où provenait-elle ? Réfléchissant une minute, sa conversation avec le maître des Potions lui revint. Elle souvint que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et que le sommeil l'avait finalement emportée. Avait-elle été en train de rêver quand elle s'était allongée sur lui et qu'il avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras ? Non, parce qu'elle pouvait encore sentir l'effluve de terre de ses robes et se rappeler de la vibration de sa voix quand il parlât.

La peur qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt dans la soirée et le souci pour ce qui arriverait ensuite – à elle et ses parents – s'étaient de nouveau fait sentir. Le confort d'un corps chaud à côté d'elle l'avait faite se sentir en sécurité et elle avait laissé son épuisement prendre le pas sur son inquiétude. _J'ai du m'écrouler endormie sur lui_, pensa t-elle mortifiée.

Revenant au présent, elle entendit de faibles voix qui venaient de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Elle pouvait distinguer l'intonation grave de baryton de Rogue parler avec rapidité, et la voix reconnaissable sans erreur du Directeur lui répondre.

Se levant, bien que toujours drapée dans la chaude couverture, quelque chose la fit traverser silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds le salon jusqu'à la porte plutôt que de laisser ses pas annoncer sa présence. Les voix devinrent plus claires et elle épia précautionneusement à travers le trou de la porte.

Les deux enseignants étaient assis à la longue table de la cuisine. Le dos de Dumbledore était en face de la porte mais Rogue était assis de profil, habillé en bras en chemise, la tête plongée dans ses mains.

Hermione jeta un œil à la couverture qui était encore drapée sur ses épaules et amena un coin à son nez. Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi elle pouvait toujours sentir le parfum de Rogue. La couverture était sa redingote. Il avait du la transformer après qu'elle se fut endormie. Elle l'enveloppa plus étroitement autour d'elle, souriant légèrement.

La cuisine était éclairée par une unique bougie au centre de la table dont la flamme vacillait à chaque fois que Rogue levait la tête pour pousser un profond soupir. La lumière projetait ses ombres sur la plus grande partie de son visage, les cernes violacés sous ses yeux surprirent Hermione. Elle n'était pas la seule qui était au bord de l'épuisement après les évènements de la nuit, et elle se demanda si en fin de compte, le maître des Potions avait dormi. Cela aurait été surprenant, le connaissant comme elle le connaissait.

« Bordel, Albus ! » explosa Rogue, « vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle ne serait pas plus en danger à travailler avec moi qu'elle ne l'était déjà en étant amie avec Potter. J'ai du être idiot de penser que notre association serait passée inaperçue ».

« Non, nous n'avons aucune raison de croire qu'elle n'était pas déjà une cible », raisonna le Directeur. « N'essayez pas de prendre cela comme une excuse afin d'arrêter votre travail avec miss Granger, Severus ».

« Une excuse ? » s'exclama Rogue. « Pour le dire franchement Albus, la fille était à une longueur de baguette de se faire tuer ! C'est un peu tard pour des excuses, vous ne pensez pas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait qu'elle travaille étroitement avec moi et il est déterminé à se servir de cette collaboration à ses propres fins. Si elle doit continuer à travailler avec moi, dites-moi au moins _pourquoi_ vous insistez tellement à nous pousser à être ensemble ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Severus » répondit le Directeur.

« N'essayez pas de jouer à l'innocent avec moi, vieil homme ».

Hermione fut surprise du ton par lequel Severus s'adressa au Directeur. « J'ai été près de vous assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il y a bien plus que ce que vous me dîtes ».

« J'y ai plus vu une opportunité et j'ai voulu la saisir pour la développer », dit le Directeur avec douceur. « Je crois que nous avons des choses plus urgentes à discuter pour le moment, telles que comment garder les parents de miss Granger en dehors du danger et comment vous allez expliquer ce que vous avez fait à Tom. Vous a-t-il appelé ces dernières heures ? »

« Oui » dit Rogue, il se frottait machinalement l'avant-bras à travers sa chemise. « Ce n'est pas encore devenu insupportable. Il a du se rendre compte que j'aurais été retenu pendant quelques heures pour vous expliquer la situation. Pour le moment, il ne fait que me rappeler qu'il n'est pas content que lui aussi attend son explication pour bientôt ».

Hermione ressentit de nouveau une montée de terreur à la pensée de Rogue retournant s'expliquer avec Voldemort. Son ancien maître serait furieux. Ecouterait-il même n'importe quelle explication, ou bien tuerait-il sur le champ son déloyal serviteur ? Selon ce qu'elle avait lu et entendu, Voldemort n'avait pas une capacité particulière à contenir ses impulsions et quand il était en colère, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Soudainement, une vague de malaise la submergea et elle tendit ses bras devant elle, à la recherche du montant de la porte en guise de prise d'appui. Son bras heurta la porte qui grinça dans ses gonds, annonçant sa présence à Rogue et Dumbledore, qui à ce moment là, étaient assis en silence.

Elle fit un pas dans la pièce, toujours accrochée à la porte pour se soutenir, essayant de paraître comme si elle n'avait pas été debout et eut écouté depuis tout ce temps.

« Est-ce que tout va bien miss Granger ? » s'enquit le Directeur, la regardant avec concernement.

Elle sentit le regard de Rogue sur elle alors qu'elle contournait lentement la table, s'asseyant à l'opposée du Directeur.

« Je me sentais malade plus tôt », murmura t-elle, « mais j'ai pensée que j'étais simplement oppressée par toute cette situation. Je suis peut-être atteinte par quelque chose ».

« Je ne pense pas », répondit Rogue. « Plus probablement vous subissez les effets résiduels des malédictions que nous avons très étroitement évitées ».

« _Que j'ai évité_ », le contredit-elle sèchement. « Vous n'aviez pas été si chanceux ».

Le Directeur haussa un sourcil envers Rogue et Hermione réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas dit tout ce dont il en retournait.

« Pas de dommages permanents », dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

« Hmm », dit le Directeur en fronçant les sourcils envers Severus avant de regarder à nouveau Hermione. « Peut-être que boire quelque chose peut vous faire du bien ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de whiskey Pur-Feu sur la table puis re-regarda le Directeur, un sourcil levé.

« Peut-être quelque chose de plus léger, je pense, » dit-il. « Que diriez vous d'un peu de thé ? »

Elle refusa de la tête. « En fait, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir garder quoique ce soit dans l'estomac en ce moment », dit-elle en baissant la tête dans ses mains.

« Une potion pour calmer les maux de ventre ne vous aiderait pas, hélas », parla Rogue à nouveau, « bien que dormir pourrait vous aider. Vous devriez ne plus ressentir de nausées d'ici quelques petites heures ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis affectée et pas vous », murmura t-elle, et ce fut à son tour d'hausser un sourcil envers elle.

« Qui a dit que je ne l'était pas ? » lui retourna t-il. « Je suis plus enclin à dissimuler mes afflictions aux autres pour éviter qu'ils n'en tirent avantage ».

Il y avait du sarcasme dans ses mots mais Hermione n'en prit pas offense. Elle oubliait, parfois, combien il pouvait être bon à cacher les choses.

Certaines choses, se corrigea t-elle car à ce moment, Rogue siffla de douleur et agrippa son bras, se levant brusquement.

« Je dois y aller », laissa t-il échapper entre ses dents serrées. « Il devient très impatient. Je n'ose pas le rendre plus en colère en faisant encore attendre ».

Le Directeur approuva d'un signe de tête.

Rogue lança un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce.

« Monsieur, attendez ! » dit soudainement Hermione, en sautant de la table. La couverture tomba de ses épaules et le maître des Potions s'arrêta près de la porte. Elle traversa la pièce et se retrouva debout devant lui, consciente que le Directeur regardait la scène avec intérêt.

« Je… » Rogue la regardait avec méfiance, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait devant Dumbledore. « Je voulais juste vous dire merci et…J'espère que… » Elle soupira et tendit une main au maître des Potions. « Bonne chance, monsieur ».

Rogue la contempla intensément, avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes.

Un instant plus tard, il était parti.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**A suivre…**

**Note de l'auteur :** _Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, c'est la première fois que j'ai utilisé le point de vue de Rogue dans cette histoire. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il ait son mot à dire sur certaines choses, et il y a des évènements qui se dérouleront à partir de maintenant qui ne tiendraient pas si j'utilisais le point de vue d'Hermione. Alors ? Est-ce que vous aimez ou non ce changement ? Faites le moi savoir !_


	18. Chapter 18 Explications

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Un bonjour à tous, chers amis lecteurs, encore un mot pour me faire pardonner mes délais de plus en plus longs d'update mais ce mois-ci, si j'ai pris mon temps, c'est plus par manque de temps, vraiment lol, et aussi parce que j'avais beaucoup de choses à organiser, comme (et la je vais en rendre beaucoup vertes de jalousies mdr) un petit voyage à Londres bien plaisant avec en prime Daniel Radcliffe dans Equus (pour pas dire LE clou du voyage, mdr et la justification bien sur, meme si Londres est une des villes que j'adore). Je n'aime pas son jeu d'acteur dans les HP mais la j'ai vraiment été bluffée, en fait j'y allais (au départ) juste par curiosité et me rincer l'oeil sur son corps (en plus on était très bien placées, juste devant... hummm) mais son jeu dans Equus est magistral, ca n'a rien à voir avec les HP. Le petit Dan a du talent, espérons pour son futur dans sa carrière d'acteur qu'il le révèle mieux qu'il ne le fait dans les HP !

Enfin bref avec tout ca (je suis rentrée il y a une semaine), j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de traduire, enfin si juste un peu dans le TGV de l'aller puis plus rien... jusqu'à ces derniers jours, lol j'ai traduit quatre pages en deux jours !

Je suis désolée cette fois ci je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de réponse individuelle à toutes les reviews que m'ont laissé les personnes non membres de FF, vais me faire taper sur les doigts autrment... ouch... (sont chiant quand meme).

De gros bisous et mercis à : **Maryryder, Vendetta, Viescale, Me, Moa Hermy, Tite Crote, Julie, Nfertari, Love Snape, Titi93 et Sycca... **et j'espère que je n'oublie personne, sinon manifestez vous lol !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 18 : Explications**

La pièce paraissait étrangement vide quand Hermione se redirigea vers la table et se rassit, remarquant la tristesse dans les yeux du vieil homme assis en face d'elle.

« Cela vous fait-il toujours sentir comme si vous l'envoyiez à la mort ? » demanda t-elle avec calme.

Dumbledore regarda en l'air avec des yeux fatigués et approuva. « Je ne peux compter le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité de ne plus avoir à lui demander ça plus longtemps », dit-il dans un soupir, « mais c'est un espoir fou. Quelle vie pourrait-il avoir s'il échouait à répondre à ses convocations ? Il serait montré en tant que traître, marqué par la mort et serait forcé à rester à Poudlard pour le reste de sa vie ».

« Il pourrait survivre », commenta Hermione mais le Directeur secouait sa tête négativement.

« Il m'a dit une fois, qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre le reste de sa vie selon les directives et les gestes d'un autre. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une telle chose comme la semi-liberté. Vous êtes libre ou vous ne l'êtes pas. Il devrait savoir », il finit tristement. « Que c'est moi qui l'ai enchaîné durant ces vingt dernières années ».

« L'enchaîné ? » dit Hermione avec incrédulité. « Vous lui avez donné une chance de gagner sa liberté. Sans votre aide, il serait soit mort, soit à Azkaban ».

« Oui », dit Dumbledore avec gravité, « mais peut-être que le prix que je demande pour sa liberté est trop élevé. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la liberté si pour l'obtenir, le prix à payer est synonyme de votre mort ? Ses laborieuses luttes seraient toutes vouées à néant si sa véritable loyauté est découverte avant la fin de cette guerre ».

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, espérant que cela n'arrivera jamais. « Pensez vous que Voldemort sera en colère après tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

« Il le sera », confirma Dumbledore, et l'inspiration d'Hermione resta en suspens.

« Mais », continua le Directeur, « selon ce que Severus m'a dit, Lucius Malfoy aussi était en train d'agir en dehors des ordres. Voldemort se souviendra de cela et au moins il les punira tous deux de la même façon ».

Hermione se souvint de la dernière fois que Voldemort avait ''puni'' Rogue et son inquiétude pour le maître des Potions a du se lire sur son visage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Severus, miss Granger », ajouta Dumbledore. « Voldemort a l'intention d'obtenir tout un lot de la potion Endoloris. Il ne blessera pas Severus à un point tel que celui-ci ne puisse plus la préparer. Voldemort sait que son maître des Potions a besoin de la pleine capacité de ses mains ».

Bien que ce n'était pas une pensée particulièrement réconfortante, cela fit Hermione se sentir légèrement moins inquiète pour Rogue. Ces soucis furent vite remplacés au devant de son esprit par des pensées d'une autre nature.

« Maintenant, le sujet d'actualité », dit Dumbledore, anticipant le changement de son cheminement de pensées. « Que vont devenir vos parents ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas retourner à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Hermione doucement, sachant la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question.

Dumbledore répondit non de la tête. « J'ai bien peur que non. Depuis votre fuite de votre foyer, les Mangemorts ont passé leurs frustrations sur la maison en elle-même. Je crains qu'il y ait bien peu de choses qui ont échappé à la destruction ».

Hermione baissa la tête, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez de voix pour répondre. Du fait d'avoir vécu loin de sa famille la plupart du temps de ces sept dernières années, elle n'était pas attachée à la maison autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être mais elle savait que ses parents devaient être dévastés. Malgré ce qu'avait dit sa mère plus tôt cette nuit, à propos que c'est la famille qui change une maison en un chez soi, tous les souvenirs, toutes les traces de leur vie ensemble en tant qu'une famille étaient dans la maison ; photographies, livres, et tous ces petits bibelots que personne n'aurait jamais jeté parce qu'ils avaient une quelconque valeur sentimentale. Tout ce qui leur restait étaient les vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le dos et …

« Pattenrond ! » s'écria Hermione, les larmes rompirent la barrière de ses cils en un flot soudain. Le nouvel hibou de ses parents, Mercure était parti chasser au moment de l'attaque et il retrouverait sans aucun doute ses propriétaires dès qu'ils quitteraient la maison Incartable. Dans la terreur de la fuite face aux Mangemorts son chat demi-Kneazle avait été oublié.

« Tout va bien miss Granger », dit Dumbledore. « Je crois qu'il a été retrouvé par le membre de l'Ordre que j'ai envoyé afin de surveiller les autorités moldues. Il est calme, en sécurité bien qu'il fut plus que réticent à être ramené à Poudlard sans vous ».

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le chat roux avait fait partie de sa vie depuis cinq ans et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer aller se coucher une seule nuit sans lui allongé en travers de ses pieds au bout du lit. _(NDT : Personnellement j'ai le même, roux, énorme, sauf que le mien au lieu de se caler au bout du lit, non il prend toute la place entre mes jambes, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me tourner, en plus c'est une vraie centrale thermique… Pour ceux qui veulent voir la tête de la bestiole, laissez moi votre mail, et je vous enverrai sa photo XD)_

La conversation revint sur le sort de ses parents.

« Où vont-ils aller ? » demanda t-elle. « Cela a déjà dû se produire, non ? Vous avez une sorte de plan ? »

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sous son menton. « Je n'ai pas de plan en tant que tel, cependant je crois que vous avez des proches en France n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, ma tante et sa famille. Nous leur avons rendu visite il y a quelques années pendant l'été ». Elle s'arrêta.

« Attendez, vous voulez envoyer mes parents en _France _? »

« Je crois que ce serait mieux pour les concernés s'ils étaient en dehors du pays. Ce n'était pas une attaque au hasard, miss Granger. Certains Mangemorts ont pu être tellement mis en rogne par votre fuite, qu'ils feraient n'importe quelle autre tentative pour prendre vos vies. Il y a tout de même un peu d'activité des Mangemorts en Europe du Sud, cependant », il continua. « Je pense que ce serait l'endroit le plus sûr pour vos parents en ce moment ».

« Et concernant leurs emplois ? » demanda t-elle en se levant pour faire le tour de la pièce. « Ils doivent toujours gagner leur vie. Ils ont un cabinet, des patients. Il ne peuvent pas tout laisser en plan et partir ! »

« Même si le fait de rester leur coûte la vie ? »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de marcher devant la remarque. Elle soupira de résignation et se rassit lourdement sur le banc de bois.

« Vous avez raison », dit-elle. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas paraître si peu reconnaissante. Je dois garder à l'esprit que nous ne parlons pas en terme de "et si… ", nous parlons en vérité de la vie des autres ».

Le Directeur dit simplement, « Il est facile de sous-estimer les impacts des actes d'une seule personne si les conséquences ne sont pas immédiatement apparentes ».

Ne faisant pas cas de l'impression que le Directeur encore une fois parlait avec des doubles sens, elle demanda « Quand devront-ils partir ? »

« Ce soir », répondit le Directeur. « Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, ce matin. Une personne de l'Ordre sera là d'ici peu pour les escorter à une maison de planque en toute sûreté dans Londres. De là-bas, ils pourront prendre contact avec vos proches et faire tous les arrangements nécessaires avant de partir pour la France dans quelques jours ».

« Pourrais-je venir avec eux durant ces quelques jours ? » demanda t-elle. Elle avait passé pratiquement une semaine avec eux à la maison et bien que dès à présent elle serait malade du monde Moldu, mais après la nuit dernière, elle se sentit obligée de passer plus de temps avec ses parents si seulement ce n'était pas pour se racheter de quelque chose dont elle en s'en voulait alors qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous retourniez à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, miss Granger », dit le Directeur avec des pincettes. « Je comprends que vous voulez passer du temps avec votre famille, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce ne serait pas dans les intérêts de votre sécurité, pas de la leur, pour vous que de rester tous en un seul endroit ».

« Oh », dit Hermione doucement. Elle ne voyait pas quelle différence un ou deux jours de plus avec sa famille ferait s'ils étaient dans une maison en sécurité, mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas remettre en question les décisions du Directeur. « Je suppose qu'ils devraient être mis au courant de ce qui se passe, bien qu'il ne vont pas apprécier. Puis-je monter pour aller les réveiller, s'ils ont réussit à dormir ? »

« S'il vous plaît, miss Granger », dit Dumbledore. « Faites les descendre dans le salon et j'essaierais de tout leur expliquer ».

Alors qu'Hermione posait son pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et se dirigeait vers la chambre des invités, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir, une fois encore, comme un pion d'un jeu d'échec, manipulé d'avant en arrière sur le plateau par la pâle main noueuse du Directeur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux, prit un moment pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, toucha de sa baguette la Marque des Ténèbres qui maintenant brûlait sans discontinuer son avant-bras, et Transplana jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En même temps qu'il baissait la tête et posait un genou à terre en signe de prostration et de servitude que le Maître voulait, il essaya d'évaluer ce qui l'entourait. Il était dehors, dans une clairière entourée par un épais sous-bois de grands arbres. Il y avait deux silhouettes qui se tenaient aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; celle élancée, hautaine et suffisante de Lucius Malfoy et la forme recroquevillée et pleurnicharde de Peter Pettigrew. Ce dernier était devenu une présence constante à côté du Seigneur Noir et ses accès de rire nerveux aux moments les plus inopportuns donnaient à Rogue une envie qui le démangeait d' envoyer un maléfice à la répulsive créature pour la faire sombrer dans l'oubli.

« Severus, quel plaisir de te voir te joindre à nous ». La voix froide et élevée de son ancien maître envoyait des frissons involontaires jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrale de Severus, et il se prépara mentalement à rencontrer les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre, Monseigneur », murmura t-il, ne bougeant toujours pas de sa position agenouillée. « Le vieux fou a été le plus ébranlé par les évènements de la nuit précédente et il a insisté pour que je sois présent afin de traiter avec la fille et ses parents ».

« Les parents qui étaient supposés être morts ? » cracha Malfoy.

« Silence, Lucius », prévint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Toi aussi tu as désobéi à mes ordres bien spécifiques. Severus devrait avoir la même possibilité de s'expliquer que celle que je t'ai laissée ».

Sans un mot, Malfoy lança un regard mauvais à Rogue. L'examinant plus attentivement, Rogue remarqua une traînée de sueur en travers du front du blond, ainsi que l'apparence quelque peu échevelée de sa personne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait certainement avoir déjà puni Malfoy pour sa désobéissance de la nuit.

« Parle Severus », continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « mais considères-toi comme averti. Je ne prends pas avec bonté mes serviteurs qui agissent selon ce qui les arrange en outrepassant mes ordres ».

Pettigrew observait la confrontation, ses yeux s'élargissaient d'anticipation. Le lâche pleurnichard n'aimait rien de moins qu'un duel tant qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et envoya un message silencieux à quiconque pourrait être en train d'écouter, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepterait son explication.

Croisant les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sentit des picotements envahir le bord de sa conscience quand son maître passa la barrière de son esprit, puis il commença à parler, recommandant à Lucius son idée d'utiliser la fille Granger afin d'obtenir des informations sur Potter. Il expliqua que la même idée lui était venu à l'esprit quand Dumbledore l'avait la première fois, forcé à accepter son assistance pour les potions.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait part de ça plus tôt ? » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres entre ses dents.

« Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur », dit Rogue. « Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la possibilité de l'utiliser pour lui soutirer des informations. Je ne voulais pas vous parler de cette éventualité avant d'être entièrement sûr que je puisse gagner sa confiance ».

Malfoy se moqua mais le Seigneur Noir sembla accepter son explication, et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

« J'ai fait certains progrès avec elle ces derniers temps », poursuivit Severus, permettant à son esprit de faire remonter les images de leur travail ensemble. Il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui passait ces images au crible, cherchant s'il manquait quelque chose. Il se permit d'afficher un sourire sournois sur son visage quand il dit, « Elle pense qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec moi, que je la considère moi aussi en tant qu'amie ».

Pettigrew émit un reniflement tenté d'un rire.

« J'ai plaisanté avec elle, j'ai attendri son point de vue et ne lui ai donné aucune raison de suspecter ma loyauté envers Dumbledore. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle me fait entièrement confiance. Si les évènements de la nuit s'étaient passés comme Lucius les avaient planifiés, j'ai pensé que la perte de ses parents aurait anéanti à tout jamais notre relation ».

« Foutaises », se moqua Lucius. « Elle aurait été _reconnaissante_ envers toi d'avoir sauvé _sa_ vie ».

« Et elle m'aurait blamé d'être arrivé trop tard pour sauver ses parents », contredit Rogue. « Maintenant elle pense que j'ai risqué ma propre vie pour sauver sa famille et par conséquent sa confiance en moi est inébranlable ».

Se haïssant lui-même pour avoir à révéler cela, il permit au Seigneur des Ténèbres de regarder l'expression de gratitude sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle le prit dans ses bras dans la sombre entrée de sa maison, d'entendre son soupir de soulagement quand elle s'allongea sur lui à la recherche de chaleur et de réconfort devant la cheminée.

Il y eut un silence et Rogue continuait de ressentir la piquante et vrillante sensation du Seigneur des Ténèbres décortiquant son esprit Il laissa quelques banales images venir au-devant de sa conscience, bien entendu celles d'Hermione qu'il sélectionnait ; mélangeant des potions, son regard de terreur quand il lui expliquait le plan consistant à tuer ses parents.

Peu de temps après, Rogue sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retirer de son esprit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son bouclier d'occlumancie était intact et le Lord Noir ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'avant, comme s'il ne semblait pas ne pas avoir eut un accès entier aux souvenirs de son serviteur.

« Lève-toi Severus », siffla l'homme aux yeux rouges. « Tu as bien fait ».

Queudver apparaissait déçu et Malfoy émit un bruit de désaccord quand Rogue se remit debout, enlevant la saleté de ses robes au niveau des genoux.

« Patience, Lucius » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis il se tourna vers Severus. « Reste proche de la fille, rapporte moi _tout _ce qu'elle te dit de Potter ».

« Oui, mon Maître ».

« J'espère que la potion sera toujours prête comme nous l'avons planifié ? »

Rogue hésita. Il n'avait pas encore été informé de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de faire avec la potion, il eut besoin alors de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une quelconque idée de ce que serait l'usage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle arme dans les mains du Seigneur Noir sans avoir informé l'Ordre de comment il comptait l'utiliser.

« Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur », dit-il avec une voix emplie de regrets. « Votre convocation de la nuit dernière a interrompu une des étapes cruciale dans la préparation de la potion ». Rogue vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres froncer les sourcils et chercher sous sa robe pour prendre sa baguette, il finit rapidement, « Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner le mélange, sauf pour votre requête spécifique de ma présence à l'attaque. Les sorts de pause ne sont pas effectifs sur cette potion, j'ai donc bien peur qu'il faut que je recommence un autre chaudron. Ca va prendre une semaine entière pour la refaire ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à faire un mouvement de baguette sous ses robes mais Rogue fut surpris de voir que c'était la sienne – celle qu'il avait perdu durant son échange avec Malfoy dans la maison des Granger.

« Très bien », dit le Lord Noir après un moment tendu de réflexion. « Sois sur de ne plus ralentir mes projets plus longtemps ».

« Oui, mon Maître ».

« Maintenant », poursuivit-il, « nous devons traiter d'un autre sujet. Severus tes actions de ce soir auront servit à parachever notre cause, cependant, » le sang de Rogue se glaça d'effroi alors que Queudver trépignait d'excitation, « en faisant cela, tu as entraîné des blessures à tes compagnons Mangemorts ».

Rogue retomba à genoux, conscient que Lucius avait bougé, bien qu'il ne pût voir à quel endroit. « Pardonnez- moi, Monseigneur », dit-il calmement en baissant la tête.

« Tu as mon approbation, Severus », lui assura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « mais je pense que ce ne serait pas juste pour Lucius de le priver de sa rétribution ».

Rogue leva les yeux pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres approuver de la tête par dessus son épaule, puis l'instant suivant, une lourde botte s'abattit entre ses omoplates, ce qui l'étala ventre à terre en plein dans la boue.

Il bougea pour se défendre, roula sur le dos et dressa sa baguette, seulement pour la sentir s'échapper de ses doigts par l'_Expelliarmus _lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« C'est une punition, Severus, pas un duel et tu dois le prendre en tant que tel », siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres entre ses dents, lança en l'air en direction de Malfoy les deux baguettes de Rogue, qui les attrapa et les cacha dans une poche intérieure de ses robes. « Tu pourras récupérer ceci lorsque Lucius en aura finit avec toi ».

Rogue vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se diriger vers la lisière de la clairière, Pettigrew à ses côtés, il respirait rapidement anticipant la punition.

Contre son meilleur jugement, Rogue resta sur le dos dans la crasse. Des années de participation et d'observation de telles représailles lui avaient enseigné qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions et encaisser tout ce qui se passait afin que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Se tenant debout au-dessus de lui, Lucius allait sortir sa baguette de sa canne mais il fut stoppé par la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'ai besoin que ses mains ne soient pas endommagées pour qu'il finisse ma potion », Rogue entendit dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je suppose que tu n'auras aucun scrupule à ressortir les méthodes moldues de punition, Lucius ? »

« Pas du tout, Monseigneur », répondit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais en coin, il se tourna vers son collègue Mangemort étendu sur le sol.

« Maintenant », dit-il doucement, si bien que personne hormis Rogue ne put l'entendre. « Où vais-je commencer ? »

Rogue regarda son soi-disant ami avec défiance, et il fut récompensé par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Son seul cri fut une difficile aspiration d'air devant la soudaine douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent pendant une seconde.

« Ca », siffla Lucius, « c'était pour m'avoir tourné en moquerie devant notre Seigneur ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te tourner en dérision, Lucius », se moqua Rogue. « Ton imprudence le fait toute seule. Si tu avais considéré le plan au-delà de son potentiel de carnage, tu aurais vu ses failles comme je l'ai fait ».

« A genoux », gronda Lucius.

Rogue s'exécuta et à peine était-il à genoux qu'il fut frappé de côté, la poignée de la canne de Lucius rencontrant le profil de son visage dans un morne et inquiétant craquement.

« Ca, c'est pour m'avoir privé de prendre du bon temps avec la salope de sang-de-bourbe », cracha t-il tandis que Rogue luttait pour se remettre dans une position agenouillée, sa tête le tournait.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes se rapprocha de lui, pris ses cheveux dans ses poings et le tira en arrière, forçant Rogue à croiser son regard.

« Notre Seigneur a peut-être gobé ta petite histoire Severus », murmura t-il, « mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ».

« Oh, et bien, mais pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le lui dire alors, Lucius ? » ironisa Rogue devant le blond. « Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'entendre _ton_ explication ».

Avec un grognement, Lucius relâcha les cheveux de Rogue et un autre violent coup de pied bien placé le renvoya sur son dos. La seconde suivante, il se trouva écrasé contre le sol, la lourde semelle de la botte de Malfoy appuyant au-dessus de sa trachée.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Severus », siffla t-il, enfonçant son pied juste assez pour que la respiration devienne insupportable pour Rogue. Il résistait à l'urgence d'enserrer la botte constrictrice, à la place, il choisit de serrer ses poings sur ses côtés et de rester sans bouger.

« Mais souviens toi de ceci », Malfoy continuait lentement, exerçant de plus en plus de pression vers le bas.

« Tu as été chanceux cette fois ». Plus de pression et Rogue se trouva à ne plus supporter aucune inspiration.

« La prochaine fois, j'obtiendrais qu'on fasse les choses à ma manière », murmura t-il en se penchant alors qu'il écrasait encore plus la gorge de Rogue. « Toi et la Sang-de-bourbe, paierez tous les deux ».

Abandonnant toute retenue, Rogue leva ses mains afin d'enserrer la botte qui comprimait son flux d'air. Le blond se contenta de rire et la lutte de Rogue devenait désespérée tandis qu'il commençait sentir sa perte de jugement.

Son regard se verrouilla avec les yeux pâles de l'autre homme mais il se trouva à ne plus avoir la vue claire peu de temps après.

Quelque part au loin, il entendit la voix froide et hautaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres commander « Assez ».

Cependant dans une dernière et futile aspiration d'air, il succomba à la perte de connaissance.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quelques temps après, Rogue se réveilla se demandant pourquoi il s'était endormi dans un endroit si froid et si inconfortable.

Il avala avec difficulté sa salive et la douleur dans sa gorge lui fit se souvenir immédiatement qu'il était dans la clairière, dorénavant vide, excepté lui et ses deux baguettes, posées à côté de lui.

Se roulant de côté, il toussa puis grogna quand une vive vague de douleur courut à travers sa poitrine. _Connard de Lucius_, maudit-il en se redressant d'abord sur ses genoux, puis avec hésitation, il mis ses pieds à l'épreuve. Ils semblaient assez stables, le paysage ne tourna qu'une fois momentanément quand il retrouva son équilibre.

Etant donné les circonstances, il supposa qu'il devrait être heureux d'être en vie mais le mal de tête qui lui broyait l'intérieur du crâne ne lui permettait pas de penser objectivement à la question.

Ramassant ses baguettes, il cacha celle de rechange dans une poche intérieure de ses robes et il se demanda s'il était assez d'aplomb pour Transplaner. Se décidant à tenter sa chance, il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les portes de Poudlard.

L'essai fut un succès cependant, cela sembla accroître par dix la douleur dans sa tête. Il marcha avec lenteur sur le chemin ascendant qui menait au château et il atteignit les portes principales juste au moment où la lumière commençait à poindre au loin, à l'Est de l'horizon.

Remerciant Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé d'attendre que l'Ordre soit au complet durant la réunion de l'après-midi pour qu'il fasse son rapport, il se dirigea tout droit vers ses appartements. Otant ses lourdes robes dès que la porte fut fermée, il fixa le placard à la fin d'une rangée d'étagères de livres dans son salon, il hésita un instant avant de sortir une bouteille à moitié vide de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. Ce n'était pas du Vieil Ogden mais un cru bon marché qu'il avait confisqué à un étudiant l'année dernière. Après cette nuit, il méritait un verre.

S'avançant d'un pas chancelant vers le canapé, il s'effondra dedans de toute sa longueur, enlevant avec ses pieds, ses boots et ses chaussettes avant de prendre directement à la bouteille, un gorgée du liquide ambré.

Cela le brûla pendant toute la descente dans son corps et il se demandant où était la sagesse de boire une si âpre et corrosive liqueur alors que sa gorge et son thorax étaient encore endoloris par le traitement infligé par Lucius.

Il prit encore une autre gorgée, espérant que peut-être l'alcool anesthésierait sa gorge... et le reste de son corps en même temps.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre le nez dans une bouteille pour oublier mais certainement les douze dernière heures justifiaient son action. En l'espace d'une seule nuit, il avait répondu à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres – deux fois, désobéi à ses ordres afin de sauver la vie des parents moldus d'une élève, attaqué ses compagnons Mangemorts afin de sauver ladite élève et avait été à un cheveux de perdre sa propre vie dans tout ce processus. Il avait aussi accepté des remerciements d'elle et lui avait offert du réconfort d'une façon complètement incohérente avec les capacités du personnage qu'il projetait, et par dessus tout, il s'était surpris à penser à elle d'une manière des plus inconvenables pour un professeur. _(Severus aurait-il des pensées pas très catholiques... hum hum... MDR bon j'arrête de vous pourrir votre lecture, surtout que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre hein ? Vous en avez marre de me lire la ? oui je sais, chuis sadique mais je vous aime chers lecteurs, allez promis je ne vous ennuie plus !)_

Oui, pensait-il. Une demie bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu à six heures du matin était parfaitement justifiée.

Après une autre longue lampée depuis le goulot, il renversa sa tête qui le martelait en permanence sur l'accoudoir du canapé et ferma les yeux, espérant que le haut degré d'alcool de l'imitation bon marché du Whiskey Ogden l'emporte à nouveau sur les chemins de l'oubli et de l'inconscience.

**A suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19 Retour à Poudlard

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi :** Coucou tout le monde, merci à tous pour les review, même si cette fois-ci, enfin pour le chapitre d'avant, j'ai constaté une légère baisse... J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que le chapitre ne vous plaisait pas ou si l'évolution de la fic vous lasse, parce que dans ce cas, au lieu de ne rien dire, je préfère avoir vos avis, ça aide même si c'est pour dire que le chapitre ne vous a pas plût, tant pis pas grave...

Un gros merci et plein de bisous à : Vendetta ( tu verras bien ce qui arrive à Lucius, mais je dirais que ce n'est pas de lui que Severus devrait se méfier le plus... Enfin tu verras bien lol ) ; à Sevina et Mandragora qui toutes deux n'arrivent pas à se loguer pour me laisser leur review, bouhouhou... Ton retard est tout pardonné Sevina, pour répondre à ta question sur la traduction je pense que traduire du français à l'anglais est plus rapide (mais pas plus simple tout de même, la traduction est un vrai boulot et ce n'est pas facile que ce soit dans un sens ou l'autre) car l'anglais n'a pas toutes les nuances ou subtilités du français, l'anglais fait moins de fioritures, on va au plus simple, les tournures de phrases ne sont pas travaillées comme les notres.

Bisous à tous et encore une fois, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi, patience, plus que quelques chapitres avant THE bisou !

**Chapitre 19 : Retour à Poudlard**

On était en plein milieu de la matinée lorsque Dumbledore et Hermione arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils avaient pris la voie de la Cheminette depuis la maison de Rogue et atterrirent directement dans le bureau du Directeur.

Le fait de faire accepter à ses parents le plan de Dumbledore lui avait demandé beaucoup de force de persuasion, d'élever la voix et lui avait coûté aussi beaucoup de larmes. Les Granger avaient été horrifiés puis en colère d'apprendre que leur maison avait non seulement été attaquée mais aussi détruite.

Mrs Granger avait essayé de garder le visage brave, après ses paroles concernant une maison et un foyer plus tôt dans la soirée, cependant Hermione pouvait dire que sa mère n'en était pas néanmoins dévastée.

Parce qu'Hermione ne leur avait pas tout dit de ce qui s'était passé durant les deux années écoulées, le Directeur avait été obligé de donner beaucoup d'explications. Quand Dumbeldore quitta la pièce, afin de leur laisser le temps d'assimiler ses explications, l'initial silence rempli de tension entre Hermione et ses parents en disait plus long qu'aucun cri de dispute ne l'aurait fait.

Elle s'était sentie mal, de ne pas avoir dit à ses parents tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne leur avait pas menti en tant que tel, mais leur dissimuler la vérité n'était pas non plus loin du mensonge. Elle pouvait dire que sa mère se sentait mal, à la fois à cause du danger dans lequel s'était trouvée Hermione, et aussi parce qu'elle ne le leur en avait rien dit. Le père d'Hermione était plus en colère que bouleversé, et bien qu'il le niait auparavant, désormais elle sentait qu'il lui en voulait de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle aussi s'en voulait.

Bien sûr, elle était soulagée qu'ils étaient vivants, mais cela n'allégeait pas son fardeau de culpabilité, sachant qu'ils étaient forcés de quitter leur maison et leur pays uniquement à cause d'elle.

Ses parents étaient finalement redescendus avec un compromis. Ils quitteraient le pays pour la France et y resteraient jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, aussi longtemps qu'Hermione pendant ce temps-là resterait à Poudlard.

Elle approuva, par inquiétude pour leur sûreté. De toute façon, les visites à Pré-au-Lard avaient été annulées et elle était habituée à passer les vacances de Pâques à l'école. Tout le monde croyait que la guerre serait finie, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsque Harry serait diplômé à la fin du mois de Juin, elle n'avait donc pas envisagé ce qui ce passerait avec sa promesse si ce n'était pas le cas.

Peu de temps après, Emmeline Vance, une sorcière puissante et reconnue, membre de l'Ordre _(NDT : L'écriture de cette fic a été commencée bien avant la sortie du tome six, je précise qu' on apprend la mort d'Emmeline Vance au début du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, en fait Snarkyroxy, l'auteur a ensuite intégré les nouveaux éléments du monde magique que l'on apprend dans le tome six, comme les objets, lieux ou autres dans son histoire.)_ arriva afin d'escorter les Granger dans une maison de planque, de là, ensuite ils pourraient partir pour la France. La grande sorcière fit un pas en dehors de la cheminée avec Mercure, le nouvel hibou des parents d'Hermione perché sur son bras, la jeune fille se demanda comment elle avait pu récupérer l'animal.

Après avoir salué Dumbledore et s'être présentée aux parents d'Hermione, la sorcière se tourna vers elle et lui dit : "Bonjour, Hermione. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, ma chérie".

Elle l'avait rencontrée l'été précédent au square Grimmauld,lui répondit avec gentillesse et ajouta : "Comment avez-vous retrouvé Mercure ?"

"Ah, c'est donc son nom ? " dit Vance qui caressait avec affection les plumes soyeuses de l'oiseau. "Il planait au-dessus de la rue quand je suis arrivée à votre maison, plus tôt dans la soirée. Il semblait inquiet de comment il allait rejoindre ses propriétaires, j'ai donc pris la liberté de l'amener avec moi, autrement il n'aurait pas été capable de pister et de retrouver vos parents depuis notre nouvelle destination".

Hermione n'avait écouté seulement que la première moitié de ce que la femme avait dit. "Vous étiez à la maison ?" s'écria t-elle soudainement. "Que s'y est-il passé après que nous fûmes partis?"

Les parents d'Hermione qui parlaient tranquillement avec Dumbledore à quelques pas de là, se tournèrent pour écouter avec intérêt.

Vance jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Dumbledore, avant de répondre, "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Hermione. Tout le monde est en sécurité et vivant, n'est-ce pas le principal ?"

Hermione vit le regard de compassion de la sorcière et soupira. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait cela, c'était difficile de se faire à l'idée que la maison avait vraiment disparu sans l'avoir vu par soi-même. A chaque seconde, elle espérait que quelqu'un débarque et crie : "Surprise ! Poisson d'avril !" alors qu'on n'était qu'en décembre.

Elle se demandait si ce serait dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Probablement pas, pensa t-elle. Peut-être cela valait-il mieux, d'ailleurs. Elle supposa que cela passerait au travers de l'attention du public étant donné qu'elle et ses parents avaient miraculeusement survécu.

Des au-revoirs larmoyants suivirent peu de temps après et Hermione continuait de fixer les yeux de ses parents jusqu'à la dernière seconde quand le Portauloin les emporta loin de la maison de Rogue, vers leur destination inconnue.

De retour dans le bureau du Directeur, Hermione s'effondra dans un de ses fauteuils moelleux, elle se frottait les yeux lourds de fatigue.

"Du thé Miss Granger ?" proposa t-il. "Ou peut-être que vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos dorénavant ".

Elle accepta. "Je suis fatiguée", admit-elle, "mais je fais partie de ces gens qui n'arrivent jamais à dormir pendant la journée. De même, je crois que je ne pourrai pas dormir cette nuit".

Le Directeur sourit. "Bien, si vous changez d'avis, je suis sûre que Madame Pomfresh sera ravie de vous donner une potion de sommeil".

Hermione bailla, et le Directeur étouffa un petit rire. "Je crois que c'est un signe", murmura t-il.

Elle se leva mais ne bougea pas pour quitter la pièce. "Monsieur, je voulais juste vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille ce soir", dit-elle honnêtement.

Le Directeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et dit : "De rien, miss Granger, cependant mes arrangements n'auraient pas été requis s'il n'avait pas eut l'aide d'une autre personne".

"Je sais", répondit Hermione, comprenant où voulait en venir Dumbledore. "Je l'ai remercié, lui aussi mais mes mots, après tout ce qu'il a fait, semblaient inappropriés".

"C'est bien plus que ce qu'il reçoit de la plupart des autres gens", commenta le Directeur. "Pas qu'il cherche les remerciement, mais parfois ça fait du bien d'être reconnu pour les efforts que l'on fait".

Cogitant sur cela, Hermione se tourna vers la porte, elle s'arrêta pendant un instant avant de quitter la pièce. "Il n'est pas encore revenu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Directeur se leva de derrière son bureau et affirma, "Si".

Hermione attendit un moment, mais comme aucune explication ne suivit, elle ferma donc la porte doucement derrière elle et monta à la tour de Gryffondor.

Près du couloir que gardait la Grosse Dame, elle s'arrêta, indécise. Elle allait monter là plus par habitude qu'autre chose, cependant elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle irait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ou dans sa propre chambre d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre étudiant dans l'école et la plupart de ses livres de cours se trouvaient parmi les affaires qu'elle avait laissé chez elle et qui avaient donc brûlées, étudier donc n'était pas possible. Elle devrait passer encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque ce trimestre, remarqua t-elle.

Elle avait été sérieuse à propos de ne pas dormir pendant la journée, elle décida donc d'aller marcher un peu afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Quelque chose lui titillait l'arrière de la tête, elle ne se rendit pas compte de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se surprenne à errer vers le Hall d'entrée et les escaliers menant aux cachots des Serpentard.

Elle savait que Rogue était revenu de sa rencontre avec Voldemort et que Dumbledore n'en semblait pas du tout préoccupé... cependant, cela lui ferait-il du mal à elle d'aller voir s'il allait bien ? Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il avait été convoqué une seconde fois cette nuit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et mit ses craintes de côté, se détourna des escaliers des cachots et monta une volée de marches en direction du couloir du premier étage et de l'entrée secrète aux appartements de Rogue.

La pièce était dans le noir, les lourds rideaux coupaient la vue de la fenêtre panoramique, alors qu'Hermione fermait doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle alluma sa baguette en murmurant le sortilège et fut surprise de voir le maître des Potions contorsionné en un angle des plus inconfortables en travers du canapé, sur le dos, replié, un bras par-dessus le bord, sa main touchait le sol.

"Professeur ?" appela t-elle calmement, ayant peur de le faire sursauter.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et comme elle s'approchait un peu plus, elle remarqua la bouteille vide et renversée de whiskey Pur-Feu qui reposait tout près de sa main pendante sur le sol.

Génial, pensa t-elle. Ce n'est même pas l'heure du déjeuner et il s'est déjà saoulé jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Cette pensée très étrange l'ébranla beaucoup, elle avait toujours perçu Rogue comme étant toujours sous contrôle et appréciait ce pouvoir de contrôle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu le maître des Potions boire des liqueurs, pas du tout même, et sans parler d'une bouteille entière.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, sur la pointe des pieds, sa baguette levée devant elle afin d'éclairer le visage de Rogue, elle étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant la contusion blême qui apparaissait en travers de sa tempe et de sa pommette. Durant un instant de peur horrifiante, elle pensa qu'elle s'était trompée concernant son sommeil et qu'il était en fait... mais non, il était définitivement endormi. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer maintenant, cependant le son était rude, comme si sa gorge était en partie oppressée.

Manifestement, Voldemort n'avait pas été appliqué, bien qu'il semblait être revenu relativement peu blessé, après la dernière fois.

"Severus ?" dit-elle doucement.

Toujours pas de réponse, et elle se rendit compte alors, que sa longue stature était trop grande pour rentrer confortablement dans le canapé, ses pieds nus pendaient à une extrémité, sa tête arquée penchait à l'autre bout. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, elle murmura un des sortilège de métamorphose qu'elle avait appris plus tôt au cours de l'année, ajoutant plusieurs centimètres de longueur au canapé.

La tête de Rogue roula dans l'espace que le sort avait créé derrière lui et Hermione put voir pourquoi sa respiration était si difficile. Elle se pencha encore afin de se rapprocher pour pointer la lumière de sa baguette sur la partie de son cou exposée, au-dessus de col de sa chemise ouverte, Hermione pouvait discerner ce qui apparaissait comme étant une empreinte de botte sur la peau pâle.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, se sentant affligée et coupable. Elle se doutait un peu que Voldemort avait puni Rogue à cause d'elle mais pourquoi recourait-il à une telle forme de torture physique ? D'après ce qu'elle en savait déjà, Voldemort préférait plus les maléfices, les malédictions et les potions que n'importe quelle primitive méthode moldue pour infliger des blessures.

Frissonnant encore une fois, elle se demanda quelle autres blessures pouvaient cacher les vêtements de Rogue ? Devrait-elle soigner seulement celles qu'elle voyait pendant qu'il dormait encore ? Après ses protestations de la dernière fois où elle avait tenté de l'aider, cela semblait une bonne idée. Leur relation avait fait du chemin depuis, même si cela n'était qu'il n'y a qu'une semaine en réalité. Néanmoins, elle savait bien, plutôt qu'elle pensait, qu'il l'avait laissé jouer à l"infirmière pour lui, même maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna de son côté pendant un moment et enleva les sortilèges de protection du labo, Hermione alla chercher un pot de baume cicatrisant. Elle entendit un bruit de craquement derrière elle, elle se tourna, et pensa que le maître des Potions s'était réveillé et l'avait suivit dans la pièce. Le labo était désert et elle secoua la tête quand elle retourna dans le salon.

L'onguent n'était pas la meilleure solution pour le soigner mais c'était la seule possible qu'elle pouvait faire pendant qu'il était encore endormi; plus tard, elle pourrait essayer de le convaincre d'avaler une potion régénérante pour sa gorge afin de réparer les dommages qu'elle ne pouvait voir à la surface.

Elle lança un sortilège pour légèrement illuminer la pièce afin qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle s'agenouilla à côté du canapé, près de sa tête, et déboucha le pot de baume.

Avec hésitation, car il pouvait se réveiller, elle leva avec douceur son menton d'une main afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Il continuait de dormir et elle appliqua une généreuse dose de pommade sur son cou, la faisant pénétrer dans la peau avec son autre main restée libre. Il fut plusieurs applications pour que les écorchures commencent à disparaître, elle essayait de ne pas penser à la force qu'il avait fallu pour que la marque de la semelle s'imprime autant dans sa chair. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il respirait si difficilement.

Elle laissa son menton retomber et tourna son attention envers son visage. Elle pouvait voir le point où un objet dur l'avait atteint, la coupure s'étendait depuis son os, jusqu'au bleu causé par le point où l'objet l'avait touché. Commençant par là, elle massa à nouveau sa peau avec le baume avant de lancer un charme afin de détecter si l'os en-dessous n'était pas cassé.

Elle replaça le couvercle sur le pot et regarda l'expression du visage de Rogue dans son sommeil pendant quelques instants. Même quand il était endormi, il y avait un crispation de ses traits, un pli entre ses sourcils ne donnait aucune illusion d'un sommeil sans cauchemar. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était crispé à cause de la douleur, elle jeta le sort de détection des blessures que Madame Pomfresh avait enseigné durant le cours de Médecine Magique de l'année dernière. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand sa baguette s'illumina lorsqu'elle la passa au-dessus de ses côtes et elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant que faire.

Une telle blessure n'était pas surprenante, étant donné les autres qu'il avait reçu, cependant, elle n'osa pas inspecter plus loin sans son consentement. C'était justement ce dont elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il se réveille pour qu'il puisse enlever ses vêtements.

Elle gloussa presque de rire mais en voyant à nouveau son expression de douleur sur son visage, elle se leva et lança un autre sort, "Sobrietus".

Plus tôt l'alcool serait éliminé de son corps, plus vite il se réveillerait et elle pourrait voir les blessures restantes qui le rongeait.

Ramassant la bouteille vide de whiskey Pur-Feu, elle la posa sur la table basse puis ensorcela les rideaux pour qu'ils s'ouvrent légèrement afin de laisser passer dans la pièce un peu de la lumière de la fin de matinée.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au maître des Potions, elle retourna dans le labo afin de chercher une potion anti-gueule de bois Sobrietus enlève l'alcool du corps mais n'efface pas les conséquences physiques après une cuite. Elle sentait que Rogue avait besoin de cette potion, si comme Dumbledore lui avait dit, il devait rendre compte de nouvelles informations lors de la réunion de l'Ordre cet après-midi.

Ne trouvant pas de cette potion dans les réserve du maître des Potions, elle décida d'en préparer tout un nouveau chaudron. Ce serait tout aussi utile, pensa t-elle, étant donné que les élèves allaient revenir des fêtes de fin d'année. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui réussissait à planquer une bouteille de Vieil Ogden dans ses affaires après le Noël en famille, et la faire passer en fraude à l'école.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise d'entendre le même bruit de craquement qu'elle avait entendu un peu avant, cela venait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se leva de nouveau, resta debout en silence à écouter pendant quelques instants alors que le bruit continuait. Il semblait que cela provenait de derrière le plan de travail du maître des Potions, près de l'amoncellement des notes et des parchemins.

Levant sa baguette, elle marcha lentement et silencieusement en direction du bruit, épiant le moindre signe de mouvement. Tout d'un coup, le bruit cessa quand elle arriva au niveau de l'extrémité de la paillasse. Elle frissonna.

Le bruit ne se fit pas ré-entendre mais même après, Hermione resta debout, à l'affût pendant quelques minutes. Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, se demandant si elle était fatiguée au point d'avoir des hallucinations auditives.

Elle était sur le point de se retourner pour préparer ses ingrédients quand un livre sur le plan de travail de Rogue attira son attention, ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre, mais le carnet de notes qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël, tout juste deux jours avant.

Elle tourna la page de couverture et fut surprise de voir que quelques potions étaient déjà listées sur la page d'indexation automatique. Elle se sourit à elle-même, ravie de constater qu'il avait été sincère quand il parlait de l'utilité de son cadeau.

Elle reconnu quelques uns des ingrédients utilisés dans l'antidote de la potion Endoloris mais aussi d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Submergée par la curiosité, elle tourna la page, espérant trouver sur la suivante dans quel mélange ils pouvaient être employés.

Elle se trouva à contempler la recette de la potion Endoloris.

Elle respira difficilement à mesure que ses yeux voyageaient sur la liste des ingrédients qui devenaient de plus en plus répugnants. Rogue avait déjà auparavant refusé de lui appendre la moindre étape de la préparation de cette potion, ou bien il changeait de sujet à chaque fois qu'elle lançait la discussion dessus. Elle l'avait vu en train de préparer les divers ingrédients mais ne s'était jamais risquée à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, ou les propriétés et interactions entre eux, ou bien encore quand il fallait les ajouter dans le mélange.

C'était vraiment un philtre horrible, quelque chose que Rogue sans aucun doute n'aurais jamais souhaité être capable d'inventer. Bien qu'elle savait les effets de la potion, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la liste des ingrédients, imaginant de quelle façon tous se combinaient et réagissaient afin de former ce liquide qui vous amenait au portes de la mort. Elle était tellement captivée par la méthode de préparation, qu'elle n'entendit aucun des mouvements derrière elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus la seule dans la pièce lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle s'écria de surprise, ferma brusquement le carnet dans un claquement, et se tourna sur elle-même pour faire face au maître des Potions qui était livide.

Son visage était blanc de colère, il murmura dans un sifflement de fureur, " Au nom d'Hadès, que pensez-vous que vous êtes en train de faire ? "

**oOoOoOoOo**

**_A suivre..._**


	20. Chapter 20 Encore des Concessions

**Avant l'Aurore**

by

SnarkyRoxy

_Traduction par Del Naja_

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Bonjour à tous, encore une fois j'ai quelques jours de retard mais bon ça fait presque un mois lol... Allez on va dire que je suis dans mes temps, surtout que ça y est j'ai commencé la rédaction de mon mémoire donc ça veut dire moins de temps pour la fic alors que les chapitres de celle-ci ne font qu'augmenter lol... Celui me prends quatorze pages sous Word, je crois que vous avez remarquer que c'est plus long . Mais aussi cela veut dire que ce chapitre s'annonce riche en informations et au menu un Severus torse nu... MMMHHH je vous vois baver d'ici ! lol. Mais avant, Hermione et Severus ont quelques comptes à régler car vous vous souvenez comment s'est terminé le chapitre 19 n'est-ce pas ?

Plein de bisous à tous mes lecteurs et surtout mes revieweurs !

**Tite crote : **Merci tu m'as bien fait rire, moi aussi je t'aime, la preuve je ne te laisse pas dans un suspens insoutenable, voici ton rendez vous mensuel : le nouveau chapitre d'Avant l'Aurore ;-)

**Moa Hermy : **Bon ça va tu as reviewé juste deux jours avant la publication de ce nouveau chapitre, tu es donc toute pardonné et je dirais qu'en fin de compte c'est toi qui a eu le moins à attendre pour le chapitre 20 mdr ! Ah mais c'est vrai que tu l'as lu en anglais très bien d'ailleurs, si tu veux t'améliorer en anglais... J'aime tes réactions à chaud ! Oui, les blessures de Severus n'ont pas l'air très "charmantes", je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Bon allez je te laisse savourer comment Severus va passer sa colère sur elle...

Bonne lecture à tous ! (euh... une review ? please... parce que c'est pas pour mendier mais cette fois-ci, j'en ai chi pas que c'était dur à traduire non mais parce que c'est le mémoire... pis aussi c'est plus long alors ???!!!! yeux de chat Potté )

**Chapitre 20**

**Encore des concessions**

Hermione s'éloigna brusquement de l'homme furieux, mais Rogue la suivit, il la bloqua dans le coin de la pièce et lui arracha le livre des mains.

« Et bien ? », siffla t-il en la dominant de toute sa taille. « J'attends une explication, bien que je ne vois pas comment vous allez justifier ça ».

Il balança le livre à ses pieds et il tomba ouvert précisement à la page qu'elle avait été en train de lire.

« Je suis désolée », murmura t-elle.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec un simple désolée », cracha t-il. « Grands dieux, Hermione, vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance et dès que j'ai le dos tourné vous me désobéissez déliberement ! »

Elle était réellement effrayée par lui et elle essaya de se dégager de lui juste pour se trouver immobilisée par lui qui la tenait durement par les épaules, la plaquant rudement contre le mur.

Il ne remarqua pas son cri de surprise et de peur quand à quelques centimètres de son visage, il lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce que vous fouiniez ici ? »

« R- ri-rien », balbutia t-elle. « J'ai entendu quelque chose et je... je suis venue pour voir ce que c'était- »

« Vous me prenez pour un con, Hermione ? », ricana t-il méchamment, ses yeux noirs fixaient durement les siens. « Un bruit mystérieux - comme ça convient bien - et je suppose que mon carnet de notes se trouvait ouvert juste à cette page en particulier ? »

Elle détourna le regard quand il sourit, triomphant, d'un air mauvais.

« Vous voulez apprendre comment on prépare la potion Endoloris, Hermione ? » Sa voix était douce et dangereuse, il relâcha sa pression sur ses épaules mais ne se recula pas. « Vous voulez être celle qui va faire le chaudron entier de cette horrible potion que je dois donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que se passerait-il s'il en faisait usage contre l'Ordre ou sur des personnes de l'école ? Pourriez-vous vivre avec votre conscience sachant que vos amis sont morts à cause de quelque chose que vous aurez fabriqué, en sachant que vous avez les mains impliquées dans leur mort ? »

Elle s'écria, les larmes remplissaient ses yeux devant les images que ses mots amenaient dans sa tête. Il sourit de nouveau, triomphant, d'un air cruel.

« Je ne pense pas ».

Il ramassa le carnet de notes et l'éloigna d'elle, le remit à sa place sur son plan de travail, fermé.

La colère était gravée dans les manières abruptes de son corps quand il dit d'une sourde voix basse, toujours le dos tourné, « J'aurais pensé, après tout ce que je vous ai enseigné, que vous avez accepté ma décision de cet état de faits. Il semble que j'ai surestimé votre respect envers mon autorité ».

Hermione fixa son dos, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait préféré que Rogue crie au lieu d'avoir à entendre sa voix remplie d'une froide déception. Comme toujours, sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur ses qualités et sa soif de savoir avait obscurcit son propre jugement et son bon sens. Une fraction de seconde, une folle décision irréfléchie pouvait détruire tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis Novembre.

Elle n'avait jamais pris en considération que son refus de lui apprendre à préparer la potion avait été guidé par inquiétude pour son bien-être avec sa conscience. Elle avait présumé qu'il ne la pensait pas capable de comprendre le mélange, ou bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'apprendre à la faire parce qu'elle n'avait pas passé ses A.S.P.I.C.s , sans parler des tests du niveau maîtrise.

« Ne voyez-vous pas Hermione ? » dit-il en se retournant vers elle. La colère avait disparu de ses yeux, laissant seulement la déception qu'elle pouvait toujours entendre tel un écho dans sa voix.

« C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour vous, sachant les effets de la potion et ayant vu ses effets. Si quelque chose arrivait à vos amis ou à vos camarades de classe... je ne peux pas vous demander de la préparer, sachant ce que pourraient être les conséquences ».

« Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas dit ça avant ? » demanda t-elle. « Tout le temps j'ai essayé de vous amener sur ce sujet et tout ce que j'ai reçu était un seul mot de refus. Au moins si j'avais compris votre point de vue, j'aurais pu me faire ma propre décision. »

« Et qu'auriez-vous décidé ? » s'enquit-il.

« J'y aurais vu une possibilité d'apprendre » dit-elle d'une manière de défi, et se souvenant de ses mots envers elle il y a quelques semaines, ajouta, « vous l'avez dit vous même, rien de ce que nous faisons n'est ni bien ni facile, mais quelqu'un doit le faire ».

Il soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts. « C'est exactement ce pourquoi j'ai refusé ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle. « Parce que je suis assez courageuse pour continuer en dépit de tout ce que vous pouvez me balancer à la figure ? »

« Non ! » cria t-il. « Ce n'est pas du courage, petite imbécile inconsciente. C'est de la pure idiotie ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez tout avoir en main, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça fait de regarder les gens mourir, sachant que quelque chose que vous avez fait -quelque chose que vous avez créé- est la raison de ce qui les fait crier, souhaitant que la mort les délivre au plus vite afin d'emporter leur douleur- » Sa voix se brisa et il se détourna à nouveau d'elle, respirant lourdement.

Hermione tremblait mais plus de peur. Elle était bouleversée par le désespoir de sa voix et effrayée de le voir perdre contrôle. Bien qu'elle savait que la froide indifférence qu'il montrait en permanence était juste une façade, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien Rogue était si profondement affecté par ce qu'il devait faire. C'était idiot de sa part de ne pas s'en être rendue compte, cependant, il semblait toujours si calme et toujours "sous contrôle" qu'il était facile de pas voir au-delà de la façade.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle encore, mettant toute la sincérité qu'elle pouvait dans sa voix.

Ne la regardant pas, il traversa la pièce en direction de sa réserve du côté du mur le plus éloigné. Ouvrant le premier placard, il entreprit de réorganiser les bouteilles et flasques. Par cela, elle reconnut comment Rogue fuyait devant une situation difficile et elle découvrit aussi qu'aucune démonstration de sincérité envers lui ne pouvait apaiser une telle réaction. Loin d'être découragée, elle continua à parler, certaine qu'il l'écoutait toujours.

« En toute honnêteté, je ne voulais pas vous tenir tête et si j'avais arrêté d'être obnubilée par ma curiosité, j'aurais pu me rendre compte de la stupidité de mon acte. J'ai vu le livre et j'étais si ravie que vous vous en serviez. Il y avait quelques ingrédients à la page d'index que je connaissais pas et j'ai donc été voir à quelle potion ils étaient appliqués ».

Il continua de réarranger les bouteilles et pendant un moment, seul le bruit du tintement du verre emplissait la pièce. Soupirant, elle traversa la pièce et se posta à côté de lui.

« Severus », dit-elle avec douceur.

Il tourna sa tête avec brusquerie vers elle, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il l'avait permise de s'adresser ainsi à lui. Il soutint son regard en dépit de ses yeux fatigués et elle hésita, incertaine de comment traduire par des mots ce qu'elle sentait comme indispensable de dire.

« J'aurais aimé que vous me disiez cela uniquement pour essayer de me protéger », commença t-elle avec honnêteté. « Néanmoins, si j'y avais regardé de plus près peut-être aurais-je pu voir vos raisons et malgré ce que j'ai dit avant, j'apprécie ce pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Je ne présume pas être capable de tout tenir en main, et je suppose que j'ai oublié la gravité de la situation dont nous devons faire face. Je... juste... vous... vous semblez comme si rien ne vous affecte tout le temps », finit-elle maladroitement.

« Vous pensez que je suis indifférent ? » dit-il incrédule.

« Hum bien, pas maintenant », dit-elle, « je suppose que vous devez bien le cacher. Mais parfois vous êtes si indifférent envers tout ».

Il la fusilla d'un regard de dérision avant de retourner son attention au cabinet. « Je constate que vous en savez bien peu sur moi que j'en connais sur vous ».

Se rappelant de sa lettre de Noël, elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Peut-être que nous pouvons faire quelque chose à propos de ça ».

Sa main se suspendit, flottant au-dessus de la bouteille qu'il était sur le point de prendre pour la déplacer.

« C'est si vous le voulez toujours vous aussi », ajouta t-elle avec hésitation.

Il bougea les deux dernières bouteilles de l'étagère, ferma la porte du cabinet et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je dirais que la question est plutôt est-ce que _vous_ le voulez toujours, étant donné que maintenant vous avez compris les danger auxquels vous devrez faire face en vous associant avec moi », lui répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse de la légère incertitude du ton de sa voix.

« Je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, vous l'êtes », murmura t-il, semblant exhaler un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il parla.

Il y eut un moment de calme pendant lequel tous deux regardaient l'autre et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire, maintenant que leur dispute semblait être terminée. C'était étrange, pensa t-elle, comment il lui était facile de trouver sa voix quand ils se disputaient et maintenant, elle se trouvait dépourvue de mots, incertaine de savoir comment composer avec la facette plus douce du maître des Potions.

Rompant leur contemplation, il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule à elle et fronça les yeux. Elle se tourna pour voir les restes de ses ingrédients à moitié préparés, éparpillés sur le plan de travail.

« Potion anti-gueule de bois ? »

« J'ai pensé que vous peut-être vous apprécierez », dit-elle faiblement.

« Je n'ai pas bu toute la bouteille, vous savez », répliqua t-il sombrement.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'avez fait » le contra t-elle, « mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir l'esprit clair pour la réunion avec l'Ordre ».

Rogue marmonna un juron, jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule au-dessus de son bureau. « J'avais oublié ça ».

Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du plan de travail, se saisit d'un couteau et de la liasse de racines de pâquerettes posée à côté, Hermione réalisa qu'il allait l'aider à finir la préparation.

Elle se sourit à elle-même mais elle se rembrunit soudainement quand elle vit Rogue se couper profondement avec l'ustensile.

Il intercepta son expression d'inquiétude et dit rapidement, « C'est rien ».

« Non, manifestement ce n'est pas rien », le contredit-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas marcher avec des côtes cassées et ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de blessure qui se résorbe facilement toute seule ».

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Comment avez-vous- »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez que je fasse ? » s'exclama t-elle. « Vous ignorer alors que vous étiez en travers du canapé avec le visage bleu et sale ? Vous auriez pu être sérieusement blessé, selon ce que j'en sais, sans mentionner l'explication que vous auriez dû donner à l'Ordre si vous vous étiez présenté à la réunion avec une empreinte de semelle de botte sur votre cou ! »

Sans un mot, il envoya voler les racines de pâquerette, se leva, et sortit tel une tornade du labo. Elle le suivit quelques secondes après, entendit la porte de sa salle de bain claquer juste quand elle entrait dans le salon.

Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et attendit debout, indécise, se mordant la lèvre. La porte était ouverte mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une invitation à entrer. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était aventurée si loin dans son domaine privé, il avait été trop faible pour protester.

Se sermonant, elle fit un pas dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. La porte là aussi était ouverte, et elle pouvait voir son ombre projetée sur le sol par la lumière des torches sur le mur.

Elle se tenait au seuil de la pièce en marbre blanc, elle regarda Rogue qui examinait son cou dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet derrière lui et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ca s'est amélioré par rapport à ce que je ressentais plus tôt », murmura t-il en guise de remerciements.

« Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas laissé convaincre », dit-elle pendant qu'il inspectait le côté de son visage, il grimaça légèrement quand il se toucha la tempe.

« Au contraire », objecta le maître des Potions, ce qui lui valut un regard empli de confusion de la part d'Hermione. « Il a été très ravi d'entendre à quel point vous avez de la gratitude envers moi d'avoir sauvé la vie de vos parents », dit-il, la fin de sa phrase faiblit quelque peu alors qu'il s'aspergeait le visage d'eau fraîche.

« Je ne comprends pas », répondit-elle alors qu'il murmurait un charme de séchage. « S'il est content, pourquoi vous a t-il blessé ? »

« Ah ! Ca », dit-il en se retournant et s'appuyant sur le bord du banc, les bras croisés. « C'est l'oeuvre d'un de mes compagnons Mangemort qui n'a pas apprécié mon acte de vous faire disparaître de votre maison la nuit dernière ».

« Malfoy », dit-elle platement, se demandant si la coupure sur le visage de Rogue était due au dur pommeau de métal à l'extrémité de la canne qu'il portait tout le temps. « Si V- excusez-moi, s'il était content de vous, pourquoi a t-il laissé Malfoy faire cela ? »

Rogue soupira. « Bien que mon plan aie mieux fonctionné que l'aurait fait celui de Malfoy, le problème reste que j'ai désobéi au Seigneur des Ténèbres et blessé d'autres Mangemorts en faisant cela ».

« Je suppose que vous avez dû moins en ramasser que la dernière fois », plaisanta t-elle, et il gloussa amèrement.

« L'Endoloris -sortilège ou potion- aurait été bienvenu étant donné les circonstances », dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » Elle était surprise. Après la dernière fois, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il veuille subir la douleur de la potion Endoloris encore d'autres fois.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a spécifiquement ordonné à Malfoy de ne pas me jeter de maléfice afin que je puisse encore préparer la potion pour la lui délivrer la nuit de samedi prochain. Plus de monnaie d'échange, plus d'excuses ».

« Que va t-il en faire ? » demanda t-elle la voix remplie de peur.

« C'est bien ça le pire », dit-il sombrement. « Je ne sais toujours pas ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas la lui donner sans savoir ce qu'il projette d'en faire », dit-elle alarmée.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Hermione », marmonna t-il. « C'est soit ça, soit je compromets ma position en tant qu'espion et Dumbledore a déjà décidé que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre les quelques informations que je suis encore capable d'obtenir de l'intérieur, en lien étroit avec Lui ".

Hemione écarquilla les yeux devant Rogue.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore est fou ? »

« Certainement », ironisa Rogue dans un sarcasme. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le seul à garder certaines choses secrètes loin de moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que projette le Directeur, non plus ».

Il sembla vouloir s'expliquer plus en détails mais il se ravisa et au lieu de cela dit : « Peut-être devrions nous retourner dans le labo, si vous voulez finir la potion avant le début de la réunion ».

Elle était restée debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, et quand elle ne bougea pas tout de suite pour le laisser passer, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. En détournant la conversation sur la potion, Rogue avait presque réussit à la distraire de la raison initiale pour laquelle elle l'avait suivi dans la salle de bains.

Presque.

« Bien essayé », dit-elle, « mais n'avez vous pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Il ne put que la regarder à travers ses yeux lourds de fatigue et elle tendit une main, lui appuyant fortement sur les côtes.

Il se retira vivement de son toucher après qu'un sifflement de douleur franchit ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous allez me laisser guérir ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Est-ce que vous me laissez le choix ? » lui retourna t-il, un regard d'agacement brillait dans ses yeux.

« Probablement pas », dit-elle d'une voix imposante et il grogna dans un sarcasme.

« Réfléchissez encore, Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas celle qui a l'autorité ici ».

« Ecoutez, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » s'exclama t-elle, exaspérée. « C'est un charme simple qui ne prend que quelques minutes. Pourquoi rester dans la douleur et l'inconfort alors que je peux le soigner ? »

« Premièrement », contra t-il, « vous n'êtes pas une Médicomage, Hermione, même pas une stagiaire. Deuxièmement, l'inconfort est insignifiant et ce n'est pas la peine d'y appliquer le sortilège- »

« Il n'y a pas de problème », coupa t-elle.

« -Et troisièmement », dit-il en levant la main afin de la contrer de l'interrompre encore une fois. « Je crois vous avoir dit une fois que procéder à des charmes de guérison entre une élève et son professeur est inapproprié, et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception ».

« C'est un argument joliment boiteux, Severus », répliqua t-elle en emphasant son prénom afin de prouver son point de vue.

« Je vous conseille de me laisser passer, miss Granger », répondit-il, ignorant ce qu'elle avait dit.

« De quoi avez vous peur ? » demanda t-elle soudainement.

Une expression étrange flotta sur son visage avant qu'il se reprenne et se moque, « Certainement pas de vous ».

« Je pense que vous l'êtes », osa t-elle en le regardant avec précaution. « Autrement, pourquoi refuseriez-vous ? »

Il la toisa du regard et elle lui rendit la pareille en guise de défi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à être foutrement si persistante ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à être foutrement si entêté ? »

« Parce que, selon mon expérience », répondit-il en colère, « personne ne vous offre de l'aide sans vouloir quelque chose en retour ».

« Vous pensez que je veuille quelque chose de vous ? » Elle rit presque devant l'absurdité de son jugement. « Tout ce que je veux de vous est que vous me traitiez comme l'amie que vous avez dit que j'étais, au lieu de n'importe laquelle de vos décérébrés d'élèves. C'est tellement difficile pour vous de croire que je vous offre de vous aider parce que je le veux ? »

Il restait silencieux et elle se rendit compte que peut-être pour lui, c'était dur de croire que quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose sans vouloir recevoir la pareille, sans égoïsme.

« Je suis désolée », essaya t-elle de dire à nouveau mais il l'arrêta.

Son visage sembla s'adoucir un peu et il dit : « Une chose que je sais à propos de l'amitié est qu'un ami ne devrait pas s'excuser tout le temps envers un autre ami, spécialement quand ils ont l'un pour l'autre le meilleur intérêt de l'autre à coeur ».

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de parler mais la referma de suite, réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de s'excuser pour s'excuser trop souvent. Elle rit nerveusement, les coins de sa bouche à lui se levaient en s'arrondissant, il grimaça, essayant de supprimer un sourire.

« Ce que je vous ai dit à Noël a du sens, Hermione », dit-il honnêtement. « Je veux vraiment vous considérer en tant qu'amie. C'est juste que je ne suis pas versé dans les échanges formels d'amitié... incluant comme il semble, le fait de faire des concessions ».

« Bien », dit-elle avec un sourire, « je ne suis pas habituée à avoir un ami si têtu et à faire des concessions moi non plus, alors peut-être pourrions nous apprendre de l'un et de l'autre, ensemble ».

« Donc », dit-il, après un moment, lui adressant un sourire en coin des plus perturbants, « que dites vous comme concession... De me laisser sortir de la salle de bains, nous finissons la potion anti-gueule de bois afin que je puisse être débarrassé cet affreux mal de tête, et ensuite vous pourrez me rafistoler comme il vous plaira jusqu'à ce que vous serez contente de me voir en suffisante santé ».

Hermione allait approuver quand une pensée la frappa et elle le dévisagea. « Severus Rogue, vous n'espérez tout de même pas qu'il ne restera pas assez de temps avant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pour la dernière partie de la concession, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut la grâce d'être légèrement honteux mais il répliqua : « Ce serait entièrement Serpentard, Hermione. Cependant, comment une telle pensée a t-elle pu traverser votre esprit ? »

« Je connais votre cheminement de pensée », dit-elle, « et ne croyez pas que je me préoccupe que vous arriviez en retard afin d'honorer la fin du contrat ».

Elle pivota sur ses talons et finalement lui lassa la place de passer dans le passage de la porte, elle se redirigea vers le laboratoire. Son petit rire ironique étouffé la suivit et à son grand désaccord, il s'assit de l'autre côté du plan de travail et ne leva pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, se posant un moment en anticipation du débriefing.

En posant son chaudron et en y mettant les premiers ingrédients, elle lui fit remarquer : « Bien, si vous voulez juste rester assis ici, vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions ».

Il leva un sourcil, suspicieux.

« Quelle sorte de... questions ? »

« Et bien », dit-elle en allumant le feu sous son chaudron d'un mouvement de baguette. « Vous avez dit que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur moi, et je crois que pour moi aussi c'est réciproque ».

« On fait ça maintenant ? » dit-il, le sourire en coin. « Donc on peut se poser une question chacun son tour ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit-elle doucement. « En fait, vous pouvez commencer ».

Elle se sourit à elle-même quand il ouvrit la bouche mais aucune question ne venait. Il semblait chercher sur quoi l'interroger et quand son chaudron se mit à frémir doucement, il réussit : « Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »

Elle se mit à rire devant cette question ridiculement simple mais répondit : « Bleu ».

Il fut surpris et elle répliqua : « Quand est votre anniversaire ? »

« Le 9 janvier », répondit-il en rechignant.

« Hey ! C'est dans moins de deux semaines ! » s'exclama t-elle, et il lui renvoya un regard sévère. « Quel âge allez-vous avoir ? »

« Je pensais que c'était à mon tour de vous poser une question », claqua t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, comptant le nombre de tours requis pendant qu'elle mélangeait.

Du temps que prit la potion pour être faite, refroidie et embouteillée, elle avait découvert quelques petites choses à propos de Severus Rogue, certaines prévisibles, d'autres non.

Il aurait trente neuf ans dans deux semaines - un peu plus du double de son âge, remarqua t-elle sur le ton de la moquerie quand elle était finalement arrivée à lui arracher la réponse de la bouche - sa couleur préférée est le noir, il déteste le jus de citrouille, les élèves fumistes et la Divination. Quand il était à l'école, il avait obtenu neuf BUSEs et sept ASPICs et il avait fait l'erreur de prendre la Divination comme huitième sujet d'ASPIC, ce qui lui avait valu son premier et dernier Troll.

Il avait été Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et une fois, il avait réussit à ensorceler un des Cogneurs afin de n'attaquer que l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, James Potter pendant toute la durée du match. Il détestait aussi les bonbons au citron, les Crèmes Canari et la plupart des autres sucreries mais il avait un penchant pour les toutes simples pastilles moldues à la réglisse.

Il préférait les hiboux et les chouettes parmi tout les autres animaux et son propre hibou grand-duc noir s'appelle Toniatuh. Hermione avait dû utiliser une seconde question afin de demander la signification du nom, et elle découvrit que Toniatuh, ou l'Aigle du Levant, était le dieu solaire et de la guerre chez les Aztèques, une ancienne civilisation, et à la surprise d'Hermione, une civilisation magique aussi.

Avec ses propres questions, il la questionna sur des choses typiquement de l'environnement moldu ; ce que ça faisait de grandir dans le monde moldu, si c'était étrange d'y retourner après son temps à Poudlard, et si le monde moldu lui manquait quand elle était à l'école. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le Quidditch et bien plus encore en découvrant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie après Poudlard.

« J'imagine que je verrai bien juste comment les choses se feront », soupira t-elle, en lui tendant une petite fiole de la potion terminée alors qu'elle enfonçait des bouchons de liège dans les bouteilles restantes.

Il leva la fiole à la lumière, examinant son contenu avant de le boire.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda Hermione qui nettoyait son chaudron d'un mouvement de baguette et bannit les ingrédients inutilisés.

« Bien mieux », reconnu t-il, paraissant distinctement mal à l'aise quand il jeta un oeil à l'horloge à l'opposé de la pièce. Il restait encore une heure avant le rapport à faire à l'Ordre.

« Donc », dit-elle essayant que cela sonne nonchalamment bien qu'en fait elle était nerveuse. « Il reste du temps pour honorer votre partie du contrat, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Il la regarda d'un air malicieux. « Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous persuader de laisser tomber ? »

« Pas même contre l'accès illimité à votre collection de livres », railla t-elle, puis ajouta sérieusement, « Vraiment, qu' y a t-il de si désagréable à cela ? »

« Rien », soupira t-il, bien qu'Hermione avait l'impression distincte qu'il y avait une raison au contraire. « Allez, finissons en avec ça, alors. Comment vous voulez faire ça ? »

« Euh... Ce serait plus facile pour vous si vous vous allongiez... si ça ne vous dérange pas », dit-elle avec hésitation.

Rogue lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement que cela le dérangeait, cependant, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et sortit du laboratoire. Elle le suivit à travers la salle de bains, son ventre se contractait nerveusement quand il s'assit au bord de son lit.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, elle s'éclaircit la gorge soudainement devenue sèche et dit : « Pouvez-vous, euh... enlever votre chemise, s'il vous plaît, monsieur... que je puisse voir ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Le fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui par le terme de "monsieur" était un effort qu'elle faisait afin de regagner un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions... effort vain, semblait-il. Rogue sembla débattre de sa demande avant que sa main atteigne le bouton du haut de sa chemise. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient hypnotisés par ses mains traçant leur chemin le long de la ligne de boutons, chaque bouton défait exposait encore plus de peau, pâle, imberbe, lisse et sans défaut.

_Qu'avais-tu imaginé ? Qu'il soit couvert de cicatrices ?_ se railla t-elle. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais elle avait été surprise que son corps ne reflète pas quelque trace de sa dure vie.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait contemplativement quand irrité, il se racla la gorge. Elle rencontra ses yeux et rougit, elle murmura : « Je, euh... je reviens dans une seconde ».

Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, et en dehors de la chambre elle s'adossa contre un mur du salon qui n'était pas couvert par une étagère et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Tu dois te reprendre, _s'admonesta t-elle tout bas comme un leitmotiv. Les papillons dans son ventre lui donnaient plutôt la sensation d'hyppogriffes martelant le sol, elle se concentra à fond, essayant de se souvenir de quel charme de guérison elle allait avoir besoin. Son cerveau semblait s'être éteint au cours des cinq dernières minutes.

Remarquant le pot d'onguent cicatrisant toujours posé sur la table, elle le prit ainsi qu'une autre profonde inspiration dans une futile et inutile tentative de calmer ses nerfs, et re-rentra dans la chambre.

Elle pouvait sentir Rogue qui la regardait depuis sa position allongée sur le lit mais elle évita ses yeux pendant qu'elle posait le pot d'onguent sur la table de chevet et se servit de sa baguette pour éclairer un peu la pièce.

Ensuite, Hermione jeta un oeil à son visage. Son expression était soigneusement calculée et fixée, cependant il y avait une trace d'appréhension dans ses yeux noirs quand elle se pencha au-dessus de lui afin d'examiner les coupures d'un rouge sombre sur sa poitrine.

Lançant de nouveau le sortilège de détection des blessures, elle s'autorisa une brève et subtile inspection appréciative de son torse exposé et nu. Ses épaules n'étaient pas particulièrement larges mais plutôt carrés ce qui dissimulait une certaine force. Les muscles de ses pectoraux étaient finement sculptés mais par les rigueurs de sa vie quotidienne, plus que par n'importe quel régime, ses côtes ressortaient un tout petit peu plus que ce qu'elles auraient du, illustration du nombre de repas manqués, ce dont elle savait que cela arrivait régulièrement.

En dessous du niveau de son sternum, quelques poils bruns contrastaient avec la peau pâle, ils formaient une ligne qui descendait le long de ses abdominaux et disparaissait dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Sa main gauche reposait sur son ventre, couvrant le côté gauche de son corps juste en dessous des côtes. Elle jeta un regard bref à ses doigts écartés et en y réfléchissant elle pouvait voir la trace d'une cicatrice sur la peau située en dessous.

Elle effaça cette pensée afin que sa concentration revienne pour pouvoir soigner ses côtes, elle fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration alors qu'elle lançait le charme de resoudure des os. Elle fut soulagée de voir une ondulation sous la peau signe que les os se replaçaient et se ressoudaient entre eux, tandis que Rogue émit un petit gémissement de douleur à ce mouvement. Elle rencontra ses yeux et eut un regard d'excuse tout en prenant le pot d'onguent.

« Cela risque aussi de faire un peu mal », murmura t-elle en prenant une quantité de baume sur ses doigts et en l'appliquant avec précaution sur les coupures se situant sur les côtes nouvellement soignées.

Le seul signe d'inconfort qu'il donna, fut un léger sifflement de douleur lorsqu'elle le toucha pour la première fois, ensuite il demeura silencieux. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux qui fixaient le haut de sa tête pendant qu'elle faisait pénétrer dans les blessures la pommade en de légers massages, puis elle se trouva à regarder de nouveau sa main.

Elle était sûre, en y regardant une seconde fois, que cette main recouvrait une marque ou une cicatrice quelconque. Elle était sûre aussi que le placement de sa main n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle pouvait voir la naissance de sa Marque des Ténèbres sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras nu et elle se demanda quelle sorte de flétrissure pouvait être pire que celle-ci. Est-ce que cette marque, n'importe ce que ça pouvait être, était la raison de sa véhémente protestation quand elle lui avait pour la première fois aujourd'hui, offert de l'aider et de le guérir ?

Elle finit d'appliquer l'onguent et remarqua que Rogue avait depuis un moment fermé les yeux. Se penchant en travers de lui pour atteindre sa main qui reposait sur son estomac, elle la prit dans la sienne et essaya de la tirer pour dégager la vue.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et il retira vivement sa main de son emprise, faisant par inadvertance exactement ce qu'elle voulait, exposer la cicatrice en-dessous.

Ou plutôt quatre cicatrices, pour être exact.

Hermione fixait ce qui ne pouvait qu'être des marques de griffures, les cicatrices au bords déchiquetés s'étendaient sous sa cage thoracique, faisaient le tour du côté de son corps et disparaissaient dans son dos. Elles semblaient être anciennes, bien que la peau des bords était encore rouge et boursouflée, la peau des cicatrices en elles-mêmes était encore plus pâle que l'albâtre de son teint normal.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, remplie de peur, s'attendant à une nouvelle explosion de colère envers sa curiosité et le fait qu'elle ait été si présomptueuse. Au lieu de cela, elle le trouva qui la regardait, incertain, comme s'il attendait d'elle qu'elle émette un jugement sur ses marques, et sur lui par conséquent puisqu'il les portait.

« Ce ne sont que des cicatrices, Severus », dit-elle avec douceur, étirant la main pour tracer de son index le contour de celle la plus en haut. Il se raidit légèrement mais autrement ne bougea pas plus. « Il n'y a rien dont vous puissiez avoir honte ».

Il regarda directement son visage, puis sa main qui maintenant dessinait les autres marques en dessous de la première. Il semblait perturbé par son absence de dégoût envers sa peau flétrie.

« Beaucoup de gens ont des cicatrices », continua t-elle. « J'en ai une qui date d'il y a deux ans au Département des Mystères ».

Il la regarda avec curiosité et elle tira le décolleté de son chemisier sur le côté pour révéler la cicatrice en dessous de l'os de sa clavicule à la naissance de son sein, affadie mais toujours visible.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été blessée mais je pensais pas que vous auriez une cicatrice résiduelle », murmura t-il, ses yeux de déplacèrent de sa marque et se fixèrent de nouveau sur son visage.

« Madame Pomfresh n'a pas reconnu de quel maléfice il s'agissait », dit Hermione d'une voix calme et égale. « Elle l'a soigné mais elle n'a pas pu cependant effacer la trace. C'est là, certainement je ne l'aime pas mais dorénavant c'est une part de moi... Je n'en ai pas honte ».

« Ce n'est pas que j'en aie honte, Hermione », répondit-il. « Mais si des gens la voyaient, ils voudront savoir comment je l'ai reçue... et c'est de cela dont j'ai honte - m'être fait prendre pour un con ».

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Rogue parlait et sa confusion devait se lire sur son visage, parce qu'il ironisa méchamment.

« S'il vous plaît Hermione », marmonna t-il sarcastique. « Ne me dites pas que Potter ne vous a pas régalé des détails de la plaisanterie que son père et Black ont joué à mes dépends quand nous étions à l'école ? »

Les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion, Hermione se souvint que Harry avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un tour effrayer Rogue en l'envoyant dans le tunnel en bas du Saule Cogneur à la poursuite de Lupin, cependant, elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça... jusqu'à maintenant. Regardant à nouveau les cicatrices irrégulières, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

« Lupin a fait ça ? » s'écria t-elle.

Rogue acquiesça.

« Mais je croyais que... Harry m'a dit que vous avez seulement vu le loup garou à travers le trou de la fin du tunnel ».

« Ca c'était la version officielle des faits », soupira Rogue, en se mettant en position assise et en prenant sa chemise. « Si les vrais évènements avaient été su, Black aurait été renvoyé et Lupin aurait très probablement été enfermé ou détruit. J'ai reçu l'interdiction de parler de ce qui s'était réellement passé et les Gryffondors ont pu continuer leur scolarité et rester à l'école comme si rien ne s'était passé. Black et Pettigrew ont reçu un mois de retenues, et Potter, » il cracha le nom en l'accentuant particulièrement, « a reçu une récompense pour Services spéciaux rendus à l'école pour m'avoir sauvé en me poussant en arrière en se mettant devant le loup garou à ma place sous sa forme d'animagus ».

Les yeux dans le vide, il fixait le mur de pierres nues mais Hermione savait qu'il ne regardait pas la pièce, il revivait les évènements d'un autre temps et d'un autre endroit.

Hermione ne pouvait pas imaginer la terreur que Rogue avait dû éprouver en étant attaqué par le loup garou. Cela avait déjà été assez terrifiant de retrouver face à Lupin sous cette forme, pendant leur troisième année, la nuit où Pettigrew s'était échappé et que Sirius était devenu un fugitif. En repensant à cette nuit-là, elle se rendit compte d'une chose et exprima sa pensée à voix haute.

« Vous nous avez suivi dans la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit, en sachant que Lupin n'avait pas pris sa potion ».

Rogue dirigea à nouveau son regard sur elle. « Je ne faisais que mon devoir de protéger les élèves, même si vous avez eut tout sauf de la gratitude à cette époque ".

Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse au souvenir de Rogue glissant du mur, mis K.O. par les pouvoirs combinés de leurs trois sortilèges de désarmement. Maintenant, en repensant à cette nuit particulière, Rogue n'avait fait que ce qu'il pensait être juste, et pour lui retourner dans le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur avait du lui prendre bien plus de courage, que ce qu'Hermione pensait qu'elle pourrait jamais rassembler, tout en sachant ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Elle lui dit simplement, « Je ne me suis jamais excusée de vous avoir attaqué. Vous pensiez seulement faire ce qui était le mieux pour nous à ce moment là ».

« Ce qui s'est avéré faux de toute manière », soupira Rogue. « Oui, je détestais Black mais il était innocent dans la mort des Potter. J'aurais dû savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé il y a des années au lieu de laisser ma haine assombrir mon jugement ».

Hermione réfléchit à ses mots pendant quelques secondes puis dit avec hésitation. « Vous haïssiez tellement Sirius... est-ce cela qui vous a poussé à rejoindre... Vous-savez-qui ? »

Il la regarda durement. « Non ».

Elle recula un peu face à la véhémence de son intonation, et il secoua la tête, élaborant sa réponse, « Pas du tout, bien que je ne nierais pas que la possibilité de me venger a été un facteur dans ma décision ».

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voulais étant adolescent, Hermione », il poursuivit, en se levant du lit et en allant se tenir debout devant la fenêtre pendant qu'il parlait. « Pouvoir, connaissance, être accepté,reconnaissance... tout cela, je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait me l'offrir. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de clamer ma loyauté envers lui et j'aurais eut tout ce que je voulais depuis longtemps, tout ce que je n'avais jamais eut. Cela me semblait un bien petit prix à payer ».

« Comme je faisais erreur », soupira t-il, en retournant vers le centre de la pièce et en croisant le regard d'Hermione, ses yeux d'obsidienne étaient emplis de colère et de remords. « Il m'a offert toutes ces choses mais ce qu'il exigea en retour... ce qu'il demanda comme preuve de loyauté...aucune de toutes ces choses ne le valait. Le pouvoir n'est qu'une illusion quand on se retrouve à ramper dans la boue pour baiser le bas de sa robe, l'acceptance et la reconnaissance dans son cercle passe par votre empressement à prendre une vie de la façon la plus sanglante et la plus ignoble possible ».

« Il m'a offert le savoir, cependant », dit Rogue, absorbé dans ses pensées. « La connaissance des Potions, de la Magie noire, des choses que je n'aurais jamais apprises avec un autre tuteur. Savez-vous que c'est lui qui a trouvé les bases du développement de la première potion Tue-Loup ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation, perturbée bien qu'intriguée par son récit.

« C'est vrai », confirma Rogue. « Le maître des Potins auprès duquel j'étais apprenti, était un Mangemort à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné l'ordre de convaincre les loups garou de rentrer à son service. Il avait prévu de leur offrir une liberté tout relative de leur affection en échange de leur loyauté, utilisant pour cela la potion comme moyen de les enchaîner à vie à son service. L'élément pour les rendre dépendants de la potion ayant échoué cependant, de rage le Seigneur des Ténèbres tua son Maître des Potions, ordonnant à l'apprenti de l'homme de continuer son travail ».

« Vous », dit Hermione tout bas.

Rogue acquiesça. « J'ai été accueilli dans les rangs des Mangemorts comme un étudiant prometteur, j'ai passé la plupart de ma première année en tant que serviteur du mage noir dans un labo afin de créer, tester, élaborer, préparer... cela prit longtemps avant que je puisse voir les résultats de quelque unes de mes expériences ».

Hermione vit un frisson le parcourir et elle se demanda quelles autres potions de magie noire pouvaient être créditées à son nom en dehors de la potion Endoloris.

« Ce fut quand j'ai vu ces résultats que j'ai réalisé dans quoi je m'étais mis », dit-il sombrement. « Dans le même temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelait de plus en plus pour prendre une part active dans les raids, tels que tout le monde les connaît. J'ai vu comment, à chaque nuit, il testait la loyauté d'un de ses serviteurs, et cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il me teste. Ce fut cette nuit là qu'ensuite je suis allé voir Dumbledore ».

« Je sais », murmura Hermione. C'était une des choses qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore... et quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir.

Une horloge carillonna dans le salon, mettant fin au troublant silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce. Rogue sembla se secouer, mentalement et physiquement, puis d'un _Accio_ il fit venir sa redingote depuis l'autre côté de la chambre.

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas être en retard pour le débriefing », dit-il. « Je crois qu'il y aura quelques personnes heureuses de vous voir ».

« Harry et Ron sont là ? » demanda t-elle en suivant le maître des Potions hors du salon.

« Non », répondit-il. « La réunion a lieu au square Grimmauld. Nous allons y aller directement par poudre de Cheminette, et oui, Potter et Weasley seront aussi là-bas ».

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis, bien qu'en réalité cela ne faisait qu'une semaine.

« Est-ce que je suis réellement autorisée à prendre part à la réunion ? » demanda t-elle soudainement. Par le passé, elle, Harry et Ron avaient souvent été au square Grimmauld pendant que l'Ordre tenait sa réunion mais ils n'avaient jamais assisté à aucune pour savoir ce qui s'y passait, en dépit de ce que Dumbledore en disait à Harry après coup.

« Je crois que Dumbledore souhaite votre présence pendant une partie de la réunion », précisa t-il. « L'Ordre ne prend pas à la légère ce qui s'est passé à Noël et on voudra certainement votre version des faits aussi bien que la mienne ».

Il prit le pot de poudre de Cheminette sur le linteau de la cheminée et quand il en offrit une poignée à Hermione, la prévint, « Souvenez-vous, ne m'appelez pas Severus quand il y a d'autres personnes autour de nous. Nous avons déjà assez à expliquer sans qu'une langue qui fourche cause encore plus de problèmes ».

« Bien sûr, professeur Rogue », dit-elle, en essayant de supprimer un sourire.

Il eut un sourire en coin quand elle rentra dans l'âtre, jeta sa poudre et cria, « Numéro douze, square Grimmauld ! »

**oOoOoOo**

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21 Presque

**Avant l'Aurore**

by

SnarkyRoxy

_Traduction par Del Naja_

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi :** Bonjour à tous tout d'abord, la période est serrée pour moi entre les partiels, le mémoire qui est grandement en retard, faut dire chuis pas très motivée pour... Donc bon, je me plains pas non plus . Néanmoins, je trouve du temps pour traduire ce nouveau chapitre donc je crois que la fin vous... bip bip ! J'en dis pas plus vous verrez bien ! ;P

Bises à tout le monde et grosse merde à tous ceux qui buchent des exams, ont des partiels, passent le bac, les BTS, les brevets et que sais-je encore lol, et tout ceux qui comme moi sont en attente des résultats ou sont en train de pondre un mémoire. ;-)

**Remerciements spéciaux à :**

**Vendetta :**_ Toujours si fidèle au poste, tant mieux ca me fait très plaisir et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante. J'espère que tu profiteras bien de ce nouveau chapitre_

**Angel of Rainbow : **_WOW ! Merci pour tous ces compliments arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir... J'espère que l'évolution de la fic continuera à te plaire. Bisous._

**Bohemio :**_ La suite ! La voila ! Et un peu en avance par rapport à mon rythme habituel mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre non ? lol Bonne lecture à toi._

**Mandragora : **_Coucou la puce ! Merci pour ton extraordinaire fidélité et tes jolies review si bien construites et toujours autant appréciées. Juste une petite chose par contre, quand tu me laisse une review, n'oublie pas de te logguer sur FF, sinon je ne peux pas te faire une réponse individuelle, je suis obligée de le faire ici et c'est assez délicat vu que je m'étends, on pourrait me dénoncer de ne pas respecter le règlement de FF et m'obliger à retirer ma fic, ce qui m'embêterrai encore plus que vous mes chers lecteurs !_

_Bref, pour te dire que si tu as trouvé chaud le chapitre 20 et que tu as bavé devant... Cuila comment dire haem ! Non je ne dis rien, tu verras par toi même lol je ne veux pas gâcher ton plaisir ou déplaisir... A voir lol..._

_Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi concernant l'attitude d'Hermione au chapitre 20, certes elle était très émue mais je pense pas que dans sa tête il y avait une envie sexuelle, ni dans celle de Severus d'ailleurs. Tous deux étant quand même assez gênés face aux cicatrices, tu connaîtra leurs avis différents à ce sujet dans ce chapitre. De plus je pense qu'Hermione n'est pas mûre sexuellement ni ne sent prête, du moins à ce stade, attends lol ! Leur relation (amoureuse) n'a même pas commencée que tu nous les vois déjà dans toutes les positions inimaginables ;-) lol Petite perverse !!! Allez savoure !_

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 21**

**Presque**

La cuisine de la maison du square Grimmauld était pleine à craquer quand Hermione sortit de la cheminée. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes lui souhaiter la bienvenue mais elle fut distraite par Mrs Weasley quand celle-ci émit sa petite larme et se précipita pour l'étreindre fortement dans ses bras.

« Oh Hermione, ma chérie », s'exclama t-elle. « Nous étions si inquiets quand nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va, Mrs Weasley. Un peu secouée », admit-elle, « mais nous avons eut de la chance que le professeur Rogue puisse nous sauver ».

« Hermione ! »

Mrs Weasley la relâcha et elle se tourna juste à temps pour remarquer Harry et Ron lutter à travers la foule des gens pour se frayer un chemin vers elle, ses deux meilleurs amis la firent prisonnière dans leurs bras, en une étreinte si forte à lui en broyer les os.

« Hermione, je suis si content que tu ailles bien », lui chuchota Harry le menton posé sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux toujours pas y croire », murmura Ron, il secouait négativement la tête après qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre sans se séparer toutefois. « Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Et à Noël en plus ! »

« Je sais », murmura Hermione, se sentant tout à coup sur le point de pleurer alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était chanceuse d'être à nouveau avec ses amis.

Elle entendit le bruit de la détonation de la Cheminette derrière elle et quelques secondes après, la voix de Mrs Weasley disant : « Oh, Severus, comment pourrions-nous jamais te remercier ? »

Elle remarqua les yeux grand ouverts de Ron, et se tourna pour voir Mrs Weasley prendre Severus dans ses bras, ou du moins essayer de le faire, en effet le maître des Potions se tenait raide, il était distinctement très mal à l'aise de toute cette attention.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, Molly », dit-il d'un ton bref.

« Oh, ne soyez pas modeste monsieur », le railla Molly en le relâchant seulement pour brosser une trace de poussière sur l'épaule de ses robes. Il frissonna mais endura ce traitement en silence quand elle n'arrêta pas de babiller sur combien tous étaient reconnaissant envers lui.

Hermione eut un petit sourire puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis, qui prirent l'opportunité de l'inonder de questions sur elle et ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Son explication fut cependant coupée quand quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde se rassembla autour de la longue table de la cuisine afin de commencer le début du débriefing.

Dumbledore à l'extrémité de la table présidait, il ouvrit le premier sujet de discussion de la session : l'attaque de la maison des Granger. Rogue se tenait debout, quelque part dans l'ombre derrière là où Hermione était assise et il se mit à expliquer comment il avait su l'attaque imminente et ce qui s'était passé quand il était arrivé à leur maison. Elle était reconnaissante envers lui qu'il ne mentionne pas le fait qu'ils auraient pu s'échapper sans danger si, à cause de sa stupidité, elle n'avait pas laissé sa baguette à l'étage.

« Alors, pourquoi étiez-vous fourré là-dedans cette fois-ci Rogue ? » une voix dure vint de l'autre côté de la pièce quand Rogue eut finit son récit. Maugrey Fol-Oeil était assis à l'extrémité opposée de la table par rapport à Dumbledore, il dévisageait le maître des Potions.

« Pardon ? » dit Rogue doucement. Hermione reconnut instantanément le ton dangereux caché derrière ce simple petit mot.

« D'habitude Voldemort ne vous met pas dans l'action, pour ainsi dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Maugrey continua. « Il vous garde au loin, caché, préparant pour lui tous ces mélanges nuisibles, ces mixtures illégales. Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je crois que je peux justifier ça, Alastor », dit-il avec calme.

Hermione se tourna vers Dumbledore mais remarqua que toutes les autres personnes de la pièce étaient en train de regarder soit elle, soit Rogue qui s'était avancé face à l'accusation de Maugrey et il se tenait désormais tout proche juste derrière elle.

« Miss Granger a assisté Severus en préparant quelques unes des potions demandées par l'infirmerie de l'école », commença Dumbledore, « afin de lui permettre d'avoir du temps pour travailler sur d'autres projets plus urgents. Cette association semble avoir attiré l'attention de Voldemort et je crois qu'il pensait que l'attaque aurait été un test, si on peut dire, pour Severus ».

Une rumeur parcourut la pièce jusqu'à ce que, à nouveau, Maugrey parle à haute voix.

« Comment Voldemort a t-il découvert qu'elle travaillait avec toi, Rogue ? En te vantant de ton petit arrangement chanceux devant ton Maître, hein ? »

Hermione entendit Rogue inspirer très légèrement quand la pièce devint silencieuse, en attente de sa réaction. L'animosité entre Maugrey et le maître des Potions était bien connue, bien que les raisons ne l'étaient pas. En temps normal, leur antipathie de l'un envers l'autre se manifestait par l'envoi de piques et pas par des accusations ouvertes devant le groupe entier.

« Alastor », commença à prévenir le Directeur mais Rogue l'interrompit.

« On questionne encore mes motivations, Maugrey ? » se moqua t-il devant l'ex-Auror. « Ca devient vraiment fatiguant, vous savez ».

« Je continuerai de mettre en doute tes motivations, tant qu'elle seront douteuses, Rogue », répliqua Maugrey. « Tu as peut-être berné tout le monde ici mais moi, je ne suis pas convaincu si facilement ».

« Que doit-il faire pour vous convaincre ? » dit soudainement Hermione. L'oeil magique de Maugrey se tourna vivement pour la fixer, un regard de surprise se lisait dans l'orbe bleu électrique.

« Restez en dehors de cela, damoiselle », grogna t-il. « N'interférez pas avec des choses que vous ne comprenez pas ».

« Que je ne comprends pas ? » répéta Hermione en signe de désaccord. « Rester en dehors ? Mais j'y suis en plein dans tout ce merdier, ou bien n'avez vous pas écouté le récit de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » De colère,elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle le reste de l'Ordre avant de retourner son attention sur Maugrey. « Le professeur Rogue a risqué sa position d'espion de même que sa vie afin d'aider mes parents et moi, et au lieu de le remercier, vous avez le culot de mettre en doute sa loyauté ! Faut-il qu'il meure avant que vous croirez à sa loyauté envers notre côté ? »

Un silence de mort suivit son explosion de colère et elle se rassit, respirant lourdement en jetant un regard plein de défi envers Maugrey.

L'ex-Auror resta surpris pendant un instant à la fixer, puis il se leva de son siège à la fin de la table qu'il contourna pour se précipiter, tant bien que mal en claudiquant, du côté où elle était assise. Il lui jeta un dernier regard puis se tourna vers Rogue, qui était toujours debout derrière elle.

« Tu t'es trouvé une loyale petite supportrice, hein, Rogue ? » dit-il d'une façon déplaisante, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rogue qui avait pris une expression de profond dégoût. « Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle était du genre à prendre la seule chose avec laquelle tu puisse la payer en retour, hein ? »

Il y eu quelques cris de surprise et d'indignation dans l'assistance et l'exclamation de Molly, « Alastor Maugrey ! » se distingua parmi les autres. Hermione sentit ses joues devenir chaudes d'embarras et se tordit le cou en se retournant pour voir deux taches de colère apparaître aussi sur les joues de Rogue.

« Je vous serais gré de ne pas faire de telles insinuations à propos d'une étudiante sous mon autorité et sous mon apprentissage », siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Maugrey sourit avec mépris, son oeil valide se rétrécit pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne rentre dedans le maître des Potions quand il le dépassa puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine en boitant et marchant lourdement.

« Gardez un oeil sur lui, Dumbledore », dit-il par-dessus son épaule en haussant la voix. « Souvenez-vous de ce que je dis toujours : certaines saletés ne partent jamais ».

La porte de la cuisine claqua après son départ.

Hermione re-regarda Rogue qui semblait se concentrer pour ne respirer que par son nez, une veine pulsait rapidement dans sa tempe, seul signe extérieur de sa colère. Elle aussi était révoltée par les accusations de Maugrey. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié l'ex-Auror, en dépit du fait que Ron et Harry tenaient ses capacités en haute estime. Elle avait précédement réfléchi au fait que sa méfiance envers lui venait qu'elle se demandait toujours si c'était réellement Maugrey, ou si ce n'était pas plutôt un autre imposteur sous Polynectar. Elle réalisa maintenant que ce n'était pas ça mais son étroitesse d'esprit qui la dérangeait profondemment.

« Bien », dit le Directeur, sursautant quand la porte se ferma, « dorénavant que nous avons clôturé ce point, peut-être pourrions nous avancer. Où en étions nous ? »

« Comment Voldemort a t-il appris ce que Hermione faisait », énonça Harry.

« Ah oui », dit Dumbledore avec gravité. « C'est là le problème, en effet personne en dehors de l'Ordre n'est au courant de cet arrangement, sauf madame Pomfresh mais qui est au-dessus de tout soupçon ».

« Comment l'a t-il su alors ? » dit d'une voix haut perchée un grand sorcier blond se tenant debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione ne l'avait seulement vu que quelques fois dans les couloirs du square Grimmauld et ne connaissait pas son nom.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit le Directeur. « Cependant je suis inquiet. Ce n'est pas la première information qui échappe à la confidentialité de notre assemblée récemment ».

De nouveau un murmure parcourut l'assistance alors que chaque personne présente réalisait l'implication des mots de Dumbledore.

« Un espion ? » La voix de Bill Weasley vint d'un autre coin de la pièce où l'aîné des six frères avait le dos appuyé contre le montant de la cheminée.

« Je ne sais pas », répéta le Directeur, l'air fatigué. « Je ne vois pas de quelle autre façon l'information aurait pu filtrer, bien que je ne peux me résoudre à croire que quiconque dans cette pièce travaille contre nous ».

Les membres de l'Ordre se scrutaient entre eux, manifestement tout le monde en venait à la même conclusion. La majorité du groupe avait travaillé ensemble depuis tant d'années, même depuis la première chute de Voldemort et ils avaient confiance à la vie à la mort dans chacun. Hermione pouvait voir encore l'inquiétude que tous avaient face à la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux les trahissait.

Après un moment, la réunion se dirigea vers d'autres sujets. On ne demanda pas à Hermione, Ron et Harry de quitter l'assemblée et bien qu'elle était réellement intéressée par le travail de l'Ordre, Hermione devait lutter pour rester éveillée. Ce n'était pas surprenant, se rendit-elle compte. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la nuit de Noël et le somme sans repos dans la maison de Rogue après la fuite de la sienne ne comptait pas.

On discuta de plusieurs opérations et quand les rapports eurent été donnés, la foule commença à s'amoindrir quand la plupart des membres de l'Ordre retournaient aux occupations qu'ils avaient avant, ou bien se dirigeaient vers d'autres pièces de la maison, dans laquelle pour le moment, ils étaient confinés.

Harry et Ron firent signe à Hermione de les suivre en dehors de la cuisine et elle adressa un rapide salut de la tête à Rogue qui s'était déplacé là où était Dumbledore en train de parler avec Lupin.

Il inclina la tête lui aussi, lui donnant un regard légèrement curieux et elle suivit ses amis à l'étage.

**oOoOoOo**

Rogue regarda Hermione sortir de la cuisine sur les talons de ses amis. Il avait vu Potter l'appeler et il fut surpris quand elle regarda vers lui avant de suivre son ami plus jeune. Elle n'avait pas recherché son approbation mais cela lui plaisait un peu qu'elle le regarde afin qu'il acquiesce et sâche qu'elle partait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Lupin. « Alors, Severus », dit-il aimablement, « est-ce que tu trouves qu'Hermione fait une assistante acceptable ? Vous semblez être bien à l'aise l'un envers l'autre ».

Rogue dévisagea le loup-garou. Est-ce que Lupin avait vu le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione quand elle quitta la pièce, et avait-il à l'esprit les mêmes allusions que Maugrey ?

Cependant, Lupin rit sous cape face au regard noir. « Oh, descends de tes grands chevaux, Severus », dit-il légèrement. « Je ne suis pas en train d'impliquer quoi que ce soit. Je dis juste que c'est bien que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui soit à la fois compétente et sympathique pour t'aider ».

Rogue se contenta de grogner et cette fois Dumbledore et Lupin gloussèrent tous deux de rire.

« Il ne nie pas », dit Lupin au Directeur, « donc ça doit être vrai ».

Rogue croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda Lupin d'un air mauvais.

« Miss Granger est une assistante compétente et une jeune femme intelligente », dit-il sèchement.

Encore une fois Lupin rit sous cape mais ne dit rien de plus et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. S'asseyant à la table dorénavant déserte, Dumbledore sourit de son habituelle façon exaspérante, et dit, « Admettez-le, Severus, vous aimez qu'elle soit près de vous ».

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que j'aime », protesta Rogue, bien qu'il pouvait sentir de légers spots de rougeur apparaître sur le haut de ses joues. « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à propos de sa sécurité, et dont vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle a été compromise par votre plan ».

« Fais moi confiance mon garçon », le rassura Dumbledore. « A la fin ça paiera. Nous nous assurerons que vous ayez assez d'informations utiles venant de miss Granger afin de garder Tom content, et une fois que samedi sera là, vous aurez plus que jamais besoin de son assistance. Je doute vraiment qu'un seule livraison de la potion Endoloris satisfera Tom, il voudra certainement un chaudron frais toutes les semaines ».

« Je n'ai cessé de le répéter à elle et à vous, Albus », dit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi à la table. « Je ne la laisserai pas préparer cette potion ».

« En effet, vous ne devez pas », approuva le Directeur. « Mais vous aurez besoin de son aide pour le reste de votre travail si vous voulez réussir à tout faire à temps ».

Rogue ne put le nier. Il sentait déjà qu'il atteignait la fin de son travail de longue haleine, qui l'avait déjà pas mal éprouvé, et les mois suivants ne feraient que de lui en demander de plus en plus, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant le Directeur mais le temps qu'il avait passé avec Hermione dans le laboratoire était le seul moment où il pouvait vraiment se permettre de se détendre et d'abandonner ses défenses ces jours-ci.

« Elle sera bien protégée en dehors de l'école, Severus », le rassura le Directeur, « jusqu'au moment où ses raisons la pousseront à partir, je dirais quand cette guerre sera finie, d'une façon ou d'une autre ».

Pour une certaine raison que Rogue ne pouvait pas expliquer, cette pensée ne le réconfortait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Rogue soupira. « J'espère juste que vous savez ce que vous faites, vieil homme ».

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudainement et Lupin, Tonks et Molly ré-entrèrent dans la pièce. Rogue se leva de la table et était presque arrivé à la porte menant au couloir quand Dumbledore le stoppa.

« Severus, je serais peut-être encore ici pour quelques heures ce soir. Il y a encore beaucoup à discuter. Je me demande si vous seriez assez aimable pour escorter miss Granger lors de son retour à l'école ? »

« Oh, mais Albus », coupa Molly surprise. « Sûrement voudra t-elle rester ici et elle pourrait prendre le train avec Harry et Ron demain ? Merlin sait que cette jeune fille n'a pas eut de vrai vacances pendant longtemps ».

Dumbledore était en train de dire non de la tête avant même que Molly ait finit de parler.

« J'ai bien peur que non. Ce serait mieux si miss Granger rentrait ce soit à Poudlard ». Il se tourna vers Rogue, en souriant sous sa barbe. « Severus, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Dumbledore savait pertinemment que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais pour le bienfait de tous les occupants de la pièce, Rogue fixa une expression d'indifférence sur son visage et marmonna, « Je crois que je peux y arriver, étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai escortée ici pour l'aller ».

Il tourna les talons et ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui en même temps que Molly lui cria, « je crois qu'elle est dans la bibliothèque ! »

« Typique », murmura t-il mais sans une pique de méchanceté vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

Effectivement, il la trouva bien dans la bibliothèque, blottie, elle s'était tout de suite endormie sur un des confortables canapés, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Ron Weasley. Rogue sentit une mauvaise vague de jalousie le submerger devant l'intimité douillette de la scène mais il garda un visage impassible.

Le garçon roux faisait une partie d'échecs avec Potter qui était assis en travers d'un fauteuil, les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, surpris par l'intrusion de Rogue.

« Professeur ? » Potter le regardait avec inquiétude quand il se posta près d'eux, les bras croisés.

« Miss Granger doit rentrer avec moi ce soir à Poudlard ».

La tête broussailleuse ne bougea pas mais les yeux de Weasley jetèrent des éclairs quand il eut dit cela, « Donnez lui un break ! Elle n'a pas dormi depuis la nuit de Noël ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas rester avec nous ? »

Rogue renifla de mépris face au jeune Weasley, notant avec une certaine surprise que Potter n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion pour ajouter son objection à celle de son ami.

« En dépit de ce que vous pensez être le meilleur, Mr Wealey, le Directeur a pris la décision. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'inclination de rester debout ici à attendre que vous ayez fini votre petite séance de câlinage », dit-il un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres pendant que les oreilles du garçon tournèrent en une intéressante teinte de rouge. Plus fort, il ajouta, « Miss Granger ! »

Elle s'étira et repoussa de la main les cheveux qui étaient venu devant son visage, ses yeux tombèrent sur lui.

« S- »

« Miss Granger ! » appela t-il de nouveau d'une voix forte, ce qui heureusement la fit sursauter et retomber dans le silence. Il savait ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, le sommeil avait obscurcit sa capacité de raisonnement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Potter et Weasley entendent leur meilleure amie s'adresser à lui avec une telle familiarité. Ils l'accuseraient certainement de lui avoir fait boire en douce un philtre de coercition.

« Professeur Rogue ? » Elle s'était remise de son effroi, se levant d'un coup et elle le regarda avec un mélange d'anticipation et d'embarras.

« Le Directeur a décidé que vous deviez rentrer à Poudlard ce soir », dit-il. « Je vous attendrai en bas des escaliers dans pas plus de cinq minutes ».

Sans attendre de réponse d'aucun du trio, il se tourna et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte un peu trop fort après son passage.

Dehors, dans le couloir, il s'arrêta pendant un instant et ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_Reprends-toi, homme ! _s'admonesta t-il, redressant ses épaules, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers au bout du couloir. Elle ne faisait que de simplement passer du temps avec ses amis... ses autres amis, ajouta t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait troublé à ce point devant la scène dont il venait d'être témoin... ou plutôt il ne voulait pas reconnaître ce pourquoi il s'était consciemment rappelé de desserrer les poings pendant qu'il était dans la pièce.

Peut-être était-ce l'expression de contentement sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle était enroulée contre le côté de Weasley, ou la simple intimité des trois amis appréciant quelques minutes d'une quiétude nouvellement retrouvée.

Non, en vérité, c'était le souvenir d'elle blottie contre son côté à lui de la même façon, vite endormie, il y avait moins de vingt-quatre heures. Cela lui avait réchauffé le coeur qu'elle trouve du confort en sa présence et de réaliser qu'elle lui faisait à ce point confiance pour se laisser à tomber endormie contre lui. De la voir avec ses amis et d'entendre la réplique de Weasley à propos de son manque de sommeil lui fit durement se rendre compte que probablement il n'y avait aucun confort en sa présence, et qu'en fin de compte elle avait simplement été trop fatiguée pour garder les yeux ouverts, ne faisant pas cas de qui appartenait le corps chaud le long duquel elle s'était allongée.

Ce devait être un manque de sommeil qui lui faisait réagir de cette façon si aux antipodes de sa personnalité. Etait-il réellement jaloux de la facile camaraderie qu'elle partageait avec ses amis de Gryffondor ?

Il se serait moqué de lui même avec ironie pour une telle pensée, s'il n'y avait pas eu de soudain "bang" dans sa poitrine qui le trahissait. Merlin, il devenait mou. Une telle sentimentalité ridicule, d'habitude il la laissait au Directeur; les Serpentard ne montrent pas leurs vrais sentiments, ni ne portaient leurs coeurs en bandouillière, spécialement un Serpentard dans une position telle que la sienne. Les sentiments et les émotions ne serviraient seulement qu'à le distraire, le faisant une proie facile pour les jeux de torture psychologique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant, parmi toutes ses protestations, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose chez sa jeune amie qui lui faisait souhaiter de pouvoir simplement être celui qu'il voulait être. Sans le faire consciemment, il lui avait permis de voir de plus en plus de sa réelle personnalité au cours des quelques dernières semaines, au lieu de l'être froid et insensible que les autres pensaient qu'il était.

Elle l'avait réchauffé, le poussant à s'ouvrir toujours davantage et il s'était adonné à ses gentils encouragements sans vraiment protester, selon ses standards, néanmoins. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui faire une jolie scène de dispute pour lui résister, par exemple aujourd'hui, plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait été réticent à en révéler trop de lui-même, au mieux elle aurait été effrayée ou en désaccord, au pire de tout, révoltée et elle se serait encore éloignée de lui.

Mais, elle n'avait été ni l'un ni l'autre. Ses yeux marrons avaient été remplis d'une telle compassion quand elle avait dessiné de ses doigts les vieilles cicatrices sur sa poitrine... un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale au souvenir fantôme de son toucher.

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées alors qu'il atteignait le bas des escaliers. Il avait déjà assez de soucis à propos de sa situation actuelle sans ajouter au problème de si précaires questions angoissantes et triviales.

Et il s'était presque convaincu que son sentiment pour la jeune Gryffondor était sans importance.

Presque.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione se leva, lissa ses habits légèrement froissés alors que la porte se referma dans un claquement après le passage de Rogue. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pu penser qu'il semblait presque en colère de la trouver en compagnie de ses amis.

« Rah, nom d'un chien », s'exclama Ron. « Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, on pourrait penser que le bâtard te laisserait te reposer. Comment peut-il être si insensible ».

« On parle bien de Rogue là, non ? » murmura Harry.

Hermione soupira. « C'est bon. Je crois que si quelqu'un a bien besoin de faire une pause, c'est probablement lui ».

Ron secoua négativement la tête. « Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, 'Mione, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends continuellement alors qu'il est ignoble à ce point ».

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, Ron », réprimanda t-elle, « et il a risqué la sienne en le faisant. Ca compte pour du beurre ? »

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe mais il ne lui fit pas de concession sur ce point.

« Et il n'est pas vraiment ignoble », murmura t-elle, s'étirant légèrement tout en massant son cou endolori.

« Tiens donc, je ne l'aurais pas cru », dit Ron hargneusement, déplaçant son cavalier à l'autre bout du plateau d' échecs.

« Il est en train de te duper, Ron », cracha t-elle, exaspérée par sa méfiance continuelle à l'égard du maître des Potions. « Il doit jouer un jeu à tout le monde, ou bien as-tu oublié ce qu'il faisait quand il n'enseigne pas ? Que dirait Voldemort s'il trouvait que Rogue favorise les Gryffondor ou les nés de Moldus au dépend des enfants de Mangemorts ? »

« Ce soir, il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, là nous ne sommes que tous les trois », répliqua Ron. « Je peux comprendre qu'il doive être méchant en public -parfois- mais pour ce soir il n' a pas d'excuses ».

« Il y a peut-être quelqu'un pour l'écouter, Ron », prévint Harry. « Souviens-toi que nous ne savons toujours pas si quelqu'un de l'Ordre est un agent double... quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, je veux dire. Tu as entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit ; il n'a toujours aucune idée de comment les informations ont pu filtrer ».

« Les murs ont des oreilles, spécialement dans une maison comme celle-ci », ajouta Hermione. « Jusqu'à ce que l'espion soit pris, tout le monde doit être extrêmement prudent, mais tout particulièrement le professeur Rogue ».

Ron était mal à l'aise. « Je suppose que vous avez raison », reconnu t-il enfin de compte.

« Bien, alors j'y vais », dit Hermione. « Je ne veux pas faire attendre le professeur Rogue, donc je vous vois tous les deux demain à l'arrivée du train ».

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand Harry l'appela. Ses deux amis s'approchèrent d'elle et à l'unisson la prirent dans leurs bras en un câlin très serré.

« Nous sommes heureux que tu ailles bien », dit Harry calmement, sa voix s'étouffa dans ses cheveux. Ron exprima le même sentiment sur son autre épaule et elle leur murmura merci. Elle se retira et fixa ses amis des yeux puis leur donna un petit sourire bref et quitta la pièce.

Personne du trio n'avait remarqué le bruissement silencieux dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, en effet les murs avaient des oreilles.

**oOoOoOo**

Peu de temps après, Hermione était revenue à Poudlard avec Severus par voie de Cheminette. Elle resta quelque peu embarrassée au milieu du salon alors que le maître des Potions se débarrassait de ses robes d'extérieur et de sa redingote, les déposant par dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda t-elle en le suivant dans le laboratoire. Il commença à sortir un large chaudron et à le poser sur un des plans de travail.

« J'ai une potion à faire, si vous vous souvenez », dit-il d'un ton bref.

La potion Endoloris, pensa t-elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur son bureau et le livre de notes, toujours posé la où il l'avait mis plus tôt.

« Avez-vous besoin de moi pour faire quelque chose ? »

« Je pensais que ce sujet était clos, Hermione », soupira t-il en se tournant vers le cabinet de sa réserve et en le déverrouillant d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

« Non », dit-elle. « Je veux dire, s'il y a autre chose que je puisse faire ? N'importe quoi d'autre qui demande d'être préparé ? »

Il secoua la tête, la regardant d'un air contemplatif puis il retourna à son plan de travail, les bras plein de fioles et de pots d'ingrédients.

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous reposer », dit-il encore. « Bien que cela m'est douloureux de l'admettre, Weasley avait raison, vous ne devez pas avoir eut plus que quelques heures de sommeil au cours de ces deux derniers jours ».

« Vous non plus », fit-elle remarquer.

« Je suis habitué à très peu dormir », répondit-il. « Vous, au contraire, ne l'êtes pas. Je crois que votre premier cours lundi matin est celui de Potions et ce serait une honte pour moi d'avoir à déduire des points de Gryffondor si vous tombez de sommeil dans ma classe ».

Elle rétrécit ses yeux d'indignation. « Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Ne pensez pas que notre amitié va changer la façon dont je vous traite en classe, Hermione », prévint-il d'un air sombre. « Vous savez ce que pourraient être les conséquences si nous l'exprimons en public ».

« Je sais », soupira t-elle, en reposant un ustensile et en allant s'asseoir en face de lui qui avait commencé à couper une poignée de fluxweed **(1). **« Je souhaiterai simplement que ce soit différent ».

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens, un mélange de surprise, d'appréciation et de regret dans leurs profondeurs. « Et moi donc, Hermione », murmura. « Et moi donc ».

Elle restait assise en silence, regardant ses mains expertes qui préparaient les ingrédients avec une précision dont elle ne pouvait que rêver d'avoir. Elle supposa que cela venait avec des années de pratique mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait un don naturel pour l'art. Il semblait suivre ses instincts autant que n'importe quelle recette écrite, et selon ce qu'elle avait lu de ses recherches -qui étaient vraiment très peu nombreuses au final- ses instincts s'étaient souvent avérés avoir plus de succès.

Après environ une demi-heure de silence, Rogue reposa son couteau et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. L'immobilité fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées vagabondes et elle leva les yeux sur son visage.

« Au risque de me répéter », dit-il d'un ton très franc, « allez vous rester assise ici et me regarder toute la nuit ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs. La vérité étant qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la tour désertée de Gryffondor. Elle savait que le château était sûr, même probablement bien plus sûr que lorsqu'il était plein d'élèves, cependant elle ne pensait pas passer la nuit seule, à l'autre bout du château, loin de la seule personne proche d'elle qui pourrait lui apporter un sûre nuit de sommeil. Pas après ce qui s'était passé il y avait juste une nuit.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse », commenta Rogue. Ce n'était pas une question mais il la regardait comme s'il attendait une réponse, néanmoins.

Elle soupira et après une seconde d'hésitation, lui avoua ce qu'elle ressentait.

« ... Simplement, je me sentirais plus en sécurité en étant proche de ... quelqu'un », dit-elle à la fin de son explication, ajoutant rapidement, inquiète, « c'est idiot, je sais ».

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible, étant donné tout ce qui s'est passé. Cependant, cela ne résout pas la question de votre sommeil. Vous ne pourrez pas vous reposez en restant là à me regarder toute la nuit, bien que- » ses lèvres se levèrent un peu en un sourire ironique, « -les potions sont un cour connu pour endormir certains élèves ».

Elle sourit un peu et Rogue retourna son attention à ses ingrédients, ajoutant avec précaution la fluxweed à une petite fiole de décoction d'éphèdra de Chine.

Hermione attendit pendant un moment, ses yeux s'alourdissaient de minute en minute, avant qu'elle demande avec hésitation, « Vous pensez que je peux dormir sur votre canapé, juste pour quelques heures ? »

« Le canapé est fait pour s'asseoir, pas pour dormir », répondit-il d'un air peu engageant.

« Pourtant ça ne vous dérangeait pas il y a quelques heures », lui retourna t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil devant le ton de sa voix. « Je vous serez gréée de vous rappeler qu'ici, ce sont mes appartements et que je peux y faire ce que bon me semble. Vous, cependant, n'avez pas ce luxe ».

**« **Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème », marmonna t-elle. « Je dormirai mieux ici sur le canapé que dans un lit éloigné de cinq étages de la personne la plus proche ».

« La différence, Hermione », dit-il en reposant la flasque à partir de laquelle il était sur le point de mesurer avec précision la dose dont il avait besoin d'un liquide rouge visqueux, « est que vous avez besoin d'une nuit complète de sommeil digne de ce nom et un canapé n'apporte pas un sommeil réparateur ».

« Mais- »

Il avait levé une main pour la faire arrêter ses protestations, et il semblait débattre intérieurement de quelque chose avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

« Vous pensez vraiment que vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor cette nuit ? »

Elle dit non de la tête.

« Vous pourriez rester ici, alors », soupira t-il. « Cependant, vous aurez une nuit de sommeil proprement dit dans un lit ».

« Vous avez une seconde chambre ? »

Ce fut à son tout de secouer la tête négativement et elle resta à le regarder, incrédule. « Votre lit ? »

Il étira son dos légèrement et croisa les bras sur son torse, interprétant avec exactitude son expression choquée.

« Vous n'allez pas commencer à penser comme ce paranoïaque de Maugrey », siffla t-il méchamment. « Cette potion requiert entièrement mon attention pour les dix prochaines heures et je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir sur un canapé alors qu'un lit parfaitement confortable restera vide ».

L'offre était complètement inattendue bien que parfaitement la bienvenue. Ce fut aussi, comme elle s'en rendit compte plus tard, une preuve de combien il avait vraiment confiance en elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement permise de rentrer dans son domaine personnel comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée mais qu'il la laissait rester dans sa chambre par sa volonté à elle, sans crainte qu'elle ne fouille ses affaires et exploite cette confiance.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? » dit-elle avec hésitation.

Il leva un sourcil encore une fois. « Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si ce n'était pas le cas », dit-il sérieusement.

« Merci », dit-elle en interceptant un regard intrigué de sa part.

« Il me semble que vous dîtes cela un peu trop souvent », commenta t-il en réponse à son expression.

« Il me semble avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire », ce qui lui valut un sourire narquois de la part de Rogue.

« Bien », dit-elle peu de temps après, le regardant sortir le chaudron et mettant les premiers ingrédients. « Je crois que je devrais, euh, aller dormir, alors ».

Il approuva, l'esprit ailleurs, se concentrant pour prendre l'exacte mesure d'un liquide bleu foncé et en le mettant dans le large chaudron, puis avec sa baguette, il augmenta la flamme en dessous. « La porte n'est pas verrouillée par un sortilège. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous même. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ça maintenant ».

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce. S'arrêtant à côté de lui, elle plaça une main sur son épaule, la pressa avec douceur et essaya de convertir ainsi ses remerciements sans lui ressortir tout le temps le même mot. Elle s'éloigna après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione ».

Elle se tourna mais son attention était déjà retournée à la potion, son visage était illuminé par la lueur des flammes sous le chaudron au-dessus duquel il était penché.

« Bonne nuit, Severus », répondit-elle en écho et elle tira la porte derrière elle, la laissant légèrement entre-ouverte.

En marchant vers la chambre du maître des Potions, l'étrangeté de la situation la frappa soudainement. Elle se demandait si c'était ce que le Directeur avait en tête quand il lui avait répondu en novembre, « Il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il puisse s'appuyer avant la fin de cette guerre ».

Elle doutait que même Dumbledore ait pu imaginer à quel point ils s'entendaient bien ensemble, elle n'avait certainement jamais espéré obtenir plus qu'une trêve incommode avec le maître des Potions qu'elle pensait connaître avant que tout ceci ne commence.

Elle était dans ses appartements privés, il devait difficilement avoir une autre âme dans l'école et elle était sur le point de dormir dans son lit. Sans lui, ajouta t-elle, mais elle repoussa au loin cette pensée avant de lui laisser le temps de la faire réfléchir à propos de comment elle ressentait cela.

Se dirigeant jusque vers les rideaux, elle tira un peu les lourds rideaux en arrière, permettant à la lumière de la Lune de filtrer dans la pièce. Elle retira ses chaussures et son gilet, optant de garder ses autres habits sur elle, même si son jeans lui serait inconfortable pour dormir.

Le dessus de lit étaient quelques peu froissé là où il s'était allongé plus tôt dans la journée pour qu'elle lui soigne les côtes. Elle frissonna involontairement, se souvenant de la texture de la peau froide sous sa caresse et des griffures boursouflées des cicatrices qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. L'expression de son visage quand elle les avait vues l'avait étonnée et fait se sentir confuse, pensait-il réellement qu'elle serait révulsée par cela, qu'elle pourrait le juger pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute ?

Le fait que, l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui, compte pour lui était étrange aussi. Il ne lui apparaissait pas comme quelqu'un prenant en considération l'avis des autres sur lui.

Ses pensées vagabondant sur ce sujet, elle grimpa sous les couvertures et allongea son dos sur les coussins moelleux. La fraîche senteur de terre qui flottait toujours dans l'air autour de Rogue remplissait la chambre et elle se tourna sur le côté, serrant un des coussins contre elle en une étroite étreinte.

Si elle avait écouté avec précaution, elle aurait pu entendre les sons atténués émanants du labo, le tintement des fioles de verre, et le bruit de tapement sec du couteau alors que le maître des Potions travaillait sans relâche.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et elle inhala profondement, ses narines capturaient la senteur familière qui pour elle en ces temps troubles était devenue synonyme de confort et sécurité. Elle serra le coussin encore plus contre elle, elle pouvait presque imaginer que c'était un corps chaud qui était à côté d'elle.

Presque.

**oOoOoOo**

Des heures plus tard, Severus Rogue posa sa spatule avec laquelle il mélangeait et fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant du chaudron. Les quinze prochaines minutes étaient le seul moment durant ce processus marathon de dix heures de préparation, où il pouvait se permettre de détourner sa concentration, en effet, le mélange devait rester au repos avant l'ajout du prochain ingrédient.

Il regarda les nombreuses fioles et pots d'ingrédients qu'il avait alignés dans l'ordre de préparation pour la prochaine étape. Tout était prêt et il pouvait prendre une pause pour quelques minutes.

Inconsciemment, il se trouva à quitter la salle de travail et à traverser ensuite le salon pour se tenir debout juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Bien que la porte soit entre-ouverte, il ne pouvait entendre aucun son qui en émanait, il se surpris à se demander ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire.

Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal de simplement passer la tête entre la porte et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, non ?

Il poussa un tout petit peu plus la porte pour l'ouvrir, il se faufila dans la pièce et jeta un oeil en direction du lit. Un rayon de la lumière argentée de la Lune brillait à travers les rideaux ouverts et tombait sur la silhouette endormie d'Hermione.

Elle était allongée sur le côté, serrant fermement un des coussins contre son corps en une étroite étreinte et ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient en travers de son visage, ce qui le cachait de sa vue. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se trouva à traverser la chambre et à rester debout près d'elle à côté du lit, puis à tendre la main pour lui enlever en une douce caresse ses boucles inextricables du visage.

La lumière de la Lune tomba sur son visage, illuminant ses traits détendus dans son sommeil et les doux cils bruns qui reposaient sur ses joues. Il restait à la contempler, hypnotisé par la douceur de sa peau et le calme de sa respiration.

Bien qu'il l'avait nié auparavant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que de se mentir à lui-même en n'admettant pas que ce qu'il éprouvait pour cette jeune femme, était au delà de l'amitié. Elle l'avait surpris de bien des manières.

Tout à coup, elle bougea soudainement dans son sommeil et il recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille pour le surprendre à la regarder d'une telle façon. Elle voudrait savoir pourquoi et il ne pensait pas se sentir capable d'inventer un mensonge assez convaincant. Pas à propos de ça, pas à elle.

Il se maudit intérieurement alors qu'il quittait la pièce à contre-coeur et retourna à ses potions. Aussi bienvenu que cela était, certainement elle s'avérait être une distraction. Un peu bête, il se demanda si c'était ce que le Directeur avait à l'esprit quand il les avait poussés à travailler ensemble au début.

Connaissant Albus Dumbledore, il s'attendait à tout.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin en se sentant bien plus reposée que jamais lors de ces dernières semaines. Elle trouva Rogue dans sa salle de travail, toujours au labeur devant son chaudron, il était plus fatigué que jamais.

Elle savait cependant qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer jusqu'à ce que cette étape particulière de la préparation soit terminée, donc, ne voulant pas le déranger et se sentant un peu gênée d'avoir passé la nuit dans son lit, elle s'excusa, se retira et partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

La journée passa rapidement, entre finir les derniers devoirs de vacances qu'il lui restait et commander par hibou de nouveaux livres afin de remplacer ceux qu'elle avait laissé à la maison avant Noël. Après le déjeuner, elle descendit voir Hagrid et ensuite, plus tard dans l'après-midi elle descendit avec lui jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard afin d'aller à la rencontre du Poudlard Express.

Elle serra fortement dans ses bras Harry et Ron même s'ils ne s'étaient laissés que la veille et ils parlèrent sans fin pendant leur chemin vers le château.

La salle commune fut bruyante cette nuit-là, avec tous les élèves qui montraient leurs cadeaux de Noël venant de Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, de chez Zonko, les jeux d'échecs, les Bavboules et autres Batailles Explosives.

Les deux seuls cadeaux qui restaient à Hermione étaient le livre que Rogue lui avait donné qui dorénavant, était précautionneusement rangé dans sa chambre et le collier de ses parents. Elle le portait toujours depuis la nuit de l'attaque des Mangemorts et elle se demandait si c'était plutôt de la superstition de croire que la rune lui avait offert une vraie protection... peut-être avaient-ils été juste chanceux.

L'attaque sur la maison d'Hermione, à son grand soulagement, ne semblait pas être passée dans l'opinion du public, et la seule personne qui lui avait demandé comment elle allait à cause de cela, était Neville qui manifestement avait du être informé de cette épreuve par sa grand-mère et ses connaissances.

Hermione ne tarda pas à bailler et elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et les embrassa, puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à laquelle elle plaça un sortilège de Silence sur la porte, plus par habitude que par inquiétude.

Elle monta sur le lit, dans le noir et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant vaguement des yeux le plafond. Elle sentit quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Agrippant fermement son coussin, elle resta les yeux ouverts à fixer l'obscurité, se tournant et se retournant pendant de nombreuses heures avant que le sommeil ne vienne, enfin.

**oOoOoOo**

Longtemps après qu'Hermione se fut endormie dans la tour de Gryffondor, Severus Rogue alla finalement au lit, il se dévêtit et s'effondra de fatigue entre les draps et les couvertures. Cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'il était debout et bien qu'il avait dit à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de repos, lui aussi avait ses limites.

Hermione.

Elle était l'une des nombreuses choses qui dernièrement lui avait causé des nuits d'insomnies, et pas seulement à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Noël.

En devenant ami avec elle, il avait cessé de la voir comme une élève, pour la plus grande partie. Le revers de la situation étant qu'il était au contraire forcé à la voir en tant que jeune femme, et en dépit des véhémentes et répétées protestations de la partie raisonnable de son cerveau, son corps lui faisait sentir qu'il appréciait extrêmement ce qu'il voyait.

A chaque fois que ses pensées commençaient à dévier, une voix tiquante dans sa tête commençait à chanter, « Elève, élève, élève », encore et encore en une étrange litanie mais le reste de son corps et de son esprit n'y prêtait pas attention.

Sous n'importes quelles autres circonstances, il aurait été terrifié par ses traîtresses pensées. Il n'y avait rien de plus révulsant qu'un professeur lorgnant sur une élève à qui l'on avait confié la charge, mais, bien qu'il ait décrit Hermione exactement comme cela la nuit dernière quand Maugrey l'avait interrogé, pour lui elle était bien plus. En dépit de son statut d'étudiante, elle était une adulte, une amie, une égale et quelqu'un qui malgré son initiale erreur de jugement il savait qu'il pouvait bien plus lui faire implicitement confiance qu'il ne l'a jamais fait à quiconque, exception peut-être du Directeur.

Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, était-il en train de penser tout haut. Il ne trahirait pas la confiance qui a été placée en lui en tant que professeur, et les chances qu'elle ait un sentiment réciproque étaient encore plus minces que ses chances à lui de survivre à cette guerre infernale... en d'autres mots, proches du néant.

Se renfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas, il ferma les yeux et essaya de vider sa tête de toutes ses pensées mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. En tournant légèrement la tête sur un de ses coussins, il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait. L'image de la nuit dernière lui vint l'esprit, d'elle se raccrochant à ce même coussin pendant qu'elle dormait. Il inspirait la senteur qui restait accrochée autour du lit. C'était une fragrance enivrante, de fruits et de jasmin avec une touche de vanille.

Il se maudit tout haut quand il sentit son corps réagir à la pensée d'une femme dans son lit et il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre dans une tentative vaine de réprimer son excitation. Peut-être ses pensées étaient plus une conséquence d'être proche d'une femme -n'importe laquelle- qui se serait volontairement mise elle-même dans une proximité avec lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué et son corps le lui rappelait à grand besoin.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas repousser de sa tête l'image de sa silhouette endormie lors de la nuit d'hier et il se surpris lui-même à presque reconnaître à quel point il voulait être là avec elle, pas n'importe quelle femme, elle, juste elle.

Avec des pensées de telle nature, ce n'était pas la peine de se demander pourquoi son corps n'allait lui laisser aucun répit. Après une heure d'indécision sans repos, bataillant avec son esprit et sa morale, il gémit et se remit sur le dos, s'abandonnant aux traîtres désirs de son corps.

Il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans les rapides va-et-viens, les caresses insistantes de sa main, juste le besoin de se délivrer d'un désir qui mettait son corps sous tension, même si sa raison restait en grande confusion.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre, excepté le doux clapotis de la peau contre la peau sous les draps, et l'intensification de son souffle pendant la montée de la délivrance. Il pouvait toujours sentir sa senteur accrochée aux draps qui l'entouraient. Un seul mot murmuré dans un souffle de plaisir franchit ses lèvres quand il atteignit la jouissance.

« Hermione ».

**oOoOoOo**

**A suivre...**

**NDT : 1 **_J'ai volontairement laissé le mot anglais "f_luxweed_" dans ma traduction, en effet il s'agit du nom d'une plante très spécifique de la famille des Linéaires qui ne pousse que sur une certaine partie de l'Amérique du Nord, employée dans la potion Endoloris de cette fanfiction et dans les potions de Veritaserum et Polynectar dans les livres officiels. Le traducteur officiel français de J.K. Rowling l'a traduite par le nom d'une autre plante, le sisymbre qui ne pousse que dans les Pyrénées, seulement ce n'est pas du tout la même plante. La fluxweed, dont je précise que j'ai fait des recherches à ce propos n'a pas de traduction en français puisque cette plante très rare et employée en médecine ne pousse qu'au Nord des E.U. et au Canada, littéralement weed herbe, plante, et flux de du latin couler, fluidifier... d'où l'idée d'écoulement, de fluidification. Ses propriétés sont utilisées dans certains médicaments pour la circulation sanguine._

_J'ai volontairement laissé fluxweed donc et n'ai pas utilisé le terme de sisymbre pour le traduire car ce sont bel et bien deux plantes très différentes. Ménard fait ce qu'il veut et moi aussi, je trouve personnellement que c'est un peu "flouter" le lecteur que de traduire par une plante différente._

_L'éphèdra de Chine est quant à elle très employée dans la médecine Chinoise, elle pousse donc en Chine et en Sibérie, elle est utilisée contre les bronchites et les grippes car c'est un produit dopant, elle contient de l'éphédrine, autrefois les combattants d'art martiaux l'utilisaient pour ces propriétés énergisantes. Mais à consommation élevée et continue, elle provoque des hémorragies internes et cérébrales et comme elle accélère le rythme cardiaque, elle peut provoquer des arrêts cardiaques. On comprend tout de suite mieux son utilisation dans la potion, surtout si on la couple avec la fluxweed, je pense que le mélange des deux en augmentant le rythme cardiaque et en fluidifiant le sang doit provoquer de graves hémorragies internes. Brrrr !_

**Alors cette fin de chapitre... surprenante hum ??? ;-) Des réactions ? Elles sont toujours les bienvenues ! **

**See you soon my dear readers and reviewers for the 22nd chapter ! **


	22. Chapter 22 Un Nouvel Espoir

**Avant l'Aurore**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi : **Un bonjour à vous tous mes chers lecteurs, avec tous ces mois d'absence, je suis sure que vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe. Tout simplement, j'ai eu de gros changements dans ma vie et en particulier un travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps et me donne beaucoup de stress en contrepartie. De plus j'ai des horaires franchement pas évident, je bosse dans la restauration et donc tous les jours je ne termine pas avant minuit. Donc mon retard n'est aucunement du au fait que je me serais lassée de la fic ou de traduire, au contraire j'ai pris mon temps pour traduire et ce fut avec un grand plaisir de le faire. En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît autant. Voici ENFIN ! lol le chapitre 22. Un merci et un bisous à mes revieweurs : Vendetta, mOa Hermy, Saizo, mimie1186, Maryryder et Tite Crote.

**Chapitre 22**

**Un nouvel espoir**

Le lendemain matin pour Hermione, bien que la majeure partie de l'école ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à elle et à sa famille, il était manifeste cependant que ce n'était pas un secret parmi un certain groupe de Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Crabbe l'interpella vivement à voix haute, « Alors, on a passé un joyeux Noël, la Sang-de-bourbe ? »

Les autres autour de lui ricanèrent lourdement et Hermione agrippa Harry et Ron pour stopper leurs mouvements à l'encontre des Serpentard.

« Ils n'en valent pas la peine », dit-elle entre ses dents serrées, tirant ses amis devant la table de Gryffondor. Elle sentait sa propre colère bouillonner juste sous la surface mais il n'y avait pas lieu de causer une scène. Bien qu' elle haïssait encore plus le fait qu'ils faisaient des commérages sans se cacher de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Je te parie ce que tu veux que son père était l'un d'eux dans ta maison », dit Ron durement, en étalement sa confiture avec tellement de force sur son toast que son couteau en perça le pain.

« Ouais », murmura Hermione en attaquant son propre toast avec beaucoup moins de vigueur.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la table des Professeurs alors qu'elle conduisait son toast à sa bouche et fût surprise de voir que Rogue était là, il tenait entre ses mains une tasse fumante tout en regardant le même groupe de Serpentard. Ses yeux virevoltèrent en direction d'Hermione avec une expression interrogative mais elle secoua légèrement la tête et regarda ailleurs. Plus bas à la table des Serpentard, loin du groupe amassé des fils de Mangemorts qui jacassaient, elle ne remarqua pas que Draco Malfoy avait suivi cet échange de regards et qu'il l'avait regardé elle puis Rogue.

Peu de temps après, elle arriva seule devant la salle de classe de Potions, elle avait laissé Ron et Harry dans le Hall d'Entrée en train de papoter Quidditch avec les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

La salle était fermée, et le seul autre élève présent était Malfoy, le dos appuyé contre le mur de pierre du couloir, allongé d'une façon si désinvolte et aristocrate à la fois comme à son habitude.

« Granger », dit-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à une courte distance de lui et posa son lourd sac par terre.

« Malfoy », répondit-elle d'un ton pincé, se retournant pour jeter un oeil sur le couloir dans l'espoir que les autres élèves n'étaient pas trop loin. Il n'y avait personne en vue.

Après un moment de silence, le blond dit de but en blanc, « Je me demandais si tu serais de retour ce trimestre ».

Hermione piquée au vif se retourna pour le dévisager, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Désolée de te décevoir, Malfoy », lança t-elle froidement. « Ton père doit être terriblement déçu de n'avoir pas pu délivrer, heum... comment tu appelles cela déjà, le cadeau de Noël qu'il avait prévu ? »

Des rougeurs de colère apparurent sur les joues de Malfoy mais il ne répondit rien.

« Quoi, pas d'insultes aujourd'hui ? » dit-elle en le tournant en dérision. « Pas de Sang-de-bourbe ou une autre variante dégoûtante ? »

Malfoy soupira tout haut et répondit, « Honnêtement, Granger, c'était quand la dernière fois que je t'ai appelée comme ça ? »

« Je- », sa réplique mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait appelée Sang-de-bourbe. En fait, exceptés les rares réunions de Préfets-en-chef pour lesquelles le Directeur requerrait sa présence avec Malfoy, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois il lui avait tout simplement parlé. Etrange, étant donné le nombre de fois où durant toutes ces années, il avait passé son temps à l'insulter et combien il avait été prompt à le faire.

« Oh, c'est juste », dit-elle sur le ton d'une fausse reconnaissance emplie de moquerie. « Tu en as certainement déjà assez de ne faire que d'insulter de Sang-de-bourbe. Tu préfères suivre les traces de ton père en les tuant plutôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage déjà pâle de Malfoy perdit encore plus de couleurs et il s'avança vers Hermione, ses yeux perçants toisaient les siens.

« Je ne suis pas mon père, Granger », siffla t-il. « Donc ne viens pas avec tout ton air hautain me prendre de haut et me parler de préjudices, si tu ne sais même pas en reconnaître un ».

Hermione resta coite à le dévisager, confuse, et il s'écarta d'elle pour revenir s'accoter le dos contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » demanda t-elle enfin. « Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu joues au gentil garçon ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma et Hermione entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se retourna et suivit le regard de Malfoy se lever sur Rogue qui se tenait les bras croisés à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« Miss Granger, M. Malfoy », dit Rogue calmement. « J'espère sincèrement que le Préfet et la Préfète en chef ne sont pas en train de se quereller en public. Ca ne donne pas vraiment un bon exemple, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, monsieur », dit Hermione. Malfoy ne répondit pas et Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'encontre du Serpentard avant de passer devant eux pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe.

« Après toi Granger », dit Malfoy un peu trop poliment. Hermione le dévisagea et s'engouffra dans la salle, s'assit à son habituelle place près du fond. Malfoy la suivait et alla à sa propre table de travail au devant, suivit par Rogue qui regarda Hermione d'un air intrigué dès que Malfoy eut le dos tourné.

Elle l'ignora mais ensuite, quand il fut assit derrière son bureau en face des sièges des élèves, elle lui demanda : « Monsieur, est-ce que nous commençons la préparation d'une nouvelle potion aujourd'hui ? »

La classe avait terminé le projet sur le Polynectar une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, et avait passé les dernières leçons à étudier la théorie des potions ensorcelées, ou bien, comme l'avait fait remarquer en plaisantant une nuit dans le labo avec Rogue, "Des potions qui demandent de stupides agitations de baguettes". Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout été amusé.

« Patience, miss Granger », se moqua le maître des Potions, sarcastique. « Vous pouvez certainement attendre encore cinq minutes, le temps que le reste de vos camarades de classe arrive ? »

Malfoy pouffa de son petit rire narquois et Hermione baissa la tête, non pas de gêne à se faire tourner en dérision par son professeur. Elle le fit afin de dissimuler son sourire entendu envers la conviction qu'il mettait encore afin de l'insulter.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances, monsieur ? » demanda très fortement Malfoy alors que le reste de la classe commençait à s'installer.

Le visage de Rogue resta impassible tandis qu'il répondait, « Acceptables, M. Malfoy. C'est toujours un grand bien que de passer du temps loin d'adolescents imbéciles ».

Hermione se reteint de justesse de ne pas éclater de rire face à l'insulte à demi-mots cachée, et se recomposa quand le dernier étudiant, Harry, entra dans la classe, en prenant place à côté de Malfoy avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Puis Rogue fit un bref rappel de ce qu'ils avaient appris en potions ensorcelées avant les vacances.

« Le terme de "ensorcelé" est trompeur en ce qui concerne la préparation des potions, alors que la plupart des charmes sont des incantations relativement simples et qui ne demande que peu de force magique de la part de la personne qui lance le sort », énonça Rogue, en se tenant devant la classe avec les bras croisés. « Les potions ensorcelées, cependant, requerrent bien plus de concentration et d'habileté pour concentrer correctement votre magie. Le procédé peut être fatiguant, même pour un sorcier ou une sorcière bien entraîné, et la difficulté est encore accrue du fait que pour procéder aux incantations vous devrez utiliser votre autre main, qui n'est pas celle de votre préférence pour manier habituellement votre baguette. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ? »

Hermione leva la main pour répondre, tout comme Malfoy, et à sa surprise Harry également.

Rogue, lui aussi, paraissait vaguement surpris pour un court instant, avant de dire : « Et bien, M. Potter, voyons voir si enfin vous avez lu votre livre de cours. Allez-y ».

« On doit se servir de notre main qui manie habituellement notre baguette pour ajouter les ingrédients à la potion », répondit Harry, « et certaines potions imposent que l'on ajoute des ingrédients en même temps que l'on doive lancer des sortilèges, donc on doit se servir de ses deux mains ».

« Un réponse partielle », commenta Rogue, et Hermione put se représenter le regard furieux de Harry. C'était quand même une bonne réponse.

« Quelqu'un voudrait-il ajouter quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fut la seule à lever la main et Rogue approuva de la tête dans sa direction.

« Très bien, miss Granger ? »

« Les ingrédients doivent être ajoutés avec la main qui se sert de la baguette parce que c'est notre main préférée, la plus habile, celle avec laquelle on écrit, qui est bien plus forte et stable que l'autre, à moins que l'on soit ambidextre. Les potions ensorcelées demandent bien plus de complexité en terme d'adjonction des ingrédients, aussi, afin de les intégrer de la façon la plus égale possible, il faut utiliser la main la plus forte et stable. Les charmes, cependant, bien que complexes en eux-mêmes ne nécessitent seulement que d'être dirigés vers le chaudron, ce qui est possible même avec notre main la moins habile ».

« Un explication très précise », commenta Rogue, cependant il ne fut pas généreux au point de la récompenser de points de maison.

« Donc », poursuivit-il. « De par la précision que nécessitent ces potions, vous travaillerez encore en binôme, avec un partenaire de mon choix ».

Hermione put presque voir Harry se tasser dans son siège, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ajoute, « Un partenaire différent de votre dernier projet ».

Harry se redressa quand Rogue commença à regrouper la classe par deux. Tandis que les élèves se déplaçaient pour se placer à côté de leurs partenaires, Hermione eut une suspicion latente qu'il ne la nommait pour une bonne raison, suspicion qui se vit confirmée quand Rogue roula le parchemin où étaient notés les noms et annonça en ayant un petit sourire en coin, « Pour ce projet, miss Granger, vous serez la partenaire de M. Malfoy ».

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des poignards envers Rogue pendant qu'elle attrapait son sac, ses livres et ses parchemins, puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son nouveau binôme. Malfoy, lui aussi, regardait méchamment Rogue, apparemment très peu ravi de se retrouver encore avec un Gryffondor pour tous ses projets.

Le reste du cours fut consacré à la prise de notes sur la très compliquée Indicii Memoria, une potion employée afin de tirer les souvenirs du subconscient du buveur vers l'état conscient pour une extraction dans une Pensine. La potion est communément utilisée afin de capturer les souvenirs refoulés par un personne traumatisée dans le but d'aider à l'arrestation de leurs assaillants. Mais en dépit de son potentiel, cette potion n'était pas assez forte pour extraire des souvenirs effacés après un sortilège d'Oubliettes lancé correctement.

Bien qu'elle était assise à côté de Malfoy, elle réussit à éviter d'avoir à lui parler pour le reste de la leçon et se précipita avec Harry vers la sortie dès que la sonnerie retentit. Il semblait content de son partenaire, Ernie MacMillian, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la morosité d'Hermione.

Après le dîner, ce soir-là, Hermione était toujours fulminante quand elle prit le chemin de la salle de travail de Rogue. Elle ferma la porte du passage en la claquant trop brusquement ce qui lui valu un sourcil levé de la part de Rogue qui était assis à son bureau en train de corriger des dissertations, sa plume vouée à l'encre rouge à la main.

« Ne me donnez pas de ce sourcil levé, Severus Rogue », dit-elle avec colère. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit pour me mettre en binôme de cours avec Malfoy ? Avez-vous oublié que son père a essayé de me tuer pendant les vacances ? »

Rogue posa sa plume et se renfonça dans sa chaise, la regardant avec un air grave.

« Draco Malfoy n'est pas son père, Hermione ».

Elle s'assit sans y être invitée sur la chaise en face de son professeur. « Il m'a dit exactement la même chose dans le couloir ce matin, juste avant que vous n'arriviez ».

« Vraiment ? » En fait, Rogue paraissait surpris de l'intonation de la voix d'Hermione. « Peut-être cela est-il doublement vrai, alors ».

« Difficilement. Il ne faisait que de me tancer pour voir à quel point j'ai été bouleversée de ce qui s'est déroulé à Noël ».

« Vraiment, il faisait cela ? » demanda encore Rogue, le sourcil toujours levé. « Ou bien, essayait-il sincèrement d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec vous ? »

Elle se fit sarcastique. « C'était bien le jour alors. La seule chose civilisée était qu'il se réfrénait de m'appeler Sang-de-bourbe ».

« Hmmm » dit Rogue d'un air qui se voulait sans commentaire, et il reprit de nouveau sa plume.

« Mais cela ne réponds toujours pas à ma question d'origine, même si vous avez essayé de détourner le sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois travailler avec lui ? »

«Lui et M.Potter ont travaillé admirablement bien ensemble, sachant leur animosité par le passé », commenta Rogue. « Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Appelez cela comme un autre exercice dans l'amélioration de l'entente entre les maisons ».

« C'est un peu tard pour ça je pense », murmura t-elle. « Travailler ensemble ne va pas changer son attitude envers moi, ou les nés de Moldus en général. Il doit probablement déjà avoir la Marque sur son bras pour le prouver».

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit.

« Draco Malfoy n'a pas encore pris la Marque des Ténèbres », indiqua t-il d'une voix imposante.

« Pas encore », ajouta Hermione, « ce n'est qu'une question de temps ».

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse Hermione ? M'asseoir avec lui pour une petite discussion, lui dévoiler ma véritable allégeance, et lui dire qu'il y a un autre chemin en dehors de celui tracé par son père ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Il se précipiterait vers son père pour tout lui raconter et vous seriez mort. Il doit probablement agir de cette façon sur les ordres de son père pour vous pousser à avoir une telle conversation avec lui, si Lucius Malfoy est aussi suspicieux que vous semblez le dire ».

Rogue renfonça de nouveau son dos dans la chaise, d'une main il se frottait le menton d'un air absent.

« Peut-être », dit-il lentement. « Cependant Draco a fait énormément d'efforts depuis l'été dernier pour être plus civilisé, voire gentil, envers vous, une personne qu'il déteste ouvertement et ridiculise depuis votre première année. Cela ne vous fait pas vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Vous pensez donc réellement que ses efforts sont sincères ? »

« Oui, je le pense ».

Elle resta figée, étonnée à fixer le maître des Potions d'un air de désapprobation.

« Pourquoi ? »

Rogue soupira.

« Une impression plus qu'autre chose », admit-il.

« Et vous feriez volontairement plus confiance à votre intuition par rapport aux sept ans d'insultes, de maléfices et de l'influence de son père sur son propre jugement ? »

« Les gens changent, Hermione », lui rappela t-il. « Même ceux dont on pense qu'ils sont engagés à jamais sur la voie de la destruction. Ce n'est pas facile de se détourner du jour au lendemain de tout ce qui a été votre éducation ou vos croyances pendant de nombreuses années, cependant on peut y arriver ».

Elle eut le sentiment que le maître des Potions ne faisait plus seulement référence à Malfoy.

« Je sais qu'on peut y arriver », dit-elle sèchement. « C'est juste que... j'ai du mal à croire que Malfoy soit une personne à faire cela sans un monumental changement d'esprit ».

« Peut-être a t-il vécu un évènement déterminant », dit Rogue, et envoyant son expression intriguée, élabora : « Comme je le disais, Draco n'a pas encore pris la Marque des Ténèbres, cependant il a été admis à assister à un de nos rassemblement l'été dernier et il a été donc témoin de... quelque... entraînement. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, se sentant nauséeuse comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de telles choses.

« A mon avis », poursuivit-il, « il n'était pas aussi "à l'aise" avec ce qu'il a vu que ce qu'il laisse croire. Oh bien sur, il a applaudit devant la cruelle créativité de son père, il s'est agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et a fait profession de foi de son désir de ne servir que lui, cependant, n'avez-vous pas que quelque chose a changé depuis qu'il est revenu à l'école cette année ? »

Hermione repensa au petit-déjeuner ce matin et au groupe des Serpentard qui se moquaient.

« Il n'était pas assis avec Crabbe et Goyle ce matin », dit-elle en réfléchissant, et Rogue approuva devant sa remarque.

« Oui », répondit-il. « De plus, si vous aviez pris la peine de le remarquer, il ne traînait pas non plus avec eux la plupart du temps cette année ».

Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, surtout parce qu'elle ne partageait que peu de cours avec les deux débilités de Serpentard et puis parce qu'elle faisait rarement attention à eux ou bien à Malfoy quand elle les voyait en dehors des cours.

« Mais...», dit-elle doucement, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. « Vous avez dit, quand Goyle m'a agressé dans le couloir, qu'il y avait deux autres Serpentard qui se cachent tout près- »

« Et automatiquement vous avez présumé qu'il s'agissait de Mr Malfoy et Mr Crabbe », finit-il.

Elle baissa la tête, se rendant compte que sa présomption avait été précipitée.

« C'est compréhensible » expliqua t-il, « étant donné votre histoire avec ces trois-là, cependant c'est aussi une accusation sans fondement. Non Draco n'était pas présent quand vous aviez été attaquée. En dépit de ce que vous pouvez penser, il prend très à coeur son rôle de Préfet-en-chef, et il ne serait pas assez fou pour mettre sur la sellette sa position par de tels actes ».

Hermione resta assise, silencieuse pendant un moment tandis que le maître des Potions reprit sa plume. Malfoy avait été différent cette année; on ne pouvait pas le nier, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait été trop préoccupée par ses devoirs, ses obligations de Péfète, le bien-être de ses amis, et dorénavant son travail avec Rogue, pour réfléchir à un second jugement sur le Préfet-en-chef, mais il n'était certainement plus l'enfoiré immature et infâme gamin qu'elle avait connu par le passé.

« Vous pensez qu'il a des idées derrière la tête, alors ? » demanda t-elle enfin.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Rogue qui continuait à barrer à grands traits rouges le devoir d'un malheureux élève. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen de savoir à moins qu'il ne parle à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un ne sera certainement pas moi, pas s'il envisage un chemin autre que celui qu'il croit que j'ai suivi ».

Hermione resta à fixer Rogue, la tête penchée, ses cheveux noirs absorbaient la douce lumière du feu plutôt qu'ils ne la reflétaient, quand soudainement une prise de conscience la frappa.

« C'est pourquoi je travaille avec lui en Potions », déclara t-elle. « Vous espérez qu'il en viendra à me faire confiance et à me parler, s'il envisage une voie autre que celle de rejoindre les Mangemorts ».

« Dix points pour Gryffondor », murmura Rogue en notant finalement le parchemin d'un large D, avant le poser et sa plume aussi. « Lui et Mr Potter ont remarquablement bien travaillé en classe, en dépit de leur haine mutuelle, et j'espèrais que d'autres associations avec d'autres personnes en dehors des Serpentard pourraient encourager Draco à envisager toutes les possibilités qu'il avait ».

Hermione approuva de la tête. C'était une bonne idée maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir les raisons du maître des Potions. Elle dit enfin, ou plutôt ajouta : « Mais vous auriez tout de même du me prévenir ».

« Ah, mais ce regard flamboyant d'irritation que vous me donnez vaut tout l'or du monde », dit-il amusé avec un sourire en coin.

Elle souffla d'exaspération et sortit du labo, le petit rire amusé de Rogue la suivit.

**oOoOoOo**

Deux nuits plus tard était le réveillon du Nouvel An, mais bien que la nuit était libre pour les élèves, peu de festivités avaient été planifiées. La plupart des étudiants étaient dans leurs salles communes dès le couvre-feu, appréciant un repas de fête préparé spécialement par les Elfes de maison pendant qu'ils attendaient le décompte avant la nouvelle année.

Hermione comme à son habitude les mercredis soirs était dans le labo de Rogue en train de préparer une nouvelle base de mélange pour l'antidote à la potion Endoloris qu'il allait devoir donner à Voldemort le dimanche qui venait.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas tiqué quand elle s'éclipsa de la salle commune peu après le dîner pour rejoindre Rogue, ils s'étaient habitués aux nombreuses heures qu'elle passait avec lui et ils étaient contents de voir qu'elle était capable d'aider à l'effort de guerre, même avec l'école.

Rogue, cependant, fut surpris de la voir.

« Je ne pensais pas que je vous verrais ce soir », fit-il remarquer derrière un rideau de vapeur gris-vert émanant d'un large chaudron.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda t-elle nonchalamment, en posant son propre chaudron sur le plan de travail voisin, puis en versant le mélange de base qu'elle avait préparé la nuit du lundi.

Il la regarda intensément, « C'est le Nouvel An, Hermione. Vos amis vont penser que je suis encore plus cruel que d'habitude de vous obliger à travailler une nuit telle que celle-ci ».

« En fait, cela ne les dérange pas le moins du monde », dit-elle. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la nuit du Nouvel An était quelque chose de particulier, ou bien, de nouveau. Tout ce que nous faisons est simplement de s'asseoir en cercle dans la salle commune, en buvant de la Bièreaubeurre et en attendant minuit pour se faire une embrassade, puis chanter des chansons idiotes avant d'aller au lit ».

« Je crois que mes tendances asociales doivent déteindre sur vous », murmura t-il, en secouant la tête.

Ils travaillèrent en silence la majeure partie de la nuit et Hermione ne remarqua pas le temps passer. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle passa à trancher, émincer, mesurer, et mélanger les ingrédients qui formaient la seconde étape du breuvage, il était minuit moins dix. Levant les yeux vers Rogue, elle le vit en train d'ajouter un liquide gélatineux rouge dans son chaudron, en le remuant avec la plus grande précaution. Si elle s'en souvenait correctement de son bref coup d'oeil sur la méthode de préparation de ce week-end, le mélange devait être remué pendant cinq minutes, mijoter à petite ébullition sans être touché pendant une demie-heure.

Regardant de nouveau la pendule, elle se retira en silence du labo pour aller dans le salon, pris une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et mis sa tête dans le feu pour se connecter avec les cuisines. Même si maintenant elle reconnaissait la futilité de son projet de la S.A.L.E, elle n'aimait pas tirer profit de la capacité des Elfes à toujours vouloir aider et satisfaire les sorciers. Cependant, cette fois-ci était une occasion spéciale, et quand elle retira sa tête de la cheminée, elle tenait entre ses mains deux bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre.

Elle ré-entra dans le labo, juste à temps pour voir Rogue s'éloigner du chaudron qui dorénavant frémissait de petites bulles, et s'asseoir sur le tabouret d'à-côté, d'une main, il se massait l'arrête du nez, petite manie qu'elle avait remarqué quand il était fatigué.

Elle tira un autre tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté du maître des Potions, mis une des bouteilles sur le plan de travail devant lui, et fit sauter la capsule de sa propre bouteille quand il la gratifia d'un regard empli de questions.

« Bièreaubeurre ?» demanda t-il.

« Et bien », commença t-elle à dire sur la défensive. « Simplement parce que nous sommes coincés ici, nous n'allons pas manquer toutes les festivités, bien que je n'irais pas jusqu'à espérer une embrassade de votre part ».

Rogue se rembrunit quelque peu et elle s'inquiéta de l'avoir peut-être offensé, mais ensuite son visage se décontracta. Il regarda la bouteille devant lui pendant un moment avant de tendre le bras pour la prendre et de la décapsuler, puis il sentit la saveur qui en émergeait.

« Je n'ai pas bu de Bièreaubeurre depuis des années », commenta t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Dans le silence qui s'était installé dans le labo, ils entendirent l'horloge de la pièce d'à-côté se mettre à carillonner, marquant le début de la nouvelle année.

« Bonne et heureuse année, Severus », dit-elle en brandissant sa bouteille vers lui afin de trinquer.

« Et à vous aussi, Hermione », dit-il sérieux, en faisant tinter le verre de sa bouteille contre la sienne. « Espérons que celle-ci soit meilleure que les précédentes qui se sont écoulées ».

Avant qu'elle ait pu porter sa bouteille à sa bouche pour en prendre une gorgée, ce fut alors que Rogue la surprit en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la rapprochant de lui. Le câlin était maladroit et bizarre, étant donné qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte devant le plan de travail, mais par on ne sait quelle façon, elle réussit à extraire un bras d'entre eux deux pour l'enrouler autour de son dos à lui.

Elle se tordit la tête pour le regarder, une expression de ravissement mais teintée de questionnement sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait quelque chose de vaguement affectueux entre eux et elle était contente qu'il se sente à l'aise avec elle pour le faire. Les encoignures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un timide sourire.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous faire manquer l'embrassade et les chants » railla t-il, « même avec la Bièreaubeurre ».

« Comment ?! Vous n'allez pas chanter pour moi ? » taquina t-elle, en feignant une expression heurtée.

« Je jour où je chanterai, Hermione Granger, sera le jour où Albus Dumbledore jurera de ne plus toucher à un seul sorbet au citron de sa vie », dit-il sombrement.

Elle rit et but une gorgée de sa boisson, le liquide la réchauffait de l'intérieur alors qu'il s'insinuait dans son être. Rogue avait depuis enlevé son bras d'autour d'elle et comme elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, elle reposait en tout légèreté contre son épaule. Elle sentit, plutôt qu'elle ne le vit, lancer un regard mauvais de côté mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et ils restèrent assis comme cela, en silence, pendant un long moment, les longs doigts de Rogue jouaient d'une manière absente avec un des coins du plan de travail.

Ce sera une meilleure année, pensait-elle. Les bonnes résolutions du Nouvel An étaient une idiote coutume moldue et quelque chose de rarement tenu mais la nouvelle année marquait un temps pour tout recommencer, donc Hermione se fit la promesse silencieuse de faire de son mieux pour rendre meilleure l'année de Rogue, elle pouvait y arriver.

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit du samedi vient bien trop rapidement et Hermione était dans le laboratoire avec Rogue quand sa Marque des Ténèbres commença à lui brûler. Tout d'un coup, il passa de l'allure des cent pas qu'il faisait calmement et l'esprit vide pendant presque une heure, à une brusque direction ayant pour objectif d'aller récupérer sa cape dans l'autre pièce, puis il revint pour prendre tous les flacons de la potion Endoloris complète.

Hermione l'observa les yeux remplis de peur quand il rétrécit les flasques en de petites fioles et les mit dans une poche cachée à l'intérieur de sa lourde cape. Il glissa sa baguette dans la manche de sa redingote, puis il jeta un oeil dans la direction où elle était assise en faisant tourner nerveusement sa plume entre ses doigts. Elle était en fait descendue dans le labo de Rogue ce soir pour user et abuser de son extensive bibliothèque mais entre lui faisant les cent pas et elle avec l'angoisse de le voir se faire convoquer à tout moment, elle avait fait peu de progrès sur son devoir.

« Ne m'attendez pas jusqu'au petit matin », dit-il avec un avec un demi sourire ironique.

Elle n'eut pas le coeur à rire, se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait été convoqué par son ancien maître et sa détresse devait se lire sur son visage, parce qu'il traversa la pièce pour se mettre juste devant elle à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui dit : « Je vais simplement lui donner la potion, Hermione. Ca va aller, c'est exactement ce qu'il a demandé. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit mécontent ou en colère ».

Elle inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et il pressa brièvement son épaule de sa main avant de quitter le labo. Une minute plus tard, elle l'entendait disparaître dans l'explosion du feu de la cheminée du salon.

Elle soupira et retourna aux cahiers de notes qu'elle avait pris de ses étagères un peu plus tôt, elle essayait en vain de se concentrer. Ca n'était pas la peine, elle était une fois de plus distraite par les mêmes bruits de grattement qu'elle avait déjà entendu deux fois auparavant qui venaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pourquoi cela se produisait-il toujours quand il n'était pas là ? pensa t-elle, se faisant une note mentale de le lui dire dès qu'il reviendrait. Un laboratoire avec autant d'ingrédients sensibles devrait être protégé contre la vermine telle que les rats ou les Doxies, non ?

Elle soupira, résignée à ne pas être capable de produire un quelconque travail, replaça les livres sur l'étagère et rassembla ses plumes et ses affaires.

Malgré son sarcasme avant de partir, cela faisait tout juste deux heures quand elle entendit à nouveau le bruit de la Cheminette, et un moment plus tard, Rogue apparut à l'entre-baillement de la porte.

Elle laissa tout tomber et se dirigea vers lui, l'inspectant rapidement d'un coup d'oeil, elle vit qu'il semblait être revenu dans le même état que celui dans le lequel il était parti, fatigué mais pas blessé.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-elle avec gentillesse.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et l'enjoignit de le suivre dans le salon, où il se débarrassa de sa lourde cape et s'assit dans un des fauteuil, puis il conjura une tasse de thé. Elle prit le siège opposé mais déclina son offre pour le thé, elle l'observait avec attention.

« C'est fait », dit-il. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a la potion, et je viens juste d'informer le Directeur que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il compte en faire ».

A cette nouvelle, Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. « Il ne vous a rien dit du tout ? »

« Absolument rien », confirma Rogue l'air grave. « Je lui ai donné la potion, il a vérifié si elle fonctionnait, m'a demandé le double de la quantité pour samedi prochain et m'a renvoyé ».

« Sur qui l'a t-il testée- attendez, il en veut le double pour la semaine prochaine ? »

Rogue acquiesça de la tête, en se pinçant de nouveau l'arrête du nez. « Je ne sais pas sur qui il l'a testé, un Mangemort qui a du lui déplaire je suppose, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas quelqu'un que j'ai reconnu. Probablement une nouvelle recrue ».

« Et qu'a dit le Directeur à propos de tout cela ? » demanda t-elle tandis que Rogue se pencha en avant, dans une posture de résignation, son menton reposait sur ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

« Le Directeur pense que quelque soient les dommages qui en résultent, ils valent bien le sacrifice de conserver le secret de ma position d'espion, cependant, les bénéfices qu'il croit pouvoir en tirer, moi je ne les vois pas. En ce qui me concerne je ne fais que fournir une arme de destruction massive au Seigneur des Ténèbres et je reviens sans aucune information ».

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, et en vérité elle aussi se posait des questions concernant la clairvoyance et la sagesse du Directeur à laisser Voldemort se fournir de la potion, en dépit de faire éclater la couverture de Rogue en tant qu'espion. Au pire, si cela arrivait, le maître des Potions pourrait rester à Poudlard dans une relative sécurité, et libéré du fardeau de devoir produire pour Voldemort si puissant, bien que clandestin, moyen de meurtre de masse.

« Je suppose que le Directeur veut vous garder dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi longtemps que possible », commenta t-elle. « Le laisser découvrir votre vraie loyauté pendant la confrontation finale avec Harry pourrait être juste l'élément de surprise et de distraction qu'il ait besoin pour jeter le maléfice final ».

« C'est exactement ce que Albus a dit », répondit Rogue en poussant un soupir, en se levant pour faire les cent pas devant la cheminé. « Tout cela est très bien mais il ne semble pas prendre en compte toutes les vies que cela va coûter en chemin. Que se passera t-il si la soit disante confrontation finale ne sera que dans six mois, un an ? Combien de gens seront morts alors ? Des gens qui auraient pu nous aider à gagner cette confrontation finale ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ciblé avec stratégie des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre au cours des dernière attaques et je doute qu'il dévie de son plan avec cette potion. Si une dose suffisamment forte est délivrée, la moitié des supportants de Dumbledore pourrait résider à vie à Sainte-Mangouste avant la fin du mois de juin ».

« Et concernant l'antidote ? » demanda Hermione, clouée de frayeur par le tableau qu'il décrivait avec ses mots.

Il eut un petit rire empli d'amertume. « L'antidote ne peut être utilisé en dehors des murs de Poudlard au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait vent et sache que j'aurais travaillé contre lui ».

« Pas même à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement. « Les hôpitaux regorgent de potins, tout particulièrement entre les guérisseurs et les Médicomages quand de nouveaux traitements médicaux sont en expérimentation. Il y a encore plus de fuites des informations là-bas qu'au Ministère ».

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire ? » demanda t-elle en se déplaçant pour venir se poster près de lui devant la fenêtre, là où il avait cessé de faire les cent pas.

« Rien », répondit-il, il lui jetait de petits coups d'oeil, ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'un mélange de colère et d'impuissance, puis il détourna le regard pour à nouveau contempler le paysage nocturne à travers la fenêtre. « Dumbledore a parlé et je me comporterai comme il me l'a demandé ».

Encore une fois, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle décida donc de venir poser sa main avec gentillesse sur son bras replié, près du point d'articulation de l'épaule. Il semblait trouver du réconfort dans ce geste parce qu'il étendit son autre main pour venir recouvrir celle de la jeune femme, et malgré la chaleur de la pièce sa main était glacée. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors qu'ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Rogue regardait au loin le paysage, Hermione examinait son visage de profil tandis qu'une myriade d'émotions venait s'échouer à la surface de son visage anguleux.

En dépit de sa promesse silencieuse lors du Nouvel An, il y avait seulement trois jours, elle avait la déplaisante impression que cette année allait être mauvaise avant de s'améliorer, en particulier pour Severus Rogue.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23 Deux Mots

**Avant l'Aurore**

by

SnarkyRoxy

_Traduction par Del Naja_

**Disclamer** : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, je ne fais que la traduction.

**Le petit mot de moi :**Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte lol ! Tout comme je n'ai pas abandonné la traduction. Je sais que ma vie personnelle n'intéresse personne et n'est en aucun cas une excuse à mon retard mais comme je l'annonçais en septembre, la préparation au CAPES est plus que prenante, les écrits s'approchent c'est pour le 10 et 11 mars mais bon je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce que je le réussisse.

Après ces longs mois d'absence il était enfin temps que je revienne avec un nouveau chapitre, qui plus est le très attendu chapitre du baiser (aaahh aaahh lol cri de fangirl). Par contre ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il reste des fautes je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien me relire, juste une fois et pas trois XD ! J'espère que la longueur du chapitre compensera un peu la longue attente dans laquelle je vous ai laissés. Je vous le laisse découvrir avec un petit conseil sonore pour accompagner (si bien je trouve) the Moment M, une chanson du groupe Alpha : Firefly mais remixée par Portishead, dont vous trouverez le lien à cette adresse bien sûr en enlevant les espaces entre les slash, les points et remettre les tirets bas entre Alpha-Firefly (tiret bas) remix (tiret bas) by (tiret bas) portishead (et voui faut ruser pour les liens, sinon fanfiction. net les fait sauter) :

http // www . 4shared . com / file / 38809510 / 6211f5bc / Alpha-Firefly remix by Portishead . html

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un mot, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu leur répondre personnellement mais déjà qu'il me manque du temps pour traduire. Promis après les écrits j'aurai plus de temps donc je vous répondrai individuellement, un gros bisou à tous. Et une pensée particulière pour **Calypso63 **dont je viens de découvrir la review il y a peu de temps dans ma boîte email et qui après avoir lu tous les chapitres d'un coup crains de ne pouvoir plus supporter d'attendre la suite. Mais je crois qu'en fait tu seras une des personnes qui aura attendu le moins longtemps lol. Ah le hasard... Merci miss pour ton mot, bisous.

**ET : Bonne lecture à tous !!!!! **

**Chapitre 23 : Deux mots**

Le cours de potions de ce mercredi après-midi fut bien étrange. Hermione essayait de ne pas se comporter différemment avec Malfoy mais cela était dur pour elle de le traiter avec indifférence alors qu'elle devait s'asseoir à côté de lui et travailler avec lui.

De son côté, le Préfet en chef était poli envers elle mais sans excès non plus. Lorsque, par exemple il lui fit le geste pour l'enjoindre à rentrer avant lui dans la classe le lundi, Hermione ne pouvait détecter aucune hypocrisie dans la façon qu'il avait de lui parler, cela la fit s'interroger sur le fait que les suspicions de Rogue étaient peut-être vraies après tout.

Elle surprit plusieurs fois Rogue en train de les observer tout au long de la leçon, un regard contemplatif dans les yeux.

A la fin du cours de Potions du vendredi, elle ne pouvait nier que Malfoy avait des mains précises pour cet art et était aussi un excellent partenaire d'expérimentation. Sa préparation des ingrédients était aussi précise que la sienne, et pendant que leur base de potion frémissait tranquillement pendant la demie-heure requise, ils planifiaient un roulement pour se partager le mélange et la prononciation des incantations ce qui leur donnait à tous deux l'opportunité d'essayer cette nouvelle compétence.

Hermione à la fin de la classe traînait pour ranger ses affaires, elle avait prévu d'accompagner Rogue dans son labo mais Malfoy aussi semblait prendre son temps pour rassembler ses parchemins et ses plumes, de plus il la regardait du coin de l'oeil.

Elle se renfrogna et sortit de la salle de classe sans que Rogue ne lui adresse un signe de tête approbateur. Une fois dans le couloir, elle ralentit la cadence de ses pas et put sentir Malfoy à peu de distance derrière elle. Quand elle atteignit la jonction entre le couloir qui menait aux quartiers de Rogue et les escaliers montant aux niveaux supérieurs du château, elle choisit les escaliers. Cela sembla brouiller les pistes pour Malfoy, comme elle l'avait espéré, parce que même en attendant pendant quelques minutes dans le hall d'entrée il ne réapparut pas.

En poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour vider son sac et prendre d'autres affaires. Ensuite, elle refit rapidement chemin vers le premier étage et les appartements de Rogue. Quand elle arriva, il était déjà assis à son bureau, en train de griffonner des papiers avec une expression menaçante sur la figure. Une petite montre était posée à côté de la pile de dissertations, elle devait certainement être là pour le chaudron bouillonnant que l'on voyait à travers la porte ouverte du labo.

« Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas ce soir » dit-il sans lever les yeux.

« Malfoy semblait plutôt intéressé par le pourquoi je traînais après le cours », expliqua t-elle, en s'asseyant en face de lui de l'autre côté du bureau. « J'ai pris les escaliers qui montent aux étages supérieurs pour essayer de l'embrouiller, ce qui manifestement a fonctionné puisqu'il ne m'a plus suivie une fois passé les cachots ».

« Hmmm » marmonna Rogue en barrant d'un large "A" le devoir devant lui, puis en prenant le suivant depuis la pile.

Hermione retira lentement et avec précaution un minuscule paquet de sa poche, l'élargit et le posa sur le bureau entre eux deux.

En premier lieu il regarda le colis emballé de papier gris-argenté, puis leva les yeux sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Severus », dit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur.

Il était surpris, puis ravi, puis... presque empli de regrets.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose », dit-elle rapidement, essayant de couper toute tentative de refus de sa part. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à se demander quoi lui offrir depuis que juste après Noël elle avait appris la date de son anniversaire. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser, ou prétendre lui offrir quelque chose de trop personnel, mais en même temps, elle voulait un cadeau qui avait une signification.

« Vous n'aviez pas à... », commença t-il. « Je ne m'attendais pas- »

« Je le voulais », dit-elle assurée.

Il posa sa plume et contempla le paquet pendant un long moment avant d'allonger le bras pour s'en saisir.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre et observait ses longs doigts déballer la boîte qui, une fois révélée, était d'un noir profond et brillant, exceptée pour l'écriture en doré mat gravée sur le devant.

« Whisky pur Feu Ogden's Old » lit-il à haute voix, sa bouche s'incurvant en un sourire d'appréciation devant l'ironie.

« Bien meilleur que cette imitation bon marché », dit-elle en lui retournant le sourire. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit ou bien offusqué ou bien amusé par le cadeau, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième possibilité.

« Merci Hermione» dit-il en traçant pensivement d'un doigt les contours de l'inscription sur la boîte. « Je suis sûr d'en faire usage d'ici un futur très proche ».

Son sourire à elle s'évanouit un peu, il fit passer son commentaire avec un rire bref et forcé, il posa la bouteille avec précaution à un autre endroit du bureau puis se ressaisit de sa plume.

Elle prit cela comme le signe de le laisser travailler et elle se dirigea vers le labo afin de préparer le stock de potions du mois prochain pour l'Infirmerie. Elle avait eu une réunion avec Madame Pomfresh plus tôt dans la semaine pour faire l'inventaire. Il y avait peu de choses qui nécessitaient un ré-assort ce qui heureusement pour elle lui laissait du temps pour se concentrer pour demain soir, samedi.

Quand elle arriva peu après le dîner, Rogue, comme la semaine dernière, faisait encore une fois les cent pas dans le laboratoire ; au lieu de deux, quatre flasques de la potion étaient alignées sur le plan de travail.

Elle se mit directement à travailler sur ses propres potions, essayant de faire abstraction du lourd et lancinant bruit des pas de Rogue à chaque fois qu'il traversait la pièce. En cet instant, elle savait que leurs "conversations de futilités" comme il les appelait, n'allaient pas aider à alléger le poids de la galopante trépidation des événements à venir, et Rogue préférait être tranquille avec ses propres pensées, quelles qu'elles puissent être.

Quelques minutes après sept heures, il sortit en trombe de la pièce son bras gauche replié, signe d'une douleur manifeste, il revint peu de temps après avec sa cape. Hermione délaissa son chaudron pendant qu'il réduisait les flasques en fioles, et quand il les mit dans ses poches, elle se plaça à côté de lui et lui murmura, « Soyez prudent ».

Il se tourna vers elle et approuva d'un bref signe de la tête, elle pouvait lire de l'appréhension mais aussi de la détermination dans ses yeux.

Quand il fut partit, elle retourna à son chaudron, très reconnaissante d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, trois différentes sortes de potions se trouvaient embouteillées et même refroidies sur le plan de travail. Hermione ne voulait pas commencer autre chose, en effet elle se trouvait convaincue que Rogue n'allait pas tarder à revenir maintenant, elle s'assura donc que le labo était d'une propreté immaculée puis elle alla s'installer dans le salon, attendant son arrivée.

Après être restée assise bêtement dans un des fauteuils pendant dix minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque pour se trouver quelque chose à lire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'étagère des livres de fiction moldue, elle parcourut les titres et choisit après avoir hésité, un petit et très ancien exemplaire relié de cuir des _Contes de Canterbury._

Elle passa rapidement sur le prologue avant de jeter un oeil sur l'horloge, comptant à nouveau le temps qu'il avait été absent cette fois-ci par rapport à la semaine dernière, cela faisait plus de trois heures.

Si ça se trouve, il pouvait être de retour, faisant un compte-rendu au Directeur, pensa t-elle, et pendant un instant, elle envisagea de contacter par Cheminette le professeur Dumbledore pour vérifier. Elle réfuta cette pensée cependant. Si Rogue était là, les deux professeurs n'apprécieraient sûrement pas du tout cette interruption, et s'il n'était pas là... cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

S'asseyant de façon plus confortable dans le fauteuil et en croisant ses jambes sous elle, elle poursuivit sa lecture, le prochain récit du livre était le Conte du Chevalier. Hermione se trouva projetée dans l'histoire et elle perdit la notion du temps, comme elle était prompte à le faire quand il s'agissait de lire un nouveau livre.

Même le tic-tac lancinant de la pendule sur la cheminée ne la distrayait pas jusqu'à ce que, proche de la fin du conte, elle s'allongea en arrière pour s'étirer et son regard tomba de nouveau sur l'horloge.

Minuit et demie ! Elle sauta de son siège et se précipita vers la porte de la salle de travail, elle l'ouvrit et jeta un oeil dans la pièce pour se rassurer qu'il ne se fusse pas revenu par l'autre passage et soit directement allé préparer des potions. La pièce était froide et vide.

Elle replaça _Les Contes de Canterbury _sur l'étagère et commença à faire des allées et venues devant le feu, malgré la chaleur, elle frissonnait. Sûrement, il devrait être rentré maintenant non ?

S'il était revenu mais retenu par Dumbledore, sûrement aurait-il pensé à la prévenir par Cheminette, même si ce n'était que pour la renvoyer dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Il savait qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans la tour de Gryffondor avant de savoir s'il allait bien.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle faisait les cent pas en dessinant un cercle à travers la pièce et en se disant à chaque passage devant la cheminée qu'au suivant, elle appellerait par Cheminette le Directeur.

Sa résolution était presque prise quand les flammes devinrent vertes, le maître des Potions sortit de la cheminée, il enleva sa cape dès qu'il se fut extirpé de l'âtre.

Hermione traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et attira Rogue dans une embrassade de soulagement avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Elle sentit sa surprise dans la crispation momentanée de ses épaules, mais ensuite, il se détendit et l'entoura de ses bras, il poussa un doux soupir, sans le faire exprès ses doigts se mêlèrent aux sauvages boucles qui descendaient le long de son dos.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment, quand il s'enquit d'elle si doucement, presqu'en silence au dessus de sa tête qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

« Vous étiez parti depuis si longtemps », murmura t-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté pour ne pas que ses mots finissent étouffés dans sa redingote. « J'ai pensé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ».

« Je vais bien », dit-il. « Vous n'auriez pas dû vous inquiéter. J'ai été absent bien plus longtemps que ça avant ».

« Je sais, mais pas la semaine dernière. Vous étiez revenu si rapidement alors, et j'ai donc pensé que cette semaine ce serait pareil ».

Rogue ne répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte, une de ses mains vint se poser à l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione. Son oreille droite était pressée contre son torse et elle pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur, forts et réguliers, à travers les couches de vêtements. Cela l'apaisait, et elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant, essayant de calmer son propre coeur qui s'était emballé.

« Vous êtes sure que tout va bien ? » demanda t-il après un moment, sa main montait et descendait sur ses cheveux dans la plus aérienne des caresses. Elle affirma de la tête du mieux qu'elle put et se retira légèrement en arrière, elle était un peu désorientée par ce regard inquiet qu'il lui donnait.

« Vraiment, je vais bien », répondit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas du m'inquiéter, j'ai été idiote. Je m'en excuse ».

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que vous deviez arrêter de vous excuser tout le temps », dit-il d'un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux malgré une légère lueur d'autre chose dans son regard, pas de l'amusement... de l'appréciation peut-être.

« De plus », continua t-il, « votre inquiétude, pour autant qu'elle était mal placée ce soir, est tout de même la bienvenue ».

Elle eut un léger sourire, puis il se saisit à nouveau de sa cape pour en retirer quatre fioles vides de la poche intérieure.

« Est-ce que ce sont celles que vous avez prises qui étaient pleines en début de soirée ? » demanda t-elle en le suivant tandis qu'il se précipitait dans le labo.

Il approuva de la tête, le dos tourné alors qu'il les posa sur un plan de travail et jeta le sortilège pour leur rendre leur taille initiale de flasques.

La raison pour laquelle il était parti si longtemps lui devint tout à coup très claire.

« Vous avez aidé à sa distribution cette nuit alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », dit Rogue en s'asseyant à son bureau encombré d'affaires et cherchant quelque chose parmi les piles de notes. « Ce dont je suis considérablement reconnaissant parce que cela m'a tout simplement permis d'avertir ceux qui avaient été visés ».

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de l'extrémité du banc le plus proche, perdue dans ses pensées pendant que Rogue trouva le parchemin qu'il cherchait.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, elle lui demanda : « Ne va t-il pas vous soupçonner ? »

Rogue dit non de la tête et s'adossa un peu plus contre sa chaise, se préparant pour une longue explication.

« Il y avait douze d'entre nous qui travaillaient ensemble ce soir, il va ainsi tous nous suspecter, mais il ne sera pas enclin à prendre de sérieuses mesures contre quiconque sans de plus approfondis tests individuels de loyauté, si on peut dire ».

« Qui était visé ? » demanda t-elle. « Les Aurors ? L'Ordre ? »

Rogue une nouvelle fois secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Non j'ai eu tort de présumer qu'il continuerait de si petites attaques isolées avec une telle arme de destruction massive_(et on ne rigole pas XD ! Moi aussi la référence avec un certain président m'a fait sourire mais je n'y peux rien, c'est l'exacte traduction, en tout cas je n'en vois pas d'autre )._Ce soir nous avons versé la potion dans les citernes d'eau du Ministère de la Magie ».

Hermione resta stupéfaite devant son visage impassible qui contrastait avec l'expression horrifiée de la jeune femme imaginant les centaines et centaines de sorciers et sorcières travaillant au Ministère. Même en étant diluée dans l'eau, la potion sera encore assez puissante pour causer de sérieuses blessures aux gens, cela dépendait de combien ils en consommeraient. Il y avait des fontaines où l'on peut boire partout dans le bâtiment du Ministère, approvisionnées magiquement par un réseau de conduites venant des réserves d'eau, sans parler de la cafétéria et des milliers de tasses de café et de thé consommées chaque jour. Ce serait un désastre aux proportions catastrophiques, la moitié du Ministère serait à Sainte-Mangouste avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

« Grâce à Dieu que vous ayez pu prendre part à cela, ou autrement ils n'auraient pas pu être prévenus », dit-elle calmement. « Peuvent-ils purifier l'eau ou bien utiliser un autre système d'adjonction? »

Rogue de nouveau répondit non de la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire. Dumbledore est au courant de la contamination, et a contacté les autorités officielles du Ministère qui pourront faire face à cette situation. Je les ai informés que la potion n'a d'effets que durant une semaine, donc le pire qui puisse arriver est qu'ils vont devoir fermer le système d'adjonction pendant une semaine .»

« Il ne va plus faire dans la finesse pour ses attaques, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta t-elle.

Rogue était en train de lire le parchemin qui était dans ses mains, cependant il lui répondit, « Je comprends que tôt ou tard il veuille prendre les choses en main. Il s'est rendu compte que plus longtemps il laisse la situation telle quelle, sans se préoccuper de Potter -du moins c'est ce qu'il pense- ce sera encore plus difficile pour lui. Ces attaques de grande ampleur ont pour objectif de réduire significativement et en un court laps de temps le nombre de sorciers et sorcières capables de se battre et qui voudraient se liguer contre lui ».

« Que fera t-il alors, quand les attaques échoueront ? » demanda Hermione.

« Uniquement celle-ci, Hermione », lui rappela le maître des Potions. « On ne peut pas pour autant dire que les prochaines échoueront. Ce fût bien plus un coup de chance que j'ai été mis dans la confidence des détails ce soir, cela pourrait ne plus être le cas ».

Il retourna son attention à son bureau et se saisit d'une plume pour griffonner quelque chose au dos du parchemin. Elle osa se rapprocher et espionner par dessus son épaule, essayant de décrypter la longue et compliquée équation d'Arithmancie qu'il était en train d'écrire.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » commença t-elle à demander, mais il la renvoya au silence d'un abrupt "cchhh !", et continua à écrire, puis il prit un autre parchemin et recommença l'équation, légèrement différente de la première.

Quand il eut rempli la moitié de la page et rayé la majorité de ce qu'il avait écrit, il se renfonça dans son siège, les yeux plissés, étudiant l'équation finale.

Hermione avait mal à la tête rien qu'en essayant de déchiffrer la première ligne. Il semblait que c'était une formule relative à un mouvement de baguette pendant une incantation, mais c'était trop complexe à comprendre, même avec son niveau des ASPICs de ses connaissances dans ce domaine.

« Je pense que cela pourrait marcher », dit doucement Rogue, en barrant un symbole pour le remplacer par un autre.

« De quoi s'agit -il ? » demanda t-elle de nouveau.

« Si cela fonctionne », dit-il avec précaution, « c'est la formule d'Arthimancie pour charmer l'antidote à la potion Endoloris en une potion préventive ».

Elle resta à regarder la formule, puis Rogue qui fronçait les sourcils, ses lèvres se mouvaient légèrement alors qu'il vérifiait encore une fois l'incantation.

« C'est brillant », souffla t-elle.

« Ca n'a pas encore fonctionné », la prévint-il. « Certaines choses qui semblent être correctes du point de vue théorique s'avèrent être en pratique un véritable désastre ».

« Et bien », avoua t-elle en toute honnêteté, « cette formule théorique n'a absolument aucun sens en ce qui me concerne, mais cela reste une idée de génie ».

Il lui sourit d'un air entendu. « Les incantations d'Arithmancie sont extrêmement complexes. Je ne pense pas que le professeur Vector songe seulement à effleurer le sujet en classe d'ASPICs ». Hermione dit non de la tête. « Il vous faudra poursuivre vos études et obtenir une Maîtrise dans ce sujet avant de pouvoir créer vos propres formules ».

« Vous avez une Maîtrise en Arithmancie **et** en Potions ? » en conclut-elle incrédule.

Il eut un petit rire amusé ce qui fit tressauter sa tête. « En fait, non. Mais le Maître des Potions auprès duquel j'ai été l'apprenti en possédait un et il m'a enseigné beaucoup de théories d'Arithmancie en relation avec les Potions ».

« Très utile en effet », commenta t-elle et il inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. « Allez vous l'essayer sur l'antidote alors ? »

« Les incantations doivent être prononcées pendant le processus de mélange », expliqua t-il, « un peu comme la potion sur laquelle vous travaillez en classe en ce moment. Nous commencerons un nouveau chaudron du mélange durant la semaine, si notre emploi du temps le permet. J'ai encore la potion actuelle à préparer en temps et en heure pour samedi prochain ».

« Espérons aussi que vous pourrez découvrir quelles sont ses intentions sur son usage », soupira Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mardi matin, la _Gazette du Sorcier _faisait les gros titres sur une mystérieuse contamination des réserves d'eau du Ministère de la Magie. Selon les sources du journal, les officiels du Ministère n'avaient toujours pas trouvé quelle était la cause de la contamination, bien qu'ils aient assuré aux employés et à la communauté magique que les réserves seraient restaurées d'ici la fin de la semaine.

D'après l'expression du visage de Harry, qui étaient en train de lire l'article par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, il était manifeste qu'il en savait plus que ce que le journal en disait. En dépit de toutes leurs conversations, elle ne leur avait pourtant pas fait part de ce que Rogue lui avait dit, cependant durant un moment de calme avant leurs cours de ce mardi, elle informa Ron et Harry sur ce qu'elle et Rogue savaient.

Dumbledore avait évoqué la possibilité d'une attaque sur Harry, tout en y incluant Rogue dans un rôle de protecteur, Hermione avait alors été ravie de voir son ami acquiescer face au maître des Potions quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe du mercredi. Rogue haussa un sourcil mais lui rendit la politesse, puis il gratifia Hermione d'un regard lourd de questions. Elle détourna et baissa la tête puis forma avec sa bouche le mot "Dumbledore" juste au moment où Malfoy s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Ils avaient fini de préparer le mélange de base de la potion Indicii Memoria et ils travaillaient à ajouter les premiers ingrédients en même temps que de prononcer les incantations correspondantes. En dépit de ses a priori, Hermione trouva qu'il était agréable de travailler avec Malfoy. Bien qu'ils s'abstenaient de parler de quoi que soit qui n'étaient pas en rapport avec le cours, ils avaient tous deux réussit à ne pas s'asperger de réparties sarcastiques.

Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait de souvent surprendre Malfoy en train de l'observer durant les repas dans la Grande Salle, et il regardait Rogue aussi les rares fois où il faisait acte de présence. Le Serpentard mettait aussi un point d'honneur à être le dernier à quitter la salle de classe de Potions à la fin de chaque cours, empêchant Hermione de parler à leur professeur. Elle était sûre que Malfoy le faisait de façon délibérée, ayant senti quelque chose entre le maître et l'élève, elle se fit alors extrêmement prudente quand elle utilisait le passage secret vers les appartements de Rogue.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle dans un enchaînement de cours, de devoirs, de potions à préparer et un match plus que tendu entre Gryffondor contre Serpentard dans lequel Harry avait foncé comme une flèche pour piquer le Vif d'Or sous les yeux de Malfoy.

Hermione quitta les festivités de la salle commune de Gryffondor le samedi soir pour aller dans le labo de Rogue. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de réel besoin de son aide d'autant plus que toutes les préparations avaient été faites. Les potions pour l'infirmerie avaient été toutes fournies et elle avait juste fini un chaudron plein de l'antidote d'origine. Rogue n'avait pas encore eu de temps pour tester l'incantation qu'il avait créée pour en faire un filtre préventif.

Les samedi soirs avec Rogue étaient devenus comme une sorte d'habitude, et excepté son propre malaise à ne pas savoir s'il était en sûreté ou non, elle savait qu'il en était venu à prendre dans sa présence une sorte de réconfort implicite à chaque fois qu'il revenait de Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci il ne faisait pas les cent pas à travers la pièce, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante, cependant elle s'arrêta quand il marmonna sombrement le visage dur face à sa présence dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous êtes juste venue vous réjouir de moi de façon malveillante vous pouvez retourner de là où vous venez », grogna t-il sombrement de là où il était assis, au bureau submergé de papiers dans le labo.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air surprise, c'est alors qu'elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore son écharpe de Gryffondor, enroulée autour de son cou.

« Désolée », murmura t-elle, en l'enlevant précipitamment et en la fourrant sur un tabouret sous un des plan de travail. « On était en train de fêter ça ».

« Sans aucun doute », souffla t-il. « Vous pourriez tout aussi bien retourner les rejoindre. Tout semble en ordre ici. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire plus d'antidote tant que je n'ai pas encore essayé d'enchanter celui-ci ».

« J'ai fini les potions pour Madame Pomfresh en avance aussi », dit-elle « mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais juste descendre et... je ne sais pas... voir si vous n'auriez pas besoin de quelque chose ».

« Peu-être un peu de ce whisky Pur-Feu », dit-il en grimaçant. « Je ne suis pas particulièrement féru de la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant l'échec de la dernière mission ».

« Mais vous aviez dit qu'il ne ferait pas- »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il se mette à nous jeter des sorts », dit Rogue précipitamment. « Mais il va douter de tous et il pourrait décider de nous tester ».

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il eut un sifflement de douleur et serra sa main gauche en poing.

Elle restait debout et silencieuse quand il se saisit de sa cape et des fioles de potion, puis elle le suivit dans le salon.

« Retournez à la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione », dit en prenant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot posé sur manteau de la cheminée.

« Mais- » commença t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien pour vous ici » dit-il rapidement dans un ton pressé. « Il n'y a aucune raison à ce que vous restiez assise ici pendant des heures. Retournez vers vos amis ou vos devoirs, et je vous verrai demain ».

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas partir et devoir attendre jusqu'au matin pour voir comment il allait.

« Reposez-vous Hermione », dit-il et face à son regard empli de doutes, il lui proposa : « Revenez demain dès que vous voudrez le matin, je serai là ».

Devant cette concession, elle acquiesça finalement et il fit un pas dans la cheminée.

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la bouche pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais il était déjà parti.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quand les festivités dans la salle commune de Gryffondor prirent fin il était un peu plus de minuit. Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre mais elle se trouva incapable de dormir, son inquiétude pour Rogue l'accablait comme un poids mort en plein milieu du ventre. Après une heure du matin, elle était toujours éveillée, elle se leva et alla jeter un oeil à la fenêtre, scrutant le sol en bas, en espérant apercevoir le furtif mouvement d'une silhouette noire se faufilant à travers les ombres, signe de son retour.

Une demie heure plus tard elle décida qu'elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait que si Rogue était revenu, il ne dormirait pas, pas si Voldemort avait exigé d'avoir sa potion pour la semaine prochaine. Il serait peut-être en colère contre elle mais il avait dit qu'elle pouvait revenir le matin... et techniquement on était le matin.

Le château était plongé dans le calme et le froid alors qu'elle sortait du tableau de la Grosse Dame, visiblement très irritée et elle se dirigea en bas, au premier étage. Elle frissonnait, pourtant reconnaissante envers-elle même d'avoir enfilé une veste, des gants et une écharpe - pas celle de Gryffondor cependant- par dessus son gilet. Elle descendit au premier étage sans même rencontrer Miss Teigne ou un des fantôme, et elle s'engouffra dans le passage menant aux appartements de Rogue.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit la lourde cape de velours posée en travers d'un fauteuil, cependant son impression de d'apaisement s'effondra quand elle remarqua la bouteille neuve de whisky Pur-Feu qu'elle lui avait offert, désormais ouverte. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup bu mais cela avait du être une nuit éprouvante après tout pour lui s'il avait ressenti le besoin de boire, supposa t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle se défaisait de sa veste, de ses gants et de son écharpe, des bruits venant du labo atteignirent ses oreilles, et cela lui fit se rappeler qu'elle devait toujours parler à Rogue de ces bruits bizarres qu'elle avait entendu. Cependant, ceux-ci étaient différents, et peu à peu qu'elle ouvrait la porte du laboratoire, le tchac, tchac, tchac d'un couteau tapant le bois d'une planche à découper se fit de plus en plus distinct.

Rogue leva les yeux quand elle entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, et quand elle se retourna elle dut se retenir de ne pas faire marche arrière. L'expression de son visage était... meurtrière tout simplement. Il était absolument furieux, et il coupait les racines de la plante sur le plan de travail sans une once de son habituelle précision. Tandis qu'habituellement ses coups de couteau étaient rapides mais précis, là au contraire, il portait de grands coups vifs et désordonnés sur la racine puis il rassembla les morceaux en un tas avant de prendre une autre racine dans le pot puis de répéter le processus.

Quand il eut fini, il prit tous les morceaux, se tourna vivement pour les jeter dans le chaudron derrière lui. Retournant au plan de travail, il prit le premier pot de la rangée qu'il avait aligné, il était rempli de vers tubéreux conservés dans la saumure, et il retira une poignée de ces ingrédients glissants. Hermione observait avec un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude alors qu'il recommençait son brutal assaut avec le couteau. Le liquide de conservation qui était resté sur les vers rendait l'opération difficile, c'est alors qu'il retira vivement sa main en sifflant de douleur quand le couteau glissa et lui coupa le doigt. Le sang se répandit sur les ingrédient ce qui les rendit inutiles, il se saisit donc de sa baguette pour les bannir puis il marmonna un rapide charme pour refermer la coupure.

Lorsqu'il reprit une autre pleine poignée de vers et répéta le processus, Hermione commença de traverser la pièce pour le rejoindre et mettre un terme à tout cela. Elle était arrivée à l'extrémité du plan de travail et quand le couteau ripa une nouvelle fois, il le balança durement contre le bois de la table. L'instant suivant, d'un balayement du bras il débarrassa le plan de travail de tout ce qui s'y trouvait, les pots et les fioles volèrent en éclats en s'écrasant sur le sol.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et un soudain accès de peur, instinctivement elle s'éloigna au cas où il s'en prendrait à elle ensuite.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il s'effondra sur le tabouret le plus proche et laissa tomber sa tête de lassitude en respirant lourdement. Ses mains montèrent s'agripper à l'arrière de son cou, il ne prêta pas attention au gouttes de sang, de sa deuxième coupure à la main gauche, qui coulaient directement dans la manche de sa chemise noire.

Hermione était figée debout, indécise, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état d'énervement. Hormis sa main, il ne semblait pas être blessé, donc manifestement Voldemort n'avait pas remis en question sa loyauté.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui, se détestant pour être ainsi effrayée mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'une humeur si versatile. Certainement comme la plupart des étudiants de l'école le savait, son tempérament pouvait rapidement devenir explosif mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire acte de violence physique avant, même si sa colère semblait être dirigée plus contre lui-même.

Quand elle atteignit son côté, elle murmura doucement son nom comme pour ne pas plus l'effrayer et le faire sursauter, et elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa main ensanglantée. Il la laissa lui tirer la main de derrière sa tête pour la poser sur la table du plan de travail, il resta comme figé et fixait les yeux dans le vide les mouvements de sa baguette quand elle soigna sa coupure et nettoya son sang avec une rapide série de charmes.

Elle le laissa là, assis, et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du plan de travail où le désordre des ingrédients ravagés jonchait le sol. Hermione était consciente qu'il l'observait quand calmement et avec rapidité elle bannit le tout d'un _Evanesco_, hormis le verre brisé dont elle s'occupa d'un _Reparo_.

Elle traversa la pièce avec les pots et les fioles réparés et nettoyés et les rangea dans le cabinet à côté des autres vides, puis elle se re-dirigea vers Rogue. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé du tabouret. Elle en tira un autre près de lui et s'assit en se tournant pour faire face à son profil, ses genoux à elle effleuraient ses cuisses.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ».

« Ca va », répondit-elle doucement.

« Non ça ne va pas », dit-il. « Je viens juste de ruiner pour beaucoup de Gallions tout ces ingrédients, me permettre de les mélanger de la sorte aurait pu être désastreux, sans parler du fait que j'aurais pu vous blesser si vous vous étiez tenue plus près ».

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda t-elle après un moment.

« Non », Rogue secoua la tête en signe de refus.

« Manifestement quelque chose vous est arrivé qui vous a bouleversé », le pressa t-elle. « Ca peut vous faire du bien de parler et vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi ».

« Il ne s'agit pas de la confiance, Hermione » répliqua t-il sèchement, en se frottant les yeux d'un geste las. « Dumbledore m'a interdit d'en parler avec quiconque ».

Elle frissonna. « Certainement qu'il ne voulait pas dire- »

« Et surtout il m'a bien spécifié de ne RIEN vous dire », dit-il en se levant soudainement puis il quitta la pièce.

Confuse, elle demeura à le fixer des yeux, puis elle se décida à le suivre. Quand elle quitta le labo elle entendit à nouveau un bruit de grattement dans le coin de la pièce mais elle était trop préoccupée pour se retourner pour voir la source du bruit qui traversait le sol.

Rogue se versa un autre verre de whisky Pur-Feu au moment où elle fermait la porte du labo derrière elle. cependant il ne s'assit pas, préférant plutôt rester debout devant la cheminée et poser son verre sur le manteau.

Hermione était debout à peu de distance de lui, elle le regardait jusqu'à ce que finalement, il jette un oeil dans sa direction et grimaça.

« J'imagine que dorénavant en ayant dit trop ou pas assez il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Je promets de ne le dire à personne ».

« Je sais », marmonna t-il. « Dumbledore ne veut pas que vous... comment a t-il dit cela déjà ? Partagiez le fardeau de savoir ce qui est sur le point de se réaliser ».

« Très bien », dit-elle doucement.

Il prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson et le remplit de nouveau avant de se remettre à parler.

« La semaine dernière, vous savez que j'ai été en mesure de pouvoir prévenir de l'attaque sur le Ministère parce qu'il y avait assez de Mangemorts impliqués dans cette mission pour m'éviter d'être soupçonné ».

Elle approuva silencieusement.

« Vous savez aussi que j'ai prédit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait nous tester individuellement dans les jours à venir afin de découvrir qui avait saboté la mission. Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, par chance il a décidé de me tester en premier ».

Hermione eu un léger hoquet de surprise en repensant à la scène de la Pensine que Dumbledore lui avait montré, quand Rogue avait été obligé de prouver sa loyauté à Voldemort des années auparavant. Le maître des Potions lut l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de la jeune femme et eut un petit rire d'amertume.

« Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez, Hermione », dit-il en repoussant ses long et raides cheveux gras qui étaient venus se coller sur son visage. « Quand je lui ai donné la potion ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de la distribuer à un certain endroit. Personne n'en savait quoique ce soit, donc si l'attaque avait été saboté d'une quelconque façon, il aurait su que c'est moi qui l'ai trahi ».

Hermione approuva silencieusement et gravement de la tête, essayant de faire passer ces mauvaises nouvelles. Il était ridicule de penser que tôt ou tard il n'y aurait pas de victimes, et que Rogue, le seul à être dans la confidence soit aussi le seul à être capable d'arrêter les tentatives de Voldemort à faire usage de cette potion.

Elle fit part de ses pensées et il se moqua gentiment d'elle.

« Vous parlez comme le Directeur. Aucun de vous n'a idée de ce que cela signifie ».

Elle fronça les sourcils et dit : « Cela veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui mourront, Severus, mais vous devez plutôt prendre en compte tout ceux que vous pourrez sauver au final ».

« Oh oui », ironisa t-il, puis il but une autre gorgée de whisky Pur-Feu. « Quel était le terme qu'Albus a employé pour dire cela ? De regrettables dommages collatéraux ? Est-ce que cela allège pour autant sur ma conscience, le poids de leurs morts, Hermione ? »

« Non mais ce n'est pas- »

« Alors épargnez-moi cette façon de me rassurer vide de sens ! », explosa t-il, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Il se détourna de la cheminée et traversa rageusement la pièce pour se planter devant la bibliothèque. « J'ai déjà eut à entendre tout ça une fois dans la soirée et rien n'a de sens. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me teste, cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'il testera tout les autres Mangemorts présents la semaine dernière ? Cela fait douze d'entre nous - donc encore onze autres attaques que je ne serai pas capable de prévenir simplement parce que seuls le Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui qui sera chargé de l'attaque seront au courant ».

Elle prit une brève inspiration, n'ayant pas considéré la situation de ce point de vue.

« Des gens vont mourir Hermione », continua t-il. « Des personnes innocentes. Des Moldus. Des enfants. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire dans risquer d'être découvert ».

« Ce n'est pas une option », dit-elle.

« Oh, croyez-moi », soupira t-il. « Me faire démasquer est une option très envisageable en ce moment. Je vois que ça ne ferait seulement que de mettre un terme à ma constante duplicité ».

Hermione sauta de sa place sur l'accoudoir du canapé et traversa la pièce, elle aussi, pour se poster à côté de lui. Elle prit le verre presque vide de ses mains, pour le poser précautionneusement là où il y avait un interstice entre deux serre-livres, et à la place elle enveloppa les mains de Severus des siennes.

« Non », l'implora t-elle. « Nous avons besoin de vous. Si vous êtes découvert, qui sera capable de nous avertir dans le futur ? »

Il ricana de dérision. « Si ma couverture tombe, Hermione, il n'y aura plus besoin de ces avertissements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura plus la potion, non ? »

« La potion n'est pas la seule arme qu'il possède », raisonna t-elle avec désespoir. « Oui, c'est horrible que des innocents doivent mourir mais le Directeur a raison. L'Ordre ne peut pas se permettre que vous perdiez une si importante position dans les rangs de Voldemort ».

Bien qu'il eut un désagréable frisson à l'énoncé du nom, il approuva de la tête et se retourna contre l'étagère de livres pour s'y adosser et y reposer sa tête juste pendant un instant. « Je sais. Simplement je suis... Je déteste tout cela, Hermione », confessa t-il à voix basse. « Je ne vois plus quel est le but de tout ce que je fais ».

« Le but ? C'est- » commença t-elle à dire.

« Oh, oui c'est bon je sais », dit-il d'un ton de reproche et en faisant un geste rejet de la main. « Aider l'Ordre, obtenir des informations, protéger Potter pour qu'il puisse enfin être capable de nous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout ça. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'Ordre se porte mieux avec mes dernières contributions plutôt que sans. Nous combattons dans cette guerre pour la liberté mais il me semble que je prends plus de vies que je n'en sauve ».

Hermione vit le désespoir se peindre sur son visage et l'impression de se sentir complètement inutile à l'aider menaçait de la submerger. Elle avait déjà entendu Rogue se plaindre, à propos du dernier plan de Dumbledore ou d'une décision que l'Ordre avait prise en regard de ses activités mais jamais il ne lui était apparut si morne, si désespéré.

D'habitude, le fait de prendre du recul ne faisait qu'augmenter sa détermination à voir la fin de Voldemort, mais maintenant... il semblait ne plus en avoir à faire du tout.

**( NDT juste un petit conseil en passant si vous le voulez bien.**_ Ici lancer la chanson à 3 min 53 -précises lol- hé hé )_

Elle se trouva incapable de trouver les bons mots de réconfort et à la place, elle se résolut à serrer ses mains plus fort, l'implorant de croiser son regard.

Quand il le fit, elle fut mortifiée de voir ce vide énorme dans ses yeux qui habituellement exprimaient un millier de choses. Ils étaient fatigués et résignés, les yeux d'un homme qui donnait tellement de lui au monde et ne recevait rien en retour. Il semblait prêt à abandonner... son travail, sa lutte dans la guerre... et à se perdre lui-même.

Elle en fut effrayée.

Mais en même temps que cette peur, survint un étrange malaise dans sa poitrine et elle se rendit compte dans un moment de soudaine clarté envers elle-même de ce quelque chose contre lequel elle luttait à ne pas reconnaître depuis des semaines.

Elle l'aimait.

Ce n'était pas comme n'importe quelle idiotie de béguin de lycéenne comme elle avait dit à sa mère pendant Noël. Ces béguins étaient fondés sur l'admiration d'une figure plus idéalisée que vraiment connue, l'image d'une personne plutôt que sa réalité.

Dorénavant, elle connaissait Severus Snape. Peut-être plus que n'importe qui d'autre, excepté du Directeur. Et plus elle en découvrait de l'homme en dessous de la façade su stoïque maître des Potions, plus elle l'appréciait. Qui aurait jamais pensé que le professeur sans coeur de ses précédentes années de scolarité pouvait avoir une telle intégrité, une telle compassion et détermination ?

Elle aimait l'homme qu'elle avait enfin découvert sous l'apparence froide, et la peine qu'elle ressentait à le voir si désespéré et fatigué de se battre ne faisait que la rendre plus déterminée à faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour alléger le poids de son fardeau.

« Laissez moi vous aider », dit-elle avec douceur, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. « Dîtes-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ».

« Rien, vous ne pouvez rien faire », soupira t-il en se détournant, il retira ses mains des siennes pour reprendre son verre. Il le vida d'un trait, le reposa sur l'étagère et ajouta, résigné, « Dumbledore a pris sa décision et je ferai ce qu'il me demande, comme je l'ai toujours fait, en dépit des conséquences ».

« Severus », murmura t-elle doucement, et quand il se tourna pour lui faire face de nouveau, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je veux vous aider », dit-elle sincèrement. « Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider. N'importe quoi. Dîtes moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse ».

Il ne répondit pas mais soutint son regard avec une telle intensité que cela parut durer une éternité à Hermione. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches, et son coeur se mit juste à battre un peu plus fort.

Elle osait à peine cligner des paupières alors que ses yeux noirs semblaient l'attirer dans leurs profondeurs sans fin, puis elle put sentir la légère caresse de son souffle sur son front.

S'était-elle avancée ou bien est-ce Rogue de son propre accord qui s'était rapproché ?

Le seul son de la pièce était le craquement du feu dans la cheminée, et aussi celui de sa respiration qui s'était faite saccadée alors qu'elle réalisa -non, espérait plutôt- qu'elle savait ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Tout autour d'elle semblait se passer au ralentit.

Ils étaient proches... si proches... trop proches pour que cela signifie autre chose.

Son regard tomba des yeux de Rogue pour s'accrocher à sa bouche et elle se trouva à humidifier inconsciemment ses lèvres. Quand de nouveau elle croisa ses yeux, elle pouvait y voir le reflet du feu brûler dans leur profondeur.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules, et maintenant elle sentit ses mains à lui s'enrouler autour de son dos, la rapprochant encore.

Elle ferma les yeux et une seconde plus tard elle sentit ses fines et chaudes lèvres caresser les siennes... une, deux, trois fois... en un baiser fait de chaste et frustrante retenue. Expirant doucement, elle déplaça une de ses mains qui était sur son épaule pour venir s'emmêler dans les douces mèches de cheveux à la base de son cou.

En réponse, il raffermit l'emprise de ses bras dans son dos et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu plus fortement cette fois-ci. La saveur rude du whisky Pur-Feu était évidente sur ses lèvres, chaude et amère, et instinctivement, elle darda la langue pour la goûter.

Au moment où sa langue toucha ses lèvres, cependant, il se retira brusquement, comme brûlé vivement, ce qui fit que par inadvertance les doigts d'Hermione tirèrent sur ses cheveux alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Elle resta à le regarder, confuse, hébétée, sa respiration encore saccadée, ses lèvres qui lui picotaient encore à cause de la sensation. Elle tendit une main pour le rattraper mais Rogue bougea encore, il se déplaça de la bibliothèque vers l'âtre, une expression mortifiée sur le visage.

« Qu'ai je fait ? » l'entendit-elle murmurer alors qu'il faisait face au manteau de la cheminée, une main pressé contre sa bouche.

Elle restait les yeux dans le vide à contempler son dos et la montée et descente rapide de ses épaules alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration.

Elle n'eut le temps de faire qu'un seul pas vers lui que déjà un seul mot de lui interrompit son mouvement.

« Non ».

Il ne se retourna pas.

« De quoi non ? » sa voix sortit tremblante et incertaine et alors il regarda autour d'elle, quelque chose d'incertain, comme de la peur remplissait ses yeux.

« Ne vous approchez pas plus ». Clairement il était en train de lutter contre lui-même car sa voix en était rauque et dénuée de toute assurance.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle doucement, osant faire un autre pas vers lui.

« Morbleu, Hermione ! » éructa t-il désespérément, tendant une main vers elle, les doigts écartés tentant vainement de l'empêcher d'avancer plus. « Parce que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, mais je suis las et mon self-control est en miettes, et que... » sa voix se brisa quand il termina : « si vous venez encore vers moi, plus proche, je ne me crois pas capable de m'empêcher de le faire encore et encore ».

Elle fit un autre pas et les yeux de Severus se fermèrent, son bras toujours tendu en une faible protestation.

« Qui a dit que je ne serais pas d'accord si vous le faisiez ? »

La surprise flotta sur son visage alors que ses yeux brusquement s'ouvrirent en grand, assombris de désir mais non sans la once même once de peur. Hermione remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure était tout simplement légèrement enflée du baiser et elle fut soudainement prise par le besoin urgent de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle traversa l'espace entre eux par des pas hésitants et mesurés, gardant une certaine retenue alors que son coeur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à en exploser. Elle se rapprocha au point de presque toucher son visage uniquement pour se faire arrêter par deux fortes mains posées sur chacune de ses épaules.

Quand elle leva de nouveau ses yeux sur les siens, il n'y avait plus rien du feu précédent mais seulement une inflexible résolution dure et froide comme de la pierre.

« Non », dit-il inflexible. « Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous ne devons pas ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle à nouveau, et avant qu'il ait eut une chance de répondre, elle ajouta : « N'essayez pas de me dire que vous ne le voulez pas, pas après ce que vous venez juste de faire ».

« Et bien je n'aurais pas du le faire », répliqua t-il. « C'était un inexcusable moment de faiblesse, et un de ceux dont j'espère que vous pourriez me pardonner ».

« Quoi ? Un moment de faiblesse où vous auriez pris la première qui aurait été proche de vous et consentante ? » lâcha t-elle lourdement, saisie par la crainte d'avoir mal interprété à ce point ses intentions.

« Non ! » s'exclama t-il.

« Comme c'était pratique, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus cassante avec chaque accusation, et elle menait une bataille perdue d'avance en voulant retenir les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux. S'il la repoussait maintenant...

« Vous croyiez que j'ai une si piètre opinion de vous ? » demanda t-il incrédule.

« Honnêtement, Severus, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi », dit-elle en se reculant si bien que ses mains à lui lâchèrent ses épaules. « Je ne sais même pas ce que je pense de vous, plus maintenant ».

C'était à son tour de mettre de la distance entre eux alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour se poster devant la large fenêtre. Il neigeait de nouveau, et dehors un noir absolu régnait sur la nuit, seulement occulté par des particules de glace qui se formaient sur les bords des vitres.

Le silence s'était fait pendant un long moment, Hermione pouvait voir le reflet de Rogue sur la fenêtre, illuminé par les flammes dansantes de l'âtre. Il était resté debout au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé, cependant il s'était tourné pour faire face au mur, les deux coudes appuyés sur le manteau de la cheminée, la tête penchée dans ses mains.

Finalement, le maître des Potions brisa le silence.

« Je crois », énonça t-il lentement, « que fatigués comme nous le sommes, il serait insensé d'essayer de terminer cette conversation jusqu'au lever du jour ».

« Ne reste t-il donc rien d'autre à dire ? » demanda t-elle amèrement, son regard passa de son reflet à son visage en réel. Lui, aussi, tourna la tête vers elle et bien que son visage était à moitié plongé dans les ombres, elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller.

« Si, beaucoup ».

Ces deux mots flottèrent dans l'air entre eux, suspendus comme une promesse d'espoir pour Hermione.

Il lui fit signe de revenir se placer près du feu et elle accepta, s'asseyant sur le bord d'un des fauteuils. Rogue ne s'assit pas, préférant faire des aller-retours devant la cheminée, les bras croisés.

« Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que j'ai fait », commença t-il, une inhabituelle pointe de nervosité dans sa voix. « C'était inattendu mais apparemment pas comme entièrement non voulu ».

Il la regarda comme s'il lui posait la question et elle rougit quelque peu, acquiesçant.

« Cependant », continua t-il, « indépendamment de quelque besoin ou désir qui ait pu être satisfait par mes - nos - actes, cela ne peut pas se reproduire de nouveau ».

« Je ne- » commença t-elle.

« Non, Hermione, écoutez-moi », dit-il fermement. « Je suis un professeur, votre professeur, et en tant que tel je suis soumis à un code de conduite qui interdit tout incident de la sorte... comme celui qui s'est produit entre nous cette nuit ».

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez abusé de moi » protesta t-elle. « Je suis majeure, dans ce monde et le monde Moldu. Je peux quand même bien décider de qui je veux... »

« Ce n'est pas l'âge qui importe, Hermione », soupira t-il. « Pour autant que vous serez une élève dans cette école, je possède une position d'autorité sur vous, et je peux être accusé d'exploiter ces droits pour mes profits personnels ».

« Mais vous ne feriez pas- »

« Je sais que je ne le ferai pas, mais une tierce personne ne verrait pas la situation du même point de vue que moi. Des sorciers ont été enfermés à Azkaban pour moins que ça, Hermione ».

Le coeur d'Hermione se décrocha de sa poitrine. Dans sa tentative de le convaincre qu'elle était pleinement consentante de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir ».

« Personne n'a à savoir », dit-elle avec calme, comme une demande. « Personne n'a idée que nous sommes devenus amis au cours de ces mois passés ».

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et soupira de nouveau, il mis un genou à terre devant elle, si bien que son visage se trouva au même niveau que le sien.

« Même le fait d'être amie avec moi vous susciterait bien des réactions peu accueillantes, Hermione. Vous savez, les secrets dans un endroit tel que Poudlard ne sont jamais à l'abri bien longtemps. Est-ce que "ça" -il fit un geste de la main entre eux deux - vaut-il vraiment de mettre en danger vos études et ma carrière ? »

Elle hésita et secoua la tête négativement.

« Nous sommes amis, mais pour ce qui est de quelque chose de... plus... ça ne peut pas arriver », répéta t-il inflexible. « Pas maintenant ».

« Jamais ? » demanda t-elle, elle baissa la tête, de résignation et aussi par peur qu'il ne voit à quel point son inévitable réponse lui causerait comme mal.

Elle sentit une main se placer sous son menton et gentiment avec une douceur infinie, pour lui lever la tête jusqu'à ce que elle rencontre à nouveau son regard. Il semblait pensif... triste presque... et elle sentit ses larmes picoter ses yeux.

« Pas maintenant », dit-il serein.

Elle resta à le contempler d'étonnement et les coins de sa bouche à lui s'arrondirent en une esquisse de sourire.

« Pas maintenant », redit-il, en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure en une caresse aérienne alors qu'il retirait sa main et se leva.

Elle resta assise pendant plusieurs minutes, de peur que ses jambes refusent de la porter s'il elle essayait de se lever. Un joyeux sourire de soulagement illumina ses traits et ce fut seulement quand elle l'entendit son petit rire amusé qu'elle se rendit compte que Rogue était resté à la regarder pendant tout ce temps là.

« Pas maintenant », répéta t-elle en écho, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour que leurs résolutions à elle et à lui se mettent à s'effondrer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A suivre...**


End file.
